The Tale, Teil I: Begegnung
by SeriousScribble
Summary: Kann nur ein Ereignis ein Leben komplett verändern? Wie müsste es aussehen? An welcher Stelle muss es stattfinden? Was wäre z.B, wenn Harry Ginny noch vor seinem ersten Schuljahr getroffen hätte? Umfasst Herumtreiber-Ära & HP I AU. Kompl. Zusammenf. innen
1. Prolog: Pictures of Halloween

**THE TALE  
Teil I: Begegnung**

**Disclaimer: **  
Alle Rechte an der Harry Potter Reihe und deren Charakteren liegen bei der großartigen Autorin J. K. Rowling und den veröffentlichenden Verlagen. Ich leihe mir sie nur aus; alles was mir gehört ist eine Hütte in Schottland _träum_ Nein, noch nicht mal die. Jedenfalls nicht im wahren Leben, deswegen schreibe ich sie mir… und natürlich verdiene ich damit kein Geld.

Die deutschen Rechte liegen beim Carlsen Verlag, Hamburg 1998 – 2007, Original Copyright © Joanne K. Rowling 1997 – 2007; Originalverlag Bloomsbury Publishing PLC, London 1997 – 2007. Harry Potter names, characters and related indicia are copyright and trademark Warner Bros., 2000 – 2007. Harry Potter publishing rights are copyright Joanne K. Rowling.

**Zusammenfassung:**  
Wenn du dein Leben betrachtest, und nur dein Scheitern siehst… Wenn du alles verloren hast, was dir einmal etwas bedeutete… Und wenn du dich fragst, ob du etwas hättest anders machen können… was _würdest_ du ändern, wenn du die Chance hättest? Gäbe es ein bestimmtes Ereignis? _Kann_ nur ein Ereignis einen ganzen Lebenslauf ändern? Einen verlorenen Krieg gewinnen? Nur wenn du es versuchst, wirst du es mit Sicherheit wissen…

Was wäre, wenn Ginny Harrys erster echter Freund gewesen wäre?

Rahmenhandlung:  
Drei alte Herren begegnen sich unter seltsamen Umständen und sitzen bei Sturm in einer einsamen Hütte auf einer Insel fest. Der eine beginnt zum Zeitvertreib eine, _seine_ Geschichte zu erzählen. Aber plötzlich wird die Geschichte zu mehr als nur einer _Geschichte_...

Inhalt:  
Harry ist ein Zauberer! Er kann es selber noch gar nicht fassen. Und dann trifft er auch noch ein Mädchen, dass sein Freund sein will... nun, beides zusammen ergibt den besten Sommer seines Lebens. Aber dann muss er nach Hogwarts - allein.

Teil I der Saga umfasst das Ende der Herumtreiber-Ära (1980/81) und Harrys erstes Schuljahr (Alternative zu HP & der Stein der Weisen) - MWPP & HP I AU

**Über die Geschichte**:  
Die Idee spukt mir seit zwei Jahren, seit dem Ende vom HBP, im Kopf umher; und nun habe ich endliche alles beisammen. Angelegt ist es wahnwitzigerweise als ein AU auf alle sieben Bücher, also sieben Teile… nun, ich mag eine – hm – Herausforderung? (_lacht leicht hysterisch_)

Wir werden sehen, wie lange ich durchhalte. Ich bin mir auf jeden Fall ziemlich sicher, dass dieser erste Teil fertig wird; fast dreiviertel davon sind nämlich schon geschrieben (auch ein Grund, weshalb ich so lange brauchte – ich wollte sicher gehen, dass ich es fertig stellen kann, _bevor_ ich es poste)

Im Moment sieht es nach 16 Kapiteln plus Prolog aus oder so 110.000 Wörter.

Falls noch jemanden die normale Länge meiner Kapitel interessiert, ich ziele so auf 5000 Wörter pro Kapitel, das sind in meiner Schriftgröße 15 Seiten. Das bedeutet, das der Prolog fast doppelt so lang ist… nun, lässt sich nicht ändern. Er ist nicht wegen der Länge ein Prolog, sondern weil er thematisch vom Rest der Geschichte etwas abgegrenzt ist.

Das sollte auch alle interessieren, denen der Prolog so gar nicht gefällt – der Rest der Geschichte ist anders, und ab Kapitel 7 (_Begegnungen in der Winkelgasse_, das ist eigentlich Kapitel 3, aber das zweite Kapitel war so lang, dass ich es gefünftelt habe) sehen wir Harry und Ginny. Also gebt mir eine Chance… Wer darauf nicht warten kann oder mir das nicht glaubt – auf meiner Bio-Seite ist immer noch der Link zur Vorschau, da könnt ihr euch einen Eindruck verschaffen vom Rest der Geschichte…

Diese FF ist für alle, die wie ich traurig sind, dass das siebte Buch nun geschrieben und gelesen ist, und trotzdem noch mehr haben wollen. Eine alte Reise, neu erzählt, mit meinen eigenen Ideen und Vorstellungen. Und nebenbei werde ich sie auch dafür nutzen, über Probleme zu reflektieren, wo es sich anbietet… es steckt also an verschiedenen Stellen immer mal wieder ein gutes Stück von mit selbst in der Geschichte.

**Spoiler**:  
DH wird nicht berücksichtigt, HBP in großen Teilen, der Rest komplett – das gilt offensichtlich für den Teil am Anfang, nicht den Rest meiner Geschichte.

Dort gilt: Die Handlung baut auf _HP und der Stein der Weisen_ auf, und da ich immer wieder kleine und größere Querverweise zu den Büchern einbaue, erhöht es meiner Ansicht den Lesespaß ungemein, wenn man (in diesem Fall) den ersten Band neben sich liegen hat, oder wenigstens gut kennt; aber er ist keine Vorraussetzung, um die Geschichte zu verstehen.

Außerdem werde ich vermutlich viel verwenden, was ich in anderen (englischen, ich lese fast ausschließlich englisch FF) gelesen habe. Das lässt sich gar nicht vermeiden; oft weiß ich gar nicht mehr, ob es meine Idee war oder ich es nur irgendwo gelesen habe. Wann immer ich bewusst etwas verwende, werde ich auf das Original verweisen – was dann in jedem Fall heißt, dass diese Geschichte absolut lesenswert ist und von mir empfohlen.

**Pairings:**  
Ergibt sich logischerweise aus dem Alter von Harry – keins. Aber natürlich stehen Ginny und Harry sowie ihre Freundschaft im Mittelpunkt; deswegen ist es auch die Charakterauswahl im Filter.

**Reviews:**  
Freue ich mich drüber, insbesondere konstruktive Kritik. Dem Kapitel fehlt in meinen Augen noch der letzte Feinschliff, aber ich wollte es endlich posten; vermutlich gehe ich später noch einmal drüber. Wenn euch also etwas seltsam oder unverständlich vorkommt, schreibt etwas dazu! Je mehr Feedback ich bekomme, umso mehr kann ich mich verbessern, insbesondere, weil dies mein erster großer Versuch ist.

Ich werde versuchen, alle Fragen zu beantworten; solche, die alle interessieren, auch in einem eigenen Antwort-Review von mir, also lohnt es sich, da immer mal wieder nachzusehen; vielleicht wurde die eigene Frage ja schon beantwortet.

Anonyme Reviews sind zugelassen, Flames werden (auch wenn ich bisher keine hatte) stillschweigend ignoriert oder zur meiner Amüsierung ausgeschlachtet (ich habe da schon sehr komische gelesen)

**Rating:**  
Im allgemeinen K , also mit 12 gut lesbar – Harry ist ja selber erst 11, das ist auch das Gesamtrating der Geschichte. Einzige Ausnahme und

**! HINWEIS !**  
– **(unbedingt lesen) **–

Der Prolog – er liegt irgendwo zwischen **T** und **M**, also vielleicht erst ab 16. Ich hab da immer Probleme mit der Bewertung. Explizite grafische Gewalt, stimmungsmäßig sehr düster, Krieg und Tod, also auf jeden Fall oberhalb vom Rest der Geschichte und vielleicht nicht so sehr für ganz junge Leser geeignet, aber ich wollte nicht nur deswegen die ganze Geschichte hochstufen.

Wer sich nicht davon angezogen fühlt, der kann ihn einfach auslassen – der Prolog bietet nur einen Einstieg, aber er enthält keine unmittelbar relevanten Informationen für den Rest der Geschichte.

Alle anderen lade ich nun herzlich zum Lesen ein… ich hoffe, es gefällt. Bühne frei, der Vorhang geht auf!

Mit einem verspäteten Halloween-Gruß,  
SeriousScribble

* * *

**Prolog: ****Pictures of Halloween - gestern, heute, morgen**

_Für meine Grundschullehrerin Frau Kleinhans,  
die mich geduldig die große Kunst des Schreibens lehrte, und als erste  
meine unendlichen Geschichten von geheimen Schätzen, Drachen und Abenteuern las;  
und nicht an mir und den ewigen Unfertigkeiten verzweifelte, sondern im  
Gegenteil mich immer ermutigte, weiter zu schreiben._

_Dies ist der Lohn._

_Danke._

_Is there nothing to be said?  
Don't need to answer that  
Promise you'll watch my back  
The last ones… _

_Heaven knows  
There was no place for us to go  
And so we're headed home_

_We are the last ones  
Standing  
The last ones  
Demanding  
The last ones…_

_And the last ones  
steal the future and the past  
The last ones…_

_(The Walkabouts, The Last Ones)_

Der Himmel brannte.

Die Augen des Kriegers blickten scharf über die weite Ebene, aber es gab nichts mehr, was er noch tun konnte. Er war ausgebildet, gegen jeden noch so großen Gegner zu kämpfen, aber hier war er machtlos, hier konnte er nur hilflos zusehen. Niemand konnte hier noch etwas tun.

Die Götter selbst hatten beschlossen, das Land zu zerstören, ein für alle mal. Glühende Brocken prasselten vom Himmel, der inzwischen eine Blutrote Färbung angenommen hatte, und prallten auf den Boden. Nur das magische Schild, welches dem Krieger in dieser Stärke ungeheure Anstrengungen abverlangte, schützte ihn vor den glühenden Steinen; es flimmerte bläulich, jedes mal, wenn ein Stein einschlug.

Der Rest des Bodens war weniger geschützt; schon standen große Flächen des ebenen Graslandes in Flammen, rote Feuerwände überall, darüber dicker, schwarzer Qualm; alles verzehrend, unnachgiebig, absolut. Die Luft roch scharf und schweflig, er musste husten, als der Rausch in sein Gesicht schlug. Der Wind drehte und nahm zu.

Die Feuer breiteten sich aus, gierig, leckten an den wenigen Bäumen, die wie Fackeln kurz aufloderten und dann zu Asche verbrannten; immer mehr Feuer schlossen sich zusammen, wurden gemeinsam noch größer. Unaufhaltsam drangen sie vorwärts, und der Regen aus Glut ließ nicht nach. Hinter ihnen, wo sich einst eine Grüne Ebene Meilenweit erstreckte, blieb nur schwarzer, nackter Boden zurück, verbrannt und tot - bar selbst des kleinsten Lebewesens.

All dies sah der Krieger, als ob es Tag wäre, dabei war die Sonne schon vor längerer Zeit untergegangen. Aber der glutrote Himmel warf ein wütendes, fahles Licht über die Landschaft, ein pulsierendes rot, rot wie eine entzündete Wunde - es war, als hätte der Himmel angefangen zu bluten, und die Steine seine Tropfen.

Er wandte sich ab, und blickte zurück auf den niedrigen, aber ausgedehnten Hügel, an dessen Flanke er stand; hinter den letzten Häusern. Oben wölbte sich ein ähnliches Schild wie seines, nur viele Male größer, über einem hell erleuchteten Tempel und seinem großen Festplatz, im Zentrum der Stadt. Vermutlich hatten die trunkenen Narren dort oben vom Weltuntergang noch nicht einmal etwas mitbekommen.

Es war ein- und einviertel Mond nach der Tag-und-Nacht-Gleiche der zunehmenden Nacht; und so waren sie zu beschäftigt, Sa-muin zu feiern, das Neujahrsfest, das gleichzeitig das letzte der Ernte- und Fruchtbarkeitsfeste zu ehren der Göttin Sawa war und aus diesem Grunde immer eine Menge von Essen und Trinken darbot; besonders Trinken.

Er seufzte. Es hatte schon zuvor Anzeichen gegeben, dass nicht alles so war, wie es sein sollte, aber die Menschen hatten im Laufe der letzten Jahrhunderte immer mehr angefangen, die Zeichen zu ignorieren, und sich selbst in den Mittelpunkt zu stellen; im törichten Glauben, dass sie mit ihrem Verstand und ihrer Magie allein allen Dingen, die kommen würden, gewachsen waren.

So hatten sie sich immer mehr von den Göttern abgewandt, spotteten ihnen in einem unglaublichen Anflug von Selbstherrlichkeit gar, und die Feste zu ihren Ehren verkamen zu Gelagen um ihrer selbst willen.

Nun war der Tag der Abrechnung da, und niemand bemerkte es, weil ihr Schild sie schützte - noch - aber gleichzeitig auch blind und taub machte, da es nichts von außen hindurchließ. Sie würden es erst wissen, wenn das Schild nachgab, und dann würde es zu spät sein.

Ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen ging er zurück den Hügel hinauf, wobei er versuchte, den größten herabfallenden Felsen auszuweichen. Es war an der Zeit, sich selbst zu retten, und alle, die ihm etwas bedeuteten, aber er bezweifelte, dass viele auf ihn hören würden. Selbst sein Vater zog es vor, seinen Weisen zu glauben. Sie alle würde der Zorn der Götter treffen und richten; so, wie es vorher gesagt war.

…er starrte auf die Schlosswiese. Es war Nacht, der letzte Oktobertag, Herbst; aber nicht dunkel, denn die Wiese brannte. So sah es jedenfalls aus. Überall züngelten gelb-rote Flammen, an Büschen, Bäumen und im Zentrum - eine riesenhafte Feuerwand - das Schloss. Er spürte die Hitze bis hier, aber das war seine kleinste Sorge.

In diesem Licht sah er unförmige Gebilde liegen, nein, keine Dinge, es waren - Menschen. Hunderte von Menschen, die allermeisten vermutlich tot. Tot. Er war zu spät gekommen…schon wieder zu spät…

Er schloss die Augen. Das Bild, dass sich ihm bot, weckte Erinnerungen, Erinnerungen, die er am liebsten verdrängt hätte. Aber so sicher, wie die Sonne morgens im Osten aufging wusste er, dass diese Bilder für immer bei ihm sein würden, nun ein Teil von ihm, den er genauso wenig ablegen konnte wie sein Arm oder Bein.

_Hogsmeade. Ottery St. Catchpole. Das Quidditchspiel in Exmoor. Die Winkelgasse. _Sah so London aus, nachdem es von Muggelbombern angegriffen wurde? Er hatte die Bilder nie gesehen, nur davon gehört. Trümmer überall, Zerstörung, Tod. Er bezweifelte, das es schlimmer sein könnte, als die Winkelgasse. Seinen Gedanken hielten dort, in morbider Faszination.

Gedankenschnipsel glitten durch seinen Kopf: _Ein elfjähriger Junge geht zusammen mit einem hünenhaften Mann durch Menschen und vorbei an Geschäften und Auslagen, staunt... Der Junge sitzt zusammen mit einem Rotschopf - wagt er es schon, ihn Freund zu nennen? - im Zug - er weiß nicht, was ihn erwartet, aber besser als dass, was er zurücklässt, muss es allemal sein... Alle starren ehrfürchtig zu dem großen Schloss hinüber, das auf einem Felsen über dem See thront..._

Für ihn hatte ein neues, besseres Leben begonnen, aber nun hatte er keine Illusionen mehr.

Zauberer waren nicht die besseren Menschen, nur andere Menschen. _Nur_ Menschen. Er lachte bitter auf. _Der Mensch dem Menschen selbst ein Wolf. _Wie wahr, und die großartigen Zauberer und Hexen waren da keine Ausnahme. Auch sie hatten Vorurteile, verursachten Leid, absichtlich oder unabsichtlich, machten Fehler, zerstörten Leben. Nur die Mittel waren anders, am Ende war das Ergebnis aber genauso sinnlos, genauso traurig und kaputt.

Und alles nur wegen der Laune eines Mannes, geboren aus den Umständen der Gesellschaft, die nun erntete, was sie selbst gesät hatte; die lieber wegsah, als half, lieber sich selbst belog, als die Wahrheit zu sehen, und vor allem lieber auf einen Retter wartete, als sich selbst zu retten.

Er war schon lange an dem Punkt vorbei, an dem er sich fragte, für was oder wen er eigentlich weitermachte. Es wäre so einfach gewesen, einfach zu verschwinden, irgendwie; er konnte die Male, an denen er knapp an einem Todesfluch vorbei geschrammt war, kaum mehr zählen… wäre er einfach stehen geblieben und in den kühlen, alles vergessenden Arm der ewigen Ruhe gefallen… er war so unendlich müde.

Aber jedes Mal fand er die Kraft für den nächsten Schritt, für sich und für alle, die ihm lieb waren, oder wenigstens für diejenigen, die davon noch übrig waren.

Denn auch das war ein Ergebnis dieses Wahnsinns; eine ganze Generation von Zauberern und Hexen, hoffnungsvoll und idealistisch wie jede Jugend, im Versuch, alles besser zu machen als bisher, nun ausgelöscht, aufgerieben im gezwungener Seitenwahl mit nicht mehr vorhandener Neutralität; und die, die es nicht waren, ähnlich wie er, müde und ausgebrannt, weil sie zu viel gesehen hatten; zuviel Krieg, zuviel Leid, zuviel Tod.

_Winkelgasse_. Über ihr hing eine dicke, schwarze Qualmwolke und verdunkelte die trübe Vorabendsonne, sodass wenig mehr Licht blieb als während der Dämmerung.

Es war absolut still. _Totenstill_, dachte er.Kein einziges Geschäft war noch heil. Der einst strahlende, weiße Bau von _Gringotts_ war nur mit schwarzen Russ und Brandflecken übersäht, die Bronzetür aus ihren Angeln gerissen, der Eingang ein gähnendes dunkles Loch wie der Mund eines Untiers. Von den meisten anderen Geschäfte waren nur noch Trümmer übrig, viele waren ausgebrannt. Hier und dort flackerten noch immer Feuer.

Körper säumten die Straße, Männer, Frauen, Kinder, Todesser und ihre Gegner gleichermaßen; der Tod war für alle gleich gekommen und unterschied nicht zwischen denen, die Angriffen, und denen, die sich verteidigten.

Zusammen mit dem beißenden Qualm verursachten die Leichen einen Gestank, den er nur allzu gut kannte; nach verbranntem Fleisch, Blut, Schweiß. Er hatte sich irgendwann daran gewöhnt, wie man sich an alles gewöhnt, wenn man es nur häufig genug sieht.

Wo einmal _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ waren, war nur noch ein großer Krater zu sehen. Hatten Todesser das Gebäude mit seinen Bewohnern zerstört? Oder hatten Fred und George den Laden von außen mit Todessern drinnen in die Luft gesprengt?

Ein leichter Rauch stieg aus dem Loch im Boden auf. Ein grell-pinkes Stück Papier flatterte im Wind - es hob ab und wirbelte ein paar Meter vor ihm durch die Luft, bevor die Böe abflaute, und von dem Fetzen abließ wie ein Kind, das eines zu lange besessenen Spielzeugs überdrüssig geworden ist. In schaukelnden Bewegungen sank es wieder zu Boden.

Er bückte sich, und hob es auf. Er spürte die Fasern des Papiers unter seinen Fingern, etwas rau, verkohlt an den Ecken, und sah abgerissene Großbuchstaben, die ihn anstarrten. _…scheißt nie mehr._ In der Tat. Er ging weiter.

Aber ansonsten war nichts übrig. Er wandte sich ab. Etwas weiter die Straße hinunter hörte er ein Geräusch, merkwürdig laut in der Stille; das Schaben eines großen Kartons auf dem Pflaster. Seine eigenen Schritte klangen laut und unnatürlich in seinen Ohren, als er vorsichtig mit dem Zauberstab auf den Karton gerichtet in die Richtung der Quelle ging.

Er packte den Zauberstab fester, das warme Holz drückte in seine Hand, fast schmerzhaft, aber er hieß den Eindruck willkommen. Es war etwas vertrautes, etwas, an das er sich halten und auf das er sich verlassen konnte - sein Zauberstab war eines der ersten Dinge, die er jemals aus der magischen Welt bekommen hatte – Stechpalme, elf Zoll, mit Phönixfeder – und war eine der wenigen Konstanten in seinem Leben, die ihm noch geblieben waren.

Hedwig, die große, weibliche Schneeeule war auch so etwas gewesen, bis sie in einem Kampf zwischen ihm und Lucius Malfoy einen Todesfluch für ihn abgefangen hatte. Gute, treue, Hedwig…das war nun auch schon fast ein Jahr her.

Er atmete flach, aber gleichmäßig, die Nerven angespannt… „_Levicorpus!_"

Unter dem Karton saß eine kleine schwarze Katze, kaum älter als ein paar Wochen. Sie war am linken Hinterbein verletzt. Er nahm sie vorsichtig in den Arm und merkte, wie sie zitterte.

Mit einem Mal wurde ihm klar, vor welchem Geschäft er stand. Steinern blickte er auf die schwarz verkohlten Balken, die sich vor ihm auftürmten. Auf einem Brett weiter vorne waren die Worte _Magische Mane-_ zu lesen. Das Kätzchen schien ihn vorwurfsvoll anzustarren, echote seine eigenen Gedanken in ihrem unschuldigen Gesicht. _Warum hast du uns nicht gerettet?_

Aber er konnte nicht, seine Mission war wichtiger. Horkruxe, natürlich, und selbst jetzt, nach über einem Jahr, war immer noch einer übrig. Den vorletzten hatte er eben vernichtet.

Voldemort hatte seine Abwesenheit gründlich ausgenutzt, und verbreitete Schrecken und Terror praktisch ungestört (der _Orden des Phoenix_ nach Dumbledores Tod nicht mehr als eine Name und das Ministerium hilflos), während er sich ihm noch nicht stellen konnte, weil er wusste, dass es vergebens sein würde. Eine ohnmächtige Verzweiflung packte ihn.

Er schloss die Augen in einem Versuch, alles auszublenden. Vielleicht, wenn er nur fest genug daran glaubte, verschwand auch das Trümmerfeld, wenn er es nicht mehr sah. Keine Krater mehr, keine ausgebrannte Tierhandlung. Vielleicht, wenn er es nur stark genug wollte, würden Ron und Hermine wieder lebendig. Vielleicht, vielleicht, vielleicht…

Er bezweifelte, dass in dem Kampfgetümmel irgendjemand sich um die ganzen Tiere gekümmert hatte, was bedeutete, dass sie qualvoll in ihren Käfigen verbrannten. Das kleine Kätzchen war das einzige überlebende Tier, nein, es war, neben ihm, überhaupt das einzige _Lebewesen_, das noch hier war.

Kurz, die Winkelgasse existierte nicht mehr.

Das letzte was sich in sein Gedächtnis einbrannte, war der Anblick einer Küchenuhr in den Trümmern. Das Gehäuse war gebrochen und die Zeiger abgefallen, alle bis auf einen. Wie ein mahnender Finger zeigte er unverwandt auf einen Punkt: _Du kommst zu spät._

Er öffnete die Augen. So viel Grausamkeit hatte er gesehen; es verfolgte ihn in seine Träume, und sah ihn an, jedes Mal, wenn er in einen Spiegel blickte und sich selbst sah – gezeichnet, denn das Leben hatte auch körperlich Spuren hinterlassen: eine weiteren Narbe an der linken Wange, harte Züge, die einem Mann des doppelten Alters hätten gehören sollen und bohrende, dunkelgrüne Augen, die ihn anstarrten und ihn unbarmherzig daran erinnerten, dass auch er Leben genommen hatte, genauso wie seine Gegner; dass auch er seine Unschuld verloren hatte.

Er schüttelte die Gedanken ab, kein Sinn darin, auch noch tagsüber darüber zu brüten. Er war im hier und jetzt, Hogwarts; das taufeuchte Gras unter seinen Schuhen, der kühle Herbstwind in seinem Gesicht, die Feuer, und sonst Dunkelheit.

An dem Anblick hatte sich nichts geändert. Er zwang sich, den kleinen Abhang hinunter zu gehen, und die Wiese näher zu betrachten. Er wich den Feuern aus, ging näher in Richtung des brennenden Hogwarts.

Der Nordturm fiel lautlos in sich zusammen, wahrscheinlich war die magische Integrität aufgelöst. In Hogwarts war Magie verwendet worden, wie bei andern Häusern Mörtel, das sagte Hermine jedenfalls, und Ron fragte dann, was Mörtel war…

All das registrierte er nebenher, unbewusst, während durch all die Toten schritt; gespenstisch rot-gelb erleuchtet von dem flackernden Flammen in der dunklen Nacht.

Und dann hielt er an. Er konnte geradezu hören, wie etwas in ihm schnappte, auf einmal fühlte er sich seltsam losgelöst von allem. Er verstand nicht, was er sah, auch wenn er die Einzelheiten im Licht eines nahen Feuers mit minutiöser Genauigkeit aufnahm.

Das rechte Bein war zertrümmert, sodass er den in der Dunkelheit geisterhaft weißen, blanken Oberschenkelknochen sehen konnte, der in einem merkwürdigen Winkel aus dem Fleisch herausragte. Wo der Bauch hätte sein sollen, war nur ein Loch, eine dunkelrote Masse, rot vermischt grau und weiß, zu einen einheitlichem Brei aus Blut, Fleisch und Innereien, die einzelnen Bestandteile nicht mehr unterscheidbar. Ein Stück neben der linken Hand lag ein dunkles Stück Holz, der Zauberstab, zerbrochen.

Das Gesicht war dagegen völlig unberührt, die Züge die besser kannte als seine eigenen; inzwischen klar hervortretend auf dem Wege vom Mädchen zur Frau, die Sommersprossen, die er einmal versucht hatte, zu zählen, in besseren Tagen. Der Mund, die warmen braunen Augen, zusammen so oft Ausdruck ihres fröhlichen Übermuts, jetzt geschlossen. Das Feuer gab der Haut einen fast goldene Färbung, die Bewegungen der vom Feuer erzeugten Schatten verliehen Leben.

Sie lag in einer roten Pfütze, so rot wie ihr Haar, so rot wie Blut. Eine wunderschöne Farbe, bemerkte er beiläufig; er konnte sich darin spiegeln und fragte sich dann, wie es kam, dass Blut so rot war.

Er betrachtet ihr Gesicht weiter. Friedlich sah sie aus, als ob sie schliefe.

Das war nicht, wie es hätte sein sollen. Sie hätte nicht hier liegen sollen, so friedlich, so still. Keiner sollte das. Sie hätte auf ihn warten sollen, hätte ihn stürmisch umarmen sollen, Hogwarts hätte sicher sein sollen, sie und jeder andere hätte sicher sein sollen, aus diesem Grund waren sie doch hier, und nicht draußen, kämpfend. Voldemort und seine Schlange hätten nicht hier sein sollen – wie, _Voldemort_?

Er sah auf. Voldemort stand dort, groß und schrecklich, mit seiner weißen, fast durchsichtigen Haut, dem reptilienartigen Gesicht, den roten Augen, mit den geschlitzten Pupillen. Um seine Füße ringelte sich Nagini, die riesige Schlange.

„Voldemort."

„Potter."

Sie starrten sich mit unverhohlenem Hass an. Schließlich brach Voldemort die Stille.

„Es sieht fast so aus, als wärest du…nun, _zu spät_? Mal wieder? Wie Schade…sie hat nach dir gerufen, als ich sie brach, weißt du."

Er stieß ihr mit dem Fuß in die Seite. „Und du warst nicht da…um sie zu retten. Wie bei jedem deiner Freunde vorher. Und nun wird sie wieder reden, die kleine Ginny Weasley."

„Nein!" Die Stimme schnitt durch die Luft, gequält, verneinend, voller Schmerz.

Voldemort lachte kalt. „Und hier dachte ich schon, ihr Schicksal würde dich vielleicht nicht mehr interessieren, so wenig, wie du für sie getan hast…du hast wirklich eine miserable Statistik, was deine Freunde angeht, Potter."

Er spürte das Brennen hinter den Augen, und versucht erst gar nicht, es zu unterdrücken; Tränen rannen über seine Wangen, kühl und feucht. Der Herbstwind trocknete die ersten, noch bevor sie zu Boden fallen konnten; die nächsten fielen frei, und vermischten sich mit ihrem Blut auf der Erde.

Er sah sie an, sein Alles; seine Hoffnung und Versprechen, dass vielleicht doch noch alles gut werden konnte; seine Zukunft, sein Leben, all das und so viel mehr war sie für ihn gewesen, und er hatte nie die Worte gefunden, es ihr zu sagen; und nun war es zu spät. Immer zu spät.

Und gleichzeitig fühlte er, dass all das auch mit ihr gestorben war, und wunderte sich, in einer abgetrennten Ecke seines Verstandes, dass er, nach so vielen vergossenen Tränen, für so viele Menschen, doch immer noch welche übrig hatte.

Sie war die letzte gewesen, die ihm etwas bedeutet hatte. Nun war er allein. Allein… der Gedanke beherrschte ihn. Ganz allein, mit seinem Schmerz und den Erinnerungen an fast vergessene, bessere Tage, die das einzige waren, was ihm bleiben würde, von jetzt an bis an sein Ende.

Voldemort wandte sich angewidert ab. „Wie überaus erbärmlich, Potter! Sieh dich an – wo ist deine Stärke jetzt – dein Kampfgeist, den ich nur zu gut kenne? Ein toter Mensch, und schon bricht das alles zusammen. Und du bist nicht mehr als ein jammerndes Weib."

Dann neigte er den Kopf. „Aber vielleicht…sag mir, Potter, hast du sie gemocht? Hast du sie gern gehab - hast du sie vielleicht…_geliebt_?"

Ein Blick in sein Gesicht gab Voldemort die Antwort. Er ging erregt hin und her.

„Wieso, Potter? Wieso? Liebe ist nichts, Liebe macht schwach. Was hat sie dir gebracht, außer Kummer und Leid? Du hast sie geliebt, aber dass hat sie nicht vor dem Tod gerettet. Sieh hin, nicht einmal der Todesfluch war nötig…nun ist kein Leben mehr in ihr…es hat sich verflüchtigt, wie ein Geruch im Wind, es ist mit jedem Tropfen Blut herausgetropft, schon längst…sie ist tot, einfach so… Ich dagegen habe nie geliebt…ich bin unsterblich…"

Er blendete Voldemorts Gerede aus. Wie all die Male zuvor, so gab auch hier der Anblick ihres Gesichtes ihm noch ein letztes Mal die Kraft zum weitermachen, ein letztes Geschenk von ihr, über ihren Tod hinaus. Er kümmerte sich nicht darum, die Tränen zu trocken; Voldemort verstand nicht, und dass würde sein Untergang sein.

Er lächelte, kalt und humorlos. Das Ende war da, es würde kommen, hier, an diesem Ort. Er hob seinen Zauberstab, und richtete ihn auf Nagini, die zusammengerollt auf dem Gras in Voldemorts Schatten lag. Er konnte ihren Umriss in der Dunkelheit gerade noch ausmachen. Seine Stimme war rau, als er sich dem dunklen Zauberer zuwandte.

„Nicht mehr… _Diffindo!_"

Der Schnittfluch drang bis zur Hälfte durch den Rumpf der Schlange, gleich hinter ihrem Kopfansatz. Ein Strom von dunklem Blut quoll aus der Wunde, und die Schlange zischte qualvoll in Parsel: „_Masssster…_"

Voldemorts Kopf fuhr herum, anstatt den Angreifer abzuwehren, und diese Ablenkung brachte ihm genügend Zeit, um den Kopf mit zwei weiteren Flüchen komplett vom Rumpf zu trennen.Die große Schlange bäumte sich noch einmal auf, zuckte und wand sich, aber lag dann still.

Über ihr hing eine mattgrüne Wolke, ein Zeit lang, denn der Wind war eingeschlafen. Nun nahm er aber wieder zu, stärker als vorher und die Wolke zerstäubte in der Luft.

Der Umhang von Voldemort wehte hinter ihm, der Stoff raschelte. Das Töten der Schlange hatte nur eine Sekunde gedauert, aber das war Zeit genug für Voldemort, kampfbereit zu sein. Hinter seinen Augen loderte eine mörderische Wut, als er die Geschehnisse einzuordnen begann und blitzschnell schloss, dass sein letzter Horkrux gerade vernichtet worden war. Er reagierte sofort.

„_Avada Kedavra!_"

Er konnte gerade noch ausweichen. Der letzte Kampf hatte begonnen.

…es war gekommen, wie er es vorrausgesehen hatte. Der Hof im Rausche des süßen Garé-Weines, unfähig zu handeln; seine Aussagen stießen dort nur auf taube Ohren und benebelte Geister, wie schon früher, wie immer und immer wieder. Bis es zu spät war, so sicher und unaufhaltbar wie der Wandel der Jahreszeiten oder der Kreislauf des Lebens, ein Werden und Vergehen, im kleinen wie im großen, und der letzte Weltentag näherte sich nun seinem grandiosen Finale.

Das Schild gab nach, die Glut brach über die hilflosen Menschen herein und Panik breitete sich aus. Und sie fluchten ihn, als den Boten der Kunde, verwünschten seine Geburt, die den Umbruch angekündet hatte, anstatt demütig das hinzunehmen, was sie selbst durch ihre Gottlosigkeit über sich gebracht hatten.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, um seine Gedanken zu klären.

Auf dem Hügel, auf dem riesigen, fast tausend Schritte langen und breiten Vorplatz des Großen Tempels im Zentrum der Alten Stadt, wo sich alle Menschen versammelt hatten, herrschte nun Chaos. Die prasselnden Glutbrocken hatten etwas nachgelassen, aber die Erde bebte und zitterte.

Hundert mal tausend Menschen rannten kopflos in alle Richtungen des Himmels, ein wogenden Meer; sie stießen die Tische und Stände um, stolperten, fielen zu Boden und wurde rücksichtslos von anderen überrannt, auf der Suche nach Schutz, den es doch nirgendwo mehr gab.

Er stolperte in Richtung des alles überragenden Großen Tempels, dessen weiße Stützsäulen am Einbrechen waren. Er musste dorthin, bevor es zu spät war, musste sie finden, sie war dort, bei den Priesterinnen…

Er verlor den Tempel aus dem Blick in der Menge, stemmte sich gegen den Strom, er hatte keine Zeit mehr, keine Zeit…

Der Tempel ächzte unter den Erzitterungen, die Steine knirschten in einem schrecklichem Geräusch als der Vorbau sich neigte und zusammenbrach. Für einen Moment schienen die Verzierungen im Giebeldreieck, die Szenen aus der Schöpfung, lebendig, sie bewegten sich – und zerbarsten mit einem gewaltigen Krachen auf dem Boden, wo sie hunderte Menschen in einer Staubwolke unter sich begruben.

Die Front des Tempels war nun offen, Risse bildeten sich überall, es waren vielleicht noch hundert Schritte – er meinte in einem Moment, seinen Namen gerufen zu hören, aber er musste weiter. Sein Herz raste, die Schreie der Menschen um ihn verkamen zu einem einheitlichen, gleichmäßigen Rauschen, sein Blick nur auf die riesige, schwarze Öffnung des Tempels gerichtet.

Gerade, als er die unter Trümmern begrabenen Stufen erreichte, fiel auch die gegenüberliegende Ostmauer in sich zusammen, der letzte Halt der gewaltigen, zwanzigmannshohen Außenmauern, die wiederum die tonnenschwere Decke trugen.

Weiße Steine begannen wieder auf sein schon geschwächtes Schild zu fallen, und schließlich gab es nach. Es glühte ein letzte Mal blau, über sich sah er den roten Himmel – und um ihn herum war alles weiß, stürzendes weiß, steinweiß, dann traf ihn etwas am Kopf und alles wurde schwarz.

…Voldemort lag am Boden. Er hatte es geschafft. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft.

Das Duell schien stundenlang, aber vielleicht waren es auch nur ein paar Minuten. Er konnte es nicht sagen, alles um ihn verschwamm im Kampf, er _war_ der Kampf… nur noch der Rhythmus der Flüche, Angriff, Ausweichen, Gegenangriff; ein bizarren Tanz in völliger Stille, ohne Worte, ihre Gesichter wechselnd erleuchtet vom flackernden Farbenspiel, rot, grün, orange. Niemals direkt gegen oder gleichzeitig mit Voldemort, um den _Priori Incantatem_ zu vermeiden.

Voldemort schien schwächer zu werden, und hatte eine Mauer als provisorischen Schutz heraufbeschworen. In der kurzen Zeit der relativen Sicherheit begann er einen langen Zauberspruch, der am Anfang zu leise war, um ihn zu verstehen, aber nach und nach lauter wurde.

„…sén, jetcha ka me acha… nouach ne ta ir nehche!"

Er hatte die Sprache noch nie gehört. Es schien eine äußert komplexer Zauber zu sein, wenn Voldemort ihn aussprechen musste. Der Zauberstab zeigte auf ihn; er wich aus, aber kein Lichtstrahl kam.

Stattdessen spürte er das mittlerweile vertraute Prickeln, das ihm Magie in seiner Nähe signalisierte. Er trat einen Schritt zurück, aber es schien ihm… zu folgen? Was für einen Art von Zauber war das? Es kam näher, immer näher, er konnte nirgendwo hin, es suchte ihn… es fühlte sich kalt an, so kalt, und so _falsch_…

In seiner Verzweiflung riss er reflexartig seinen Zauberstab hoch um es irgendwie abzuwehren, vielleicht traf er es genau mit der Spitze, denn nun geschah es doch. Golden bildete es sich, ein Faden aus Licht, und spannte sich zwischen den Spitzen der Zauberstäbe in einem Bogen von Voldemort zu ihm.

Aber es musste anders sein als damals auf dem Friedhof. Er hatte keinen Zauberspruch ausführen wollen… oder? Sein Zauberstab vibrierte in seiner Hand, er vergaß jeden Gedanken über das Wie und Warum, musste sich ganz darauf konzentrieren, Voldemort nicht das Feld zu überlassen. Diesmal waren es keine Perlen die auf der Verbindung hin- und her liefen, sondern zwei Farben; das Gold, und ein widerliches grün-braun, das von Voldemorts Seite her immer näher auf seinen Zauberstab zukam.

Es versprühte das selbe Gefühl von eisiger Kälte, das er eben schon gespürt hatte; und war ebenso falsch, etwas schreckliches, dass nicht sein durfte und doch war; eine Verachtung aller Regeln der Natur, ein Riss im Verstand… und nun war es fast da, aber er richtete seinen ganzen Willen nur auf sein nur noch daumenlanges Stück Gold, und langsam hielt es… und wurde länger.

Er wusste selbst nicht genau, warum es sich anstrengte; vielleicht war es nur, weil er dieses unnatürliche Etwas so weit wie möglich von sich entfernt haben wollte. Nun verzog sich Voldemorts Gesicht vor Anstrengung, seine roten Augen glühten, aber es war zu spät.

Das goldene Licht drängte das grün-braune in Voldemorts Zauberstab. Voldemort schrie auf, als der Zauberstab sich weißglühend in das Fleisch seiner Hand brannte; er versuchte, ihn fallen zu lassen, aber er kam nicht los, bis er in Flammen aufging.

Voldemort fiel zu Boden, von Krämpfen geschüttelt, wobei er immer noch seine verkohlte Hand umklammerte. Was immer das Licht auch angestellt hatte, er war froh, es nicht abbekommen zu haben.

Voldemort hustete nun auf dem Boden. Vor seinen Augen begann er rapide zu altern, als wollte die Natur all das auf einen Schlag nachholen, was ihr durch die Horkruxe vorenthalten worden war.

„Du hast mich tatsächlich besiegt, Potter…meinen Glückwunsch…und was machst du jetzt?"

„Was meinst du, Riddle!"

Voldemort hustete wieder, aber verdrehte die Augen. „Bist du wirklich so dämlich? Du glaubst, du hast gewonnen, aber denk nach, denk nach…_was_ hast du gewonnen? _Wofür_ hast du denn gekämpft? Doch nicht nur, weil du musstest? Wolltest du die Welt retten? Deine Freunde?"

Für einen Moment schien Voldemort ehrlich neugierig, aber der Eindruck verflog so schnell, wie er gekommen war, als er weiter redete.

„Die Welt existiert nicht mehr. Alle deine Freunde sind tot. Genauso wie der Teil der magischen Gesellschaft, die töricht genug war, hier zu bleiben und sich mir in den Weg zu stellen…meine letzten Anhänger sterben, wenn ich sterbe, dafür habe ich gesorgt…kurz und gut, _Harry_ – ich darf dich doch Harry nennen, jetzt, wo nur noch wir beide Leben? – du bist allein. Alles was du gewonnen hast, ist ein Leben in Einsamkeit."

„Nein…", flüsterte er. „Nein! Das kann nicht sein! Du Lügst!" Aber mit jeder Minute wurde ihm klarer, das Voldemort Recht hatte.

Ginny war seine letzte und größte Stütze gewesen, selbst ohne dass er sie oft gesehen hatte. Mr. und Mrs. Weasley waren bei einem Angriff auf den Fuchsbau gestorben, Bill und Charlie im Kampf für den Orden, während er mit Ron und Hermine unterwegs war, Percy bei Voldemorts gewaltsamer Übernahme des Ministeriums, die Zwillinge in dem Massaker in der Winkelgasse.

Ron und Hermine waren bis zuletzt an seiner Seite gewesen, bis sie vor einem Monat in einen Hinterhalt gerieten, und sie sich beide alleine gegen die Todesser stellten, um ihm die Gelegenheit zur Flucht zu geben.

Unzählige weitere waren in Angriffen von Voldemort und seinen Anhängern gestorben, ehemalige Klassenkameraden von ihm, andere hatten sich Voldemort anschlossen und er hatte sie selbst getötet. Die Jüngeren waren in Hogwarts als dem sichersten Platz Englands geblieben, aber auch dorthin war Voldemort gekommen. Trotzdem…

Er sah sich um, und bemerkte zum ersten Mal, dass viel mehr Menschen hier lagen, als eigentlich zu erwarten gewesen wären. Erwachsene, nicht nur Kinder, hauptsächlich Erwachsene…

Voldemort lachte keuchend. Wahnsinn flackerte hinter seinen Augen.

„Ja, nun siehst du… sie versuchten einen letzten Aufstand, angeführt von Dumbledores armseligen Orden, hier in Hogwarts… sie haben viele meiner Todesser getötet, aber ich habe sie alle vernichtet. Alle, die sich mir in den Weg stellten, alle, alle, ALLE!"

Voldemort schrie die letzten Worte und machte wilde Armbewegungen, bevor ein neuer Hustenanfall ihn unterbrach. Gleich darauf war er wieder nachdenklich, und redete scheinbar zu sich selbst.

„Wenn ich nicht leben kann, dann soll es auch niemand sonst. Niemand… niemand außer dir?"

Er rannte zum nächsten Schatten, rüttelte ihn verzweifelt, aber er rührte sich nicht. Er stieß ihn fort, angewidert, rannte zum nächsten, aber auch er lebte nicht mehr; rannte und rannte, aber alles war tot, bis auf ihn und Voldemort.

Voldemort schien ein perverses Vergnügen in seinen Bemühungen zu finden, und lachte gackernd, als er wieder am Ausgangspunkt ankam.

„Vielleicht ist es doch eine gute Strafe, wenn es dich so umtreibt", zischte der inzwischen greise Mann am Boden bösartig. „Oh ja, lauf nur – du bist ganz allein. Genieß die Ewigkeit… in Einsamkeit."

„Was meinst du, Riddle?"

Aber Voldemort sagte nichts mehr, sondern sackte auf dem feuchten, zertrampelten Gras endgültig zusammen und hörte auf zu atmen.

Verzweiflung überkam ihn. Er erinnerte sich an die Stunden des immer wiederkehrenden Zweifels, in denen er sich selbst zu überzeugen versucht hatte, das er es schaffen könnte… und nun hatte er es vollbracht, aber war kein Traum, sondern ein Albtraum. Ginny war tot… das machte den Sieg hohl und unwichtig. _Alle_ waren tot, und aus dem Sieg wurde eine Niederlage.

Seine Brust wurde wie von einer gewaltigen Kraft zusammengeschnürt, er kannte nicht mehr atmen, keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, Bruchstücke von Bildern und Eindrücken rasten durch seinen Kopf. All das artikulierte sich in einem Schrei der ohnmächtigen Hoffnungslosigkeit, der über die Wiese hallte, als seine Knie nachgaben, und er ebenfalls zu Boden fiel.

Er wollte schreien, aber er konnte nicht. Er wollte weinen, aber auch das gelang ihm nicht mehr. Vielleicht konnte er einfach sterben.

…es war kalt und nass, er fror. Stöhnend richtete er sich auf. An seinem Hinterkopf rann etwas klebriges hinunter, er tastete und zuckte vor Schmerzen zusammen, als er die Stelle berührte.

Das Wasser schwappte um ihn…wo kam das Wasser her? Das Meer lag einen halben Tagesmarsch entfernt, aber auf seinen Lippen schmeckte er eindeutig Salz. Er versuchte sich zu bewegen, aber sein Bein war eingeklemmt. Er sah nicht wozwischen; um ihn herum war alles dunkel.

Er hielt die linke Handfläche eben hin und konzentrierte sich kurz. Ein rötlicher, faustgroßer Feuerball bildete sich ein Stück über ihr, den er zum Ausleuchten der Kammer benutzte. Das Wasser reichte ihm bis zur Brust, bedrohlich schwarz im spärlichem Licht, das immerhin durch die weißen Steine um ihn herum reflektiert wurde, aber er wollte nicht mehr Energie für die Beleuchtung aufwenden als nötig. Das musste reichen, er sah sich um.

Er befand sich in einem Hohlraum zwischen zwei schräg ineinander verkeilten Steinblöcken. Auf der Unterseite des linken, schräg oberhalb und hinter ihm, war deutlich ein roter Fleck zu erkennen. Sein rechtes Bein ragte nach vorne heraus und befand sich außerhalb des dadurch gebildeten Dachs, was er durch das Wasser eher ahnen als sehen konnte; unter weiteren Steinen begraben.

Er unterdrückte den Impuls seinen verletzten Kopf zu schütteln, um seine verwirrten Gedanken zu klären. Was war das letzte gewesen, an das er sich erinnern konnte?

Er schloss die Augen. Das nachgebende Schild über dem Hügel, auf dem der Tempel stand. Menschenmassen. Panik. Chaos. Er lief, lief zum Tempel. Der Tempel war am einstürzen, er musste ihn rechtzeitig erreichen, denn dort war…

„Celaia!"

Seine Augen flogen weit auf. Er wehrte sich verzweifelt um aus der Umklammerung des Gesteins zu kommen, aber es war vergebens. Er unterdrückte die aufsteigende Panik, als er bemerkte, dass ihm das Wasser in dem engen Raum jetzt fast bis zum Hals ging. Er war ihr kaum von Nutzen, wenn er starb.

Der Tempel war eingestürzt, gerade als er ihn betreten hatte. Die zwei großen, schrägen Steine hatten ihn vor weiteren herabfallenden Trümmern geschützt, bis auf sein Bein. Das alles überflutende Wasser musste die dritte Strafe sein, nach dem Glutregen und der bebenden Erde. Aber er war verschont worden. Er sprach ein kurzes Dankgebet zu Sé, dem Gott aller Krieger, bevor er einen Plan aufstellte.

Als erstes musste er sein Bein freibekommen. Dann musste er weiter nach oben, dem stetig steigenden Wasserspiegel voraus. Wenn er wieder an der Luft war, musste er Celaia finden. Drei Schritte also.

Er holte tief Luft und senkte den Kopf nach vorne ab, unter Wasser. Das Salz brannte in seiner Wunde am Hinterkopf, aber ignorierte es. Er tauchte die Hand mit dem Feuerball ins Wasser.

Wo sich Wasser und Feuer berührten entstanden Blasen, die zur Oberfläche aufstiegen. Das Licht flackerte geisterhaft an den Steinwänden unter Wasser, doch es reichte aus, um das Problem zu erkennen. Sein Bein war zwischen zwei Steinen eine Armlänge vor ihm eingezwängt. Er konzentrierte sich und stieß dann ruckartig den Feuerball nach vorne.

Er schoss auf den oberen Stein zu und pulverisierte ihn beim Auftreffen. Allerdings hatte der Stein nicht nur sein Bein eingeklemmt, sondern auch die Schmerzen unterdrückt. Jetzt lag es frei, aber zeigte nach außen, und schien mit seinem Herzschlag Welle um Welle pochenden Schmerzes durch seinen Körper zu senden, stechenden, allumfassender Schmerz, der ihn wütend attackierte und drohte, ihn zu überwältigen. Er kämpfte gegen die Ohnmacht, er hatte keine Zeit dafür, nicht jetzt.

Er versuchte sie auszublenden, wie er es gelernt hatte, aber es gelang ihm nur mühsam. Das schlimmste war, dass er das Bein nicht bewegen konnte. Von oben fingen weitere Steine an, nachzurutschen, er musste es jetzt dort heraus bekommen.

Er packte es mit beiden Händen und hob es an. Er konnte fast hören, wie die gebrochenen Knochen aneinander rieben, und eine neue Welle von Schmerzen durch seinen Körper sandten. Mit einem Aufschrei stellte er es vorsichtig auf einen einigermaßen ebenen Stein, bevor er den Kopf wieder durch die Wasseroberfläche streckte, um zu atmen.

Er fokussierte sich ganz auf die Gabe; es half ihm, alle Eindrücke auszublenden. Er spürte, wie sich die vertraute Wärme in ihm bildete. Er lenkte sie nach unten, es wurde wärmer und wärmer, brannte sich durch sein Bein, er biss die Zähne zusammen um nicht zu schreien; es waren tausende heißglühende Nadeln, die sich durch seinen Oberschenkel und Knie bohrten – und dann war es vorbei.

Die Wärme erreichte den Fuß, das Brennen wurde zum erträglichen Kribbeln – und er konnte Bein und Fuß wieder bewegen. Er bewegte sich hin und her; er war frei. Er spürte in der Dunkelheit, dass das Wasser inzwischen an seinem Kinn stand, aber er musste kurz innehalten. Die Heilung hatte ihn viel Kraft gekostet.

Das Wasser stieg unaufhaltsam. Er bemerkte, dass er vermutlich nur eine Chance hatte die Steine aus dem Weg zuräumen; alle auf einmal. Er hatte weder Zeit noch Kraft für eine zweiten Versuch oder eine langsamere Methode.

Wieder begann er, sich zu konzentrieren. Diesmal hielt er beide Hände geöffnet nebeneinander. Wieder begann sich der Feuerball über der linken Hand zu bilden, aber diesmal entfernte er die Rechte langsam, und der Ball wuchs weiter zwischen den Händen, erreichte die Größe eines Kopfes und dehnte sich weiter aus, als er die Hände weiter auseinander nahm.

Schweißperlen bildeten sich trotz des kalten Wasser auf seiner Stirn, er begann unter der enormen Anstrengung zu zittern. Der Feuerball war jetzt so breit wie sein Körper; ihn zu unterhalten erforderte eine Menge Energie, aber noch schwieriger war es, ihn zu kontrollieren. Er war noch nicht groß genug…er musste sich weiter ausdehnen, er durfte noch nicht loslassen…einen zweiten Versuch hatte er nicht…

Mit einem Schrei riss er die Hände, soweit er konnte nach oben auseinander und gab dem Feuer damit einen letzten Schub. Gleichzeitig versuchte er sein Schild zu errichten, in das er seine ganze verbliebene Kraft steckte. Sein Feuer konnte ihm nichts anhaben, wohl aber fallende Steine.

Der Feuerball explodierte nach außen in alle Richtungen. Er kniff die Augen zusammen um nicht durch die unglaubliche Helligkeit geblendet zu werden, aber selbst durch seine Augenlieder konnte er den Umriss sehen. Dann war überall weißes Licht, er war von Feuer umgeben, er badete darin. Er kitzelte seine Haut, und dann begann das Donnern der heranstürzenden Felsen.

Er spürte die Einschläge, einen nach dem anderen; er ging in die Knie unter der Belastung, schluckte Wasser, als er atmen wollte…und dann hörten die Steine auf zu fallen.

Die Erschöpfung drohte ihn zu überwältigen, aber er war noch nicht gerettet. Er stand wieder auf; das Wasser schwappte nun um seinen Mund, salzig und kalt. Er blickte nach oben und seufzte auf vor Erleichterung. Über ihm, vielleicht zwei Mannshöhen, dehnte sich ein kreisrundes Stück immer noch roten Himmels aus; er befand sich nun im Zentrum eines sich nach oben verbreiternden kegelförmigen Kraters.

Langsam begann er die schräge Wand aus Steintrümmern hinaufzuklettern. Es gab genügend Ritzen und Löcher, in die er seine Hände und Füße stecken konnte um Halt zu finden, aber er musste Acht geben, keine lockeren Steinen anzufassen; beinahe hatte er den Halt verloren, als sich eben so ein Stein unter seiner Hand löste und nach unten donnerte, wobei er weitere mitriss, und eine kleine Lawine auslöste.

Öfter als einmal rutschten seine klammen Hände an den Steinen ab, deren Kanten sich dann scharf in das Fleisch gruben. Er blutete aus zahllosen kleinen Schnitten, was den Aufstieg ungleich rutschiger machte.

Schließlich hatte er aber den oberen Rand erreicht. Ein letzter Zug brachte ihn über die Kante, dann lag er schweratmend unter freiem Himmel, ersteinmal in Sicherheit. Sein Kopf pochte. Er hätte hier liegen bleiben können, aber ein Gedanke trieb ihn vorwärts…Celaia.

Er richtete sich auf und sah sich um.

Die glühenden Brocken waren in der Tat nur der Anfang gewesen. Die Beben und das Wasser waren danach gekommen – der Tempel stand auf dem höchsten Punkt des weitläufigen Hügels, aber nun war er völlig zerstört und an seinen Stufen schwappte das Wasser. Nur dieser Platz auf den Trümmern befand sich noch über Wasser.

Das bedeutete, das der Rest der Stadt, tiefer gelegen oder sogar an der gegenüberliegenden Flanke des Hügels, vollständig im Meer versunken war. Die Flut hatte alles überrollt. Er konnte es kaum begreifen. All die Menschen, die Einwohner, alle mussten sie ertrunken sein. Die Götter hatten keine Gnade gezeigt.

Nur hier, ein kleines Stück von ihm entfernt, waren noch ein paar weitere Personen. Er erkannte seinen Vater und die sieben Weisen. Sie alle blickten nach Osten.

Er jetzt bemerkte er, dass der Boden leicht vibrierte; anders als bei den Beben zuvor, wie durch einen tiefen Basston. Und auch in der Luft war ein Grollen zu vernehmen, dunkel und bedrohlich.

Er blickte ebenfalls nach Osten…dort eine riesige, glitzernde Wand…es dauerte eine Weile, bis er Begriff, was er sah.

Wasser. Eine gigantische Welle.

Die Weisen hatten es offenbar auch bemerkt, aber er sah klar, dass ihr Versuch, die Welle aufzuhalten, aussichtslos war. Sie musste weit über fünfzig Mannsgrößen hoch sein. Selbst die mächtigsten Weisen konnten dagegen nichts ausrichten. Kein Sterblicher konnte hoffen, dem Zorn der Götter wiederstehen zukönnen.

Diese Mauer aus Wasser würde diesen letzten trockenen Flecken überfluten und alle mit ihr fortreißen. Er musste Celaia finden. Sie war noch am Leben, er spürte seine Verbindung zu ihr, immer noch ungestört; das hieß, dass sie irgendwo hier sein musste. Nur hier war noch Leben möglich.

Die Welle kam in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit näher. Ebenso schnell begann jetzt das Wasser zu steigen, schon wieder an seinen Füßen.

Er eilte über den bebenden Boden, so schnell es ihm möglich war, während er verzweifelt Ausschau hielt.

„Celaia? Celaia, wo bist du?"

Sein Instinkt leitete ihn an den Rand des ehemaligen Tempels; zu dem Ort, an dem bis zur Zerstörung das kleine Nebengebäude, in dem die Priesterschülerinnen schliefen, gestanden hatte.

Er stolperte, rutsche über die Steine, fiel fast hin, aber lief weiter. Blitze zuckten über den blutroten Himmel und die Luft prickelte vor angestauter Energie, und endlich hörte er auf sein Rufen die ersehnte Antwort.

„Ceth?"

Sie saß auf einem Stein neben einem kleinen Haufen, offenbar hatte sie sich ebenfalls gerade selber befreit. Sie riss entsetzt ihren Mund auf, als sie seinen Zustand sah.

„Dein Kopf! Aller ist voller Blut. Komm her, hier…"

Celaia machte Anstalten, ihm zu helfen, aber Ceth ignorierte sie und brüllte über das donnernde Wasser, dass seine Knie umströmte und ihm die Füße unter dem Boden wegzog.

„Celaia! Schnell, es ist keine Zeit mehr! Das Wasser steigt mit jeder Minute um eine Schrittlänge!"

Ceth streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus, sie ergriff sie. Er zog sie hoch.

„Was –"

Celaias Augen weiteten sich unversehens, als ihr Blick auf die Welle hinter ihr fiel; das Wasser war nun hier. Über das tosende Wasser hörte er den Sprechgesang der Weisen, die die Gabe beschworen, ein Choral von schrecklicher Schönheit. Die Luft flimmerte vor ihnen und begann nach heißem Metall zu riechen.

Für einen Moment lang schienen sie Erfolg zu haben im Kampf gegen die Gewalt der Natur, die wie Glas funkelnde Wasserwand verharrte auf der Stelle wie in einem Bild erstarrt – aber dann schien einem wütendes Tier gleich aufzubrüllen und begrub die Weisen und seinen Vater unter sich. Der letzte Arkos von Atlantis ging unter.

Das Wasser traf Ceth wie Hammerschlag; er wurde mitgerissen, klammerte sich verzweifelt an Celaia fest, damit sie nicht getrennt wurden, Wasser war überall um sie, über ihnen, es wirbelte sie wie Spielzeug umher, seine Luft ging ihm aus…

Celaia streckte ihre andere Hand aus und berührte seine Tätowierung über dem linken Schulterblatt. Das bekannte Kribbeln fing an, sich in ihm auszubreiten, die Farben verschwammen vor seinen Augen, dann sah er nichts mehr.

**- - : o o : - -**

Von weit oben sah das Meer glatt und ruhig wie ein Spiegel aus. Kein Land war in Sicht, nur die endlose See. Ein leichte Brise wehte von Westen darüber hinweg, trieb dünne, im Zwielicht geisterhaft weiße Dunstschleier vor ihr her, und der Horizont im Osten begann seine Farbe langsam vom wolkenlosen, sternenbedeckten Schwarz des Rest des Himmels zu einem leuchtenden rosa zu ändern, leise und still.

Aber plötzlich störte etwas die Wellen an der Oberfläche. Ein riesiger, roter Drache durchbrach sie auf seinem Weg an die Luft; Wasser strömte in Bächen über seine Schuppen und von seinen Flügeln, als er sich aus dem Meer erhob. Auf seinem Rücken holte Celaia Luft in tiefen Atemzügen.

Ceth unter ihr schwieg und schlug gleichmäßig mit seinen Flügeln. Es gab nichts zu sagen. Was sollte man sagen, wenn man gerade alles verloren hatte? So hing jeder schweigend seinen Gedanken nach, Drache und Reiter.

Lange kreisten sie so über dem Land, das einmal ihre Heimat gewesen, und jetzt vom Meer verschlungen war. Celaia hoffte wider jeder Vernunft, dass noch andere überlebt hatten, aber es kam niemand; wie die Götter es ihnen im Traum vorhersagt hatten.

Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen, als sie schließlich einen letzten Kreis flog und dann dem nun nicht mehr existenten Land ihrer Väter und Kindheit endgültig den Rücken kehrte.

_Wohin nun?_ hörte sie Ceth in ihren Gedanken fragen und ihre Stimme brach, als sie ihm laut antwortete.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Ceth. Einfach gerade aus. Wir haben kein Zuhause mehr. Jeder Ort, an den wir gehen könnten, ist nun gleich."

Und ohne noch einmal zurückzusehen, flogen sie davon, in die Sonne, die jetzt strahlend über dem längst wieder ruhigen, dunkelblau funkelnden Meer aufging. Sie folgten der gelben Straße aus Licht über den Wellen; einer Straße vom Alten in das Neue, vom Gestern ins Morgen, von der Sicherheit ins Ungewisse.

…was würde nun werden? Er hatte gewonnen, und doch gleichzeitig alles verloren, wofür er gekämpft hatte. Selbst der Tod war für ihn nicht gekommen, er war erwacht, als Regen eingesetzt hatte; er fiel gleichmäßig, auf ihn, die Wiese und das Schloss, Tropfen für Tropfen; er rauschte in den Kronen der Bäume im Verbotenen Wald und wusch das vom Kampf verwüstete Land rein.

Das Wasser spülte das Blut fort und den Schmutz, legte sich wie ein besänftigender Mantel über neue Wunden und alte Narben, und linderte den Schmerz, kühl und feucht auf Haut und Erde.

Das Land begann das Wasser durstig aufzusaugen, es würde sich erholen; ein paar Jahre, dann würde Platz kaum wiederzuerkennen sein, denn die Natur war zäh. Und der Ort, wo einst ein Schloss stand, würde eine vergessene Lichtung im Wald sein, ein verwunschener Ort, ein Ort zum Träumen.

Aber daran dachte er nicht; und nicht einmal den gemilderten Schmerz bemerkte er, denn der größte Teil kam von innen; ein riesiges, klaffendes Loch, das der Verlust seiner Freunde und _ihr_ hinterlassen hatte, ein reißender Schmerz, den kein Regen der Welt fortzuschwemmen vermochte.

Er hatte sich aufgerappelt, und stand nun eine lange Zeit stand einfach so dar, den Kopf gesenkt, mit tausend zusammenhangslosen Gedanken, die darin umher rasten, und wusste nicht, was er jetzt tun sollte. Nur das eine Wort kam ihm immer wieder in den Sinn, wie in einer Endlosschleife; allein, er war allein.

Und so war alles, was er tun konnte, auf die Steine zu starren, die einmal der einzige Ort gewesen waren, an dem er sich wirklich zuhause gefühlt hatte.

Aber zum ersten Mal seit vielen, vielen Jahren, seit es wirklich geschehen war, und seit er es jedes Mal von Neuem am Jahrestag im Traum erlebte, war etwas anders: über den Trümmern von Hogwarts kreiste ein großer, roter Drache…

Mit einem Ruck wachte er auf. Er hatte rasende Kopfschmerzen, und die Welt verschwamm vor seinen Augen, als er sich im Bett aufsetzte. Sein Mund war so trocken, als hätte er tagelang nichts getrunken. Das alles konnte nur eins bedeuten, das wusste er selbst in diesem Zustand und es war auch der einzige kohärente Gedanke, den er fassen konnte: Halloween.

Er brauchte keinen Kalender und keine Uhr, denn es war jedes Jahr seit einer langen Zeit das selbe: die Träume, die Bilder, die Vergangenheit – und jedes Mal wachte er exakt um Mitternacht auf.

Draußen, in der Dunkelheit, tobte der Sturm, der sich schon seit einigen Tagen mit starkem Wind angekündigt hatte. Er heulte im Schornstein und ließ einen Fensterladen, der nicht ordentlich befestigt war, klappern, irgendwo.

Er versuchte, über etwas – _irgendetwas_ – nachzudenken, nur nicht über _das_, aber jeder Gedanke, den er zu fassen versuchte, glitt ihm wie Sand durch die Hände. Wie in Trance stand er auf, und bewegte sich durch den kleinen Raum.

Er taumelte, stieß gegen das hölzerne Regal, von dem ein altes, ledergebundenes Buch fiel. Als es auf den Boden prallte, ergoss sich eine Flut von Bildern daraus, alte Photos, teilweise farbig, teilweise schwarz-weiß.

Er starrte auf die Bilder, unfähig zu begreifen was er sah. _Die beiden standen vor dem weißen Kamin. Mach schon, Sirius. Ich will hier nicht den ganzen Abend stehen! Oder übersteigt die Bedienung der Kamera deine Möglichkeiten? Oh, dafür kriege ich dich, Krone…Dann steht doch für eine Sekunde da mal still, James, Lily…Lily! Lily! Nehm Harry und lauf. Er ist da…_

_Das Baby lag in seinem Bettchen mit einem Stoffhirsch fest im Arm und gurgelte zufrieden. James seufzte glücklich. Er hat deine Augen, so grün wie…Avada Kedavra - Nein, nicht Harry, bitte…_

_Ich möchte wirklich wissen, wie Collin an dieses Bild gekommen ist…meinst du, er hat uns in noch…kompromittierenderen Positionen photographiert? Das will ich nicht hoffen, wenn ihm seine Gesundheit etwas wert ist…Oh, du bist unglaublich, wenn du wütend bist, Ginny…ich könnte schwören, dass dein Haar dunkler wird…dunkelrot…rot wie Blut, rot wie ihr Haar, eine wunderschöne Farbe, er konnte sich darin spiegeln…friedlich sah sie aus, als ob sie schliefe…aber das tat sie nicht…er fing an zu lachen…sie war tot…tot…tot…_

Er betrat das mit Leichen übersäte Schlachtfeld… Der Himmel war blutrot über der Ebene…

_Der einstürzende Turm…_

_Das schwarze Nichts…_

_Die Höhle…_

_Der Fall…_

_Die Flut…_

_Der Tod…_

_Allein…_

_Tief…_

_Tief…_

_Tief…_

Und wie in einem irrsinnigen Kaleidoskop sah er, wie seine Wirklichkeit zerbrach, wie ein Spiegel in tausende Scherben; jedes Photo eine eigene Wirklichkeit und er war jede einzeln und jede gleichzeitig, sah sich selbst, von innen, von außen, von oben, von überall - in einem Wirbel von Farben, Licht und Tönen, eine gewaltsame Kakophonie von Bildern, Eindrücken, Erinnerungen, Gedanken, Gefühlen, Geräuschen die unaufhörlich auf ihn einschlugen, ihn durchdrangen, zerfetzten, Splitter einer zerborstenen Realität – er presste die Hände über die Ohren… _Verschwindet! Lasst mich in Ruhe!_ Er schloss die Augen, aber die Bilder blieben, wie in einem Film, mit ihm als Darsteller und Zuschauer gleichzeitig. Waren es seine Erlebnisse? Fremde? Wer war _er_?

Die Arme weit ausgestreckt, blickte er wild um sich…dort. Das war er. Er lag in einem Babybett - _Lily, nehm Harry und lauf! Er ist da! Lauf! _Die Wände und die Decke kamen ihm bedrohlich nahe, die Schatten streckten ihre langen, dunklen Finger nach ihm aus, die Enge des Hauses bedrückte ihn, er konnte nicht mehr atmen, er hielt es nicht mehr aus, er musste weg, raus, raus, raus…

Er riss die Tür auf und stolperte blind in den Sturm, seine Hand ertastete Stein. Irgendwo hörte er sich selbst sagen, dass dies der Obelisk war, den er zum Gedenken hier aufgestellt hatte. Aus einem Fels gehauen, errichtet für die Ewigkeit: _In Erinnerung an die, deren Leben Er stahl_

Er umklammerte den kalten Granit als Anker in die Realität und strich mit der anderen Hand über die glatt polierte Oberfläche –** Ginevra Molly Weasley **–Seine Finger fuhren über die Gravur ziemlich am Ende des Steins. Er kannte sie schon längst auswendig, die runde Form des G, die eher eckigen M und W...ein Namenszug, der ein fröhliches und glückliches Leben an seiner Seite hätte bedeuten sollen und jetzt nicht mehr war als eine Vertiefung im Stein.

Er hatte ihr so viel sagen wollen und nie die Chance dazu gehabt. Es war nicht fair. Warum musste er leben, wenn sie tot war? Tot…schon lange tot…alle tot…Das brachte die Bilder zurück. Der Sturm brauste in seinen Ohren, es klang wie tausend Stimmen. Er konnte sie nicht zurückhalten, er…er…

…_er stolperte auf die Klippen zu, es war mühsam aufrecht zu gehen. Die Felsen schwankten…oder schwankte er? Er verfluchte die Idee, bei diesem Wind hierher zu kommen, er verfluchte die Umstände, die ausgerechnet heute so ein Wetter heraufbeschworen, aber es half nichts. Er hatte keine Zeit, keine Zeit…Unten, wo sonst der Strand lag, brandeten nun die Wellen zornig gegen die Felsen, die es wagten sich ihnen in den Weg zu stellen. Dort musste er hin…dort war die Höhle…er hatte keine Zeit mehr… Wieso hatte er keine Zeit mehr? Er blickte sich gehetzt um…waren sie da? Nein, dort war nichts, nur…Der Sturm wühlte in seinen Haaren und machte das Atmen schwer; er türmte die See auf und jagte Wolkenfetzen über den dunklen Himmel. Dort kreiste ein Drache, Blitze zuckten über den Blutroten Himmel _–_ Blitze _–_ Grün _–_ Avada Kedavra _–_ Geh beiseite, du dummes Mädchen, mach schon…weg jetzt _–_ Nicht Harry, bitte nicht, nimm _–_ Ginny! Nein, nicht Ginny! Celaia? Wo bist du? Niemand ist hier! Ich, nur ich allein! Welcher Drache? Dort…dort…verfluchter Sturm! Und nicht einmal…Der Mond beleuchtete dann und wann fahl das Toben der Elemente, dessen Mittelpunkt und Ursache er zu sein schien; denn in ihm wütete ein mindestens eben so großer Orkan, der ihn wie nach belieben hin und her warf, und ihn am Ende hilflos dastehen ließ. Er fühlte sich so einsam, so verlassen, so klein...Ich konnte sie nicht aufhalten, ich hab's versucht, ich schwöre, sie waren zu stark, zu viele, bitte, ihr müsst mir glauben, ich wollte das nicht…Warum hast du mich verlassen, Harry? Jetzt bist du allein…allein…ganz allein…so, wie du es immer wolltest…immer noch allein. Gut. Niemand hatte ihn gefunden. Dort war die Öffnung, er hielt das Licht höher…Noch war Hoffnung…Es gibt keine Hoffnung, Arkos! Es war die Wahrheit! Hat dich das Alter blind gemacht, du Narr? Siehst du es nicht? Es ist nicht das Ende des Tages, es ist das Ende aller Tage! Dein Sohn…dein eigener Sohn…Ceth? - Celaia! Der Himmel wölbte sich blutrot _–_ rot _–_ er fühlte sich seltsam losgelöst _–_ sie lag in einer roten Pfütze, rot wie Blut, rot wie ihr Haar, eine wunderschöne Farbe, er konnte sich darin spiegeln…friedlich sah sie aus, als ob sie schliefe…Aufwachen! Meister muss aufwachen! Es ist gut, Kreacher…ich habe getan was ich tun musste…bring es nach Hause…nach Hause…Lily-Schatz! Ich bin zu Hause! _–_ Arthur? Ja, ich bin's. _–_ Weißt du, manchmal wünsche ich mir ein Mädchen…Mädchen sind doch langweilig…James! - Nun, wir könnten doch…noch einen letzten Versuch, Mollyschnuckel…Arthur, psst! Doch nicht vor den Kindern! Aber oh, wie ich mir es wünschen würde… Ich würde sie Ginevra nennen…deine kleine, liebe Ginevra…Liebe? Schwach! Sieh nur, nicht einmal der Todesfluch war nötig…nun ist kein Leben mehr in ihr…schon lange hinausgetropft…ist diese Farbe nicht seltsam? Wieso war Blut rot? Der Himmel? Was war mit dem Himmel? Alles geht zu Ende…das ist das Ende…allein…ganz allein… Die Trauer überwältigte ihn. „Warum ich? Warum so? Es ist nicht fair." Unfähig, noch länger zu stehen viel er auf die Knie, schluchzend. „Es ist nicht fair…" Und alles ist meine Schuld…Er lag auf dem eisigen Fels und schrie seine Verzweiflung in die Nacht, aber es war niemand dort, der ihn hören konnte; niemand, nur der Wind und das Meer._

Mit einem Ruck wachte er auf.

* * *

**A/N:**  
Ich hoffe, es war nicht zu verwirrend?. Einiges wird im Verlauf der Geschichte klar, manches früher, anderes später, und wie gesagt, der Prolog ist anders als der Rest der Geschichte. Ceth und Celaia werde wir für eine sehr lange Zeit nicht wieder sehen. Sie bilden nur die typische Hintergrundgeschichte, die ein Eigenleben entwickelt und immer umfangreicher wird. Vielleicht lasse ich mich überreden, meine dazu geschrieben Szenen auf FictionPress und Fanfiktion.de zu posten; es handelt sich ja um original content.

Ich habe keine Ahnung, wann ich das nächste Kapitel online stelle, aber es sollte nicht sooo furchtbar lange dauern, ich muss nur noch ein wenig daran schreiben und ändern. Ein kleiner Teaser…

Aus:**_Kapitel 1 – Der letzte Zauberer_**

Immerhin standen sie endlich geschützt vor dem Wind, der ohne nennenswerten Wiederstand über die Klippen brauste, denn der Eingang des Hauses war auf der Lee-Seite, bemerkte er; was Sinn ergab, wenn man nicht wollte, dass beim Öffnen der Tür jedes Mal ein Windstoß ins Haus fuhr und einem die Klinke aus der Hand riss.

Er drehte den Kopf zu Reverend Morris oder John, wie lieber genannt wurde, zurück, als dieser an die Tür klopfte. Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt breit, und mehr Licht fiel in einem Streifen nach draußen.

Ein kauziger alter Mann mit wirrem weißen Haar erschien auf der Schwelle. Er trug eine Laterne, die so aussah, als sein sie nicht nur von vor einem, sondern gleich zwei Jahrhunderten. Der Professor seufzte innerlich. _Nicht nur kein Strom, sondern gleich ein verdammtes Museum. Wir leben in der zweiten Hälfte des 21. Jahrhunderts, die Menschheit fliegt zum Mars, und ich sehe eine Öllampe._

Er hatte allerdings keine Zeit, etwas zu sagen, denn der kauzige Kerl blinzelte und fing an zu sprechen: „Was woll'n Sie?"


	2. Der Letzte Zauberer

**THE TALE  
****Teil I: Begegnung**

**Disclaimer:  
**Alle Rechte an der Harry Potter Reihe und deren Charakteren liegen bei der großartigen Autorin J. K. Rowling und den veröffentlichenden Verlagen. Ich leihe mir sie nur aus; und selbst die Hütte in Schottland gehört mir immer noch nicht, außer hier in der Geschichte… und natürlich verdiene ich damit kein Geld.

**A/N:  
**Kapitel 1... hier ist es. Stört euch nicht daran, wenn der Anfang etwas langatmig ist, ich schrieb, kam ins Träumen und bekam Fernweh... so ist das nun mal ;) Weil ich übrigens Fragen zur Länge meiner Kapitel bekam – dies hier ist die typische Länge. Viel Spass beim Lesen.

* * *

**Kapitel 1: Der letzte Zauberer**

_Er steht am Meer, blickt in Gedanken  
__tief versunken über die Wellen hin  
__erinnert sich an Zeiten, längst vergangen,  
__verweht vom Wind…_

Niemand hätte vermutet, das es erst nachmittags war. Der Sturm, der sich schon den ganzen Tag über mit bedrohlichen Wolkenfronten angekündigt hatte, die sich unaufhörlich von Westen heranschoben, war nun da und fegte über die schutzlos ausgelieferten Inseln. Er raubte den Atem und trieb die Regentropfen in seinem Gefolge fast waagerecht über Land und Meer, wie kleine Geschosse.

Der Himmel war ein tiefes schwarz-grau, dessen Struktur sich aber stetig wandelte: Bald waren es große, klumpenartige Gebilde, kurz darauf glatte weite Ebenen, gerade so, als würde eine Riesenfaust dort oben die Wolken durchkneten, zerreißen und dann wieder neu zusammenballen.

Der steife Nordwestwind trieb ebenfalls die Fluten des weiten Atlantiks vor sich her, peitschte das Meer auf, nicht mehr zu einzelnen, geordneten Wellen, sondern zu gewaltigen Bergen aus Wasser mit aufgesetzten weißen Kronen, die hier und da aus einem einzigen Gewoge aufragten, dann rastlos gegen die steilen Felsen der Inselketten der äußeren Hebriden wüteten und die Luft mit einem ständigen Tosen erfüllten; begleitet von den Rufen der zahllosen Seevögel in einer gewaltigen Symphonie.

Die Gischt wurde von den Kämmen gerissen, sobald sie sich gebildet hatte, und hüllte die Felsen oben in einen feinen Sprühnebel, während unten der Kampf stattfand; die elementare Kraft des Wassers gegen die Beharrlichkeit des Gesteins, dieser Wettstreit war älter, als die Zeit, in der diese Inseln noch überall und nicht nur hier als _Na h-Eileanan an Iar_ bekannt waren, er war so alt wie die Erde selber, und doch gab es diese Inseln immer noch; sie legten ein Zeugnis ab von diesem Sieg, stolz und standfest im Meer, eine Herausforderung und zugleich auch eine Anerkennung an die Naturgewalten.

Man mochte sich fragen, welche Art von Menschen hier wohnten; oder welche Art von Leben hier möglich war, zwischen den zerklüfteten und im Meer verstreuten Felsen, den kargen, mit spärlichem Gras bewachsenen Bergen, bei denen das nackte Gestein nur all zu oft an die Oberfläche trat und den feuchten Torfmooren.

Es war eine merkwürdige Landschaft, rau und abweisend, trist und eintönig grau bei Regen und Sturm, aber still und farbenprächtig bei Sonnenschein, wenn die See plötzlich jadegrün wurde, der Sand in den kleinen Buchten strahlend auf dem dunklen Fels und die Moore rotgolden; ein Ort der Kontraste mit einer eigenen, ganz besonderen, wilden Schönheit, die einen, wenn man sie einmal erblickte und nur bereit war, sich auf sie einzulassen, in ihren Bann schlug und nie mehr wirklich los ließ.

Die Natur bestimmte das Leben und forderte viel, Respekt und Bescheidenheit an ersten Stelle; es gab niemanden, der hier reich werden konnte, und die tückische See hatte schon viele Leben derer gefordert, die ihre Überlegenheit nicht anerkannten und sich einbildeten, mit all ihrer Technik und ihrem Wissen über ihr zu stehen oder sie zu beherrschen.

So war die Bevölkerung im Laufe der Zeit immer mehr zurückgegangen und die wenigen Menschen, die tatsächlich noch hier lebten, waren in dieser Beziehung wie das Land, rau und frei und stolz, dazu höflich, aber zurückhaltend gegenüber allzu neugierigen Fremden.

Diejenigen, die nichts mit dieser Art zu Leben anfangen konnten, waren dorthin gezogen, wo die Natur vermeintlich gezähmt war, aber die anderen, die geblieben waren, hätten sich niemals vorstellen können, irgendwo anders zu leben.

Nur selten kam es vor, das jemand hier_hin_ zog; sicher, es gab viele Besucher, aber die verschwanden wieder, sobald die ersten Wolken am Himmel erschienen und den Einheimischen war es gerade Recht so.

Wenn dies tatsächlich einmal geschah, dann waren es die üblichen Gründe, die Einzelne schon immer in die Einsamkeit getrieben hatten: Flucht vor den Menschen, der Zivilisation, oder sich selbst; die Suche nach Dingen, die niemand außer einem selbst einem sagen konnte, oder auch einfach nur das Bedürfnis, zu sein, wo das Leben am schwersten war.

All diese Gründe trafen auf den Bewohner einer kleinen Hütte zu, und doch waren sie nicht die eigentliche Ursache seines hier seins, so dachte er jedenfalls selbst. Unter den Einheimischen wurde er gelegentlich als etwas verrückt betrachtet, aber da ein beliebtes Thema in diversen Stammtischrunden nach mehreren Ale die Frage war, ob man nicht überhaupt ein wenig verrückt sein müsse, um hier zu leben, war das nicht wirklich böse gemeint und eher eine Respektsbekundung.

Die beiden älteren Männer, die nun auf den Felsen über der Brandung standen, und sich nur mit Mühe gegen den Wind auf den Beinen hielten, waren allerdings keine Einheimischen. Ihre lockere Kleidung passte so gar nicht zu dem Wetter, und ließ auf eine typische suburbane Lebensumgebung schließen. Einer von beiden trug einen Hut, den er mit einer Hand festhielt; er schien der Ältere von beiden zu sein, vielleicht Anfang sechzig, auch wenn das in dem düsteren Licht schwer zu sagen war. Als die ersten schweren Regentropfen anfingen zu fallen, und von vorne in sein Gesicht schlugen, wandte er seinen Kopf ärgerlich zu seinen Begleiter.

„Verflixt dumme Idee, ausgerechnet heute hier rumzustiefeln, John", schrie er lauthals gegen den Sturm, um sich verständlich zu machen. Er stand auf einem Felsvorsprung, und taumelte bei einem neuerlichen Windstoß gefährlich nah an der Kante, zehn Meter über den schäumenden Wogen. Er runzelte die Stirn und bewegte sich vorsichtig rückwärts, näher zu dem zweiten Mann, um wenigstens etwas leiser reden zu können, die Hand immer noch fest am Hut.

„Ich hab's Ihnen doch gleich gesagt, dass dieser ganze Ausflug eine Schnapsidee war. Geben Sie's zu, Sie haben sich komplett verlaufen – ist ja auch kein Wunder, bei diesen Wegweisern. Alle in Gälisch – man sollte meinen, die Leute hätten noch nie etwas von anständigem Englisch gehört. Das sind keine Wegweiser, das sind weg-Weiser. Ha, John, hören Sie? Weg-Weiser, sage ich! Das Gegenteil von _Hin_weisern! Wenn man irgendwo hin will, sorgen die dafür, dass man dort ganz bestimmt _nicht_ ankommt. Das haben diese hinterlistigen, nichtsnutzigen Insulaner doch mit Absicht gemacht. Oh, das sieht denen ähnlich. Schilder aufstellen, die genau in Richtung eines halsbrecherischen Kliffs zeigen, das können sie! Aber Englisch, du liebe Zeit, da ist jedes Kleinkind besser."

Er starrte wütend auf die Felskante, die jetzt in sicherer Entfernung war, dann auf ein Holzschild in der anderen Richtung, das man gerade noch erkennen konnte.

„Und nun stehen wir hier völlig ungeschützt in Sturm, es fängt an zu gießen und in fünf Minuten wird es so dunkel sein, das man die Hand vor den Augen nicht mehr sehen kann. Die Fährlinie wird mit den neuen Flyboats betrieben, die können bei diesem Wellengang nicht mehr fahren, selbst wenn wir irgendwie die Richtung noch finden sollten, und der Flughafen hatte schon am Mittag wegen den starken Querwinden geschlossen. Dazu nicht zu vergessen, dass morgen Sonntag ist, das heißt diese merkwürdigen Leute stellen das Leben einfach ein und machen nichts mehr. Wir stecken also mindestens zwei Tage auf dieser dreimal verwünschten Insel fest."

Den anderen schien der Wutausbruch nicht im geringsten zu stören. „Du sollst nicht Fluchen, spricht der Herr", bemerkte er, während er die Umgebung absuchte, in der es freilich nicht viel zu sehen gab; weit und breit nur kahle, grasbewachsene Hügel und kein einziger Baum. „Und ich finde es faszinierend, wie strikt sich die Menschen hier an das Gebot des Siebten Tages halten. Viele feiern hier auf Lewis noch Sabbat, wussten Sie das?"

„Hören Sie bloß auf, mit Ihren Bibelzitaten den Moralapostel zu spielen, Reverend", knurrte der erste. „Wenn wir nicht gleich irgendeine Unterkunft finden, dann kann uns auch Gott nicht mehr helfen, Sabbat hin oder her."

„Die Wege des Herrn sind unergründlich…Ah!"

„Was ist?"

„Dort drüben." John deutete auf etwas ein Stück weiter vorne, hinter einem weiteren Felsen.

„Was? Ich seh' nichts."

„Dort drüben steigt Qualm hoch, also wohnt dort jemand", erklärt John geduldig. „Sie wissen doch: wo Rauch ist, da ist auch ein…Haus. Wir können hingehen und _höflich_ fragen, ob wir drinnen den Sturm abwarten dürfen, Professor."

Das schien den Mann mit Hut nicht wirklich zu besänftigen. „Wunderbar. Einfach wunderbar. Wir verbringen die Nacht in einer einsamen Hütte, vermutlich ohne Strom und alles. Warum noch mal habe ich mich von Ihnen überreden lassen, meine schöne Wohnung in London zu verlassen und mit Ihnen in die Wildnis zu fahren, wenn ich doch genauso gut ein schönes Cricketmatch im Lord's hätte sehen können?"

„Weil Sie sich nicht die Bohne für Cricket interessieren", erwiderte John fröhlich und stemmte sich gegen eine neuerliche, plötzliche Windböe.

„Darum geht's doch gar nicht", knurrte der Professor ärgerlich, wobei er zum x-ten Male den Hut zurück auf seinen Kopf zog, nachdem die Windböe drohte, ihn davon zu wehen, „es geht darum, dass ich theoretisch das Cricketmatch hätte sehen _können_, falls ich plötzlich Lust bekommen _hätte_, es aber jetzt _nicht_ kann, weil ich auf dieser unseligen Insel –"

„Und weil ich Ihnen sagte, dass es hier den besten Single Malt Whisky der Welt gibt", unterbrach ihn sein Partner. „Außerdem wurde es Zeit, dass Sie einmal von Ihren Papieren wegkamen."

„Die Bewohner haben besser ein ganzes Fass da", murmelte der Professor. „Könnte gut 'nen Schluck vertragen, verflucht kalt ohne Sonne." Etwas lauter setzte er hinzu: „Los, los, kommen Sie, Reverend, ich will nicht hier sein, wenn der Sturm wirklich loslegt."

Die Beiden bewegten sich mühsam von der Felskante weg und weiter in Richtung des Rauches, während der Professor den Hut nun mit einer erbosten Bewegung endgültig vom Kopf riss und in die Hand nahm, und wütend die geballte Faust in Richtung des trüben Himmels schüttelte.

Was auf den ersten Blick aussah wie ein Weg, der in ein paar Minuten zu bewältigen war, dauerte tatsächlich fast eine Stunde, da die Männer gezwungen waren, immer wieder Umwege um zerklüftete Felsen und unbegehbare Abbrüche zu machen. Der Professor blickte ärgerlich zu den heiseren Schreien der Möwen empor, die, wie um sie zu verspotten, geradewegs über alle Unwegbarkeiten hinwegflogen.

John schien dass nicht zu stören; er atmete tief die salzige Luft ein und verfolgte fasziniert die Sturmvögel, die im letzten Tageslicht geradezu spielerisch im zunehmend stärker werdenden Wind segelten, ohne einen einzigen Flügelschlag, immer haarscharf über den Wellenkämmen. Immer stärker wurde auch der Regen, sodass keiner von beiden, als sie schließlich an der Quelle des Rauches ankamen, noch einen trockenen Faden am Leibe hatte.

Der Professor blickte skeptisch auf die aus grauen Natursteinen gebaute und mit Reet gedeckte Hütte, die nicht so aussah, als besäße sie mehr als zwei Räume. Allerdings war es zu spät, jetzt noch nach etwas anderem zu suchen, denn inzwischen war es so dunkel, dass die Umgebung nur noch in Schatten und Umrissen sichtbar war.

Immerhin standen sie endlich geschützt vor dem Wind, der ohne nennenswerten Wiederstand über die Klippen brauste, denn der Eingang des Hauses war auf der Lee-Seite, bemerkte er; was Sinn ergab, wenn man nicht wollte, dass beim Öffnen der Tür jedes Mal ein Windstoß ins Haus fuhr und einem die Klinke aus der Hand riss.

Ein Stück vor dem Haus stand ein großer Stein, relativ schlank und mit einer Spitze, ähnlich einem Obelisken, wie er sie einmal in Ägypten gesehen hatte. Die einzige Lichtquelle war ein kleines Fenster, das seinen gelben Schein in die Dunkelheit warf, und dort, wo er auf den Stein fiel, erkannte er eine grau-rote Maserung; _vermutlich Granit_, dachte er beiläufig. An der Wand vor dem Haus stapelten sich ein paar Blöcke Torf.

Er drehte den Kopf zu Reverend Morris oder John, wie lieber genannt wurde, zurück, als dieser an die Tür klopfte. Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt breit, und mehr Licht fiel in einem Streifen nach draußen.

Ein kauziger alter Mann mit wirrem weißen Haar erschien auf der Schwelle. Er trug eine Laterne, die so aussah, als sei sie nicht nur von vor einem, sondern gleich zwei Jahrhunderten. Der Professor seufzte innerlich. _Nicht nur kein Strom, sondern gleich ein verdammtes Museum. Wir leben in der zweiten Hälfte des 21. Jahrhunderts, die Menschheit fliegt zum Mars, und ich sehe eine Öllampe._

Er hatte allerdings keine Zeit, etwas zu sagen, denn der kauzige Kerl blinzelte und fing an zu sprechen: „Was woll'n Sie?"

_Wenigstens sind wir herzlich willkommen_, dachte er sarkastisch.

John ließ sich aber nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Das ist Professor Robert Maxleigh, und ich bin Reverend John Morris."

„Un' warum sollte mich das interessieren?" Der Alte hielt die Laterne etwas höher, um die Gesichter der Fremden besser zu sehen.

„Die Sache ist nämlich", fuhr Morris unbeirrt fort, „dass wir auf einen Spaziergang auf dieser wunderschönen Insel waren, als der Sturm uns überraschte, und nun suchen wir eine Unterkunft, in der wir den Sturm abwarten können. Wäre es eventuell möglich, dass wir das hier tun?"

„Hab ich ja wohl nich' viel Auswahl", brummte der Alte. „Kann Sie in diesem Wetter nicht wieder rausschicken, und innerhalb von zehn Meilen wohnt sowieso niemand."

Ohne sich vorzustellen, winkte er sie ungeduldig rein. „Kommen Sie schon, 's wird nass drinnen. Mistwetter!"

Als sie das Haus betraten sah Maxleigh sich neugierig um. Tatsächlich gab es nur einen großen Raum, der alles beherbergte, was nötig war. An der Wand rechts neben der Tür war zuerst eine Art Küche mit Uralt-Herd und diversen Schränken, die sich über die Ecke hinaus erstreckten; das einzige Fenster oberhalb des Waschtisches.

Dahinter stand ein rohgezimmerter, wuchtiger Esstisch, und an der gegenüberliegenden Wand lehnten Regale voller Bücher. An der linken Wand war ein großer Kamin, in dem ein Torffeuer glühte, erkennbar am typischen Geruch, davor ein altmodischer Schaukelstuhl, und die letzte Ecke beherbergte das Bett, das vom Rest des Raumes durch ein weiteres Regal abgetrennt war.

Die Wände waren schmucklos, einfach weiß, und der Boden bestand aus Holzdielen, die vom Alter dunkel waren. Nur zwischen Bett und Kamin lag ein Teppich, scheinbar aus örtlicher Schafswolle.

Alles in allem zwar bescheiden, aber nicht ärmlich, allerdings… nun, es hätte vor fünfzig Jahren genauso aussehen können. Oder vor Hundert. Irgendwie war hier die Zeit stehen geblieben.

Die knurrige Stimme des Alten riss ihn aus seinen Betrachtungen.

„Haben Sie sich satt gesehen, oder kann ich noch helfen?"

„Äh…", machte Maxleigh. Der Alte winkte ab. „Vergessen Sie's. Haben Sie schon was gegessen?"

Maxleigh bemerkte auf einmal, dass er immer noch Hut und Mantel trug. Er legte beides zu den nassen Sachen von Morris über den Stuhl vor dem Kamin, während er antwortete.

„Nein", brummte er, und Morris sagte: „Nur, wenn es Ihnen nicht zu viele Umstände macht…"

„Is' noch Suppe da", meinte der Alte, und holte Teller aus den Schränken, „ich wollte gerade essen." Er deutete zu dem großen Eisentopf auf dem Herd.

„Dann gerne", sagte Morris und setzte sich zu Maxleigh an den Tisch. Der Alte tischte auf, und die drei Männer aßen schweigend.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte der Professor, während er sein Glas in kleinen Kreisen schwenkte und die goldbraune Flüssigkeit betrachtete, nachdem sie die Teller weggeräumt, und der Alte tatsächlich eine Flasche Whisky hervorgeholt hatte.

Morris hob sein Glas in Richtung ihres Gastgebers.

„John", sagte er.

Maxleigh tat es ihm gleich.

„Robert. Cheers."

Er trank etwas. Der Whisky _war_ gut, da konnte man nichts sagen. John hatte Recht gehabt.

Der Alte sah sie nur missmutig an, und beantwortete dann Roberts Frage.

„Nichts."

Robert verschluckte sich prompt an seinem Whisky und hustete.

„Wie, nichts? Wir müssen uns irgendwie die Zeit vertreiben", rief er, nachdem er wieder sprechen konnte. „Immerhin sitzen wir hier bis wenigstens Montag fest und wer weiß wie lange noch, falls der Sturm nicht abzieht!"

Der Alte richtete seinen mürrischen Blick auf ihn. „Das _weiß_ ich. Immerhin sitzen Sie in _meinem_ Haus fest und stören mir die Ruhe."

John, der bisher am Tisch gesessen und geschwiegen hatte, sah auf und versuchte, einen Vorschlag zu machen, der beiden gefiel.

„Wie wäre es, wenn Sie uns etwas erzählen? Es muss doch viele Geschichten hier geben, wenn die Abende im Winter schon so früh beginnen, und nichts zu tun ist, außer im Haus zu sitzen. _Ich_ würde da Geschichten erzählen."

Der Alte runzelte wüst die Stirn.

„Seh' ich vielleicht aus wie ein Märchenonkel? Falls es Ihnen nicht aufgefallen ist, ich wohne allein hier – jedenfalls, wenn nicht gerade zufällig zwei _Touristen_ ungebeten in meine Hütte platzen. Also wem sollte ich etwas erzählen, hä?"

„Ach, seien Sie nicht so ein Spielverderber!", sagte Robert fröhlich und klopfte ihm energisch auf die Schulter. Der Ausblick auf eine interessante Unterhaltung und vor allem der Whisky hatten seine Laune beträchtlich ansteigen lassen. Er saß in einer winzigen Hütte auf einer gottverlassenen Insel im Sturm fest, ja – aber es war eine winzige Hütte auf einer gottverlassenen Insel im Sturm mit _Whisky_!

„Selbst wenn Sie sonst niemanden haben, dem Sie etwas erzählen könnten, Sie Ärmster, können Sie doch trotzdem Geschichten _kennen_, oder nicht? Na, sehen Sie!"

Der Gesichtsausdruck des Alten war inzwischen ein Abbild des Sturmwetters draußen. Er nahm Roberts Hand und legte sie nachdrücklich auf den Tisch.

„Ich _sehe_ gar nichts – außer, dass ich heute Morgen vielleicht besser im Bett geblieben wäre."

John, der die Entwicklung der Situation amüsiert verfolgt hatte, mischte sich wieder ein.

„Warum erzählen Sie nicht ein wenig aus ihrem Leben? Ich für meinen Teil höre gern Lebensgeschichten. Jedes Leben ist einmalig, und deswegen immer interessant."

Der Alte erstarrte auf seinem Stuhl in der Bewegung und starrte aus dem Fenster. John folgte seinem Blick. In der plötzlichen Stille war nur eine Uhr, die mit ihrem gleichmäßigen Ticken die Zeit durchmaß, zu hören; und sonst der Wind, der um das Haus pfiff, und der Regen, der auf von oben herabrauschte und dann in Tropfen an der Scheibe hinunterlief. Und wenn man ganz genau hinhörte, dann hörte man als ständigen Unterton noch das Rauschen der Wellen, aber nur, wenn man darauf achtete; denn obwohl er erst einen Tag lang hier war, hatte er sich doch schon daran gewöhnt, es war einfach immer da.

Die Tropfen an der Scheibe glitzerten im Licht. Weiter draußen war nur die Schwärze der Nacht.

Über das faltige Gesicht des Alten, bis eben nur Ausdruck einer gewissen sarkastischen Bitterkeit – John hatte sich in der Tat schon gefragt, ob ihr Gastgeber überhaupt etwas anderes empfand – wie sie wohl ein langes und nicht eben frohes Leben verursacht, huschten, als er nach der Lebensgeschichte fragte, tausend Ausdrücke, als wolle er für seine bisherige Ausdruckslosigkeit wettmachen.

Seine Miene veränderte sich ständig; wie ein Spiegel zu Situationen und Ereignissen in einem Film, der in seinem Inneren ablief, und den nur er selbst sehen konnte.

„Vielleicht. Vielleicht ist es das, worauf ich warte…ich habe es nie jemandem erzählt…vielleicht…", murmelte er.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Robert.

Der Alte schüttelte sich, und kehrte aus scheinbar meilenweiter Ferne zu den beiden anderen zurück. „Nichts. Wenn ich Ihnen jetzt etwas erzählen, geben Sie dann Ruhe?"

Er blickte demonstrativ zu Robert.

„Ehrenwort", sagte dieser.

„Nun, von mir aus, dann… kennen Sie die Geschichte vom letzten Zauberer?"

„Die Geschichte vom letzten Zauberer? Sie meinen, mit richtiger äh… Zauberei und so?", fragte Robert skeptisch. „Sie meinen, so etwas gibt es?"

„Es mag mehr Dinge zwischen Himmel und Erde geben, als wir uns vorzustellen vermögen", sagte John freundlich. „Es wäre Blindheit, die Augen vor etwas zu verschließen und es in jedem Fall abzulehnen, nur weil es uns nicht vertraut ist. Das ist Weisheit, mein Freund; die Einsicht, dass es Dinge geben kann, von denen wir nichts wissen."

Der Alte kniff die Augen zusammen, sodass sie beinahe ganz unter den Falten verschwanden.

„Sie täten gut daran auf Ihren Freund zu hören; es liegt viel Wahres in seinen Worten."

Robert zuckte die Schultern. „Nun, ganz gleich, ob es wahr ist oder nicht; es klingt nach einer spannenden Geschichte. Also erzählen Sie… wo spielt die Geschichte?"

„Nun, er pflegte hier auf Lewis zu Leben, aber das war erst am Ende…"

Robert konnte sich nicht zurückhalten, und begann den Alten mit Fragen zu löchern. „Er wurde nicht hier geboren?"

„Nein, nein, er kam aus England, und zunächst war er nur ein ganz gewöhnlicher Zauberer, einer unter vielen."

„Es gab viele Zauberer?"

„Ja, früher, eine ganze Menge, gut versteckt vor dem Rest der Welt, eine kleine, geschlossene Gemeinschaft, wenn Sie so wollen, aber das ist lange her."

Nun setzen seine wissenschaftlichen Instinkte ein. „Wie lange?"

„Bald werden es hundert Jahre", antwortete der Alte.

„Nur einhundert Jahre? Ich hätte irgendetwas im Mittelalter erwartet, das würde mir passender erscheinen…und die Geschichte ist tatsächlich wahr?", bohrte Robert weiter.

„So wahr wie Sie und ich", erwiderte der Alte und warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu. „Soll ich jetzt erzählen oder nicht?"

„Schon gut. Legen Sie los", sagte Robert hastig.

„Nun, wie ich sagte, der Zauberer wurde vor einhundert Jahren in England geboren, aber es war keine friedliche Zeit; ein böser Zauberer wollte die Vorherrschaft erringen und verbreitete Angst und Schrecken; niemand traute mehr seinem Nachbarn, selbst seinen besten Freunden; kurz, es war eine dunkle Zeit.

Niemand vermochte ihn aufzuhalten, denn er war zu mächtig; die einzige Hoffnung lag auf diesem Kind, das eben geboren wurde; wovon die meisten allerdings nichts wussten, denn er war seine Bestimmung, gegen Voldemort – so hieß der dunkle Zauberer – zu kämpfen, und dieser kleine Junge war nun der, der die Macht haben sollte, ihn zu vernichten.

Voldemort erfuhr davon jedoch, und als das Kind gerade etwas über ein Jahr alt war, kam er zu seinem Haus, denn er wollte es töten, bevor es groß werden konnte. Nun liebten seine Eltern das Kind sehr, und so stellten sie sich ihm in den Weg und gaben ihr Leben, im Versuch, das Kind zu schützen, aber es schien vergebens.

Doch als Voldemort nun das Kind selbst töten wollte, da geschah das wunderbare: er sprach den tödlichen Fluch, aber von der Liebe seiner Mutter beschützt, prallte der Fluch ab und hinterließ nur eine Narbe auf dem Kind; bevor er zurückkam und sich gegen Voldemort selbst wandte und ihn verschwinden ließ.

So brachte die edle Tat der Mutter und die Gier, die es ihm nicht ermöglichte, zu warten, Voldemort um seine Macht und die Welt atmete auf. Das Kind wurde in Sicherheit zu seinen Verwandten gebracht, wo das Blut seiner Mutter den Schutz aufrechterhielt, und keiner der Anhänger Voldemorts konnte ihm etwas anhängen; und bald saßen fast alle im Gefängnis.

Für eine ganze Weile lebten die Menschen in Sicherheit, oder so schien es ihnen wenigstens, denn fast niemand hatte geahnt, das Voldemort nicht tot, sondern nur verschwunden war, und nur eine Handvoll Menschen wusste, dass das Kind später noch zweimal Voldemort an seiner Rückkehr hinderte; tapfer und unter größter Gefahr für sich selbst.

In seinem fünfzehnten Lebensjahr gelang es Voldemort jedoch, den größten Teil seiner Kräfte zurückzubekommen, denn er hatte vorgesorgt; er war nicht sterblich gewesen, als der Fluch damals auf ihn zurückprallte; und dieses Mal war der Junge machtlos. Aber die Zauberergemeinschaft wollte nicht wahrhaben, das die Bedrohung zurück war, und so glaubten sie ihm nicht und verschlossen die Augen, weil nicht sein konnte, was nicht sein durfte.

So geschah es, das Voldemort überraschend zuschlagen konnte, und die Menschen völlig unvorbereitet traf; sie hatten ihm nichts entgegenzusetzen und nichts aus der letzten Zeit des Schreckens gelernt. Viele versteckten sich in ihren Häusern, und hofften, es würde schon irgendwann vorbei sein, wie vor fünfzehn Jahren; andere schlossen sich ihm an, damit er sie verschonte.

Und deswegen war wiedereinmal der Junge die letzte Hoffnung, sollte es ihm nicht gelingen, Voldemort zu besiegen, dann war alles verloren. Zuvor musste er jedoch Voldemorts Sterblichkeit wiederherstellen, sonst würde sich alles nur erneut wiederholen, und nichts wäre gewonnen.

Also zog der nun erwachsene Junge, nach dem Tod seines Mentors, der ihm über Voldemort erzählt hatte, mit seinen Freunden aus, die Objekte zu zerstören, die seine Seele an die Erde banden. Er ließ alles zurück; und Voldemort hatte freie Herrschaft über das Land, denn niemand wagte es, sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen, wie beim ersten Mal; und der Junge wagte es noch nicht, denn er wusste, es würde vergebens sein.

Und so kam es, dass niemand Voldemort aufhielt, und er wurde mächtiger und mächtiger; die Verwaltung der Zauberergemeinschaft funktionierte längst nicht mehr; und selbst die nicht-magischen Menschen bekam etwas von dem Terror mit, denn Voldemort verachtete sie und schreckte nicht davor zurück, sie in Massen zu töten.

Er tötete, wer immer sich in seinen Weg stellte, er zerstörte das Zentrum der Zauberergemeinschaft und brachte damit die Wirtschaft zum erliegen; und der Junge suchte verzweifelt nach dem vorletzten Gegenstand, dessen Zerstörung es ihm möglich machen würde Voldemort zu stellen, denn den letzten Gegenstand, eine große Schlange, hatte er stets bei sich. Inzwischen war er allein, denn seine besten Freunde waren von Voldemorts Anhängern in einem Kampf getötet worden.

Als er Voldemort schließlich fand, in Mitten der rauchenden Trümmer seiner ehemaligen Schule; da war es schon fast zu spät. Eben dort hatte sich ein verzweifeltes letztes Aufgebot von Menschen versammelt; praktisch alle, die noch am Leben waren, Schüler und Erwachsene gleichermaßen, denn die Schule war als Festung die letzte, noch nicht eroberte Bastion gewesen, aber es nutze nichts mehr.

Voldemort war zu mächtig; und obwohl sie viele seiner Gefolgsleute töteten, vernichtete er sie doch am Ende alle selber, denn die Verteidiger waren ihm nicht gewachsen.

Als also der junge Zauberer an der Festung ankam, und die Schlange getötet hatte, da war der Kampf schon fast vorbei. Nun konnte er endlich beginnen, Voldemort zu duellieren, und er tat das auch, seine letzten noch lebenden Anhänger starben, einer nach dem anderen, den Voldemort bezog seine Kräfte von ihnen, und schließlich waren nur noch die beiden übrig.

Aber der Zauberer war erschöpft, und wollte schon aufgeben, da erinnerte er sich an ein Mädchen, dass er gesehen hatte, tot, getötet von Voldemort, und seine Gefühle für sie gaben ihm die nötige Kraft, Voldemort zu bezwingen.

Und so starb der böse Zauberer, denn er verstand solche Gefühle nicht; er hatte sie nicht verstanden, als die Mutter sich für ihren Sohn opferte, und er verstand sie dieses mal nicht, und das war sein Untergang. Der junge Mann aber setzte sich neben das Mädchen und weinte, denn er hatte zwar den Kampf gewonnen, aber ansonsten alles verloren."

Wieder breitete sich Stille aus. Die Uhr tickte weiter, und der Wind heulte im Schornstein. Im Kamin huschten einzelne rotgelbe Flamen über den glimmenden Torf.

„Eine traurige Geschichte", bemerkte John nach einer Weile. „Hat er sie geliebt?"

„Sehr. Mehr als alles andere, das Leben eingeschlossen. Ihr Tod traf ihn am härtesten. Sie waren nur so kurz zusammen gewesen, bevor er sie verließ und nach den Artefakten suchte, und er erkannte erst, was sie ihm bedeutete, als sie nicht mehr da war."

„So ist es leider viel zu häufig", sagte John sinnend. „Was man an einem Menschen hat, merkt man erst, wenn er fehlt. Glücklich sind die, die es früh erkennen und auch zu schätzen wissen."

„Wie ging es weiter? Und hatte der Zauberer übrigens auch einen Namen?", wollte Robert wissen.

„Ja, er hieß Harry. Und wie es weiterging…nun, es war das Ende. Buchstäblich. Alles war zerstört, durch Voldemort und seine Helfer, alle Zauberer außer Harry tot, also was sollte er tun?

Er fühlte sich nicht wie ein Sieger, er hatte verloren. Alles, was ihm irgendwann einmal etwas bedeutet hatte, existierte nicht mehr. Seine Freunde, seine Liebe, sein Zuhause…nichts war mehr da. Er muss Stunden dort gestanden haben…

_Harry stand regungslos neben dem toten Körper von Voldemort. Irgendwann ließ er den immer noch erhobenen Zauberstab fallen, nutzloses Werkzeug einer nicht mehr vorhandenen Welt. Plötzlich ertrug er es nicht mehr. Überall Erinnerungen, Menschen, Plätze, Dinge, das Schlachtfeld, er musste weg. So weit wie möglich. Er schloss die Augen und verschwand. Er hatte keine Ahnung wohin er apparierte, aber er wusste, wie der Ort sein würde._

_Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, wurde er von einem Sturmwind fast umgeblasen. Er lächelte, ein freudloses Lachen, eher ein Verziehen der Mundwinkel. Er war auf einer winzigen Insel, mitten im stürmischen Atlantik, karg, felsig, mit spärlichem Gras bewachsen. In der einen Richtung waren ein paar weitere, größere Inseln, in der anderen nur die endlose Weite des Meeres._

_Freiheit und Einsamkeit, von hier bis an den Horizont, bis an den Rand der Welt und weiter – niemand sonst war hier, nur die Seevögel mir ihrem unaufhörlichen Geschrei, die über ihm kreisten. Er selber stand am Rande eines Felsens, passend, er selbst am Rande der Existenz. Unter ihm brachen sich die Wellen donnernd und tosend, schaumbekrönt, gewaltig, durchnässten ihn von Kopf bis Fuß; das eisige Wasser des grauen Atlantiks wie kleine Eispartikel, die sich in seine Haut bohrten._

_Er hieß die Schmerzen und die Kälte willkommen, sie ließ ihn wenigstens _etwas_ spüren, irgendetwas, dass nichts mit dem Krieg zu tun hatte, ließ ihn spüren, dass er noch lebte, und noch etwas anderes empfinden konnte außer Verlust und Trauer. Die Kälte lenkte ihn ab, überdeckte die Schmerzen der Toten, wenn auch nur für eine Weile, und das Wasser wusch ihn rein. _

_Die nasse Kleidung klebte an seinem Körper, er zitterte, als er sich schließlich umdrehte und ein Stück landeinwärts ging. Er sah die Ruine eines Hauses, die man zur Not bewohnbar machen konnte. Das würde es sein, sein Heim, für die nächste Zeit. Das war der einzige Ort, an dem er es und sich selbst vielleicht noch aushalten konnte; irgendwo, weit weg von allen Menschen im Meer hatte er gefunden, was er so verzweifelt suchte – die Abgeschiedenheit, die er brauchte, die Einfachheit, die er verdiente, kurz – den Mittelpunkt der Einsamkeit._

„Wo ist er gelandet? Doch nicht hier?", fragte John interessiert.

Der Alte schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, eine kleine Insel in der St. Kilda-Gruppe. Dort hat er eine ganze Zeit gelebt, bis es ihm etwas besser ging. Dann erst kam er hierher nach Lewis, aber manchmal kehrt er für kurze Besuche dorthin zurück, wenn es ihm hier zu viel wird."

Robert sah ihn an. „Warum hat er sich denn nicht umgebracht, wenn sein Leben ihm nichts mehr wert war?"

„Tja, warum… eine gute Frage. Nicht, dass er nicht selber daran gedacht hätte. Mehrmals war er kurz davor. Aber irgendwas hielt ihn immer davon ab. Vielleicht konnte er sogar gar nicht sterben, wegen Voldemorts letztem Fluch; es würde eine gewisse Ironie darin liegen – Voldemort, für den es nichts schlimmeres gab als den Tod, und der nichts sehnlicher wollte als ein ewiges Leben, gibt seinem ärgsten Feind eben das, und findet damit am Ende seines Seins die eine Sache, die seine eigene Ansicht, und damit sein ganzes Leben wiederlegt, denn der Junge hätte den Tod vorgezogen."

„Er tut mir am Ende fast leid", bemerkte John. „Ihr Voldemort, meine ich. Ein Leben zu leben, in dem man zwangsläufig scheitern muss… denn ist nicht die Flucht vor dem Tod ist auch eine Flucht vor dem Leben? Und damit am Ende eine Flucht vor sich selbst, und die kann niemandem gelingen. Und so flieht er und flieht er, sein Leben lang, und vergisst dabei das wichtigste – zu leben. Wie überaus tragisch."

„Eine Flucht vor sich selbst…", murmelte der Alte und rieb sich die Stirn.

Robert wollte etwas anderes wissen. „Hat er den Jungen nun zu ewigem Leben verflucht?"

Der Alte zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wer weiß… wenn er es tat, dann auf jeden Fall unbewusst und ungewollt. Selbst in seinem eigenen Tod hat er sich an seine Überzeugung geklammert, es war wie ein blinder Fleck – so klug und listig er auch war, in diesem Punkt konnte er keine andere Sichtweise wahrnehmen; und so konnte er auch die Beweggründe des Jungen nicht verstehen.

Aber der letzte Zauber, den Voldemort aussprach, _war_ der gleiche, welcher ihm schon früher Unsterblichkeit verliehen hatte, in dem er die Seelenstücke an irdische Körper band. Nun war schon etwas von ihm in dem Jungen, es war ein Nebenprodukt des misslungenen Todesfluchs… und er versucht nun, dieses Stück in dem Jungen zu binden.

Wer weiß, ob es funktioniert hätte? Der Zauber war nur für unbelebte Gegenstände gedacht, aber es wäre natürlich die ultimative Lebensgarantie gewesen… der einzige, der Voldemort töten kann, müsste vorher sterben, um ihn sterblich zu machen…

Aber jedenfalls schlug der Zauber fehl, und selbst wenn er in die umgekehrte Richtung gewirkt hat, und ein Stückchen der Seele des Jungen an die Erde band, mit Voldemort als Anker… hätte es dann nicht mit Voldemorts Tod wieder zerstört werden müssen?

Vielleicht war es wirklich einfach irgendein Impuls, eine kleine Ahnung… dass vielleicht doch noch nicht alles vorbei ist; dass der Junge noch etwas zu erledigen hat, bevor sein Werk tatsächlich vollbracht ist… vielleicht ist es sogar nur die Bestimmung anderen von seinem Leben zu erzählen…"

De Alte wurde wieder nachdenklich und verstummte. Eine Weile schwiegen sie alle.

„Eine bemerkenswerte Geschichte, in der Tat", sagte Robert schließlich. „Wer war er Junge? Kannten Sie ihn gut?"

Der Hauch eines Lächelns flog über sein Gesicht. „Ja, das wohl… Können Sie es nicht erraten? Der Junge war – ich."

„Dann wären Sie –"

„– Harry, der letzte Zauberer. Ja, so ist das…"

„So ist das…" Der Alte starrte, in Erinnerungen verloren, in das flackernde Feuer.

* * *

**A/N:  
**So, und damit geht es los. Ich bin nicht so furchtbar zufrieden mit der zweiten Hälfte, ich hatte das alte Problem von zuviel Information in auf zu wenig Raum – was Dialoge schnell hölzern klingen lässt. Aber vielleicht seht ihr das ja anders? Schreibt gerne was dazu, ich freue mich über jeden Kommantar.

Ich habe inwischen auch zwei Threads zum diskutieren, bei HaD und bei hp-xperts, also wenn ihr ausführliche Fragen habt oder etwas anderes wissen wollt, könnt ihr auch gerne dort vorbeischauen. Die Links zu den Threads sind in meinem Profil.

Im nächsten Kapitel steigen wir dann richtig ein; wir sehen ein wenig von James, Sirius, Lily & Co., Dumbledore, Snape... die ganze Geschichte wird von hinten aufgerollt. Und weil der Teaser positive Resonanz fand, werde ich das bis auf weiteres erstmal bei jedem Kapitel so handhaben, also:

Aus: _**Kapitel 2 – Gedanken-Spiele: Prophezeiung**_

„Ach ja…nun, dann passen Sie auf…das ganze Schlamassel begann vor über einhundert Jahren, genauer gesagt an einem besonders nasskalten Februartag des Jahres 1980…

**- - : o o : - -**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Großmeister des Zaubergamots, Träger der höchsten Auszeichnung der Zaubererwelt, Gründer und Führer des Orden des Phönix, und nicht zuletzt aktueller Schulleiter von Hogwarts saß in seinem Büro und stapelte gedankenverloren sein langen Finger zuerst übereinander, dann zu einer Pyramide und anschließend wieder zurück.

Diese Beschäftigung sollte ihm dabei helfen nachzudenken, denn er hatte vermutlich mehr Sorgen und Probleme als Finger an der Hand, sicherlich mehr als Titel und auf jeden Fall mehr, als ihm lieb waren. Zu allem Überfluss war seine Lieblingsmethode zum Nachdenken, das Hören von Kammermusik, keine Option.


	3. GedankenSpiele: Prophezeiung

**THE TALE  
****Teil I: Begegnung**

**Disclaimer:  
**Alle Rechte an der Harry Potter Reihe und deren Charakteren liegen bei der großartigen Autorin J. K. Rowling und den veröffentlichenden Verlagen. Ich leihe mir sie nur aus; und selbst die Hütte in Schottland gehört mir immer noch nicht, außer hier in der Geschichte… und natürlich verdiene ich damit kein Geld.

**A/N:  
**Es tut mir so leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat! Aber ich habe tatsächlich den Anfang dieses Kapitel ingesamt dreimal komplett neu und einmal umgeschrieben... und dann wurde das Kapitel auch immer länger, sodass es jetzt in drei Teilen vorliegt - ich hatte das Gefühl, dass die meisten lieber etwas kleiner Kapitel hätten; es sind jetzt dreimal 5000 Wörter anstatt einmal 15.000. Wenn der Eindruck täuscht - ja, sagt wie es euch lieber ist.

Die gute Nachricht ist, dass der nächste Teil schon fertig ist und nur noch korrigiert werden muss, er sollte also bald ( #Tage, nicht Wochen) on sein. Ansonsten steigen wir mit diesem Kapitel (endlich) richtig in die Geschichte ein - es geht los: mein Beitrag zur Herumtreiber-Ära in drei Akten.

* * *

**Kapitel 2: Gedanken-Spiele: Prophezeiung**

_Urd heißt die eine, die andre Werdani:  
__Sie schnitten Stäbe; Skuld hieß die dritte.  
__Sie legten Lose, das Leben bestimmten sie  
__Den Geschlechtern der Menschen, das Schicksal verkündend._

_Edda (Völuspá – Der Seherin Weissagung)_

„So ist das…"

Harry starrte in die Flammen. Es war dämmrig im Raum; die Öllampe war schon vor einiger Zeit verloschen, das Öl musste nachgefüllt werden.

Die Flammen huschten im Torf hin und her, fast lebendig. Wenn er genau hinsah, konnte er Dinge in ihnen ausmachen. War in dieser nicht ein Gesicht zu sehen? Diese Züge, Augen, die schalkhaft funkelten, nur zu gut bekannt… Und dort, eine ganze Person, die wie eine Flamme tänzelte – nein, natürlich eine Flamme, die sich wie eine Person… oder war es beides eins?

Personen, Menschen, so wie die, die versucht hatte zu vergessen – ein ganzer Abschnitt seines Lebens, weggesperrt in hintersten Winkel seines Verstandes, weil er nichts mehr damit zu tun haben wollte, weil es einfacher war, nicht daran zu denken.

Die Erzählung hatte all das wieder zurückgebracht, alte Narben wieder aufgerissen, von denen er geglaubt hatte, sie seien endgültig verheilt, nur um jetzt eines besseren belehrt zu werden.

Was um alles in der Welt hatte ihn dazu bewogen, die Geschichte zu erzählen? Nur ein unbestimmtes Gefühl, dass es richtig war – nicht fünf Minuten eher, nicht eine Stunden später, nein, gerade in diesem Moment war da etwas gewesen… oder vielleicht war es auch nur die Penetranz dieses Professors.

Auf jeden Fall hatte es alles zurückgebracht – die Wut, die Trauer, den Schmerz. Die Gründe für seine Einsamkeit, die Ursache für seine Bitterkeit – er machte sich nichts vor; er war kein strahlender Sieger, sondern nur ein verbitterter alter Mann, allein mit seinem Leid, verdammt für alle Ewigkeit.

Er hatte sich zurückgezogen, wollte nichts mehr von der Welt wissen, die ihn so tief enttäuscht hatte.

Hin– und hergerissen zwischen den Extremen hatte er die ersten Jahre verbracht. Augenblicke der dunkelsten Verzweiflung, in denen er immer und immer wieder die Stelle suchte, an der alles so fürchterlich schief gelaufen waren, und gleich darauf die ziellose Wut… bis irgendwann eine ohnmächtige Resignation einsetzte, und er einen merkwürdigen Trost in der Tatsache fand, dass er nichts hatte anders machen können, und das Ziel seines Wütens die Unveränderlichkeit der Umstände war.

Über die Jahre hatten sich die Gefühle gelegt, er sah keine Sinn darin, ständig über was-wäre-wenn's oder wäre-doch-nur's zu grübeln – _es ist nicht gut, wenn wir nur unseren Träumen nachhängen_, hatte Dumbledore einmal gesagt. Nur hatte er sonst nichts weiter, aber andererseits war das nicht wichtig.

Ihm gefiel die fatalistische Sicht der Dinge. Mit ihr kam eine gewisse Apathie, und so er zwar gar nichts mehr fühlte, nicht lebte, sondern nur _über_lebte, Tag für Tag, fühlte er doch wenigstens auch nicht diese wütende Verzweiflung… bis eine kurze Geschichte alles zurückholte, und er sich nun eingestehen musste, dass nichts wirklich vorbei war.

Das schlimmste waren die Zweifel. Die meiste Zeit hatte er seine Gefühle verlagern können – in Wut, auf den alten Dumbledore, zum Beispiel, der nach der schicksalhaften Halloween-Nacht erst ungefragt in sein Leben eingriff, und dann, als er ihn wirklich gebraucht hätte, einfach so starb, oder auf die Inkompetenz des Ministeriums, oder auf Voldemort, der blind den Worten einer senilen Frau glaubte und ihn dadurch erst in die Ereignisse hineinzog, oder auch auf die Welt als Ganzes, die sich nicht kümmerte und sich einfach weiter drehte – oder auf sich, weil er letzten Endes versagt hatte, aber das war eher selten, weil es zu nah bei den Zweifeln lag.

Und manchmal, in irrationalen Augenblicken, auch auf _sie_ – weil sie es war, die ihm zeigte, was Liebe war, nur um scheinbar Augenblicke später wieder aus seinem Leben zu verschwinden.

Er wünschte, er wäre ihr nie begegnet.

Er wünschte, er wäre ihr früher begegnet.

Als hätte Robert seine Gedanken gelesen unterbrach er die Stille.

„Wie ist das?", fragte er neugierig. „Jemanden so absolut zu lieben, meine ich. Ich kann's nicht wissen, ich war nie verliebt, verstehen Sie. Als Kind zog ich meistens meine Bücher Freunden vor – und so ergab sich nie die Gelegenheit."

„Ich sage mir immer, dass es mir gut geht, und das stimmt auch, in den meisten Fällen fehlt mir nichts und ich _bin_ glücklich… aber trotzdem, manchmal überlege ich, wie es wohl wäre, was ich verpasst habe… denn jetzt ist es wohl zu spät dazu."

„Sagen Sie das nicht, Freund; Liebe kann man in jedem Alter erfahren", sagte John.

Harry starrte ihn an. Er öffnete den Mund, setzte zu reden an – „Es ist… es ist nicht…" – aber dann unterbrach er sich. Was wollte er sagen?

Er wünschte, es hätte sie nie gegeben.

Er wünschte, sie wäre nie gestorben.

Immer, wenn er an sie dachte, hatte er ihre letzte Begegnung vor Augen. Ihr stilles Gesicht, das Blut, Voldemort… aber es war mehr, oder nicht? Zum ersten Mal seit dem Ende begann er sich an andere Zeiten zu erinnern, Begegnungen zwischen ihnen, einen glücklichen Sommer, grüne Wiesen und Blumen – endlose Tage voller Sonnenschein, so warm, so fröhlich, so voller Lebenslust, dass ihm Tränen in die Augen traten.

Er hatte nicht mehr geweint seit jenem Tag auf der Schlosswiese, aber nun rollten stille Tränen über sein altes Gesicht. Es war seltsam, obwohl die Erinnerung so schmerzlich den Verlust aufzeigte, verschwand doch ein wenig von der Bitterkeit, die er so lange gespürt hatte; unter dem einen Eindruck, der nun über allem zu stehen schien: Leben…

Und er begann sich ein wenig zu schämen; weil er ihr Andenken so mit Füßen trat, weil er so in Selbstmitleid und Zorn auf die Welt versunken war, dass er vergessen hatte, dass _sie_ ihm die Kraft gegeben hatte, zu tun, was er tun musste.

Es war, als ob sich all die negativen Gefühle, die sich über die Jahre aufgestaut hatten, langsam aufzulösen begannen… und vielleicht begann er, zunächst unbewusst, zu verzeihen – den Menschen, aber vor allem sich selbst.

Robert redete weiter. „Andererseits sehe ich Sie, und Ihren Verlust – und ich frage mich, ob es das wert ist? Ich meine, ist das Gefühl – Liebe – so viel wert, das man ein so großes Risiko eingeht? Ist dann vielleicht nicht doch besser, nie geliebt zu haben?"

„Ja, es ist merkwürdig", murmelte Harry. „Hätten Sie mich das gestern oder auch nur heute morgen gefragt; ich hätte Ihnen zugestimmt. Wie viel Leid hätte es mir erspart, wäre ich ihr nie begegnet. Aber jetzt…"

Seine Stimme wurde lauter, als er redete, und mit jedem Wort sicherer wurde.

„Ich kann nur von mir sprechen, aber ich würde sagen, dass es generell gilt. Ja, es ist es wert, und noch mehr. Liebe ist alles wert, es dauert nur mitunter eine Weile, bis man das sieht."

Er lächelte etwas sarkastisch. „Sehen Sie mich an, ich bin das beste Beispiel dafür. Wir hatten kaum ein halbes Jahr zusammen. Aber trotz allem was danach kam, trotz all dem Leid und wie oft ich mir auch wünschte, ich hätte sie nie geliebt – letzten Endes würde ich dieses halbe Jahr um nichts in der Welt aufgeben wollen. Und das einzige, was ich bereue, ist, dass ich es ihr nie gesagt habe."

Er hielt inne, und dachte nach.

„Sie fragten wie es ist zu lieben – zuerst total. Bedingungslos – unbedingt, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Sie können nicht nur halb jemanden lieben, genauso wenig wie Sie bewusst entscheiden können jemanden zu lieben oder nicht zu lieben. Wenn Sie es tun, dann tun Sie es ganz, mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers."

„Und das macht es so gefährlich, sehen Sie? Sie sind in der Lage, alle schlechten Seiten einer Person völlig zu ignorieren, und Sie würden alles für diese Person tun. In diesem Sinne stimmt es, Liebe macht blind. Und es macht auch verletzlich – Sie vertrauen jemand anderem das Wertvollste an, das Sie besitzen, und im Sinne dieser Radikalität besitzt diese Person dann eine ungeheure Macht über Sie – sie kann Sie stärker machen als je zuvor oder Sie am Boden zerstören."

„In einem gewissen Sinne können Sie Liebe als das ultimative Glücksspiel sehen – Sie setzten alles auf eine Zahl, bekommen einen riesigen Nervenkitzel und das ultimativ Glücksgefühl, wenn Sie gewinnen. Und ich… ich habe am Ende verloren. Und dennoch – ich würde vieles ändern, wenn ich könnte, aber nicht das."

„Und was meinen Sie, John?"

„Nun, Harry hat ganz recht. Glaube, Hoffnung, Liebe, diese drei; aber die Liebe ist die größte unter ihnen."

„Steht wo?"

„Im ersten Brief an die Korinther", kam die prompte Antwort.

Robert schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wusste ich's doch…"

Eine Weile schwiegen alle. Dann unterbrach John die Stille. „Was würden Sie ändern?"

„Hä?"

„Was Sie eben sagten – ich meine, wenn Sie die Chance hätten, alles noch einmal zu tun… was würden Sie ändern?"

Und wieder brach alles über ihn herein. Er sah ihn John an und stieß dann ein heiseres Lachen aus. „Was ich ändern würde? Das Schicksal!"

„Tatsächlich? Glauben Sie an das Schicksal?"

Die Wut war wieder da. Er spuckte ins Feuer, und der Torf zischte. „'Türlich nicht. Wie denn? Ich hatte 'ne Prophezeiung über meinem Kopf hängen, die mir sagte, das ich nicht leben könne, solange er lebt; richtig leben, verstehen Sie; und natürlich dachte ich, dass ich umgekehrt, wenn er dann tot ist, endlich zufrieden leben kann, hätte auch gar nicht viel gewollt, 'n Haus, Kinder, vielleicht… jedenfalls dachte ich das, aber das war ein großer Irrtum."

„Die Jahre nach dem Krieg waren die Hölle auf Erden, wenn es so was gibt, darüber müssen Sie mehr wissen als ich, Reverend; ich war nie besonders religiös; und es ist kein Trost zu wissen, dass mein Glück nie in dieser Prophezeiung stand; alle haben das geglaubt; ich hatte es mir verdient, indem ich die besten Jahren meines Lebens für die Sache hergab; und jetzt fühl ich mich verdammt noch mal um meinen Lohn betrogen."

„Nein, Reverend, ich glaube nicht an das Schicksal, und auch nicht an Ihren Gott, wenn Sie das meinen. Ich habe ihn nie gesehen."

John seufzte. „Ich kann es Ihnen nicht verdenken, dass Sie so fühlen. Was Sie ansprechen, ist das älteste Problem aller Religionen mir einem allmächtigen, allwissenden und allgütigen Gott – wenn er all das ist, wie kann er dann so etwas geschehen lassen? Wieso greift er nicht ein?"

„Und wieso nicht?"

„Es gibt viele Antworten darauf, und keine, die Sie zufrieden stellen wird. Eine Lösung ist, dass Gott den Menschen den freien Willen gab, die Möglichkeit, selbst zu entscheiden, was sie tun wollen – sie können sich nach Seinen Geboten richten oder es lassen, sie können Gutes wirken oder sündigen; es liegt an ihnen."

„Er tat das nicht, weil Er die Menschen bestrafen wollte, sondern im Gegenteil, weil Er sie so sehr liebte, dass Er ihnen ein Geschenk geben wollte, das in der Schöpfung sonst niemand besaß; und dafür nahm er auch in Kauf, das Seine Schöpfung nicht perfekt sein würde, weil sie sich von Ihm abwenden kann."

„Und deswegen greift Er auch nicht ein, denn das würde den Menschen doch ihren freien Willen wieder nehmen; sie wären nur Puppen an Fäden; und das will Er nicht; denn nur in dieser Freiheit hat ein Mensch die Möglichkeit, sich aus sich selbst heraus dem Guten zuzuwenden und es und Gottes Liebe zu erfahren – jeder helfende Eingriff würde diese Erfahrung schmälern, und gäbe es nur Gutes und nur Liebe auf der Welt, dann wäre beides gar nichts mehr wert."

„Sie haben Recht; das stellt mich nicht zufrieden; aber das macht auch nichts; ich habe nichts erwartet, und deswegen bin ich nicht enttäuscht. Ich respektiere Ihren Glauben, Sir, aber Sie werden mich nicht überzeugen können. Nein, was mich anbetrifft, ich glaube an nichts."

„Glauben Sie, das Ihr Leben einen Sinn hat?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es ist eine schöne Hoffnung, zu glauben, dass man für mehr da ist, als einfach nur zu sein, und dass irgendwann etwas passiert, wenn man nur geduldig wartet, tagaus, tagein. Aber ich bin zu oft enttäuscht worden, fürchte ich."

„Nur weil Sie vorhin erwähnten – es sei noch nicht alles vorbei…"

Noch nicht vorbei… vielleicht ist das Werk noch nicht vollendet, das hatte er gesagt. Es war eine winzige Hoffnung, an die er sich manchmal klammerte aber meistens wagte er nicht einmal darüber nachzudenken. Zu fantastisch, zu viel des Guten schien es, und am Ende würde nur eine erneute Enttäuschung stehen. Andererseits… aber nein.

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Aber was meinten Sie dann, als Sie eben vom Schicksal sprachen?", fragte Robert, der still zugehört hatte.

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Was weiß ich. Vielleicht, dass ich ein faires Schicksal _einführen_ würde, ein Los, das den Ausgang vorher festlegt, eine Art Gottheit in diese Geschichte, die dafür sorgt, dass am Ende alles gut ausgeht, die helfend eingreift, wenn die Dinge verkehrt laufen."

„Wie bei Odysseus, vielleicht. Ich hätte kein Problem damit, etwas von meiner Freiheit aufzugeben, von der Sie eben sprachen, John; ich will ja nicht viel, nur ein faires Leben, denn Lohn all meiner Entberungen, mehr nicht. Ist das zu viel verlangt?"

John sah ihn interessiert an. „Glauben Sie tatsächlich, dass die Sache besser verlaufen wäre, wenn eine übernatürliche Macht eingegriffen hätte? Oder das Sie mit einem festgelegten Urteilsspruch besser gefahren wären?"

„Sie wissen, dass auch Odysseus nicht nur Freunde hatte, sondern auch Götter, die ihn immer wieder an seiner Heimkehr hinderten und ihn beinahe ertrinken ließen. Und auch wenn Sie bei einem vorherbestimmten Los an so etwas wie die germanischen Nornen denken, die Schicksalsweberinnen, auch hier gaben zwei den Menschen Glück und Begabung und die dritte setzte dem eine Grenze."

Plötzlich leuchteten Harrys Augen.

„Ja, das glaube ich tatsächlich, denn sehen Sie, auch wenn in diesen Geschichten nie einer nur Glück hat, so hat er doch wenigstens immer etwas Glück – wie Sie sagten, zwei geben Glück, die dritte begrenzt es. Das macht es fair. Verstehen Sie, was ich meine? Es ist immer wenigstens das, fair, und das war es bei mir nicht. Sie könnten auch sagen, es kann nicht schlimmer kommen, und deswegen muss jedes Eingreifen zwangsläufig zu einer Verbessung führen."

Robert lachte. „Sagen Sie das nicht! Das erinnert mich immer an die _famous last words_…es kann nicht mehr schlimmer kommen. Aber in Ihrem Fall könnten Sie sogar recht haben."

Wieder schwiegen die drei Männer, bis Robert meinte: „Probieren wir es doch einfach aus."

„Was?"

„Na, das mit dem vorherbestimmten Schicksal, diesen Kram. Mit irgendwas müssen wir uns doch die Zeit vertreiben. Passen Sie auf, ich habe einen Vorschlag…"

Harry musste husten. Verdammtes nasskaltes Wetter.

„Ich habe einen Vorschlag", wiederholte Robert. „Sie, Harry, glauben, dass Sie bei Einführung einer höheren Macht, eines vorbestimmten Loses, ein besseres Leben gehabt hätten. Sie dagegen, John", er deutete mit dem Glas in der Hand auf den Geistlichen, „bezweifeln das. _Ich_ sage, wir probieren es aus."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Und wie, genau, haben Sie sich das gedacht? Es ist ja nicht so, als könnten wir einfach in der Zeit zurückreisen, geschweige denn ein paar Schicksalsweberinnen aus dem Hut zaubern."

„Es freut mich zu hören, dass selbst Zauberer nicht in der Zeit reisen können", bemerkte der Professor.

„Sie können es", winkte Harry ungeduldig ab, „aber das ist jetzt nicht der Punkt. Erklären Sie, was Sie meinen!"

„Tatsächlich? Nun ja, ich hätte es erwarten sollen – kein Respekt für unseren schottischen Landsmann Maxwell, also auch kein Respekt für Einstein, aber wo war ich? – ach ja, der Vorschlag. Also, natürlich reisen wir nicht in der Zeit zurück. Zuerst zu diesen Nornen, die sind wir."

„Ah, ich glaube, ich verstehe, worauf Sie hinaus wollen", rief John. „Zuerst legen wir den Schicksalsspruch fest, nicht war?"

Robert schenkte sich Whiskey nach. „Richtig. Und dann erzählen Sie, Harry Ihre Geschichte noch einmal, aber mit zwei Unterschieden. Erstens: Sie erzählen sie ganz, und nicht nur das Ende. Zweitens: Sie erzählen sie nicht so, wie sie tatsächlich verlaufen ist, sondern so, wie sie von einem gewissen Zeitpunkt an verlaufen würde, unter Berücksichtigung unseres Urteils."

„Sie sagten, es gäbe Dinge, die Sie ändern würden – nun, ändern Sie eines! Suchen Sie sich etwas aus, ändern Sie es, und extrapolieren Sie Ihre Geschichte von dort aus. Wir beide" – er deutete auf sich und John – „passen auf, dass Sie nicht zu stark abweichen und alles unrealistisch wird."

Harry sah ihn verblüfft an.

„Also verstehe ich das richtig", sagte er langsam, „ich darf ein Ereignis ändern, irgendwo im Verlauf der Geschichte meines Lebens, und von dieser Änderung und all ihren Folgen ausgehend soll ich dann weiter erzählen, unter Berücksichtigung unserer Schicksalsspruches? Wie kommen Sie auf diese verrückte Idee?"

Aber Robert ließ sich jetzt nicht mehr stoppen. „Wir können dann sehen, ob das Ende Ihrer Geschichte besser ist als das tatsächliche. Und selbst, wenn Sie es für total abwegig halten – haben Sie eine bessere Idee, uns die Zeit zu vertreiben?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie sind mir ein merkwürdiger Vogel, aber von mir aus… wenn es Ihnen Spaß macht…"

John lachte herzhaft. „Oh, ich glaube, alle anderen würden Sie für den schrägen Vogel halten, Harry; aber Robert hat Recht: es ist interessant und vertreibt uns die Zeit allemal."

„Wie fangen wir an?"

Robert überlegte kurz. „Ich glaube, es ist das Beste, wenn Sie uns zunächst etwas Hintergrundinformationen geben, damit wir besser aufpassen können, dass Sie uns nicht einen vom Pferd erzählen."

Er zwinkerte Harry zu. „Sie erwähnten eine Prophezeiung. Was hat es damit auf sich? Und während Sie das erzählen, überlegen Sie sich das Ereignis, dass Sie ändern wollen, und wenn Sie chronologisch gesehen dort angekommen sind, halten Sie ein, und wir beschließen Ihr Schicksal."

Der Alte dachte nach. „Einen Moment noch… dieses Ereignis, muss das etwas in meinem Leben sein? Oder kann es auch etwas in einem anderen Leben sein?"

Robert zuckte mit den Schultern. „Beides ist möglich, denke ich. Immerhin spielen wir Gott." Er warf John eines hastigen Blick zu. „Nur als Vergleich, natürlich."

„Nun gut, ich glaube, dann habe ich schon etwas. Wo sollte ich jetzt anfangen?"

„Die Prophezeiung."

„Ach ja… nun, dann passen Sie auf… das ganze Schlamassel begann vor über einhundert Jahren, genauer gesagt an einem besonders nasskalten Februartag des Jahres 1980…

**- - : o o : - -**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Großmeister des Zaubergamots, Träger der höchsten Auszeichnung der Zaubererwelt, Gründer und Führer des Orden des Phönix, und nicht zuletzt aktueller Schulleiter von Hogwarts saß in seinem Büro und stapelte gedankenverloren sein langen Finger zuerst übereinander, dann zu einer Pyramide und anschließend wieder zurück.

Diese Beschäftigung sollte ihm dabei helfen nachzudenken, denn er hatte vermutlich mehr Sorgen und Probleme als Finger an der Hand, sicherlich mehr als Titel und auf jeden Fall mehr, als ihm lieb waren. Zu allem Überfluss war seine Lieblingsmethode zum Nachdenken, das Hören von Kammermusik, keine Option.

Obwohl er sich damit abgefunden hatte, als exzentrisch zu gelten, und es, je mehr er in die Jahre kam, sogar begrüßte (denn es erlaubte ihm eine gewisse Narrenfreiheit), war es selbst ihm nicht möglich, ein Streicherquartett in sein Büro zu bringen.

Traurigerweise hatte bisher niemand eine Möglichkeit erdacht, mittels Magie Konzerte aufzuzeichnen, und selbst die Muggel hatten noch keine der Perfektheit einer c-Moll Komposition von Beethoven entsprechenden Erfindung gemacht, die es ihm ermöglicht hätte, diese zusammen mit seinem lieben Freund Arthur auf den Betrieb mit Magie anstelle von Elektrizität umzubauen.

Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass es ihnen irgendwann gelingen würde, die Muggel waren erfinderisch (er erinnerte sich noch an Zeiten seiner Kindheit, da das Leben der Muggel dem der Zauberer ähnelte, nur eben ohne Magie); aber das nutzte ihm jetzt nichts.

Wenn man allerdings eines dieser Tonbandgeräte nehmen würde, und das Band, auf dem die Aufnahme so schrecklich rauschte, statt mit der Aufnahme mit einer Erinnerung bespielte... das war doch einmal eine Idee, eine Erinnerung an ein Konzert war so gut wie das Konzert selber, und dann…

Er schüttelte sich aus seinen Gedanken und legte den Zeigefinger auf den Nasenrücken, direkt unterhalb seiner halbmondförmigen Brille. Er hatte keine Zeit, über Muggelerfindungen nachzudenken… wie war er darauf überhaupt gekommen?

Kammermusik. Nachdenken. Seine Probleme. Er seufzte. Da war zunächst der Krieg. Es sah düster aus für die Zaubererwelt, wenn nicht bald etwas geschah. Voldemort wurde von Tag zu Tag selbstbewusster und brutaler; das öffentliche Leben war schon seit einiger Zeit lahmgelegt, jeder der trotzdem hinaus musste, blickte ständig misstrauisch und furchtsam über seine Schulter, Freundschaften gingen in die Brüche, weil niemand mehr anderen zu Vertrauen wagte…

Dann hatte Bartemius Crouch, Leiter des Aurorenbüros, erst gestern nach einer hitzigen Sitzung gegen Albus' ausdrücklichen Widerspruch seinen Auroren die Erlaubnis gegeben, selber Unverzeihliche Flüche anzuwenden, was dem Krieg – und das war es schon lange – unzweifelhaft eine neue, schreckliche Dimension geben würde.

Seine eigene Gruppe, der Orden des Phönix, wurde zunehmend dezimiert, das jüngste Opfer war Marlene McKinnon, und selbst vor ihrer unschuldigen Familie hatten die Todesser nicht halt gemacht…

Alles in Allem sah es schlecht aus, und zu allem Überfluss musste er sich jetzt auch noch mit der Problematik der zu besetzenden Lehrstellen für das nächste Schuljahr beschäftigen, obwohl er seine Zeit so dringend für andere Dinge benötigt hätte, und es überhaupt erst Februar war.

An Tagen wie diesen fragte er sich, wieso er sich das mit seinen einhundertnochwas Jahren überhaupt antat (er hatte aufgehört, in diesen Dingen genau zu sein; in seinem Alter spielte das Alter keine Rolle mehr, fand er).

Sein Bruder fragte ihn das bei jedem Treffen. Aber, pflegte er dann anzufügen, manchmal glaube ich, dass du ohne deine Schule nicht leben kannst. Wie wahr. Und deswegen ertrug er auch die nervtötendsten Budget-Verhandlungen ohne Murren – jedenfalls dann, wenn er seine Kammermusik hatte. Und jetzt waren die Lehrerstellen dran.

Horatius hatte mit dem Verweis auf sein fortgeschrittenes Alter und dem Stress durch die augenblickliche Situation, der (angeblich) seinem Appetit schadete, angekündigt, sich zurückziehen zu wollen.

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wollte im Augenblick, wo es doch so dringend nötig wäre, niemand unterrichten; was er allerdings den potentiellen Kandidaten nicht verübeln konnte, denn Gordon Peters, ein fähiger junger Mann, der die Stelle zuletzt innehatte, war in den Weihnachtsferien tot in seinem Haus aufgefunden worden, mit dem Dunklen Mal über dem Dach.

Zu seinem Verhängnis war geworden, dass seine Eltern Muggel waren – oder das er eben dieses Fach unterrichtete, vermutlich beides.

Die einzige Position, für die er eine Bewerbung hatte, war die, die er eigentlich nicht neu besetzen wollte: Wahrsagen. Er war von der bisherigen Ergebnissen dieses Faches unter der flatterhaften Präsenz von Dorothea Tweet überaus unbeeindruckt, und da sie sich in diesem Sommer zu Ruhe gesetzt hatte, wäre die Gelegenheit günstig gewesen, das Fach ganz zu streichen, wie Minerva es immer wieder verlangte.

Das war durchaus nichts ungewöhnliches und lag wohl innerhalb seinem Entscheidungsbereiches, aber dann hatte er eine Bewerbung von einer A. Trelawney bekommen, die in direkter Linie von der berühmten Seherin Cassandra Trelawey abstammte, und es wäre unhöflich gewesen, ihr nicht wenigstens eine Chance zu geben. Vielleicht hatte sie ja doch etwas von ihrer Vorfahrin geerbt.

Er blätterte das Schreiben durch, das Treffen war für den Abend im Eberkopf arrangiert. Missmutig blickt er durch das Fenster. Draußen regnete es Bindfäden und es sah nicht danach aus, als würde es bis zum Abend besser werden.

Selbst der Gedanke an eine Begegnung mit Aberforth vermochte ihn unter diesen Umständen nicht zu begeistern – ein Fußweg über aufgeweichten Boden im Regen hatte diesen Effekt. Vielleicht konnte er sich ja wenigstens Hagrids Schirm ausleihen.

**- - : o o : - -**

Severus Snape saß in einer dunklen Ecke des Eberkopfes, den Kragen des schwarzen Umhangs hochgeschlagen, und trank schlecht gelaunt sein drittes Butterbier. Es war seine Aufgabe, einmal im Monat Abends in dieser Absteige zu sitzen und nach allem Ausschau zu halten: nach Informationen, Gerüchten oder einfach nur neuen potentiellen Kandidaten.

Ihm war diese Aufgabe aufgrund seiner Begabung für Legellimentik zugefallen, aber das machte sie nicht weniger eintönig.

Als er gerade dabei war, die leere Butterbierflasche zurück auf den Tisch zu stellen, öffnete sich die Tür und herein kam… ein rosa geblümter Regenschirm? Unter dem Schirm wurde der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore persönlich sichtbar. Tatsächlich war er auch der einzige, der freiwillig so etwas benutzen würde, dachte Snape.

Aber er verdrängte die Gedanken an das rosa Monstrum und beobachtete Dumbledore. Was tat er hier? Vielleicht wurde der Abend ja doch etwas interessanter.

Dumbledore wechselte einige Worte mit dem alten Barkeeper. Die beiden schienen sich zu kennen. Am Ende deutete der Besitzer des Eberkopfes auf die Treppe, die neben seinem Sitzplatz nach oben zu den Zimmern führte. Dumbledore nickte und ging an ihm vorbei, ohne ihn zu beachten.

Snape überlegte. Wenn der Schulleiter freiwillig in den Eberkopf kam, musste es sich um eine wichtige Sache handeln. Kurz entschlossen stand er auf und folgte Dumbledore unauffällig. Die Treppe war leer, also war er schon in einem der Zimmer verschwunden.

Oben angekommen blickte er den düsteren Flur entlang. Draußen war es schon lange dunkel, und im Gang brannte kein Licht, was für seine Zwecke aber nur gut war.

Langsam ging er an dem Zimmern vorbei. Aus einem erklang ein merkwürdiges Schnarchen, das definitiv _nicht_ menschlich klang, im nächsten war es still. Durch die dritte Zimmertür hörte er gedämpftes Gemurmel; zu leise um etwas zu verstehen. Er benutzte eine seiner eigenen Erfindungen; das Gegenstück zum _Muffliato_ – Zauber, der alle Gespräche aus dem Ohr des Hörers ausblendete, war der _Audiato_ – Zauber.

„…versuchen Sie nicht einmal, etwas für mich Weiszusagen? Sie müssen verstehen, dass ich eine Lehrkraft nicht nur Aufgrund ihres Rufes und ihrer Verwandtschaft einstellen kann", hörte er Dumbledores Stimme. Er war also nur auf der Suche nach einem neuen Professor.

„Das innere Auge sieht nicht auf Befehl", erwiderte eine weibliche, rauchige Stimme, in einem Ton, der wohl würdevoll sein sollte.

Snape fand ihn nur albern und unterdrückte ein Schnauben. Er entschied, weiter hier zu bleiben. Dumbledore war trotz allem die im Augenblick wichtigste Person in diesem Laden, und hier zuzuhören überbot das stupide Sitzen im Schankraum um längen.

„Können Sie Ihr ‚inneres Auge' nicht… eventuell… _überreden_, einmal nur für mich seinen Dienst zu tun?"

Snape bemerkte die besondere Betonung; es war klar, dass der Alte nichts von der Wahrsagerin hielt, was er ihm nicht verdenken konnte, als er die nächste Antwort hörte,

„Oh, nur für Sie, wenn das so ist… Sie haben eine machtvolle Aura, Professor.",

er grinste. Dumbledore war so abweisend wie es seiner penetrant-nervtötend freundlichen Wesenshaltung überhaupt nur möglich war, und diese Frau bekam davon nichts mit. Wahrscheinlich dachte sie sogar, dass sie den Posten bereits sicher hatte.

Sie faselte nun allerlei von einem langen Leben, einem dunklen Schatten, einer schweren Entscheidung und einer plötzlichen Wendung. Nichtssagend und überhaupt nicht hilfreich, dachte Snape, nun, wenigstens bekomme ich gleich zu hören, wie man eine Person in aller Höflichkeit und mit einem freundlichen Lächeln im Gesicht abserviert.

In der Tat legte der Alte sich jetzt voll ins Zeug. „Ich bin sehr geehrt, Madame Trelawney, Ihre Bekanntschaft gemacht zu haben. Sie sind eine… hm… _außergewöhnliche_ Person…"

Ja, eine außergewöhnlich schlechte Schauspielerin und eine noch miserablere Wahrsagerin, fügte Snape in Gedanken an,

„…aber ich fürchte, dass Sie nicht die genaue Qualifikation haben, die ich suche. Zudem habe ich unter den gegebenen Umständen, mit den diversen Problemen, Sie verstehen… nun, ich glaube nicht, dass ich Wahrsagen weiter unterrichten lassen werde, denn… Mrs. Trelawney? Geht es Ihnen gut?"

Hat wohl den Schock nicht verkraftet, überlegte Snape feixend, als er plötzlich eine dritte Stimme hörte: „_Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran ... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ..._"

„Was glaubst du, was du da tust, Bürschchen?" Snape wurde unsanft aus seiner Position vor der Tür gerissen und stieß mit dem Arm gegen die Türklinke, wodurch die Tür aufflog.

„Lassen Sie mich los", rief Snape ärgerlich und drehte sich seinen Kopf, um zu sehen wer ihn da erwischt hatte.

„Was du hier tust, habe ich gefragt", brüllte der Wirt des Eberkopfes und stieß ihn gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand.

„Was ist los?" erklang die Stimme von Dumbledore. Durch die offene Tür fiel nun Licht in den Flur „Aberforth? Was machst du hier oben?"

„Ich hab diesen Kerl hier erwischt, wie er versucht hat, zu lauschen!" erklärte Aberforth wütend und zerrte Snape ins Zimmer, „kam mir gleich verdächtig vor, dass er so lange verschwunden war, dachte ich, ich schau mal nach – und dann find' ich ihn direkt vor der Zimmertür!"

„Unverschämtheit… ich habe lediglich die falsche Treppe genommen… ich wollte auf die Toilette…", erklärte Snape ohne zu zögern, wobei er, so schnell es ihm möglich war, eine solche Erinnerung ganz vorne in seinem Gedächtnis und die tatsächliche ganz hinten platzierte, sollte Dumbledore versuchen ihn mit Hilfe von Legellimentik zu prüfen.

„Mr. Snape, nicht wahr? Severus Snape?" Dumbledore sah ihn aufmerksam an. Snape blieb äußerlich gelassen, obwohl er es ganz und gar nicht war. Schließlich sagte Dumbledore aber: „Es ist gut, Aberforth. Lass ihn gehen."

„Wenn du dir sicher bist, Albus…"

„Was ist jetzt mit meiner Stelle? Und ich möchte bemerken, dass es äußert unhöflich ist, ein privates Gespräch zu unterbrechen. Das gibt kein gutes Bild für Ihre Gaststätte ab", unterbrach Trelawney. „Ich muss sagen, Sie haben sich nicht empfohlen –"

Dumbledore drehte sich um. „Oh, Sie haben die Stelle… kommen Sie doch bitte in den nächsten Tagen in das Schloss, damit wir die letzten Details klären können. Und ja, Aberforth, ich bin mir sicher."

„Glück gehabt, Bürschchen… hau ab und lass dich hier nicht noch einmal blicken." Aberforth gab Snape einen letzten Stoß Richtung Flur.

Snape ging langsam und in Gedanken versunken durch die Gaststätte nach draußen. Im Zimmer war keine dritte Person gewesen, also musste die Wahrsagerin die Worte gesprochen haben. Es erschien zwar unwahrscheinlich, aber die einleuchtendste Erklärung war, dass sie eine Prophezeiung gegeben hatte – nicht den lächerlichen Unsinn, den sie zuvor praktiziert hatte, sondern eine echte.

Und sie betraf den Dunklen Lord… sie sprach von jemandem, der die Macht hatte, ihn zu besiegen. Das musste ihn interessieren. Zu dumm, dass er wegen des ganzen Krachs nur den Anfang gehört hatte… aber trotzdem, das sollte ausreichen, ihm endlich eine höhere Position in der Gefolgschaft des Dunklen Lords zu sichern.

Und mit diesem Gedanken apparierte er zu dem Versteck des Dunklen Lords, das er kannte, weil er ihm regelmäßig Bericht erstatte. Dieser Information würde in der Tat berichtenswert sein.

**- - : o o : - -**

Am späten Abend hatte es aufgeklart und der Regen aufgehört, aber das Gras der Schlosswiese, über das der Schulleiter nun ging, war noch feucht. Er beglückwünschte sich, dass er daran gedacht hatte, einen Anti-Nass-Zauber auf seinen Umhang zu legen; feuchte Rockzipfel gehörten nicht zu seinen Vorlieben.

Er ging in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes, der wie eine schwarze Wand am Rande der Wiese aufragte.

Vorsichtig bog er einige Zweige beiseite, als der Pfad die ersten Bäume erreichte und tiefer in den Wald führte. Dieser Teil des Waldes war nicht so dicht, sodass hier und da Mondlicht auf den Weg fiel und ihn erleuchtete, aber trotzdem war auch hier alles voller nächtlicher Geräusche, und er machte sich einen Spaß daraus zu erraten, welches Tier wohl dieses oder jenes Geräusch verursacht haben könnte.

Dass er oft daneben lag störte ihn nicht weiter.

Schließlich erreichte er den Ort, den er gesucht hatte, eine der kleinen Lichtungen im Wald. Dort blieb er stehen und wartete. Eine Eule flog lautlos über das Gras auf der Suche nach einer Maus.

Minuten wurden zu Viertelstunden, dann halben Stunden und verrannen, aber Dumbledore rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, bis er das Geräusch hörte, wegen dem er hierher gekommen war: Pferdehufe. Aus dem Gebüsch trat ein Zentaur mit hell-silbernen Haaren, die im Mondlicht glänzten.

„Guten Abend, Firenze", sagte Dumbledore freundlich, als wäre ihr Treffen die normalste Sache der Welt, und als hätte er nicht gerade eine kleine Ewigkeit auf einem Fleck gestanden. „Die Nacht ist klar heute."

Firenze trat näher und neigte seinen Kopf.

„Ganz Recht. Eine gute Nacht, um die Sterne zu beobachten."

„Jupiter überholt Saturn", bemerkte Dumbledore.

Firenze schwieg eine lange Weile, während der Dumbledore ihn geduldig ansah, bis er schließlich antwortete: „An den richtigen Tagen können große Dinge geschehen, Schicksale festgelegt und neu bestimmt werden."

Das schien zu sein, worauf der Schulleiter gewartet hatte, auch wenn man ihm die leichte Anspannung kaum ansah.

„Im Juli dieses Jahres?"

Der Zentaur starrte ihn aus seinen blauen Augen an. „Nein, Hüter der Fohlen. Was geschehen wird, wird nächstes Jahr geschehen, aber nichts ist festgelegt. Die Sterne sind immerfort im Wandel, und so ist an diesem Juli nichts besonders. Der Höhepunkt der Aufreihung dagegen ist im Sommer nächsten Jahres erreicht… der Oktober dieses Jahres entzündet ein Licht im Dunkeln, und ein Jahr später bleibt ein Dunkel im Lichte zurück."

„Tatsächlich?"

Dumbledore schien ehrlich überrascht.

Ein feines Lächeln spielte um die Lippen von Firenze. „Oder vielleicht ist alles auch ganz anders… wer kann das schon sagen?"

Gleich darauf drehte er sich um, und war so schnell im Unterholz verschwunden wie er gekommen war. Dumbledore stand eine Weile verblüfft dar, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte und sich auf den Rückweg machte. Diese Zentauren… hatte er jetzt der Prophezeiung widersprochen oder nicht? Und viel wichtiger, war es überhaupt eine?

* * *

**A/N:**  
Kommentar wie immer willkommen, Fragen Anregungen... haltet euch nicht um meinetwillen zurück. Links zu Diskussionthreads sind in meinerm Profil, wer das dem lila Knopf unten links vorzieht.

Was genau könnte Harry wohl ändern? e-cookies für alle, die richtig liegen ;-)

Im nächsten Kapitel habe ich einmal an einer Action/Kampfszene versucht...

Aus: _**Kapitel 3 – Gedanken-Spiele: Freundschaft und Verrat**_

„_Reducto_!"

James Potter duckte sich und sprang gerade noch rechtzeitig hinter die steinerne Hausecke eines Geschäftes in der Winkelgasse zurück, bevor der Explosionsfluch seinen als Deckung genutzten Holzkistenstapel in Einzelteile zerriss. Scharfe Splitter flogen durch die Luft und einige Querschläger bohrten sich durch seinen dunklen Umhangsstoff tief in seine Haut.


	4. GedankenSpiele: Freundschaft und Verrat

**THE TALE  
****Teil I: Begegnung**

**Disclaimer:  
**Alle Rechte an der Harry Potter Reihe und deren Charakteren liegen bei der großartigen Autorin J. K. Rowling und den veröffentlichenden Verlagen. Ich leihe mir sie nur aus; mir gehört nichts außer ein paar undedeutenden OCs… und natürlich verdiene ich damit kein Geld.

* * *

**Kapitel 3: Gedanken-Spiele: Freundschaft und Verrat**

_Urd heißt die eine, die andre Werdani:  
__Sie schnitten Stäbe; Skuld hieß die dritte.  
__Sie legten Lose, das Leben bestimmten sie  
__Den Geschlechtern der Menschen, das Schicksal verkündend._

_Edda (Völuspá – Der Seherin Weissagung)_

„Über die nächsten Monate wurde die Situation immer hoffnungsloser, und die Gewalt – auf beiden Seiten – immer ausufernder…

**- - : o o : - -**

„_Reducto_!"

James Potter duckte sich und sprang gerade noch rechtzeitig hinter die steinerne Hausecke eines Geschäftes in der Winkelgasse, bevor der Explosionsfluch seinen als Deckung genutzten Holzkistenstapel in Einzelteile zerriss. Scharfe Splitter flogen durch die Luft und einige Querschläger bohrten sich durch seinen dunklen Umhangsstoff tief in seine Haut.

Er fluchte. Zu langsam. Aber besser die Kisten in Stücken als er. Er nutzte die verhältnismäßige Sicherheit um die Situation abzuschätzen.

Vor etwa einer halben Stunde waren die ungefähr zwanzig Todesser in der Mitte der Winkelgasse erschienen, und hatten begonnen… ja, was zu tun? Eigentlich hatten sie gar nichts getan.

Die Winkelgasse war recht belebt; es war ein milder, aber trüber Samstagnachmittag, und trotz der Gefahr, die wie ein bedrückendes Gewicht über allem lag und sichtbar an jeder Person durch fahrige Bewegungen und schnelle Blicke nach allen Seiten war, trotz der angespannten Atmosphäre, geschürt durch ständig neue Berichte über _verschwundene_ Personen, über deren Verbleib man nur hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu tuscheln wagte (es sei denn, sie tauchten schlimm gefoltert oder verstümmelt wieder auf – vom armen Benjy Fenwick suchten sie noch immer ein Stück, das größer als seine rechte Hand war, um es der Witwe zum begraben zu geben) – also trotz dieser Umstände schienen sich die Menschen sich heute nicht vom Einkaufen abhalten zu lassen.

Nun, um fair zu sein, viele hatten nichts zu befürchten – Reinblüter wurden nicht angegriffen, wenn sie sich nicht Voldemort in den Weg stellten. Er selbst gehörte zwar nicht zu dieser Gruppe, aber er fühlte sich stark genug es mit einigen Todessern aufnehmen zu können, falls diese auftauchen sollten, und war deswegen mit Lily einkaufen gegangen – sie wollte durchaus eine Muggelwiege haben, auch wenn er im Stillen immer noch der Meinung war, das man das Baby (das noch nicht einmal geboren war) genauso gut mit einem Schwebefluch schaukeln lassen konnte, wenn man denn unbedingt wollte…

Aber auf jeden Fall hatten die Passanten in der Winkelgasse erstaunlich diszipliniert reagiert. Viele disapparierten einfach, anstatt kopflos in alle Himmelsrichtungen zu laufen und eine Massenpanik auszulösen.

Das hieß, bis eine ungeschickte ältere Dame eine Auslage umstieß, die mit einem lauten Krachen auf das Pflaster fiel. Was dann folgte, schien wie eine notwendige Kette von Ereignissen, in der Eines unerbittlich und unaufhaltsam auf das Nächste folgte.

Er hatte Lily und sich hinter die Hausecke gezogen, und beobachtete, wie in Zeitlupe, wie sich die Geschehnisse entwickelten.

Der laute Knall, der junge („grüne", wie Mad-Eye sie nannte) Auror, höchstens zwanzig, mit dem Rücken zum Geschehen, der herumwirbelte, sein roter Umhang hinter ihm wehend… Sein schreckensverzerrtes Gesicht mit den weitaufgerissenen Augen, als er in einer Situation, der er nicht gewachsen war und auf die ihn kein Training der Welt vorbereiten konnte, die Nerven verlor…

Sein Zauberstab ausgestreckt, der Fluch auf seinen Lippen, der gespenstisch grüne Blitz, der die Umgebung erhellte… Sein aufgerissener Mund, als er erkannte, das am Ende keine schwarzgekleidete Gestalt mit weißer Maske stand… Die Augen der Frau, die nur mildes Erstaunen und ein wenig Verwirrung wiederspiegelten, als mit dem Licht der Tod für sie kam und sie beinahe elegant zu Boden fiel…

Der Schrei des Entsetzens aus seinem Mund… Der zweite Auror, der nur die Frau auf dem Boden sah, und die einzige für ihn logische Schlussfolgerung zog und blindlings in die bisher unbeteiligt dort stehende Gruppe der Todesser feuerte, woraufhin die Hölle losbrach…

In den ersten fünf Minuten fielen über zwanzig unbeteiligte Passanten im Kreuzfeuer, nicht viele davon von Hand der Auroren. James hatte eine Nachricht an Albus geschickt, und bald tauchten die Ordensmitglieder auf, nur kurz nach mehreren Gruppen weiterer Auroren.

Die Todesser verteilten sich, und die Situation entwickelte sich zu dem bisher größten Gefecht seit Voldemorts Aufstieg.

James schätzte, dass noch ungefähr ein Drittel der Todesser aktiv am Geschehen teilnahmen; der Rest war auf die eine oder andere Art aus dem Spiel.

Was bei weitem noch nicht genug war. Die Todesser mochten den Kampf nicht provoziert haben, aber die seit Monaten ständig steigende Anspannung hatte sich entladen, und nun blieb nur die eine Möglichkeit, das Ganze bis zum bitteren Ende durchzustehen – das hieß, solange bis kein Todesser mehr kampffähig war.

Und dafür musste er aus seinem Versteck hervorkommen, denn wenn er hier auch sicher war, so galt doch auch die Umkehrung: Er konnte keinen Todesser erreichen.

Er signalisierte Lily hier zu blieben, was eine tiefe Falte auf ihre Stirn erschien ließ.

„Was zum Teufel hast du vor?", zischte sie.

„Ich muss da raus –"

„Dann komme ich mit."

„Lily – du bist schwanger. Du kannst nicht –"

„Sag mit nicht, was ich kann oder nicht kann!" Ihre grünen Augen sprühten praktisch Funken.

James stöhnte innerlich. Schwangere Frauen und ihre Hormone… er hatte keine Zeit für Streit, nicht jetzt…

Laut sagte er: „Lily Schatz, einer von uns beiden muss dem anderen Feuerschutz geben – und du warst in Defensivzaubern schon immer besser als ich – willst du dich meinem Schild anvertrauen?"

Das hatte den gewünschten Effekt. James gratulierte sich, sobald er die Falte verschwinden und einen weichen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht erscheinen sah: er hatte sie da, wo er wollte, sicher in Deckung, und gleichzeitig ein Kompliment angebracht.

„Pass auf dich auf", sagte sie leise. Dann tippte sie ihm mit ihrem Zauberstab auf den Kopf und murmelte: „_Disillusion initia_"

James spürte den vertrauten kalten Schauer über seinen Rücken, dann verschwand er außer Sicht und hinterließ nur etwas, das wie ein leichtes Luftflimmern an einem heißen Sommertag aussah, als er sich um die Hausecke bewegte.

Es war der Buchladen, _Flourish & Blotts_, vor dem er nun stand. Von der großen Schaufensterscheibe waren nur paar Glassplitter im Rahmen übrig, und die Ladentür war übersäht mit Brandflecken von verschiedensten Zaubersprüchen.

James bewegte sich zügig weiter auf die Straße hinaus, und sah sich um. In einigen Metern Entfernung standen zwei Todesser und duellierten sich mit einem der Ordensmitglieder – Boderic Stackley, wenn er die blonde Mähne richtig erkannte.

Er war erst seit einigen Monaten im Orden, relativ neu, nachdem seine Muggel-Frau ‚_verschwunden_' war. In der Ferne waren weitere Paare zu sehen, Todesser, Auroren. Kurz glaubte er auch Dumbledores weißen Bart zu erkennen.

Die Straße selber war übersäht mit Trümmern und Gefallenen – wie viele von ihnen lebten und nur mit dem einen oder anderen Lähmzauber belegt; und wie viele tatsächlich tot waren, konnte er nur ahnen.

Ein verirrter Fluch schoss auf James zu und verschwand blau-knisternd in Lilys Schild an seiner rechten Seite.

Er fluchte. Unzweifelhaft war seine Tarnung gerade aufgeflogen. Trotzdem war er dankbar für Lilys _Remotscotum_-Schild, denn die Farbe sah ganz nach einem der üblen Organ-Liquidations-Flüche aus.

Er sprintete in Richtung Stackley und feuerte im Laufen mehrere Lähmzauber auf die Todesser. Einer traf; der Todesser brach zusammen. Von hinten krachte ein weiterer gelb-brauner Fluch in sein Schild, er beachtete es kaum.

Er wollte zu Stackley, ihm helfen – aber kurz bevor ihn erreicht hatte sah er, wie ein orangenes Licht ihn an der Schulter traf – Stackley wurde um seine Achse gewirbelt, seine Schulter verschwand in einem roten Nebel – ein weiter Fluch traf ihn – er fiel zu Boden und regte sich nicht mehr.

Der übriggebliebene Todesser drehte sich nun um. Seine Augen verengten sich misstrauisch, er stieß seinen Zauberstab nach vorne und schnappte unvermittelt: „_Disillusion termens_"

James reagierte zu spät und wusste, das er wieder sichtbar war, aber er hatte keine Zeit, den Desillusionierungszauber zu erneuern. Außerdem war er nun außerhalb von Lilys Blickfeld und damit außerhalb von ihrem Schild, sodass er auf sich allein gestellt war.

Er wich einem weiteren blauen Licht aus; er hatte keinen Spruch gehört, der Todesser musste ihn nonverbal ausgeführt haben.

Der Mann hatte gerade vor seinen Augen ein Ordensmitglied getötet. James spürte wie die Wut sich in ihm aufstaute und endlich Bahn brach. Normalerweise benutzte er potentiell tödliche Flüche kaum, aber in den letzten zwei Monaten hatte er sich mit Stackley etwas angefreundet, auch wenn er fast zehn Jahre jünger war als der andere – beide liebten Quidditch… und jetzt war er tot… einfach so… Er erwiderte das Feuer mit einem Knochenbrech-Fluch der gefährlicheren Sorte.

Vor dem Todesser schimmerte ein halbtransparentes Schild auf, das den Fluch absorbierte, aber James hatte schon weiter gedacht. In kurzer Abfolge schlugen ein weiterer Knochenbrecher, ein Gefrierzauber und ein ziemlich unbekannter altägyptischer Fluch auf dem Schild ein, der das Blut zum Kochen bringen sollte.

_Komm schon!_ Lockte James den Todesser in Gedanken, während er schnell zur Seite sprang, um einem ihm unbekannten Fluch auszuweichen. _Ich weiß, dass du es willst…_

Er hatte kaum eine Chance, den Todesser hinter dem Schild zu erwischen, und trotz allem was er gesehen hatte, war ihm noch nicht nach dem Todesfluch zu Mute – auch wenn er ihn nach dem neuen Recht hätte anwenden können, der Todesser hatte versucht ihn zu töten; das genügte inzwischen als Rechfertigung.

Aber wenn er den Todesser nur wütend genug machen konnte, das _er_ ihn benutzte – der Unterschied zu anderen, weniger machtvollen Flüchen war, dass man danach nicht sofort wieder ein Schild hochbringen konnte…

_Confrigo!_ Wieder das Schild des Todesser – aber ja, jetzt –

„_Avada Kedavra_!"

James blieb ruhig; sein bestes Fach war schon immer Verwandlung gewesen, und das gab ihm die Fähigkeit, die nur eine Handvoll Zauberer besaßen – einen Schild gegen den Todesfluch. Die Todesser rechneten nicht damit, und dann hatte er seine Chance.

Er bewegte seinen Zauberstab in eine komplizierten, verschlungenen Kreisbahn, so schnell, das er vor den Augen verschwamm, und aus dem Nichts erschien ein Granitklotz, gerade noch vor dem grünen Lichtblitz. Flüchtig kam ihm in den Sinn das Minerva stolz wäre… in den Verwandlungs- UTZs war er der einzige gewesen, der praktisch instantan, im Bruchteil einer Sekunde, etwas heraufbeschwören konnte… die meisten benötigten Minuten…

Mit einem Knall zerriss das Gestein, aber der Todesfluch war auch verschwunden.

James zögerte keinen Moment. Sein Knochenbrech-Fluch traf den Todesser am Hals und brach ihm das Genick; er war tot, bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlug.

**- - : o o : - -**

James saß neben Lily an einem runden Tisch in Albus Büro in Hogwarts. Die anderen Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix trafen nach und nach ein. Insgesamt bestand der Orden aus über dreißig Personen, und heute waren alle hier. Er stand auf, als er Frank und Alice ins Büro kommen sah. Ihre Mienen waren finster.

„Wie schlimm?"

Frank Longbottom, Kommandant eines der Aurorenteams, schüttelte grimmig den Kopf.

„Schlimmer. Du warst da, James, du hast es gesehen… die ganzen unbeteiligten Passanten… es ist ein Massaker. Und das Schlimmste ist, der _Tagesprophet_ hat Wind von der Sache bekommen, dass es einer von uns war, der die Katastrophe ausgelöst hat… armer Teufel, der Millar. Er war selber unter den Opfern, ist vielleicht am Ende sogar besser so – ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie er damit hätte klarkommen können…"

Tatsächlich waren, kurz nachdem er seinen Kampf mit dem Todesser beendet hatte, die noch aktiven drei Todesser disappariert, und er konnte sich gefahrlos ein Bild von der Lage machen. Wie versteinert starrte er auf die vielen, vielen Menschen am Boden. Er bemerkte kaum, dass Lily irgendwann neben ihm erschien, und einen Arm um ihn legte.

Mechanisch erwiderte er die Geste und drückte sie an sich. Es fing an zu nieseln; auch das nahm er nicht wahr. Er konnte nur immer wieder hilflos den Kopf schütteln. Wie hatte sein Nachmittag auf der Suche nach einer Wiege nur so schnell so fürchterlich schief gehen können?

Ziellos wanderte er über das nasse Pflaster, vorbei an Zerstörung und Tod. Irgendwann riss er sich zusammen, gab, was er gesehen hatte, einem Auror zu Protokoll, der nach Augenzeugen suchte, die auch den Anfang gesehen hatten. Währenddessen kam eine Nachricht von Dumbledore, die sie für heute Abend um neun zu einem Ordenstreffen rief.

Dann setzte bei Lily der Schock ein. Normalerweise war sie kaum zu erschüttern, aber die Schwangerschaft hatte sie emotionaler gemacht und dieses Bild war selbst im Normalfall nur schwer zu ertragen. Weil sie aus dem gleichen Grund nicht apparieren durfte, führte er sie zum _Tropfenden Kessel_, um das Flohnetzwerk zu benutzen.

Er wusste, als er zu Hause auf dem Sofa saß, dass er selber die Ereignisse des Tage noch nicht verarbeitet hatte, das würde später passieren, er hatte sie nur verdrängt. Seine erste Sorge galt Lily, und dann dem Bericht, den Albus heute Abend sicher erwarten würde. Danach würde noch genug Zeit sein für den Einbruch, der mit Garantie kommen würde.

„Kommt davon", knurrte Moody und holte James in die Gegenwart zurück. Sein neues Auge, kaum ein paar Wochen alt, rotierte in alle Richtungen. James hatte sich noch nicht wirklich daran gewöhnt; wenn er zu lange hinsah, wurde ihm schlecht.

„Ich hab's Barty einmal gesagt, ich hab's ihm hundertmal gesagt – nur weil irgendjemand irgendeinen Lehrgang absolviert hat, kann er noch lange keine Todesser bekämpfen. Früher oder später musste so etwas passieren. Eine Übung ist etwas verflucht anderes als das reale Ding. Einer der „Grünen" verliert die Nerven, und die ganze Situation geht zum Teufel. Und dabei war das von Voldemort nur als Finte gedacht. Oh, was für ein beschissener Tag."

James wollte fragen, was er meinte, aber Moody hatte sich schon weiterfluchend abgewandte, und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Flachmann.

Weil inzwischen alle dort waren, und das Treffen jeden Moment beginnen würde, schluckte James alle Fragen die er hatte. Er bezweifelte, das es gute Nachrichten sein würden, und er würde in wenigen Augenblicken sowieso alles erfahren. Er ging mit Alice und Frank zum Tisch, und setzte sich wieder neben Lily. Er hatte sie nicht überzeugen können zu Hause zu bleiben, und er wusste, dass es ein sinnloses Unterfangen war, sie davon abzubringen.

Er sah sich um.

Da war zuerst Dumbledore. Er blickte müde in keine bestimmte Richtung. Die Ereignisse des Tages hatten deutliche Spuren hinterlassen, er trug noch immer die gleiche Robe wie in der Winkelgasse, mit ein paar Rissen und Schlammspritzern. James konnte sich vorstellen, dass er keine Zeit gehabt hatte, sich umzuziehen oder auszuruhen – vermutlich war von der Winkelgasse direkt ins Ministerium, und von dort hierher gekommen.

Weiter waren dort Albus Bruder, Minerva und Hagrid, Diggle, die Longbottoms, einige, die er weniger gut kannte wie Podmore und Dearborn, die Prewitt-Zwillinge, Meadowes, Doge, Albus' alter Freund, Emmy Vance, und ungefähr ein Dutzend, von denen er nur den Namen kannte oder noch nicht einmal den: Stickson, McGraith, O'Connor, Forbes, Diye und einige mehr.

Neben ihm saß Tatze, der sein Gesicht zu einem schiefen Grinsen verzog, als James in seine Richtung blickte, dann Remus und der kleine Peter.

Albus klopfte auf den Tisch und rief die Versammlung zur Ruhe. Er bemühte sich nicht einmal die formelle Eröffnung zu benutzen; ein Zeichen, wie erschöpft er wirklich war.

„Wir haben drei Punkte, die alle zusammenhängen – die Katastrophe in der Winkelgasse, ihre Auswirkung in der Öffentlichkeit, und dann noch das Schicksal von Edgar und seiner Familie."

James sah sich um. Tatsächlich, Edgar Bones fehlte. Auf einmal hatte er eine schlimme Vorahnung. Zunächst begann aber Frank die Ereignisse in er Winkelgase zusammenzufassen.

Nur James, Lily, Dumbledore, Moody und Frank kannten die kompletten Einzelheiten vom Anfang bis zum Ende. Aber Frank war der einzige, der die vorläufigen Zahlen der Opfern hatte. Nachdem er seinen Bericht damit abgeschlossen hatte, herrschte blankes Entsetzten am Tisch. Einige Minuten sagte niemand etwas. Selbst die Porträts der Schulleiter an den Wänden redeten nicht. Nur eines von Dumbledore Apparaten surrte gelegentlich.

„Gütiger Merlin", flüsterte Minerva schließlich.

„Vierundfünfzig – vier… vier- vierund_fünfzig_ Tote, in nicht einer Stunde?"

Frank prüfte seine Unterlagen.

„Das sind die vorläufigen Zahlen, vorbehaltlich den sieben die zur Zeit schwerverletzt im St. Mungo liegen – bei den Toten sind einunddreißig männlich, neunzehn weiblich…"

„Und die – die restlichen vier?", fragte Minerva, und man sah ihr an, dass sie Angst vor der Antwort hatte.

Es war, wie sie befürchtet hatte. Franks Mund zog sich zu einem Strich zusammen. „Kinder."

Wie um nicht darüber nachdenken zu müssen, redete Frank weiter.

„Aus unseren Reihen sind es zwei – Stackley und Noughter. Zwölf sind Auroren, fünf Todesser und der Rest sind absolut unbeteiligte Personen, die zwischen die Fronten geraten sind."

Nach diesem neuerlichen Tiefschlag war die Stimmung noch bedrückter als zuvor. Und schließlich war es Dorcas Meadowes, der die Frage stellte, die Frank in seinem Bericht ausgelassen hatte.

„Wie um Himmels Willen konnte es soweit kommen?"

Frank nickte zu James. Er fing widerwillig an zu reden.

„Wir waren da, als die Todesser in der Winkelgase erschienen. Sie taten am Anfang nichts, es war merkwürdig. Sie schienen fast auf etwas zu warten, aber das ist nur mein persönliches Gefühl. Eine kurze Zeit lang war alles ruhig, die Auroren und die Todesser standen sich in einiger Entfernung gegenüber und die restlichen Leute begannen zu disapparieren – bis eine Frau aus Versehen gegen einen der Stände stieß, und ihn umgestürzt hat. Einer der „Grünen" –"

„Millar, aus Scrimgeours Team", warf Frank ein. „Er war seit drei Wochen im regulären Dienst, hat vor vier Wochen die Ausbildung abgeschlossen."

„– Millar, also, hat bei dem Lärm wohl gedacht, jemand würde angreifen, hat die Nerven verloren und einen Todesfluch abgefeuert – nach diesen neuen Dienstanweisungen, Frank?"

Frank nickte.

„– Bevor er die Situation erkannt hat – zu allem Überfluss hat er, als er seinen Fehler bemerkt hat auch noch geschrieen, was dann natürlich weitere Auroren alarmierte, und die sahen nur die Frau, tot, und dachten die Todesser hätten sie erwischt. Einer feuerte zurück – aus seiner Sicht – und was dann passierte ist vermutlich jedem klar."

Bei seinen letzten Worten brach Tumult aus, und Dumbledore musste die Versammlung zur Ruhe rufen. Bevor er selber etwas sagen konnte sagte Minerva mit zittriger Stimme: „Das heißt, es gibt nicht nur die entsetzliche Zahl von Opfern, sondern es ist auch noch – _unsere Schuld_? Weil die Todesser selber nichts taten, bis sie nicht angegriffen wurden?"

„Ich bezweifle stark, dass man die Todesser deswegen unschuldig nennen könnte", sagte Albus leise aber vernehmlich. „Normalerweise haben sie keine Skrupel, wenn sie irgendwo auftauchen, das Verhalten heute war äußert ungewöhnlich. Aber technisch gesehen, ja, der Angriff wurde von den Auroren gestartet, viele der Opfer sind von ihren Flüchen gestorben, und in diesem Fall hätte sie vermutlich wenigstens die Passanten retten können, wenn sie nur gewartet hätten – was uns zum nächsten Punkt bringt –"

„Einen Moment noch", unterbrach Meadowes, „wie kamen überhaupt die „Grünen" in einen Einsatz?"

Frank warf Moody einen Blick zu und zuckte die Achseln. „Einfach so. Sie sind ja nicht etwa an Stelle von erfahrenen Auroren im Einsatz. Wir haben die Wahl zwischen ihnen und keinen. Barty hat die erste Möglichkeit vorgezogen. Vermutlich wird es jetzt überdenken."

„Der zweite Punkt", sagte Dumbledore nochmals, „und wenn es nach Alastor geht die Ursache für das merkwürdige Verhalten der Todesser in der Winkelgasse –"

„Ist das einzige, was Sinn macht, Albus, und das weißt du auch. Sie haben auf Zeit gespielt, James hatte ganz Recht. Es war eine verdammte Finte, eine Ablenkung, weil Voldemort die Auroren in der Winkelgasse wollte. Sein eigentliches Ziel war Kent –"

„Kent!", rief Dädulus Diggle. „Hat er –"

Moody runzelte wütend die Stirn.

„Nein, nicht bei dir. Canterbury, die Bones. Sein Plan ist hundertprozentig aufgegangen – während wir unseren kleinen Krieg in der Winkelgasse geführt haben, ist er mit einer Handvoll Todessern und einem Dutzend Riesen in Upper Harbledown aufgetaucht, und hat ganz in Ruhe und ohne Probleme Edgar aus dem Weg geräumt. Es war klar, dass er es früher oder später versuchen würde – Edgar hat ihm zu viele Probleme bereitet, und war dabei, weitere bisher neutrale Reinblutfamilien zu überzeugen, auf unserer Seite zu kommen."

„Als die ersten Auroren kamen, war er längst schon wieder weg, und Edgar und seine gesamte Familie tot. Das Haus total verwüstet, unverkennbar das Werk von Riesen. Und wo sie schon einmal dort waren, haben sie gleich bei den Muggeln weitergemacht – bisher haben wir dort hundertundfünf Tote."

Mittlerweile schienen die Zahlen kaum noch jemanden zu beeindrucken. Viele der Mitglieder saßen teilnahmslos in ihren Stühlen und starrten irgendwo ins Leere, aus dem Fenster in die Dunkelheit, oder an die Wand.

„Was war der dritte Punkt, Albus?", fragte Minerva schließlich müde.

„Ah ja – nun, der Tagesprophet hat die Geschichte in der Winkelgasse – die ganze Geschichte… wie sollte die Schlagzeile morgen lauten, Caradoc?"

Caradoc Dearborne, Reporter beim _Tagespropheten_ sah auf und sagte: „Oh, so etwas wie – **54 Tote bei Massaker in der Winkelgasse** – und als Untertitel – **Sind wir selber schuld?** – der alte Nott schreibt. Der Artikel wird den tragischen Verlauf nutzen um zu fragen, ob wir vielleicht nicht besser daran wären, wenn wir nicht weiter kämpfen, und Voldemort ein wenig nachgeben würden – eben ein Vergleich von der Winkelgasse mit dem Gesamtbild; es würde vielleicht weniger Opfer geben, wenn die Auroren nicht gegen die Todesser durchgreifen würden, mit dem subtilen Hinweis, dass das Ministerium verantwortlich ist für den Krieg, nicht Voldemort, diese Richtung."

„Was für ein absoluter Blödsinn!", rief Sirius. „Und das sollen die Leute glauben? Haben die den total vergessen, wer mit der ganzen Sache angefangen hat? Wer foltert? Durch wen all diese Menschen verschwinden?"

Dearborne zuckte die Achseln. „Mir brauchst du das nicht sagen, ich schreibe den Artikel nicht. Aber wenn ich die Reaktionen der Menschen einschätzen sollte – sie sind müde. Es gibt einige, die es als das kleinere Übel ansehen würden, Voldemort Zugeständnisse zu machen. Sie sehen Voldemort und haben Angst, weil sie kein Ende der Gewalt erkennen können. Es sieht nicht gut aus. Und nach dem Fiasko von heute werden deren Stimmen weder leiser noch weniger werden."

Pettigrew, drei Stühle neben James, mischte sich ein: „Ist es wirklich so hoffnungslos?"

Dumbledore nahm seine Halbmondbrille von der Nase, und rieb sie mit dem Zipfel seiner Robe. Dann setzte er sie wieder auf und seufzte.

„Es sieht nicht gut aus, Freunde, in der Tat nicht."

**- - : o o : - -**

In einem unscheinbaren Haus in Leeds, eines dieser typischen, renovierten Backsteinhäuser aus der Zeit der Industrialisierung, wie sie in jeder Stadt im Nordwesten von England zu sehen sind, war nur ein Fenster erleuchtet.

Es war eine ärmere Gegend, und deswegen schien die Figur, die nun durch den winzigen Vorgarten, in den der Herbst sichtbar einzog gehalten und nur braune und verwelkte Pflanzen bedeckt mit Laub hinterlassen hatte, mit ihren aus schwerem, teurem Stoff gefertigtem Umhang hier fehl am Platze.

Eine Kapuze verdeckte das Gesicht, aber der Ton, der unter dem Stoff hervordrang, ließ erahnen, das die Person missbilligend, ja sogar angewidert auf das trostlose Bild blickte, dass das rissige Mauerwerk und die armselig aussehenden Pflanzen in dem Stückchen Beet darboten, das schon seit Jahren keinen Gärtner mehr gesehen hatte.

Vermutlich war es gnädiger, dass es dunkel war, wenn nur das wenige, das sichtbar war im spärlichen Licht das aus dem Fenster fiel, eine solche Reaktion verursachte. Die Gestalt stiegt die drei Stufen hoch, und klopfte an kräftig an das Holz der Tür.

Es dauerte eine Weile, dann wurden Schritte hörbar, eine Schlosskette klirrte und die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt. Im Flurlicht wurde ein kleinwüchsiger Mann mit unscheinbaren Äußerem sichtbar – die Art von Mensch, die man gleich wieder vergisst, wenn man ihnen auf der Straße begegnet.

Das Auffälligste waren die kleinen, wässrig-blassblauen Augen, die unter dem hellbraunen Haar hervorblinzelten – nicht weil sie so bemerkenswert gewesen wären, sondern weil sie sich ständig nervös bewegten und die Umgebung durchsuchten, wie bei einem kleinen Tier, das immer auf der Hut ist.

Mit den ersten Worten wurde klar, dass der Besucher unter dem Umhang männlich war; er schien den Mann hinter der Tür zu kennen.

„Guten Abend, Peter", erklärte er in einem freundlichen, geschmeidigen Tonfall, bevor eine harte Note in seine Stimme kam.

„Oder sollte ich lieber sagen – Wurmschwanz?"

Die Augen des Mannes bewegten sich noch rascher als vorher hin und her, er war sichtlich nervös.

„Ich weiß nicht was Sie meinen… wer sind Sie?", quiekte er, während er versuchte, unauffällig die Tür Millimeter um Millimeter zuzudrücken.

Der Fuß des Mannes blockierte die Tür. Ein Zauberstab erschien in seiner Hand und deutete auf Peter.

„Wir sollten uns unterhalten."

Es bestand kein Zweifel, das er dieses Ziel auf die eine oder andere Art und Weise erreichen würde, das schien auch Peter eingesehen zu haben. Widerwillig winkte er den Mann ins Haus.

Sobald die Tür geschlossen und die beiden Männer in zwei verschlissenen Sesseln im Wohnzimmer Platz genommen hatten, senkte der Besucher seine Kapuze. Zum Vorschein kam ein unnatürlich blasses Gesicht mit wächsernern Zügen, dominiert von Augen, die leicht ins rötliche spielten.

„Ich bin ein wenig verletzt, dass du mich nicht erkannt hast, Peter", sagte Voldemort sanft.

Allerdings war sein Gesprächspartner nirgends mehr zu sehen. Stattdessen huschte eine grau-braune Ratte unter dem Tisch hindurch in Richtung Tür.

Voldemort schüttelt den Kopf und schnippte den Zauberstab in Richtung der Ratte, die gleich darauf schrill quiekend angeflogen kam und wieder auf dem Sessel landete.

„Sei nicht albern, Peter. Wie hast du dir vorgestellt, dass wir reden sollen, wenn du in dich als Ratte verkriechst? Es wäre ein sehr langweiliges Gespräch, wenn du nicht antworten könntest. Und es ist unhöflich einem Gast gegenüber. Also?"

Sein Zauberstab war fest auf die zitternde Ratte gerichtet. Kurz darauf begann sie zu wachsen, Kopf, Arme und Beine verlängerten sich und Sekunden später saß Peter wieder auf dem Sessel.

„Na also!", sagte Voldemort, scheinbar fröhlich. „So ist es doch viel besser, nicht wahr? Und den Zauberstab –" er machte eine weiter Bewegung mit seinem, und Peters flog und landete mitten auf dem Tisch zwischen ihnen „– brauchst du auch nicht."

„Was – was willst du?"

Voldemorts Augen schienen sich geradezu in Peter hineinzubohren. Nach einer Weile sagte er: „Oh, nein, ich will dich nicht töten, keine Angst. Ich habe doch gesagt, ich will mich unterhalten. Tote geben genauso wenig einen guten Gesprächspartner ab wie Ratten."

„Ich habe keine Angst!"

„Wenn du meinst, Peter…"

Er faltete die Hände auf über seinem Schoß und schlug die Beine übereinander. „Ich bin neugierig. Wie siehst du die Lage?"

„Die Lage?"

Voldemort machte eine ausholende Bewegung. „Das Ministerium. Dumbledores kleine Gruppe. Mich. Wer gewinnt, wer verliert, wer hat im Augenblick die Oberhand… deine Einschätzung der Dinge."

Peter schien geradezu einige Zentimeter zu wachsen, als er nach seiner Meinung gefragt wurde. Er schien auch zu vergessen, dass er mit Voldemort sprach.

„Dumbledore sagt, es sieht nicht gut aus. Über die Hälfte der Auroren des Ministeriums sind inzwischen Neulinge, die keine Erfahrung und in einer realen Situation keine Chance haben, weshalb die Sterbensrate bei den Auroren seit Jahresanfang um fünfzig Prozent gestiegen ist."

„Der Orden ist dezimiert, aber diejenigen, die noch da sind – so fünfundzwanzig – sind gut und erfahren. Allerdings sind sie damit die einzige Gruppe in der gesamten Zauberwelt, die noch einigermaßen handlungsfähig ist."

„Seit dem Winkelgassen-Massaker im Mai begann die Stimmung bei den normalen Leuten zu kippen. Viele – inzwischen fast die Hälfte – ist bereit, einiges in Kauf zu nehmen, wenn nur die Gewalt damit beendet wird. Nicht wenige beschuldigen das Ministerium und Dumbledore, denn sie sagen, wenn sich niemand mehr wehren würde, gäbe es auch keinen Grund für die Todesser mehr anzugreifen."

„Und alle haben Angst, einer von denen zu sein, die… _verschwinden_… Man sagt…"

Plötzlich schien ihm wieder bewusst zu werden, mit _wem_ er sprach.

Voldemort beugte sich vor.

„Ja? Was sagen sie?"

Peters Augen flackerten panisch zwischen seinem Zauberstab und der Tür hin- und her.

„N- nichts. Nein, gar nichts."

Voldemort sah ihn schräg an.

„Du bist auch einer von denen, die gern ein Ende in Sicht haben würden."

Peters Augen weiteten sich.

„Wie? N-nein, natürlich nicht. Wir müssen kämpfen, j-jawohl, und irgendwann werden wir siegen. James sagt –"

„Warum lügst du, Peter?" Voldemorts Stimme klang enttäuscht. „Du weißt doch, dass man Lord Voldemort nicht belügen kann?"

Und dann, schärfer: „Und du weißt doch, was man über die sagt, die gegen Lord Voldemort kämpfen wollen? Du hast es eben selbst erwähnt…"

Inzwischen stand blankes Entsetzen auf Peters Gesicht geschrieben.

Voldemorts Stimme war wieder freundlich. „Aber ich kann dir helfen. Und das schönste ist, es ist vorteilhaft für beide Seiten. Du möchtest, dass die Gewalt aufhört. Nun, ich biete dir die Gelegenheit, einen Beitrag dazu zu leisten. Das ist doch ein ehrenhaftes Ziel?"

Peter sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Wie?"

„Wie du eben so schön zusammengefasst hast, ist Dumbledores kleiner Orden die einzige noch ernsthafte Gefahr für die magische Welt. Je schneller er besiegt wird, desto eher wird alles ruhig. Du könntest mir ein paar Gefallen tun – oh, nichts großes – einfach ein paar Informationen hier und einige von deinen klugen Einschätzungen dort – die mir hilft, Ordnung zu schaffen."

„Und je wertvoller diese Information ist, desto sicherer bist du vor einem zufälligen _Verschwinden_… wie ich sagte, vorteilhaft für uns beide. Du brauchst keine Angst mehr zu haben, sagen wir, Dorcas Meadowes zu folgen _und_ dienst obendrein deiner Überzeugung – Ruhe so schnell wie möglich, und auch ich bekomme, was ich möchte."

„Wenn du natürlich andererseits das Angebot ablehnen würdest… nun, dann müsste ich mich nach einem anderen Kandidaten umsehen, weil du dann – hm – nicht mehr verfügbar wärst. Ganz zu schweigen davon, das mich das ärgerlich machen würde…"

Voldemorts Zauberstab kreiste träge in der Luft, immer auf Peter gerichtet. Schweißperlen traten auf Peters Stirn.

„Nein – ich glaube das ist nicht – ich meine, ich will nicht – ärgerlich – "

Er schluckte. „Nur ein paar Informationen?"

„Aber ja, nicht mehr. Zum Beispiel… was kannst du mir über James und Lily Potter erzählen?

**- - : o o : - -**

Weit entfernt fand ein anderes Gespräch statt…

„Regulus."

„Severus."

„Also, was willst du? Ich habe nicht den ganzen Abend Zeit."

Die beiden Männer standen an einer dunklen Straßenecke, irgendwo im nächtlichen London. Snape blickte den jüngeren Mann ungeduldig an.

„Ich will raus, Severus."

Snape stieß ein raues Lachen aus. „Das ist alles? Nichts weiter? Was denkt denn der Lord darüber?"

„Sei nicht albern, Severus. Natürlich weiß er nichts davon."

Snape ging erregt hin und her. „Was denkst du, was das hier ist? Ein Club, in dem man kommen und gehen kann? So läuft das nicht, Regulus. Bist du einmal Todesser, dann bleibst du das auch… ein Leben lang. Hast du einen Todeswunsch?"

„Bitte Severus, wir waren Freunde… für alles, was zwischen uns passiert ist – du musst mir helfen."

„Selbst wenn, wie kommst auf den Gedanken, dass ich das kann?"

„Ich weiß etwas."

„Schön für dich. Ich auch."

Regulus blickte Snape listig an, er wusste das Snape immer Informationen haben wollte. „Wenn ich es dir sage, hilfst du mir dann?"

„Hast du mir nicht zugehört? Ich _kann_ dir nicht helfen!"

Regulus blickte verzweifelt um sich.

„Kannst du denn gar nichts machen? Du bist einer seiner geschätztesten Gefolgsleute. Verdammt, Severus, der Dunkle Lord ist… wahnsinnig. Es geht ihm nicht um die Reinheit der Zauberergemeinschaft oder was er sonst noch so gerne erzählt, das weiß ich inzwischen. Das sind Märchen, die er Dummköpfen wie Crabbe oder Goyle verkaufen kann. Wusstest du, das er selber nur ein Halbblut ist?"

„Nein, was er wirklich macht, dass… dass… sieh ihn dir doch an! Die Augen, das Gesicht, die Haut…du weißt genauso viel über die Dunklen Künste wie ich. Siehst du es denn nicht? Ich begreife nicht, wieso es mir erst jetzt auffällt, aber du… du siehst doch sonst alles…"

Snape betrachtete seinen Gegenüber eingehend. Er wirkte nervös… nein, eher schon fast panisch. Jeder wusste, dass der dunkle Lord grausam sein konnte, und Fehler nicht verzieh, aber das war nichts Neues, und kein Grund für den jungen Mann so die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Es sei denn…

„Was meinst du?"

„Was glaubst du, was ich meine?" Regulus schrie jetzt fast. „Es gibt nur einen Grund, weshalb er so… unmenschlich aussehen kann, wie er aussieht, und du kennst diesen Grund genauso gut wie ich."

Snape wurde ein wenig blasser. „Bist du dir sicher?"

Regulus holte tief Luft, in dem Versuch, sich zu beruhigen, und nickte. „Ja. Und ich weiß auch wo. Jedenfalls ungefähr."

„Woher?"

„Er hat es einmal beiläufig erwähnt… _die Höhle, in der mein größter Schatz liegt_… und ein paar Monate vorher hatte er mich nach einigen Büchern aus der Black – Bibliothek gefragt… wollte wohl einen weiteren Schutz anbringen, die Bücher hatten mir einem alten Derivat des _Fidelius _- Zaubers zu tun…"

„Vielleicht… vielleicht gibt es doch eine Möglichkeit." Snape war jetzt tief in Gedanken versunken.

„Ja?" Regulus schien begierig nach jedem Strohhalm zu greifen und hatte sich inzwischen wieder etwas gefasst.

„Was weißt du über Prophezeiungen?"

„Was haben Prophezeiungen damit zu tun? Es gibt ein ganzes Lager voll mit denen irgendwo in der Mysterienabteilung im Ministerium."

„Tatsächlich? Nun, dann liegt dort jetzt eine, die eine Person ankündigt, die die Macht hat, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen."

„Wirklich?" Der junge Mann schien plötzlich wieder voller Hoffnung, aber die nächsten Worte versetzen ihm einen Dämpfer.

„Ich habe es selbst gehört. Er sollte Ende Juli geboren worden sein."

„Ein Kind… nur ein Kind… selbst wenn es wahr sein sollte, wird es noch Jahre dauern bis –"

Snape unterbrach ihn harsch und unwirsch.

„Es ist die beste Hoffnung, die du hast, wenn du tatsächlich raus willst, Regulus. Du könntest die Seiten wechseln, und vielleicht sogar einer Strafe vom Zaubergamot entkommen, aber dem dunklen Lord entkommt auf Dauer niemand… es sein denn, er ist tot."

Regulus schüttelte sich. Die Worte trugen eigentlich nichts, das ihn hätte beruhigen können, aber die Wahrheit so unverblümt vor ihm aufgetischt, brachte ihm auf einmal eine seltsame, ruhige Akzeptanz seines Schicksals. Es gab wirklich nur zwei Möglichkeiten: lebendig und Todesser oder tot und frei.

Er war an einem Punkt angekommen, an dem er so nicht mehr weitermachen konnte. Die wiederholten Gewaltexzesse der anderen Todesser stießen ihn ab, und die Morde widerten ihn an, so sehr, dass er es beinahe sogar vorzog, Opfer eines der Wutausbrüche des Dunklen Lords zu werden, wenn er nur dafür seine Befehle nicht ausführen musste.

So ergab sich die letztere Option als einzige Mögliche automatisch, und die einzige Frage war, was er mit dem letzten Rest seines Lebens, der ihm noch blieb, anfangen wollte; und die vage Hoffnung, das der Dunkle Lord vor ihm starb.

Und dann war da immer noch der Umstand dieser Ungeheuerlichkeit, die der dunkle Lord begangen hatte, und das Kind, das nichts von seinem Schicksal ahnte und nichts von der Unmöglichkeit wusste, dieses Schicksal auszuführen – es sei denn, er tat etwas…

Dann machte er eine Gedankenverbindung und pfiff leise. „Deswegen interessiert er sich also für die Potters und die Longbottoms…"

„Die Potters?", fragte Snape scharf. „Was ist mit ihnen?"

„Nichts… noch nichts. Aber sie haben Nachwuchs bekommen… im Juli. Das wird offiziell allen Reinblutfamilien verkündet, weil sie sowieso alle miteinander verwandt sind, egal auf welcher Seite sie in diesem Krieg stehen, daher weiß ich es. Er hatte mich deswegen gefragt."

„Was will er unternehmen?", fragte Snape und fuhr sich fahrig durch das Haar.

Regulus sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Woher soll ich das wissen? _Du_ weißt von der Prophezeiung. Vermutlich wird er erst versuchen, sie anders zu deuten aber dann… meinst du die Frage ernst? Wenn er weiß, dass es ein Kind gibt, das ihn irgendwann besiegen kann?"

„Er wird es töten, wenn es noch klein ist…", flüsterte Snape. Er wirkte erschüttert, so wie Regulus eben.

„Natürlich wird er das. Höchstwahrscheinlich sogar persönlich, und am besten gleich beide Kinder, und wenn er schon mal dabei ist, auch ihre Familien… wäre ja nicht das erste mal."

Snape ging erregt hin und her und packte ihn schließlich am Arm.

„Hör zu. Ich kann nicht mehr tun, als dein Verschwinden für einige Zeit zu decken. Aber wir beide können vielleicht erreichen, dass das nicht Kind getötet wird, und dass es eine Chance hat. Wenn du dein Leben schon riskieren willst, tu es dafür."

„Such den Ort, zerstöre es, und komm dann zu den Todessern zurück. Das ist das einzige, was ich dir raten kann. Ich werde Informationen sammeln, und sobald er etwas unternimmt, Dumbledore warnen – er wird mich anhören, er hört jeden an."

Regulus schwieg einen Moment. Severus hatte vorgeschlagen, woran er auch schon gedacht hatte – er musste es zerstören. Aber er wollte mehr. Er wollte raus. Und damit war dies also das Ende.

Er hatte sich nie für so mutig gehalten wie sein waghalsiger Bruder, der ständig neue Grenzen austestete und es geradezu zu genießen schien, in Gefahr zu sein… und doch war ihm die Entscheidung nicht schwergefallen, denn unbewusst hatte er sie schon gefällt, bevor das Gespräch überhaupt begonnen hatte. Severus hatte ihm nur geholfen, es einzusehen.

Er hatte seinen Weg gewählt, schon vor langer Zeit, als sein Bruder ihn bat, mit ihm zu kommen, und er blieb. Alles andere folgte wie in logischer Konsequenz, und nun stand er vor den ultimativen Folgen seines Handelns, und akzeptierte sie. Er hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren – wenn er schon in naher Zukunft sterben würde, dann konnte er genauso gut auf dem Weg dorthin einen Teil des Dunklen Lords mitnehmen.

Im Gegenteil, er war froh, dass er seine Fehler noch rechtzeitig erkannt hatte, und eine Gelegenheit bekam, die vielen anderen Menschen verwehrt blieb: die Gelegenheit, einiges wieder gut zu machen.

Schließlich nickte er.

„Gut, so werde ich es tun. Aber ich werde nicht mehr zurückkehren, ich halte es nicht aus. Ich habe mit diesem Teil meines Lebens abgeschlossen, Severus, und ich bereue fast alles, was ich jemals getan habe, und deswegen bin ich dankbar, diese eine Gelegenheit zu haben, das Richtige zu tun, auch wenn es das letzte sein sollte, was ich überhaupt tue."

„Es geht schon längst nicht mehr um mich. Wenn dieser Wahnsinnige jetzt nicht gestoppt wird, ist es vielleicht zu spät. Wer weiß, was er noch tun wird… und damit biete ich dem Kind die Chance, mich endgültig zu befreien; wer weiß, vielleicht geschieht ja ein Wunder, und es erwischt den Dunklen Lord bevor er mich kriegt…"

„Aber selbst, wenn das nicht der Fall sein sollte, ich muss es tun, denn Prophezeiung oder nicht, der Junge würde letztendlich scheitern, wenn er es so versuchen würde… jeder würde das, und ich bin der einzige, der es tun kann."

„Aber was ist mit dir, warum würdest du ihn verraten wollen? Du hast ihm die Prophezeiung gebracht, nehme ich an, du bist für ihn wertvoll, er behandelt dich gut. Wegen den Potters? Den Longbottoms? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass du James je gemocht hättest… genauso wenig wie meinen Bruder, und Frank und Alice kennst du kaum."

Snape seufzte leise.

„Ich bin, was ich bin, Regulus, und das kann und will ich nicht ändern. Damit habe ich mich abgefunden, im Gegensatz zu dir bereue ich nichts. Und ja, ich hasse James, genauso, wie er mich hasst. Ich tue es nicht für ihn oder deinen Bruder; die können von mir aus zu Hölle fahren."

„Aber nie – _nie!_ – würde ich wollen, das _sie_… Du kennst mich besser als die meisten, Regulus; du weißt, wovon ich rede. Das ist ein Grund, und nur die Möglichkeit, dass er sich für die Potters entscheiden könnte, ist schon zu viel."

„Und dann versuche ich dir zu helfen, weil ich es dir schuldig bin, auch wenn du dir anscheinend in den Kopf gesetzt hast, zu sterben… wenn das Kind und damit deine Hoffnung auf Freiheit überleben soll, muss jemand, der Zugang zum Dunklen Lord hat, die andere Seite über seine Bewegungen informieren, also kannst du es nicht tun. Das ist der Rest."

Einen Augenblick lang schwiegen die alten Freunde, jeder in Gedanken versunken, darüber grübelnd, welch gefährliches Spiel sie hier trieben. Regulus dachte wieder an seinen Bruder, der schlauer gewesen war als er und schon früh seine Seite bekannt gemacht hatte… er hatte ihn für seinen Mut bewundert, und gleichzeitig für das Verlassen seiner Familie gehasst… und dann hatte er etwas ebenso Großen tun wollen, er hatte seine Eltern stolz machen wollen, und seine einzige Entschuldigung für das, was er getan hatte, war, das er nicht gewusst hatte, worauf er sich einließ… nicht wirklich.

Es war an der Zeit, diesen Fehler wieder gut zu machen. Regulus machte sich nichts vor, es war möglich, _wahrscheinlich_, dass er von dieser Expedition nicht lebend zurückkehren würde, und selbst wenn, würde er dann vom Dunklen Lord gejagt werden.

Die Höhle, sollte er sie überhaupt finden, war mit Sicherheit mit allen möglichen Flüchen geschützt, vom Dunklen Lord selbst, aber wenn er dabei umkam, konnte er ihm wenigstens die Genugtuung verwehren, einen Abtrünnigen persönlich zu töten.

Er dachte daran, wie er hier angekommen war. Um das Gespräch mit Severus hatte er gebeten geplagt von Schuldgefühlen und panisch bei dem Gedanken an den nächsten Angriff; aus der Angst vor den unvorhersehbaren Wutausbrüchen seines Herrn, und der Angst um sein Leben, und mit der Hoffnung auf einen Ausweg… und am Ende dieses Gesprächs ging er zufrieden auf eine Reise, die sicher die Letzte seines Lebens sein würde. Er lachte beinahe über die Ironie der Situation.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er einen Schlussstrich gezogen hatte, und egal was noch kam, ab jetzt würde er zufrieden sterben können, im reinen mit sich selbst, denn diese Aufgabe stellte sein inneres Gleichgewicht wieder her.

Ob es genug war, um all die schlechten Taten in seinem Leben auszugleichen, diese Entscheidung würde er anderen überlassen; aber das Bewusstsein, dass er das Unmögliche versucht oder sogar vollbracht hatte, und damit dem Kind der Prophezeiung die Chance gegeben, irgendwann diesen Wahnsinn zu beenden; und damit dafür zu sorgen, dass nicht andere Jugendliche mit ähnlich illusorischen Ideen von Stolz, Ruhm und Ehre wie er den Lockungen dieses Verrückten verfielen; das waren mächtige Gedanken, das waren Dinge, die gut und richtig waren.

Schließlich unterbrach Snape die nachdenkliche Stille. „Wir sehen uns, Regulus…"

Beide wussten, dass das nicht sehr wahrscheinlich war, aber keiner sprach es aus. Regulus nickte nur. „Rede mit niemand über das, was ich unternehme. Es ist nicht sicher… ich werde selber Vorkehrungen treffen. Severus…"

Und mit einem letzten Gruß verschwanden die beiden Männer und hinterließen nur eine kühle Herbstnacht des Jahres 1980, irgendwo an einer dunklen Straßenecke in London.

**- - : o o : - -**

Harry schenkte sich Whiskey nach und schwenkte das Glas bedächtig in seiner Hand.

„Und so wussten zu diesem Zeitpunkt genau vier Personen von der Prophezeiung: Dumbledore, denn er hatte sie gehört, Snape, denn er hatte gelauscht, Voldemort, denn ihm hatte Snape alles erzählt, und Regulus, denn er tauschte sein Wissen mit Snape aus. Dieser Zustand, dass zunächst diese vier Personen von der Prophezeiung wussten, wurde später noch wichtig."

„Das Problem war natürlich, dass Snape nicht das Ganze gehört hatte – und deswegen konnte er auch nur den ersten Teil verraten. Und das setzte dann die weiteren Ereignisse in Gang, etwas über ein Jahr nach dem Gespräch von Regulus und Snape."

„Auch die restlichen Spieler waren in Position – Peter hatte angefangen, Voldemort Informationen zu liefern, Regulus hatte Voldemort verraten und die Öffentlichkeit begann langsam, aber sicher das Ministerium als den Aggressor, und Voldemort als die einzige Chance auf Ruhe und Ordnung an zu sehen. Zehn Jahre Angst und Schrecken… vielleicht konnte man es ihnen nicht verdenken."

„Und damit war alles bereit für das letzte, entscheidende letzte Jahr, zwischen Halloween 1980 und Halloween des Jahres 1981, in dem sich das Schicksal der magischen Welt – da waren sich alle einig – endgültig entscheiden würde."

* * *

**A/N:**  
Wie versprochen der nächste Teil - ich habe gesagt, ich werde es nie von Reviews abhängig machen, ob ich poste oder nicht, aber Leute! Das heißt doch nicht als Umkehrung, dass ich keine Reviews haben will! Mache ich etwas verkehrt? Kein einziges für die letzten beiden Kapitel...

Ich dachte eigentlich, ich wäre ein normaler Schreiber - und das heißt, es _muss_ Dinge geben, die nicht gut sind und die besser hätten sein können - und selbst, wenn ich die männliche Reinkarnation von Rowling bin, und alles einfach nur umwefernd toll... auch das könnt ihr schreiben. Ich lese gerne Reviews, kurze oder lange.

Denn nur als Hinweis: wenn wir mit dem Gedanken-Spiele Monster-Kapitel durch sind (es liegt inzwischen in 4-5 Teilen vor, ist jetzt aber komplett fertig geschrieben!), was in Laufe einer guten Woche der Fall sein sollte, ist die 40.000 Wort-Marke deutlich geknackt... und dann immer noch nur zwei Reviews?

Fehlen die Themen? Ich dachte, es gäbe vieles, über das man reden könnte:

- wie ist die Kampfszene geworden? War mein allererster Versuch. Zu lahm, zu kurz, gerade richtig? Gibt es Wörter, die ich zu häufig benutze? Nervt euch irgendwas?  
- Warum hilft Snape Regulus? Hat Snape eine Schuld bei ihm, und wenn ja, welche?  
- Was ist das "es", über das beide reden?  
- Und nicht zu vergessen, aus dem letzten Kapitel: was wird Harry wohl ändern?

Oder interessiert es einfach niemanden, was ich schreibe? Ich hoffe doch nicht. Muss ich etwa Hermine mit Snape verkuppeln, damit ich hier Reaktionen bekomme? (Nur Spaß) Schreibt mir! Reviewt! Ich freue mich drauf, und warte.

Im nächsten Kapitel sehen wir Regulus auf seiner Suche, sowie Halloween 1980...

Aus: _**Kapitel 4 – Gedanken-Spiele: Heldentod**_

Regulus zögerte. Er riskierte eine Menge. Wenn er jetzt also auch nur den Hauch eines Millimeters daneben lag oder die Energie falsch eingeschätzt hatte… er hob den Zauberstab und bewegte ihn Stück um Stück durch die scheinbar leere Luft, rote Funken knisterten um seine Spitze und…


	5. GedankenSpiele: Heldentod

**THE TALE  
****Teil I: Begegnung**

**Disclaimer:  
**Alle Rechte an der Harry Potter Reihe und deren Charakteren liegen bei der großartigen Autorin J. K. Rowling und den veröffentlichenden Verlagen. Ich leihe mir sie nur aus; mir gehört nichts außer ein paar undedeutenden OCs… und natürlich verdiene ich damit kein Geld.

* * *

**Kapitel 4: Gedanken-Spiele: Heldentod**

_Urd heißt die eine, die andre Werdani:  
__Sie schnitten Stäbe; Skuld hieß die dritte.  
__Sie legten Lose, das Leben bestimmten sie  
__Den Geschlechtern der Menschen, das Schicksal verkündend._

_Edda (Völuspá – Der Seherin Weissagung)_

Halloween des Jahres 1980 war eine regnerische, stürmische Angelegenheit. Das hielt die Kinder allenorten aber nicht davon ab, als Gespenst oder Hexe oder sonstige Gruselfigur verkleidet durch die Straßen zu ziehen. Natürlich hatten sie keine Ahnung von dem, was dieser Tag eigentlich bedeutete, und selbst, wenn sie es gewusst hätten, es hätte sie vermutlich nicht sehr gekümmert, denn nur die ganz Weisen vermochten das Besondere zu erkennen.

Früher war das einmal anders gewesen, aber im Laufe der Jahrtausende und unter immer neuen Namen war der Brauch, zusammen mit seinem letzten Namen, Samhain, schließlich in Vergessenheit geraten, bis nur der klägliche Rest blieb, der heute Halloween genannt wurde; und nur wenige Kreaturen, wie die Zentauren, hatten sich das Wissen um die wahren Hintergründe bewahrt.

Die Zentauren versammelten sich auf einer großen Lichtung im Verbotenen Wald, und erwarteten mit Spannung das neue Jahr. Denn obwohl die Wolken die Sterne verdeckten, wussten alle, das Jupiter Saturn immer näher kam.

„Es wird ein Jahr voller bedeutender Ereignisse und Umwälzungen werden", bemerkte Magorian, der Älteste und Weiseste unter den Zentauren.

Die übrigen nickten und schlugen beifällig mit ihren Schwänzen.

„Die Planeten reihen sich auf – Jupiter steht dreimal vor Saturn. Mächtige Dinge geschehen im Schatten der Großen Zwei… Ein erster Höhepunkt ist heute, der nächste in der Jahresmitte, und der letzte am Jahresende."

Wieder schlugen die Anderen mit ihren Schwänzen und begrüßten mir den uralten Riten das Jahr, das gerade anbrach.

In seinem Büro, ein paar Meilen entfernt, stand Albus Dumbledore an dem Bord, auf dem sein Modell des Sonnensystems stand. Er nahm es vorsichtig, und baute es mitten auf seinem Schreibtisch auf. Er beobachtete aufmerksam, wie die Planeten sich bewegten. Heute war der Tag, und normalerweise hätte er sie am Fernrohr beobachtet, aber gegen ein solches Wetter konnte selbst er nicht machen.

Das Modell musste genügen.

Von alledem wusste eine Familie in Devon nichts. Der Wind pfiff um das Haus, sodass es vor dem prasselnden Kaminfeuer gerade recht gemütlich war. Die Kinder waren schon im Bett, und nur noch eine Frau saß im Wohnzimmer und las.

Die Tür ging.

„Arthur?"

„Ja, ich bin's."

Sie legte das Buch zur Seite und ging in die Küche, wo Arthur saß und umarmte ihn.

„Ich hab auf dich gewartet. Überstunden?"

Arthur hängte seinen Umhang über die Lehne, rieb sich müde die Stirn über seiner Brille und seufzte. „Du weißt wie es ist, Molly. Alles dreht sich um den Krieg und Du-weißt-schon-wen…"

„Dann lass uns von etwas anderem reden. Ron hat heute Magie benutzt."

„Tatsächlich?", fragte Arthur aufgeregt, während sie gemeinsam nach oben gingen, um nach den Kindern zu sehen.

„Was hat er gemacht?"

„Er wollte mehr Brei, und hat den ganzen Topf zu sich schweben lassen. Natürlich hat er auf halber Strecke die Kraft verloren und es gab ein riesiges Durcheinander, aber es war ein Aufrufezauber."

Sie öffneten leise die Tür und schauten in das Zimmer.

Molly sah ihren schlafenden Jungen liebevoll an, aber sie war mit ihren Gedanken woanders.

Arthur sah sie fragend an. „Ist etwas?"

Seine Frau errötete leicht. „Es ist albern. Du wirst mich auslachen."

„Hab ich das jemals?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich liebe jeden unserer Jungen, und würde keinen von ihn hergeben wollen, für nichts auf der Welt, es ist nur…"

Sie beuge sich über das Bett, um ihn nicht anzusehen. „Weißt du, manchmal wünsche ich mir ein Mädchen… Dem ich ein Kleid kaufen kann, und dem ich Kochen und Stricken beibringen kann, und dessen Hochzeit ich planen kann, wenn sie ihren Liebsten gefunden hat… all die Dinge, die eine Mutter nur mit ihrer Tochter machen kann."

Arthur sah seine Frau an, als sie die Bettdecke zurecht zupfte und schwieg einen Moment.

„Nun, wir könnten doch… noch einen letzten Versuch, Mollyschnuckel…"

Molly errötet wieder.

„Arthur, psst! Doch nicht vor den Kindern! Aber oh, wie ich mir es wünschen würde… Ich würde sie Ginevra nennen… Meinst du, wir sollten wirklich –?"

Zur gleichen Zeit kämpfte sich ein Mann durch den so untypischen Nord-Ost Sturm, der ihm hier an der felsigen Küste direkt ins Gesicht wehte und ihn mehr als einmal fast abrutschen ließ.

Er verfluchte die Idee, bei diesem Wind hierher zu kommen, er verfluchte die Umstände, die ausgerechnet heute so ein Wetter heraufbeschworen, aber es half nichts. Er hatte keine Zeit, keine Zeit…

Unten, wo sonst der schmale Strand lag, brandeten nun die Wellen zornig gegen die Felsen, die es wagten, sich ihnen in den Weg zu stellen. Dort musste er hin, dort war die Höhle.

Er hatte die Höhle schon Tage vorher entdeckt, aber nichts besonderes an ihr feststellen können – eine Tatsache, die ihn in diesem Moment zur Weisglut brachte, denn er war auf einen der Tricks des Dunklen Lords hereingefallen.

Er _wusste_, wonach er suchte, er _wusste_, dass es irgendwo hier war, und trotzdem hatte er in der Höhle gestanden und nichts bemerkt. Vier kostbare Tage hatte er vergeudet, weiter die Küste abgesucht, und jeden Tag, den er länger von den Todessern fernblieb, machte eine Entdeckung seines Verrats wahrscheinlicher.

Hätte er sich doch nur nicht so viel Zeit gelassen… aber realistisch betrachtet hatte er nicht schneller sein können – seit seinem Gespräch waren zwei Wochen vergangen, und er hatte die ganze Zeit hier draußen verbracht, auf der Suche nach der Höhle.

Er erinnerte sich an jedes Wort des Gespräches, merkwürdig, vielleicht weil er ahnte, dass es das Letzte sein würde, dass er je geführt hatte. Er hoffte, Severus hatte die Aufmerksamkeit von seinem Verschwinden ablenken können, wie er versprochen hatte, aber mussten sie nicht trotzdem mittlerweile gemerkt haben, dass er fehlte? Würden sie ihn suchen? Aber doch nicht hier… oder? Hatte er Spuren hinterlassen?

Er war so vorsichtig wie nur möglich gewesen, war eine Strecke mit Muggelbussen gefahren, und er hatte niemandem erzählt, was er vorhatte. Er hatte begonnen, alle seine Schritte und Überlegungen, die ihn bis zu diesem felsigen Kliff geführt hatten, aufzuschreiben, in einem Brief, den er immer bei sich trug, und ständig aktualisierte.

Er hatte ein billiges Medaillon gefunden. Er wusste nicht, ob es irgendeine Ähnlichkeit mit dem Original besaß, aber für seine Zwecke reichte es. Es mochte eitel oder kindisch erscheinen, aber er wollte, dass der Dunkle Lord genau wusste, dass er es war, der das Original gestohlen hatte, wenn er jemals in die Höhle zurückkehren sollte – und dafür war das zweite Medaillon; eine Verspottung des ersten, mit einer kleinen Notiz drinnen.

Das alles waren die Handlungen eines toten Mannes, dachte er düster. Nachrichten über sein Leben hinaus… Aber er spürte noch immer keine Furcht. Seine einzige Angst war, dass er gefunden werden würde, bevor er am Ziel war, dass er nicht genug Zeit hatte… Er blickte ständig über seine Schulter, fühlte sich verfolgt.

Er war auf halber Strecke zwischen dem Kante des Kliffs oben und der See unten, wo der Höhleneingang lag – eine steile Kletterpartie, aber er vertraute seinen unsichtbaren magischen Seilen, die ihn sicher mit verschiedenen Stellen in der Felswand verbanden, und sich automatisch nach jedem Schritt in ihrer Länge anpassten.

Über ihm lösten sich ein paar Felsstücke, polterten in die Tiefe und klatschten ins Wasser; sie verfehlten ihn um ein gutes Stück. Er blickte sich gehetzt um…waren sie da? Nein, dort war nichts, nur die leere Kliffkante; er war allein, immer noch allein. Gut. Niemand hatte ihn gefunden.

Der Wind kam in Böen und machte das Atmen schwer. Dieser verfluchte Sturm! Und nicht einmal der Mond war da, um den Abstieg zu beleuchten, nur gut, dass er eine Laterne mitgebracht hatte. Sie schwebte ein Stück über ihm; ihr mattes Licht leuchtete ihm auf dem Weg die Klippen hinunter und zeigte ihm, wohin er seine Füße setzen konnte; und das wichtigste, sie ließ seine Hände und seinen Zauberstab frei für die Seile.

Dort war die Öffnung, er ließ das Licht höher schweben… Noch war Hoffnung… Die Gischt spritze ihm ins Gesicht, er schmeckte das Salz; und das Brausen der Wellen und das Heulen des Sturms, der über das Kliff hinweg jagte, übertönte alles.

Er verzog das Gesicht. Um in die Höhle zu gelangen musste er schwimmen – beim ersten Mal war die See verhältnismäßig ruhig gewesen, aber jetzt wollte er nicht wissen, was hier für eine Strömung herrschte.

Eine weitere, plötzliche Böe riss ihn fast von den Füßen, die keinen Halt fanden auf dem glitschigen Felsen, auf dem er stand. Er stemmte sich mit aller Macht gegen den Sturm; sein Umhang hinter ihm schlug gegen die Felsen und knallte wie eine Peitsche.

Aber es half nichts. Er hexte seine Robe wasserabweisend und sprang ins Meer. Sofort wurde er, ohne eine Chance zu haben, dagegen anschwimmen zu können, in Richtung der Felsen gezogen, aber glücklicherweise trug ihn die Strömung geradewegs in die Öffnung, sodass er nicht am Kliff zerschmettert wurde. Er hatte den Zauberstab im Mund, um mit den Händen zu steuern; dann glitt er durch die Öffnung in den schwarzen Mund der Höhle.

Die Laterne beleuchtete das nassglitzernde schwarze Gestein; Büschel von Tang verströmten ihren würzigen Geruch. Die Strömung ließ nach und er fing ernsthaft an zu schwimmen. Bald kam er dorthin, wo er schon einmal gewesen war: Eine große, geräumige, aber ansonsten leere Höhle.

Er klettere aus dem Wasser, wandte einen Wärmezauber auf sich an und sah sich um. Alles war genauso wie vorher, genauso unverdächtig und harmlos.

Dabei war es eine geniale Illusion. Offensichtlich musste in einer der Höhlenwände ein Durchgang sein, durch den man in die Haupthöhle gelangte, in der der Dunkle Lord das Medaillon versteckt hatte. Regulus hatte nun alle Wände abgesucht, aber keinen Durchgang gefunden, nicht eine Spur von Magie – die Wände waren so natürlich und so magielos wie man es sich nur vorstellen konnte. Daher hatte er diesen Ort verworfen.

Bis ihm eine Idee kam, als er heute Mittag in seinem schäbigen Schlafzimmer in einem Inn oben im Dorf saß, und in den Spiegel starrte. Der Spiegel reichte vom Boden bis zur Decke, er spiegelte den Raum, und damit sah es so aus, als ob der Raum dort weiterging, überlegte er abwesend. Dabei war hinter dem Spiegel in Wirklichkeit nur die Wand…

Das hatte ihm einen Geistesblitz verschafft. Und nun wollte er sehen, ob er recht hatte.

Anstatt die Wände abzusuchen, begann er systematische den leeren Raum, die Luft in der Höhle, nach Spuren von Magie zu untersuchen. Er teilte den Raum in Bahnen ein, denen er folgte – von Wand zu Wand, dann umgedreht und einen Fuß neben der letzten Bahn zurück.

Die Luft war gut, etwas feucht, aber nichts besonderes. Vielleicht hatte er sich getäuscht. Er seufzte. Das würde das Ende sein, es war sich sicher, das es keinen anderen Ort gab, der in Frage kam, aber wenigstens hatte er es versucht. Und dabei war er sich so sicher gewesen…

Der Zauberstab in seiner Hand vibrierte. Bis er es bewusst wahrnahm und aus seinen Gedanken kam, hatte es wieder aufgehört. Er fluchte und blieb stehen. Er war unaufmerksam gewesen!

Er ging einige Schritte rückwärts… und ja, da war es wieder. Er blickte sich um. Er stand mitten in der leeren Höhle, aber hier herrschte Magie.

Hier war nichts. Er griff die schwebende Laterne und stellte sie neben sich auf den Boden. Nichts sollte die Luft beeinflussen.

Er griff mit der freien Hand zu, Luft, normale Luft. Er ging seitwärts, die Magie blieb. Er ging vor, die Magie verschwand. Er ging zurück, sie war wieder da, er ging weiter und sie verschwand auch hier.

Langsam begann ein Bild in seinen Gedanken Gestalt anzunehmen. Es war tatsächlich, wie er vermutete hatte, fast das Gegenteil des Spiegels – der Raum war echt, und eine Wand nicht das, was sie sein sollte. Oh, wie gerissen vom Dunklen Lord. Der Durchgang war in einer Höhlenwand, und er hatte einfach die gesamte Wand versteckt.

Um in die zweite Höhle zu kommen, musste man sich also erst die Wand mit dem Durchgang dafür beschaffen – und wenn man dann durch den Durchgang trat, war mit absoluter Sicherheit _hinter_ dem Durchgang _nicht_ der Raum, der im Augenblick auf der anderen Seite der unsichtbaren Magie lag.

Ein geniales Meisterstück und eine unglaubliche magische Leistung. Eine doppelte Illusion – zuerst die nichtexistente Wand, und dann der falsche Raum.

Darüber schreiben die größten Theoretiker der Zeit, in Aufsätzen in den _Magischen Notizen_, oder gleich ganze Bücher. Sie gingen weit über sein Verständnis hinaus, hantierten mit Dimensionsmanipulationen und Dingen mit mehr Innen- als Außenseiten, aber er war sich sicher, dass der alte Adalbert Schwahfel zum Beispiel alles gegeben hätte, um diesen Ort zu sehen.

Es ging nach dem Prinzip _der Weg verändert das Ziel_ – der Ort, an dem er nun stand, jenseits der Magie, einen Schritt davon entfernt, würde ein anderer sein, wenn er durch den Durchgang in der nichtexistenten Wand den selben Schritt nach innen tun würde.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, um sein Gedanken zu klären, er war nicht hier, um wie ein Besucher im _Museum der Magischen Moderne_ Magie zu bestaunen. Die Frage war jetzt, wie er die Wand hervorholen konnte, damit er den Durchgang in den wahren Raum dahinter benutzen konnte.

Er begann mit einigen Standard-Detektionszaubern.

„_Inobscura!_"

„_Magija Grindex!_"

„_Visonare interconnex!_"

Die Luft vor ihm flimmerte und leuchtete blau, rot, grün, gelb; die Farben liefen in ineinander, waren verwoben wie ein Muster in einem Schottenrock, verbanden sich, trennten sich wieder.

Sie erstreckten sich quer durch die Höhlen, von Wand zu Wand.

Er stoppte die Zauber und stöhnte. Natürlich, was hätte er auch erwarten sollen bei einem solch komplexen Stück Magie – er konnte nicht einmal die Hälfte der Ergebnisse deuten, und die benutzen Verwandlungen, Zauber und Schutzbanne waren alles auf elementarstem Niveau mit einander gekoppelt.

Kurz, er hatte keine Chance, irgendeinen davon einzeln zu verändern oder deaktivieren, selbst wenn er gewusst hätte, wofür jeder der verschiedenen Zauber zuständig war.

Mit normalen Schutzzaubern kannte er sich einigermaßen aus, er ließ erneut die magische Struktur erscheinen. Er ging ein Stück an dem netzartigen Gebilde entlang. Wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, sorgte ein Schutzbann dafür, dass die Wand nicht da war. Das war gut, damit konnte er arbeiten.

Aber die Kopplung mit den anderen Schutzzaubern und sonstigen magischen Manipulationen machte es ihm wieder schwer. Er folgte den Knoten und Linien. Ja, die einzige Möglichkeit würde sein, alles auf einmal zu brechen, dann würde die Wand, von wo immer sie im Moment auch war, hierher kommen und für ihn benutzbar sein. Außerdem brauchte er auf diesem Weg nicht zu wissen, was die übrigen Zauber genau taten, wenn sie weg waren, waren sie weg.

Das war die gute Nachricht.

Die schlechte Nachricht war, dass es einen Grund hatte, aus dem Fluchbrecher, zum Beispiel, oder auch professionelle Schutzbannzauberer vorsichtig einen Schutzzauber nach dem anderen deaktivierten, und dabei ihre jahrelange Erfahrung einsetzen, um die Verbindungen zwischen den verschiedenen Lagen zu lösen.

Sollte nämlich etwas schief laufen, war es möglich, dass sich die gesamte Magie in dem Schutzzauber auf einmal entlud, während er kollabierte. Bei einem war das nicht schlimm, ein Schild konnte die Energie leicht absorbieren.

Er dagegen würde an allen gleichzeitig arbeiten. Und sollten alle gleichzeitig kollabieren… nun, er bezweifelte, dass noch etwa von ihm übrig bleiben würde. Aber es war für ihn die einzige Möglichkeit. Zunächst benötigte er einen Ansatzpunkt.

_Magija Grindex!_

Wieder erschien die Struktur. Es zeigte ihm, wie die Zauber aufgebaut waren, magisch gesehen. Er musste nun nach Unregelmäßigkeiten suchen, die es in jedem Schutzbann gab; kleine Schwachstellen, oder, wenn er besonderes Glück hatte, sogar ein kleines Loch.

Große Löcher begannen sich über die Zeit von selber wieder zu schließen, auch wenn der Schutz nie mehr so gut wie vorher wurde, aber kleine Löcher blieben mitunter.

Sorgfältig suchte er die leuchtende Struktur ab. Ein Loch fand er nicht, aber andere Stellen, heller, dunkler, und ja – dort war ein Knoten, der blasser war als alle, die er bisher gesehen hatte. Und nun begann der schwierige Teil der Arbeit.

Er musste sich die Stelle in der freien Luft merken, weil er nicht gleichzeitig den Detektionszauber anwenden konnte, während er hier ein Loch in den Schutz bohrte – die Arbeit war so schon gefährlich genug, weil sie unberechenbare oder sogar zufällig fluktuierende Faktoren mit einbezog, denn keine Magie der Welt war statisch, aber jede zusätzliche Magie, die den Prozess in einer unbestimmbaren Weise beeinflusste, wäre blanker Wahnsinn gewesen.

_Es war das alte Problem_, grübelte er. Eine punktuelle Überladung konnte in Bruchteilen von Sekunden einen Kaskadeneffekt auslösen, und dann stand er in der magischen Rückentladung…

Und eine punktuelle Überladung war genau das, was er brauchte, um ein kleines Loch in die Struktur zu bohren.

**- - : o o : - -**

Es war soweit. Dumbledore beobachtete gebannt, wie in seinem Modell Jupiter Saturn immer näher rückte.

Die Zentauren auf der Lichtung starrten in den Nachthimmel, auch wenn der bewölkt war. Sie wussten, was passieren würde.

Regulus zögerte. Er riskierte eine Menge. Wenn er jetzt also auch nur den Hauch eines Millimeters daneben lag oder die Energie falsch eingeschätzt hatte… er hob den Zauberstab und bewegte ihn Stück um Stück durch die scheinbar leere Luft, rote Funken knisterten um seine Spitze und…

**Krach!** Ein greller Blitz zuckte durch die Dunkelheit. Kinder lachten, und die alten Menschen im Dorf schüttelten ärgerlich ihre Köpfe. Nichtsnutzige Knallerei!

Dumbledore hielt den Atem an. Noch zwei Millimeter…

…noch ein Millimeter… Regulus Hand zitterte leicht…

…einen Halben – und Saturn und Jupiter waren auf gleicher Höhe. Er sah sich schnell im seinem Büro um, und es geschah –

…nichts. Regulus atmete unwillkürlich aus. Die gefährlichere Hälfte der Arbeit war getan. Jetzt galt es nur noch, das vorhandene Loch in der Struktur soweit zu vergrößern, dass der ganze Bannkomplex verschwunden war.

Nicht, dass der Schritt ungefährlich gewesen wäre, aber er hing wenigstens nicht von mehr oder weniger ungenauen Schätzungen oder zufälligen Schwankungen oder seinen Gedächtnisleistungen ab, alles Dinge außerhalb seiner Kontrolle – sondern nur von seiner Kraft. Hielt er durch, war alles in Ordnung. Wenn nicht…

Die professionellen Fluchbrecher, die sich auch an Schutzbannen versuchten, hatten mit Sicherheit eine andere Technik, er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie keine Möglichkeit besaßen, nur Teile von Schutzbannen zu deaktivieren, aber wenn es einen solchen Weg gab, dann kannte er ihn nicht.

Wenn _er_ einmal angefangen hatte, das Loch zu vergrößern, dann musste er den ganzen Bannkomplex inklusive aller weiteren Zauber komplett entfernen, und das gleichzeitig, denn die riesige Menge Magie, die er während des Vorgangs in die Struktur steckte, machte sie instabil – und wenn er losließ, würde sie wie eine überspannte Feder zurückschnappen, und das ‚schnappen' bedeutete in seinem Fall, dass er von der außer Kontrolle geratenen Magie in kleine Stückchen gerissen werden würde.

Er begann, die Spitze seines Zauberstabes in kleinen Kreisbewegungen zu führen und murmelte dabei einer der Detektionszauber. Wieder begann sich das netzartige Gewebe zu bilden, aber dieses Mal steckte die Spitze seines Zauberstabes ein gutes Stück weit drinnen, und das bedeutete, dass der Zauber nun die _Innenseite_ der magischen Struktur sichtbar machte.

Ein weißblauer Blitz sprang von der Spitze des Zauberstabes, und begann sich längs der hellroten Linien auszubreiten. Immer weiter fraß sich das blau ins rot, und dahinter begann sich langsam, aber sicher, ein grauer Fleck auszubreiten, der alle Farben verschluckte.

Begleitet wurde dies von einem leisen Knistern und einem farbigen Flimmern am Übergang zwischen Magie und Materie. Regulus hätte gelächelte, wenn er sich nicht so darauf hätte konzentrieren müssen, zwei komplizierte Zauber gleichzeitig zu unterhalten. Es funktionierte. Der graue Fleck war Fels.

– es geschah nichts. Dumbledore wartete weiter, und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Er wusste selbst nicht so genau, worauf er eigentlich gewartet hatte – irgendwie schien es so einleuchtend, das etwas hätte passieren müssen, besonders nach den Worten des Zentauren, aber im Prinzip war es albern.

Wieso sollte ausgerechnet in seinem Büro etwas geschehen, nur weil Jupiter und Saturn in einer Reihe standen? Seufzend räumte er das Modell wieder zurück auf das Bord. Es war ein Zeichen, wie verzweifelt er war, dass er schon Hoffnungen in Sternenkonstellationen setzte. Was hatte er wirklich erwartet? Dass plötzlich die einleuchtende und absolut sichere Möglichkeit, Voldemort zu besiegen in seinem Büro ausführbereit auf einem Stück Pergament aufgeschrieben erschien?

Molly kuschelte sich erschöpft an die Seite ihres Mannes und seufzte glücklich, bevor der Schlaf sein Recht forderte. „Oh, Arthur…"

Und die Planeten zogen weiter still ihre Bahn im endlosen Universum, und nur die ältesten und weisesten Zentauren glaubten zu hören, dass eine weitere Note in die Symphonie eingefügt wurde, die das Leben ist; und das dadurch die Melodie, so winzig diese Note auch noch sein mochte, langsam wieder in ein Gleichgewicht zwischen hellen und dunklen Tönen gelangte.

**- - : o o : - -**

Während an vielen anderen Orten die Menschen – Kinder und Erwachsene, Zauberer in Schlössern und Muggel in Häusern gleichermaßen – ruhiger wurden und sich zur Ruhe legten, arbeitete Regulus weiter im matten Licht der Laterne an den Schutzbannen.

Inzwischen war Gestein auf einer Größe von vielleicht zwei Metern im Durchmesser sichtbar, was einen recht seltsamen Anblick verursachte – ein fast kreisförmiges Stück Fels, dass frei in der Luft schwebte – aber Regulus hatte keine Augen dafür.

Er musste sich ganz auf das wachsende Loch konzentrieren – das hieß, eigentlich war es ja kein Loch, sondern das genaue Gegenteil – aber was war das Gegenteil eines Loches? Er unterdrückte einen Fluch, als die Ränder wild flackerten und die Magie um ihn in Wellen hin- und herflutete, sodass sich die Härchen auf seinen Armen aufstellten. Schon wieder abgelenkt! Wenn er jetzt die Kontrolle verlor…

Eine Stunde später war es soweit. Regulus Gesicht war schweißnass, und seine schwarzen Haare klebten an seiner Stirn. Die letzte Viertelstunde war eine Qual gewesen – körperlich, weil seine Muskeln vom Stillhalten des Zauberstabes verkrampften, metal, weil seine Konzentration nachzulassen begann, und magisch war er auch an seine Reserven gekommen.

Er legte den Zauberstab ab und setzte sich schwer atmend auf den harten Höhlenboden. Vor ihm, wo vorher nichts als Luft gewesen war, war nun eine solide Felswand, die absolut wie das natürliche Ende der Höhle aussah.

Er hätte jeden Eid geschworen, dass dies die natürliche Form der Höhle wäre – wenn er nicht das gleiche Gefühl beim Anblick der ursprünglichen, doppelt so tiefen Höhle gehabt hätte.

Während er sich erholte, nahm er sich noch einmal Zeit, dass Kunstwerk zu bewundern – Regulus erkannte eines, wenn er es sah. Die Wahrheit war, er hätte unmöglich sagen können, _welche_ der beiden Höhlen die natürliche Form gewesen war, bevor der Dunkle Lord sie für seine Zwecke änderte.

Vielleicht war die ganze Höhle nicht natürlich, aber wenn, dann hatte die Magie, die zu ihrer Erschaffung benutzt wurde, keine Spuren hinterlassen. Es war Musterbeispiel von Magie, die sich nahtlos in die Umgebung einfügte.

Er hob seinen Zauberstab auf, und beschwor einen einfachen silbernen Kelch mit Griff aus grünem Obsidian herauf, denn er mit Wasser aus seinem Zauberstab füllte. Die Arbeit hatte ihn durstig gemacht, aber als er anfangen wollte zu trinken, bemerkte er, dass das Wasser im Kelch langsam, aber stetig, abnahm.

Er runzelte die Stirn und blickte dann zu der freigelegten Felswand. Er stand auf, ging ein paar Schritte zurück und schaute wieder in den Kelch. Der Inhalt hatte sich nicht verringert.

_Was zum_

Er trat wieder dicht an die Wand, und das Wasser begann weiter abzunehmen. Er starrte gebannt in den Kelch, bis nach einer guten Weile nichts mehr übrig war. Er schüttelte den Kopf, und ging wieder ein Stück zurück.

Zuerst war er durstig. Er befüllte den Kelch erneut und trank. Dann überlegte er. Offensichtlich war etwas in der Wand, das verhinderte, dass Wasser auf magische Weise in einen Kelch gefüllt wurde.

Oder nein, vermutlich genauer, es war etwas im Raum _dahinter_, das verhinderte, dass Wasser auf magische Weise in einen Kelch gefüllt wurde – und die Wirkung erstreckte sich ein kleines Stück über die Wand hinaus.

Das bedeutete, dass er mit einiger Sicherheit annehmen konnte, dass hinter der Wand das Wasser sehr viel schneller aus dem Kelch verschwinden würde; vielleicht sogar sofort.

Aber warum wollte der Dunkle Lord Wasser in einem Kelch verhindern? Er schob den Gedanken erst einmal beiseite, und beschwor eine ganze Ansammlung verschiedener Kelche, Becher, Krüge und sogar Muggelgläser herauf, die er alle mit gleich viel Wasser füllte, um auszuschließen, dass es an dem ersten Kelch lag.

Er reihte die Gefäße an der Wand auf und beobachtete, wie der letzte Tropfen Wasser in allen Behältern gleichzeitig verschwand. Direkt an der Wand ging es merklich schneller als einen Fuß entfernt, wo er den Effekt zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte.

Das vereinfachte die Aussage: der Dunkle Lord wollte kein mit Magie erzeugtes Wasser in seiner Höhle. Und da es wahrscheinlich war, dass dies die einzige Möglichkeit sein würde, dort an Wasser zu kommen, lautete das Endergebnis einfach: er wollte überhaupt kein Wasser in der Höhle.

Und bevor Regulus nicht einen Grund dafür kannte, würde er keinen Fuß in die Höhle setzen.

Wofür benötigte man Wasser? Vielleicht wartete drinnen ein Feuer. Aber es gab andere, und vor allem, einfacherer Methoden, um mit einem Feuer fertig zu werden als Wasser.

Nein, das verbotene Wasser musste direkt für die Person im Inneren von Vorteil sein – das mit dem Vorteil war klar, alles was der Dunkle Lord _nicht_ in der Höhle wollte, würde äußerst hilfreich sein – vielleicht als Getränk oder als Grundlage für etwas anderes.

Regulus war nicht umsonst einer von Slughorns Favoriten gewesen – obwohl er nur mittelmäßig in Zaubertränke gewesen war, hatten ihm einige private Stunden doch ein überdurchschnittliches Wissen beschert, und am Ende ein ‚Ohnegleichen' in seinen UTZ; und jenseits aller guten Noten half ihm dies nun hier.

Er konnte sich einige Zaubertränke vorstellen, die mit Wasser weniger oder besser funktionierten; und nur für erstere interessierte er sich.

Er verzog den Mund, als er an die wahrscheinliche Konsequenz seiner Überlegung dachte: ein unbekannter, selbstverständlich gefährlicher Zaubertrank, der dort drinnen auf ihn wartete und der natürlich angewendet werden musste, bevor er an sein Ziel gelangte – angewendet auf ihn selbst.

Ja, das war ein typischer Gedankengang des Dunklen Lords. Nun, was konnte er tun? Magisch erzeugte Flüssigkeiten gelangten nicht in die Höhle. Er scheute sich davor, auch diesen Schutz zu entfernen – ganz einfach, weil das nur von innen ging, was hieß, dass er dort hinein musste, und wenn es ihm dann nicht gelang, stand er ohne Wasser und ohne Hilfe da.

Nicht das er Angst hatte, durch den Mangel an Wasser umzukommen – aber mittlerweile wollte er, wenn er schon so wie sein Gryffindor-Bruder sein Leben riskierte, dafür auch den großen Preis bekommen; und Wassermangel konnte das verhindern.

Er hatte auch keine Zeit, um etwas zu holen – außer… nun, es gab ein Meer direkt vor seiner Nase. Allerdings war das Salzwasser. Aber vielleicht erstreckt sich der Bann nicht auf magisch verändertes Wasser?

Er ging die Schritte zurück zum Rande des Kanals und schöpfte mit einem der Kelche Salzwasser. Dann hielt er den Zauberstab darüber.

_Exsali!_

Er probierte einen Schluck und verzog das Gesicht. Es schmeckte absolut fad, aber nicht mehr salzig und das musste genügen. Dann ging er mit dem Kelch zur Wand, ließ all die übrigen Behältnisse, die dort standen, verschwinden und sah aufmerksam in das Trinkgefäß in seiner Hand.

Der Wasserstand blieb gleich.

Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem zufriedenen Grinsen. Es konnte nicht anders, als ein wenig stolz zu sein. Gerade hatte er den Dunklen Lord ausgetrickst.

Vorsichtshalber verwandelte er den Kelch in einen größeren schlauchartigen Behälter mit Riemen, den er über der Schulter tragen konnte, befüllte ihn ganz mit Wasser und entsalzte ihn. Dann machte er sich daran, die Wand näher anzusehen.

Wieder benutzte er den Detektionszauber. Dieses mal erschien kein Netz, sondern ein bogenförmiger Umriss, der weiß leuchtete. Weiß… ein auf Blut basierender Schutz. Seine gute Laune verschwand so schnell, wie sie gekommen war.

Nach dem Fidelius über der Höhle, die er nur gefunden hatte, weil der Dunkle Lord ihm das Geheimnis verraten hatte, und all den Zaubern, die er über die versteckte Felswand gelegt hatte, war es noch nicht genug, nein, der Dunkle Lord musste den Durchgang in der Wand mit irgendeinem Typ von Blutschild schützen.

Wenn es noch einen Beweis gebraucht hatte, dass er am richtigen Ort war, dann hatte er ihn eben bekommen. Leider hieß das auch, dass er keine Chance hatte, das Schild oder den Schutzbann oder was immer es auch war, zu entfernen.

Ganz abgesehen davon, dass er so gut wie nichts über sie wusste, war eben dieses wenige, dass blutbasierte Zauber zu den mächtigsten überhaupt gehörten, und direkt proportional zur Stärke ihres Erzeugers waren – was hieß, dass _theoretisch_ ein Zauberer, der stärker war als der Dunkle Lord, sie überladen könnte.

Er fühlte, wie hysterisches Lachen aus ihm herausblubbern wollte. Ein Zauberer, der stärker war als der Dunkle Lord? Das war gut, das war ein Oxymoron – wie Leute, die sich schweigend unterhielten, oder – oder eine exakte Schätzung, oder…

Nun, es gab einen, der stark genug sein sollte, ihn zu vernichten. Leider war der erstens nicht hier, und zweitens in Windeln. Er, Regulus, jedenfalls, konnte mit Sicherheit von sich sagen, dass er _nicht_ stärker als der Dunkle Lord war.

Was konnte er tun? Wie alle blutbasierten Zauber würde dieser das Blut seines Erzeugers erkennen, logischerweise, denn das wurde ja bei der Erzeugung verwendet, und dann würde er durchgelassen werden. Allerdings war das Blut des Dunklen Lords nicht einfacher zu bekommen als eine Person, die stärker als dieser war.

Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand und seufzte. Hatte er hier das Ende erreicht? Und das, nachdem er soweit, weiter als jeder vor ihm gekommen war… Sein Blick fiel auf seinen linken Unteram. Der Stoff seiner Robe war hochgerutscht, und das Dunkle Mal zeichnete sich im Licht der Laterne deutlich auf der weißen Haut ab.

Mit Abscheu starrte er schwarzen Totenkopf. Die Schlange schien seine Schlagader darunter im Würgegriff zu haben und ihn boshaft anzustarren, es war etwas vom Dunklen Lord, er spürte es jeden Tag… ein Stück vom Dunklen Lord in ihm…

Er fuhr aus seinen Gedanken. Konnte es vielleicht sein…?

Das war wieder sein Gebiet, das Mischen von Flüssigkeiten, Substanzen – wenn ein Stück vom Dunklen Lord in ihm steckte, dann war auch sein eigenes Blut – verschmutzt… würde der Schutz sein Blut akzeptieren? Vermutlich nicht, aber es würde vielleicht möglich sein, den Schutz so zu manipulieren, dass er den Unterschied übersah – weil in seinem Blut etwas vom Dunklen Lord sein sollte…

Mit neuer Entschlossenheit machte er sich an die Arbeit. Eine halbe Stunde später hielt er seine offene Schlagader gegen das Stück Fels, dass die Tür darstellte, und mit der anderen Hand seinen Zauberstab auf die gleiche Stelle, die golden leuchtete.

Es war ihm zwar nicht gelungen, mit seinem Blut Durchgang zu erhalten, aber es würde ihm gelingen, den Schutz neu zu konfigurieren, die Regeln zum Durchlassen so zu verändern, dass _jedes_ Blut in Ordnung war.

Aus irgendwelchen Gründen war sein Blut gut genug für letzteres, aber nicht für ersteres. Er wusste nicht, ob das eine neue, altbekannte oder zufällige Schwäche von blutbasierten Schutzzaubern war, oder ob das Dunkle Mal eine Rolle spielte, aber es war ihm recht egal.

Ihm begann nämlich langsam schwindelig zu werden, als der Durchgang Minute um Minute sein Blut aufnahm, aber es war viel Blut nötig, um den Schutz umzustellen, insbesondere, da sein Blut höchstens Spuren des Originalen aufwies, wenn seine Hypothese stimmte.

Der Felsen in einem Umkreis von einem Meter war mit rostfarben schimmernden Flecken bedeckt, aber schließlich erstrahlte der gesamte Durchgang silberweiß, und er wusste, das er es geschafft hatte. Er nahm den Arm vom Gestein, heilte sofort den Schnitt, und setzte sich hin, bevor seine Knie nachgaben.

Dieses Mal hatte er kaum noch die Kraft für ein grimmiges Lächeln. _Nicht stärker als der Dunkle Lord, aber immerhin mehr Blut. Auch nicht schlecht._

Nach einer kurzen Pause raffte er sich wieder auf. Er hatte keine Zeit zum Erholen. Jetzt kam der große Moment – er piekte mit der Spitze des Messers, das er für die Arbeit heraufbeschworen hatte, in seinen Daumen und drückte den Blutstropfen gegen den Fels.

Der Umriss strahlte silbern auf – er zog seinen Daumen zurück und hielt den Atem an, und – der Fels verschwand. Der Weg war frei.

**- - : o o : - -**

Regulus stand auf der Insel im See mit den Inferi, das kleine Ruderboot hinter ihm, die Laterne neben ihm auf dem schwarzen, glänzenden Fels, und starrte in das steinerne Bassin. Es war alles, wie er vermutet hatte – die Höhle war nicht der Zwischenraum zwischen den Wänden, und durch den grünlichen Schein des Zaubertrankes in dem Becken schimmerte es golden vom Grund, was hieß, dass er den Trank trinken musste, wenn er dort heran wollte.

Er hatte schon einiges untersucht – die Schutzzauber um die Flüssigkeit und das Bassin, die es unzerstörbar, unbewegbar, unteilbar, unverschwindbar und alle möglichen anderen Sachen machten, waren nicht brechbar, veränderbar oder sonst irgendwie beeinflussbar, obwohl sie vom Typ denen über der Felswand entsprachen; einfach, weil sie auf eine so kleine Fläche konzentriert waren, dass er keinen Ansatzpunkt hatte.

Außerdem erstreckte sich der gleiche Typ von Zauber auch auf alles, was mit dem Bassin oder dem Trank in Berührung kam, und nur ein Trinkgefäß – eines, wohlgemerkt – kam überhaupt an den Trank heran. Er hielt den Kelch in der Hand und zog eine Grimasse, während er mit dem Zeigerfinger vergeblich versuchte, den phosphorzierenden Trank in seinem silbernen Kelch zu berühren.

Nein, der Dunkle Lord hatte an alles gedacht. Und Regulus hatte keine Ahnung, was für ein Zaubertrank es war. Ein solches leuchtgrün hatte er noch nie gesehen.

Regulus stellte den Kelch ab, und holte den Brief hervor. Er hatte lange überlegt, wem er seine Informationen anvertrauen sollte – Severus, Dumbledore? – aber am Ende blieb nur eine Person übrig, der er ganz und gar vertraute: Sirius.

Was immer sie auch waren, sie waren immer noch Familie, Brüder; und vielleicht war es auch das Bedürfnis, im Nachhinein von ihm eine Art Absolution zu erhalten – mit dem Brief als Beweis, dass er seine Fehler erkannt hatte, und den einen Menschen, der ihm in der frühen Kindheit ein Freund gewesen war, um Verzeihung bat.

Er beendete die letzten Zeilen, über seinen Weg von der Tür mit dem versteckten Boot zur Insel, und seine Ergebnisse der Untersuchung des Bassins und faltete den Brief zusammen.

Er steckte Feder und Pergament in seine Robe und beäugte den Kelch mit dem Trank. Er wusste, dass er nur das Unvermeidbare hinauszögerte, aber er konnte sich nicht helfen – in diesem Moment, kurz davor, einen wahrscheinlich giftigen Trank zu trinken, war sein Mut verschwunden. Noch war nichts verloren… noch konnte er sich umdrehen, zurückkehren und vorgeben, dass nie etwas passiert wäre…

Aber dann dachte er an Sirius, das Kind, die Prophezeiung… Nein, es gab kein Zurück mehr, aber vor ihm lag ein kleiner Sieg gegen den Dunklen Lord, etwas, dass noch nie jemand vollbracht hatte, und sein großer Bruder würde stolz auf ihn sein. Er prüfte noch einmal den Wasserbehälter an seiner Seite, dann hob er mit zitternden Händen den Kelch und trank.

**- - : o o : - -**

_Regulus strahlte. Zwar war die Torte mit der grünen 7 darauf nicht für ihn, sondern für seinen großen Bruder, aber Sirius war fröhlich und sogar Mutter und Vater schalten ihn nicht, als ausgelassen die Treppe hinunter sprang, und das war Grund genug._

_Bald waren auch die Gäste da, viele Bekannte von Mutter und Vater, aber auch Sirius Lieblingscousine Dromie, und Cissy und Trixi. Alle setzten sich an den großen Kaffeetisch, und Mutter schnitt den Kuchen an. Regulus trank einen Schluck aus seinem silbernen Kelch. Es schmeckte seltsam, irgendwie metallisch und bitter; es kratzte im Hals, und war sehr warm im Magen. Er blickte fragend auf, und begegnete Sirius' Blick. Er lächelte ihm vertrauensvoll zu, es war alles in Ordnung._

_Er aß Kuchen und trank drei Kelche voll, und die Wärme im Magen war inzwischen zu einem Brennen geworden, das sich auch langsam seinen Hals hochzog. Der Geschmack hatte sich verschlechtert, es war ölig und unangenehmem. Bei einer neuen Welle brennender Wärme, die durch ihn schwappte, krallten sich seine Finger um die Tischkante; sie war steinern und eiskalt._

_Er stöhnte, aber von den Gästen schien niemand etwas zu bemerken. Nur Sirius sah auf. Er stand auf, und plötzlich wurde alles dunkel. Pechschwarze Nacht umgab ihn, aber Sirius und sich selbst konnte er klar erkennen. Sirius hielt den silbernen Kelch. _

„_Du musst trinken, Regulus."_

_Er trank in kleinen Schlucken den vierten Kelch. Der Raum veränderte sich. Aus dem Traum wurde ein Alptraum. Regulus war in einem Gewölbe, mit den anderen neuen Todessern, vielleicht zehn oder etwas mehr. Fackeln brannten an den Wänden, aber die Schatten schienen sich gegen jedes Stück Boden zu wehren, dass ihnen das Licht entreißen wollte. Sobald das Feuer eine Stelle beleuchtete, rückten die Schatten in einer anderen Stelle nach, kriechend, sich windend, mit Klauen und Zähnen, wie die Monster, die in ihrem Schutz lauerten…_

_Ein Luftzug ließ die Flammen zittern; die Schatten wurden länger, bedrohlicher, streckten ihre Finger nach ihm… aber noch brannte das Licht._

_Der Dunkle Lord saß ihnen gegenüber. Seine Stimme war ein leises Zischen, dass trotzdem überall zu hören war._

„_Niemand wird ein Todesser, der dessen nicht würdig ist. Sagt mir, warum sollte ich euch diese Ehre zuteil werden lassen?"_

_Schweigen hing im Gewölbe, dicht wie Nebel, schwer wie ein bleiernes Gewicht._

„_Nun?"_

_Die roten Augen bohrten sich der Reihe nach durch jede der weißen Masken. Regulus schauerte unwillkürlich unter seinem schwarzen Umhang._

„_Ihr alle tragt die Maske. Aber seid ihr auch bereit zu tun, was die Leute mit den Masken verbinden? Schrecken unter unseren Feinden zu verbreiten, Terror und Tod?"_

_Plötzlich fiel eine der Figuren neben ihm zu Boden und auf die Knie. Der Blick des Dunklen Lords schnappte zu ihm._

„_Ja, Herr! Ich bin bereit, alles zu tun, alles!"_

„_Alles?", fragte der Dunkle Lord leise. „Was alles, Severus Snape?"_

„_Schmutzige Muggel töten und – und Schlammblüter, und –"_

„_Und ihr?" Der Dunkle Lord wurde ein wenig lauter. „Auch ihr?"_

„_Ja, Herr", klang es von allen Seiten._

_Ein zynisches Lächeln spielte um seinen schlitzartigen Mund._

„_Nun, wir werden sehen… dann ist dieses mein erster Auftrag: beim Hinausgehen werdet ihr auf dem Tisch eine Adresse liegen sehen. Es ist die Adresse von einem Muggelwaisenheim, nichts schwieriges – eine Handvoll erwachsene Muggel, und mehr Kinder."_

_Seine Stimme wurde eisig._

„_Tötet alle. Lasst keinen am Leben. Oh, und" – wieder bohrte sich der Blick in die Todesser – „sollte es einen unter euch geben, der nicht töten will, wenn er dort ist… tötet _ihn_. Versucht nicht, mich zu hintergehen. Lord Voldemort weiß immer…"_

_Beim Hinausgehen fiel Regulus Blick auf Sirius, der allein in einer Ecke stand, mit einem traurigen Lächeln. In der Hand hielt er den silbernen Kelch._

„_Trink, Regulus…"_

_Regulus stand neben Sirius, und beobachtete, wie die übrigen schwarzen Gestalten lachend einige Kinder im Kreis über den Hof jagten. Andere Kinder wälzten sich schreiend auf dem Boden, unter einem Cruciatus-Fluch. Grünes Licht erhellte die Nacht, die sonst nur vom Mond erleuchtet wurde._

„_Ich will nicht Sirius… bitte, warum muss ich –"_

„_He! Du bist an der Reihe." Eine der Figuren deutete auf Regulus. Sie lachte. „Welches Balg willst du? Den Jungen oder das Mädchen?"_

„_Nein, ich will nicht – nein –" _

„_Wenn ich's mir recht überlege, nimm den Jungen. Mit dem Mädchen will noch etwas Spaß haben."_

_Und ohne, dass er etwas tun konnte, wie ein Zuschauer in seinem eigenen Körper, bewegte sich sein Kopf, nickend, hob sich sein Arm, sein Zauberstab, formten seine Lippen Worte…"_

„_Avada Kedavra!"_

…_fiel der Junge zu Boden, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, tot._

_Er näherte sich einer weiteren Gruppe Kinder, die ihn mit angstvoll geweiteten Augen anstarrten, lachte…_

„_Trink, Regulus…"_

_Wieder veränderte sich der Raum in einen dunklen Kerker. Sirius stand neben ihm, und drückte ihm den silbernen Kelch in die Hand. Vor ihm saß der Dunkle Lord und lächelte boshaft._

„_So so, das ist also der berüchtigte Sirius Black, Freund von James und Lily Potter und Blutsverräter… nun, du hast lange genug in meinem Weg gestanden."_

_Er wandte sich an Regulus._

„_Töte ihn!"_

„_Nein! Nein, ich kann nicht… bitte, zwing mich nicht…"_

_Der Dunkle Lord lachte grausam und hielt Sirius unter dem Cruciatus. Er krümmte und wand sich, aber gab keinen Laut von sich._

„_TU ES!"_

„_Trink Regulus… dann wird alles gut. Trink…"_

_Sirius Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern. Regulus leerte den siebten Kelch._

„_Nein…"_

„_Nein?" Der Dunkle Lord schnippte träge mit seinem Zauberstab. „Crucio!"_

_Weisglühende Nadeln bohrten sich durch seinen Körper. Das Brennen im Magen wurde zu einem rasenden, wütenden Feuer, das sich durch jede Zelle seines Körpers brannte. Der metallische Geschmack des Trankes wurde zu dem von Blut._

„_NEIN! Bitte, aufhören, aufhören… nicht mehr, nicht mehr, NICHT MEHR…"_

_Er kringelte sich schluchzend am Boden, aber fand irgendwie die Kraft, den Kelch erneut zu leeren, vielleicht konnte er seine Schmerzen wegspülen…_

„_Imperio!"_

_Regulus spürte, wie er in wohlige Wärme fiel, wie in ein entspannendes Bad. Und wieder war er nur Zuschauer, als er seinen Zauberstab auf Sirius richtete, und mit losgelöstem Interesse beobachtete, wie Sirius sich unter dem Folter-Fluch bewegte… seinem Fluch…_

„_Ich will nicht! Nein! Lass es aufhören, bitte, ich tu alles, aber nicht…"_

„_Nur noch einen Kelch, Regulus."_

_Dieses Mal bewegte Sirius nur noch stumm seine Lippen, als wüsste er, was nun kommen würde._

„_NEIN, NEIN, NEIN!"_

_Aber Regulus konnte nur ohnmächtig zusehen, wie der grüne Blitz aus seinem Zauberstab schoss und sein Bruder aufhörte, sich zu bewegen._

_Dann war alles still. Wieder stand er in schwarzer Nacht, diesmal allein. Nur der Kelch, der silberne Kelch, stand hell leuchtend einige Schritte vor ihm. Er ging zögernd darauf zu, griff ihn, und leerte ihn ein letztes Mal._

_Dann war alles schwarz._

„_Ich bin stolz auf dich, Regulus… nun kannst du ruhen. Ich bin so stolz…"_

**- - : o o : - -**

Regulus öffnete seine Augen. Er lag auf dem harten Boden, der Fels drückte schmerzhaft in seine Seite. Ein Stück entfernt lag der Kelch, auf die Seite gekippt und leer.

„Sirius?"

Er richtete sich auf. Jede Faser seines Körpers schien in Flammen zu stehen. Er brauchte Wasser, Wasser, Wasser. Seine Finger griffen ungeschickt nach dem Verschluss seines Wasserbehälters. Er ließ ihn fallen und verschüttet etwa von dem kostbaren Nass, bevor er gierig trank.

Das Wasser schien die Hitze des Feuers in ihm etwas zu dämpfen, wenigstens konnte er wieder frei atmen. Als es ihm etwas besser ging, versuchte er sich hinzustellen, wobei er sich an dem Becken festhalten musste. Es war noch ein wenig Zaubertrank darin, aber das Medaillon ragte über die Barriere hinaus, sodass er es mit einer Hand greifen konnte, während er mit der anderen gleichzeitig das mit der Notiz im Innern hineinfallen ließ.

Er hielt das Ziel all seiner Anstrengungen in der Hand, staunend. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft. Er wollte es sich um seinen Hals hängen, aber dann steckte er es in eine Tasche seiner Robe. Es strahlte das gleiche bösartige Gefühl aus wie sein Mal.

Er hob den Behälter mit dem restlichen Wasser auf, ließ den Kelch verschwinden, und machte sich auf den Rückweg.

Auf dem Weg durch den Kanal in der Vorhöhle nahm das Brennen wieder zu. Er schluckte ein wenig Salzwasser, aber es half nichts. Er stellte fest, dass die Flut gestiegen war; er musste mit einem Kopfblasenzauber durch das letzte Stück des Eingangs tauchen.

Draußen wurde er von Strömung erfasst und gegen die Felsen geschmettert. Er spürte, wie mindestens eine Rippe brach, bevor er sich mit letzter Kraft auf einen Felsen ziehen konnte, wo er keuchend liegen blieb. Er konnte nicht mehr weiter. Das Brennen wurde stärker und stärker, er schwitzte selbst in der kühlen Nacht, und auch das Wasser, das in sein Gesicht spritzte schien sofort zu verdampfen.

„Kreacher!"

Seine Stimme ging unter im Brausen der Wellen einige Fuß unter ihm und dem Sturm, der über die Klippen heulte, aber hatte keine Kraft, um lauter zu rufen, keine Kraft; ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen.

**- - : o o : - -**

Eine knochige Hand schüttelte seine Schulter.

„Aufwachen! Meister muss aufwachen!"

Er stöhnte.

„Es ist gut, Kreacher… ich habe getan, was ich tun musste… bring es nach Hause…"

Er griff in seine Tasche und gab ihm das Medaillon, dann den Brief.

„Bring den Brief zu Master Sirius, Kreacher… nun geh, geh…"

„Aber Master ist krank, Kreacher muss…"

Ihm war heiß, so heiß…

„Nein, Kreacher. Tu… was ich gesagt… Auftrag…"

Ein Schrei kam aus seinem Mund, als er das Feuer mit aller Macht aufflammen spürte. Es verbrannte ihn von innen, es fraß sich durch seinen Körper, aber Regulus lächelte.

„Ich hab es getan, Sirius…"

Grüne Flammen schossen aus seinem Bauch und verbrannten Regulus in Sekunden zu feiner Asche. Der Sturmwind griff sie leicht, trug sie weit ins Meer hinaus und verstreute die Asche über den Wellen.

Und nur ein jammernder und wehklagender Hauself, mit einem Brief in der einen Hand und einem goldenen Medaillon in der anderen, blieb in der langsam zu Ende gehenden Nacht zurück.

**- - : o o : - -**

Sirius Black lag wach in seinem Bett. Er machte sich Sorgen. Seit Wochen, so schien es, war Voldemort unnatürlich gut informiert. Immer öfter war er da, wo der Orden nicht war und umgekehrt; und das war eine schlimme Sache, denn mittlerweile war der Orden und Dumbledore die einzige noch ernsthafte Opposition gegen Voldemort.

Wenn der Orden versagte, stand nichts mehr zwischen dem Sieg und Voldemort. Und sollte es einen Spion im Orden geben…

Aber wer könnte ein Verräter sein? Zugegeben, er kannte nicht alle Mitglieder persönlich, aber diejenigen, _die_ er kannte, waren alle Vertrauenswürdig – und so dachte jedes Mitglied, und da jedes Mitglied von wenigstens drei anderen gekannt wurde, sollten eigentlich alle vertrauenswürdig sein.

Aber da _waren_ zum Beispiel O'Connor und Forbes, die erst seit kurzem dabei waren… aber andererseits hatte Elphias Doge für sie seine Hand ins Feuer gelegt

Er schüttelte wütend den Kopf. Dann konnte er auch gleich Remus verdächtigen, denn er _war_ eine Dunkle Kreatur… Er verscheuchte die Gedanken. So zu denken brachte nichts. Es ging um diesen Tag, und den nächsten Kampf, den zu überleben… Zweifel beeinträchtigten die Konzentration, und Unkonzentriertheit brachte Menschen um. Aber eine kleine, nagende Ungewissheit blieb.

_Pop!_

Sirius fuhr aus dem Bett, griff seinen Zauberstab in der Bewegung und hatte ihn in Sekundenschnelle auf das Ziel gerichtet.

„Stu…"

„Oh nein, oh nein. Böser Master Sirius darf guten Kreacher nicht hexen, nein. Kreacher tut nur seine Pflicht, jawohl, obwohl böser Master der guten Frau das Herz gebrochen hat, der flohpelzige _Hund_, und…"

Sirius sah seinen Zauberstab außer Reichweite schweben, bevor er seinen Gast bemerkte. Sofort kochte die Wut in ihm auf.

„KREACHER!", brüllte er.

„Verschwinde sofort. Raus, raus, raus! Verpeste nicht meine Wohnung mit deinem schmutzigen…"

Aber Kreacher hielt in Lautstärke mit.

„KREACHER WÜRDE GERNE, OH JA – es zieht ihn nichts in das _Haus_ des hinterhältigen, stinkigen Blutsverräters, der er ist, aber er muss, oh was für eine Schande, aber es war Guter Master Regulus letzter Befehl und deswegen tut Kreacher es – hier ist der Brief –"

Ein gefaltetes Stück Pergament flatterte zu Boden. Kreacher poppte aus der Wohnung, wobei er etwas murmelte von einer Verschwendung von Gutem Master Regulus letzten Worten an einen nichtsnutzigen, schweinsköpfigen –

Sirius starrte auf das Pergament. Regulus schrieb ihm? Er _wagte_ es, sich ihm in irgendeiner Form zu nähern, nach ihrem letzten Streit, der zu seinem Auszug geführt hatte?

Er hob den Brief auf, fuhr mit dem Finger entlang der Faltung wie um ihn zu öffnen, aber fasste ihn dann kurzentschlossen mit beiden Händen und zerriss ihn in viele kleine Stücke, die er aus dem Fenster warf.

Als er sah, wie die Stücke aus dem dritten Stock zu Boden segelten, und der Wind sie zerstreute, hatte sich seine Wut merklich verringert und seine Laune gebessert. Vielleicht konnte er jetzt schlafen. Und vielleicht würde er in der Woche einmal bei Regulus vorbeisehen. Wenn sein Bruder ihm etwas zu sagen hatte, konnte er das auch direkt von Angesicht zu Angesicht tun.

Und wenn die Sache Regulus dafür nicht wichtig genug war, dann war sie seine, Sirius', Zeit nicht wert.

* * *

**A/N:  
**Ein extra-langes Kapitel. Und so schnell! Dazu die ganzen Erklärungen - ich hoffe, ihr habt meinen Exkurs in magische Theorie nachvollziehen können, den ich mir da zusammengebastelt hab, und wenn nicht - nun, Magie _ist_ unlogisch... -lach-

Aber erklärt das nicht wunderbar, wieso Harry und Dumbledore es so verhältnismäßig einfach hatten? Regulus hatte schon alle Probleme vorher gelöst (und ich darf das, ich ignoriere ja DH und Kreacher's Geschichte)

Zu dem Fidelius über der Höhle habe ich auch eine Lösung (ja, ich habe an alles gedacht -grins-): Flitwick sagt in PoA: ...ein Geheimnis auf magische Weise im Innern einer lebenden Seele zu verbergen.

Nun, Voldemort hat erstens seine Seele 6 mal geteilt, und dann war er quasi-tot - und ich sage, das hat den Fidelius über der Höhle veschwinden lassen. That's it.

Und wollten wir nicht auch schon immer wissen, was man sieht, wenn man den Trank trinkt? Gräßlich, nicht? Ja, Regulus hat Grund zur Reue... aber das ist eben Voldemort...

Gibt es für soviel Länge, Schnelligkeit und Information auch extra-viele Reviews? Bitte bitte?  
Beim letzten Kapiel war es ja wieder besser - danke euch beiden für die Kommentare!

Themenvorschläge:  
- Sind einige Stellen bekannt vorgekommen? Wenn nicht, schaue man noch einmal in die zweite Hälfte des Prologs (dessen Titel nun klar werden solle)...  
- Armer Regulus! Ist sein Brief und damit sein Wissen unrettbar verloren??  
- Und was hat Sirius sich bloß gedacht... aber vielleicht kann man sein Verhalten nachvollziehen?  
- Welche mystische Kraft haben Jupiter und Saturn? (und nein, ich habe KEINE Ahnung...)  
- Und nicht zuletzt: Was haben Arthur und Molly getan?

-lach- Und übrigens, da ist nichts geschummelt. Ginny hat immer noch am 11. August Geburtstag (man möge nachrechnen)... und das mit Jupiter und Saturn stimmt auch, jedenfalls grob, das Stichwort bei wiki heißt "Größte Konjunktion", das Jahr ist 1980...

Sonst noch etwas?

Hm, ich habe ein schönes Review (-wink mit dem Zaunpfahl- hier einsetzen) zum letzten Kapitel bekommen, das anmerkte, dass Regulus Wechsel von "Ich hab Angst um mein Leben, ich will raus" zu "Ich riskiere mein Leben freiwllig" zu plötzlich sei... es ist vielleicht nicht so plötzlich, wie es scheint.

Regulus hatte das unbewusst schon wahrgenommen, das Gespräch mit Snape hat es ihm nur wirklich bewusst werden lassen - es gibt keine dritte Option, außer den dort genannten - und Regulus zieht _jede_ Option den Todessern vor, und das ist das.

Die Ironie des Ganzen merkt er ja auch selber.

Noch zwei Kapitel mit den Herumtreibern, und dann geht es zu Harry & Ginny...

Aus: _**Kapitel 5 - Gedanken-Spiele: Entscheidung**_

„Sirius würde eher sterben, als das Geheimnis zu verraten, Albus", erklärte James endgültig. „Und dann wird er selber von der Bildfläche verschwinden. Ich weiß nicht, wie es noch sicherer gehen sollte."


	6. GedankenSpiele: Entscheidung

**THE TALE  
Teil I: Begegnung**

**Disclaimer:  
**Alle Rechte an der Harry Potter Reihe und deren Charakteren liegen bei der großartigen Autorin J. K. Rowling und den veröffentlichenden Verlagen. Ich leihe mir sie nur aus; mir gehört nichts außer ein paar undedeutenden OCs… und natürlich verdiene ich damit kein Geld.

* * *

**Kapitel 5: Gedanken-Spiele: Entscheidung**

_Urd heißt die eine, die andre Werdani:  
__Sie schnitten Stäbe; Skuld hieß die dritte.  
__Sie legten Lose, das Leben bestimmten sie  
__Den Geschlechtern der Menschen, das Schicksal verkündend._

_Edda (Völuspá – Der Seherin Weissagung)_

Albus Dumbledore saß in seinem Chintz-Stuhl in seinem Büro. _Ein neues Jahr, die alten Probleme_, grübelte er und seufzte.

Fawkes trillerte ein paar Töne, und ihm wurde etwas leichter zu Mute. Er stand auf, ging zu dem Sitz hinüber und streichelte die Brustfedern des Phönix.

„Danke, alter Freund. Was immer wir noch an Hoffnung haben, du hilfst mir, daran zu denken."

Fawkes nickte ein paar Mal mit dem Kopf, bevor er einige seiner neuen Lieblingsleckerein naschte. Seit Weihnachten war es ganz wild auf gesalzene Erdnüsse, und konnte recht ungemütlich werden, wenn nicht immer ein kleines Häufchen in Schnabelreichweite neben seinem Sitz lag.

Dumbledore ging zum Schreibtisch zurück. Hoffnung. Die Prophezeiung. Er rührte mit dem Zauberstab in seinem Denkarium, das auf den wild verstreuten Zetteln, Notizen, Plänen, Berichten, Bewerbungen (es war schon wieder Zeit, dacht er), Analyen und zig anderen Papieren stand.

Ja, die Prophezeiung versprach Hoffnung. Sybill erinnerte sich an nichts, trotzdem hatte er sie gleich am nächsten Tag in das Schloss geholt und in einem der Türme einquartiert, was ihr nur recht war. Ansonsten hatte er ihre Prophezeiung für sich behalten, und niemandem davon erzählt – das hieß, nicht ganz. Der Hüter der Prophezeiungen in der Mysteriumsabteilung, ein Mann, dessen Namen niemand kannte, wusste natürlich Bescheid.

Selbst ihm hätte er liebend gerne den Inhalt, oder noch besser, die bloße Existenz der Prophezeiung vorenthalten, aber erstens geschah die Aufzeichnung automatisch – das war so seit Hunderten von Jahren – und außerdem hatte er seine Hilfe beim Deuten benötigt; der Hüter hatte Erfahrungen mit Nuancen und Wortspielen und derlei mehr, da er täglich mit Prophezeiungen arbeitete, die ihm einfach fehlten.

Aber wenigstens war der Hüter der Prophezeiungen mit einem Zauber belegt, der es ihm unmöglich machte, mit Personen, die nicht die Betroffenen oder der Empfänger waren, darüber zu reden; und diese Zauber stammten noch aus den Zeiten Gründer.

Nun, Voldemort konnte natürlich selber in das Ministerium gehen, aber noch wagte er das nicht, und dann musste er auch erst einmal wissen, dass eine Prophezeiung über ihn existierte.

Er war zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass die Prophezeiung das Wertvollste war, dass sie im Augenblick besaßen; und in diesem Sinne bereute er es doch gelegentlich, ganz gegen seine sonstigen Gewohnheiten, _jedem_ Menschen grundsätzlich erst einmal nur gute Absichten zu unterstellen, dass er die Erinnerungen des jungen Mannes, den Aberforth vor der Tür fand, nicht gelöscht hatte – auch wenn er scheinbar nichts gehört hatte. Aber da hatte er die Tragweite noch nicht erkannt…

Die Prophezeiung kündigte einen Auserwählten an, mit der Macht, Voldemort zu besiegen, und gab Rahmenbedingen für ihn vor – da seine Eltern Voldemort die Stirn bieten sollten, stand es fest, dass sie auf ihrer Seite waren, und es war es wahrscheinlich, dass er die Eltern kennen würde.

Im Laufe des Jahres hatte er alles aufmerksam beobachtet, und nach dem Ende des Julis standen zwei Kandidaten fest: der Sohn von Frank und Alice, geboren am 30., und der Sohn von James und Lily, geboren einen Tag später.

Beide erfüllten zum Zeitpunkt ihrer Geburt die Bedingungen, beide könnten es sein. Beide waren die letzte Hoffnung der magischen Welt, auch wenn niemand es wusste. Und das war der negative Punkt daran: denn implizierte die Prophezeiung nicht, das andere, er selbst zum Beispiel, keine Chance gegen Voldemort haben würden?

Dumbledore rührte weiter im Denkarium, und holte die Erinnerung aus dem _Eberkopf_ an die Oberfläche. Nun, er würde nicht aufhören, gegen Voldemort zu Kämpfen. Selbst Prophezeiungen waren nicht immer korrekt, wurden manchmal erfüllt, manchmal nicht, aber vor allem waren sie eines: nie eindeutig.

**- - : o o : - -**

Der Sommer war da, und eine Hitzewelle hatte das Land fest im Griff – ebenso wie Voldemort. Zwar gab es noch das Ministerium, aber es hatte nur noch theoretische Macht – was Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, sagte, galt. So verkündete es der _Tagesprophet_.

Die Menschen hielten sich an diverse Ordern, die der Dunkle Lord ausgab, sodass eine Art gespannte Ruhe herrschte, und nur wer selber überdurchschnittlich begabt mit seinem Zauberstab war, wagte es sich, direkten Anordnungen zu wiedersetzen.

Das waren in erster Linie Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix, obwohl es noch weiße Flecken in der Landkarte von Voldemorts Kontrolle gab – Hogwarts, zum Beispiel, unter der Aufsicht von Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore, funktionierte wie eh und je nach dessen Richtlinien, die sich auch während des Krieges kaum geändert hatten.

Aber jetzt waren Sommerferien, und das Schloss, bis auf den Schulleiter, die Wahrsagerin und mehrere Geister, leer. Allerdings bekam der Schulleiter Besuch.

Der Wasserspeier sprang aus dem Weg, und die Wendeltreppe fuhr einen recht ungepflegt aussehenden Mann nach oben (jedenfalls, wenn man seinen nach Haaren urteilte), der eine prominente Hakennase besaß. Bevor er die Tür erreichte, wurde er herein gebeten.

Er runzelte die Stirn, trat ein und nahm auf einem gepolsterten Stuhl gegenüber dem Schulleiter Platz.

„Ein Brausebonbon, Mr. Snape?"

Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich. „Ein _was_, bitte?"

Dumbledore strahlte. „Die Muggel haben eine Art Sprichwort: Sauer macht lustig. Und dazu haben sie gleich die passende Nascherei entwickelt: das Zitronenbrausebonbon. Und da wir in den letzten Monaten nicht besonders lustig waren, mache ich nun das Experiment, Sie verstehen… ich kann noch nicht sagen, ob es hilft, aber ich muss sagen, es scheint mir, als ob ich besser schlafe."

Er kratzte sich am Kopf. „Das könnte aber auch meinem neuen Paar Wollsocken liegen, wenn ich es mir recht überlege…"

Snape wie das angebotene Bonbon zurück.

„Ich glaube nicht. Sie haben viele… Marotten, aber ich muss sagen, diese setzt allen noch einmal die Krone auf. Muggel-Naschereien, wirklich!"

„Oh, die Muggel sind sehr erstaunliche Leute, wenn man sich einmal tatsächlich mit ihnen beschäftigt, wir könnten viel von ihnen lernen… aber wirklich nicht, nein? Oh, na gut…"

Dumbledore steckte das Bonbon in den Mund, faltete das Einwickelpapier zweimal sorgfältig und fing an zu lutschen.

„Nun, was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Ich suche immer noch eine Stelle."

Dumbledore neigte seinen Kopf.

„Interessant. Und was hat sich seit unserem letzten Besuch verändert? Ich gehe nicht davon aus, das ein so kluger Kopf wie sie mich missverstanden haben könnten."

Snape zog eine Grimasse. „Nein, in der Tat nicht."

Dann holte er Luft.

„Dieses mal bin ich auf den Befehl des Dunklen Lords hier."

„Hmm-hmm." Dumbledore machte eine undeutliche Handbewegung.

Als Snape nichts sagte, schob er das Bonbon in eine Backe und sagte: „Oh, fahren Sie fort."

Snape runzelte die Stirn. „Was gibt es zu diesem Thema fortzufahren? Der Dunkle Lord will, dass ich eine Stelle in Hogwarts bekomme. Das ist alles."

„Oh, aber Mr. Snape, Sie wissen so gut wie ich, dass Sie sich nicht die Mühe gemacht hätten, hierher zukommen, wenn das der einzige Grund wäre. Sicherlich haben Sie gewusst, dass meine Antwort – selbst mit oder gerade wegen diesem Grund – die Gleiche sein würde wie beim letzten Mal."

„Voldemort mag an vielen Orten Herrschen, aber in die Hallen von Hogwarts hat er noch keinen Fuß gesetzt, und das wird sich auch nicht ändern, solange ich hier etwas zu sagen habe. Die einzige logische Folgerung ist also, dass Sie noch mehr zu sagen haben. Nochmals, fahren Sie fort."

Snape zuckte bei dem Namen ‚Voldemort' zusammen und runzelte dann die Stirn.

„Das Thema _war_ damit abgeschlossen. Was ich zu sagen habe, ist etwa anderes. Es geht um eine Prophezeiung."

Man sah Dumbledore nichts an, aber er murmelt: „Also doch…"

„Ja, ich habe sie gehört, oder den ersten Teil vielmehr, und ich habe sie an den Dunklen Lord weitergegeben. Es könnte allerdings sein, dass er dieses für das Ganze hält. Vielleicht war ich beim Überbringen der Nachricht etwas unklar."

„Wie dem auch sei, sie lässt ihm, wie Sie sich vorstellen können, keine Ruhe, und seit einem Jahr denkt er immer wieder darüber nach – allein, immer wieder neu, um die Prophezeiung umzudeuten, wegzudeuten, _irgendwie_ anders zu deuten, als so, wie es offensichtlich ist: dass es eine Person gibt, die die Macht hat, ihn zu vernichten."

Dumbledore starrte kalt den Mann an, der seine größte Hoffnung und die aller Zauberer und Hexen in ein weiteres Werkzeug im Arsenal seines ‚Dunklen Lords' verwandelt hatte. Und dann griff eine schlimme Ahnung wie eine eisige Klaue in seine Brust.

„Und was hat sich geändert?"

Snape starrte auf eine Stelle über Dumbledores Schulter an der Wand. „Er hat sich vor kurzem entschieden, den Jungen, von dem die Prophezeiung spricht, vorsichtshalber zu eliminieren – so bald wie möglich."

Dumbledore schwieg. Dann fragte er: „Warum erzählen Sie mir das alles?"

Snape starrte nun Dumbledore an, und sah aus, als hätte er gerade etwas unangenehmes geschluckt.

„Ich will helfen, das zu verhindern."

Inzwischen war Dumbledores Stimme so kalt wie sein Blick.

„Und warum sollte ich Ihnen auch nur den Anfang Ihrer Geschichte glauben? Sie haben ihm die Prophezeiung gebracht. Sie haben gelogen. Und nun wollen Sie helfen, die Folgen _Ihrer_ Tat zu verhindern?"

Snapes Augen blitzen auf, aber dann sackte er im Stuhl zusammen.

„Was wollen Sie? Ich kann Ihnen nicht mehr sagen als die Wahrheit, fürchte ich. Sie müssen mir glauben, oder es sein lassen, ich kann Sie nicht dazu zwingen."

„Erzählen Sie mir, woher Ihr Sinneswandel stammt. Wenn Sie Voldemort am Handeln gegen die Prophezeiung hindern wollen, wäre es das einfachste gewesen, sie ihm gar nicht erst zu bringen, nicht wahr?"

„Aber da wusste ich noch nicht –"

Snape richtete sich wieder auf. „Ihr Wort, das unser Gespräch unter uns bleibt. Nur wir beide – noch nicht mal diese Porträts."

Ein leises, entrüstetes Gemurmel – nur ein Porträt, unter dem eine silberne Plakette mit _P. Nigellus_ angebracht war, erklärt zufrieden etwas von Slytherins, die immer alle Schlupflöcher schließen würden.

Dumbledore hob die Hand, das Gemurmel verstummte. Dann erzeugte er mit seinem Zauberstab eine Privat-Sphäre um sie und den Schreibtisch, durch die kein Geräusch nach außen drang, und Snape begann zu erzählen.

Eine Stunde später war Dumbledore allein, aber besaß einen neuen Spion und einen neuen Lehrer für Zaubertränke auf der Habenseite. Horace konnte, wie er es wünschte, nach diesem Jahr in den wohlverdienten Ruhestand gehen. Auf der Sollseite hatten sich dagegen neue Sorgen angetürmt.

Zuerst hatte Voldemort, so schien es, entschieden, dass James' und Lilys Sohn derjenige war, von dem die Prophezeiung sprach; aus welchen Gründen auch immer.

Es war unwahrscheinlich, aber nicht unmöglich, dass Voldemort bessere oder andere Informationen zur Deutung besaß als er, aber das war nicht der Punkt, nach allem was er wusste könnte Voldemort beide Jungen töten wollen; wichtig war, dass er zuerst den kleinen Harry „eliminieren" wollte, und dass dieser damit in ernsthafter Gefahr war.

Damit nicht genug, was Sirius und andere schon seit Monaten immer wieder vertraulich zur Sprache brachten, war wahr: es gab mindestens einen Spion im Orden, und er hatte keine Ahnung wer; der Spion war kein Todesser, also besaß er auch kein Mal, das war alles, was Severus wusste.

Dumbledore starrte verloren die Wand an. Der erste Schritt würde sein, Lily und James zu informieren, über den Spion und die Prophezeiung, wenigstens den ersten Teil, der nun keine Gefahr mehr darstellte.

Und dann… dann würden sie die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen erhöhen müssen. Das würde James gar nicht gefallen, aber vielleicht um Harrys Willen…

Immerhin war die Gefahr nicht akut, Voldemort plante noch, und Severus war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er eine Warnung abgeben können würde, obwohl Voldemort deutlich gemacht hatte, dass er allein, ohne seine Todesser, sich mit diesem Thema beschäftigen wollte.

Severus würde mit ihm unter dem Vorwand seines neuen Postens kommunizieren, Voldemort sollte glauben, dass Dumbledore auf seinen Versuch, einen weiteren Spion in seiner Nähe zu platzieren, hereingefallen war – das würde es Severus ermöglich, sowohl in Hogwarts als auch in wo immer Voldemort steckte (Severus wusste es nicht, niemand wusste das) regelmäßig vor Ort zu sein.

Er stand auf und ging zum Kamin.

„Wir spielen ein gefährliches Spiel, mein Freund"; murmelte er zu Fawkes, der im Augenblick ein Küken war. Er warf etwas Flohpulver ins Feuer und rief: „Potter Manor!"

**- - : o o : - -**

Andere Orte neben Hogwarts, in denen Voldemort keine Oberhand hatte, waren einige Familien. So zum Beispiel an diesem 31. Juli in einem stattlichen Manor in Wales, in dem James mit Lily und Harry lebte. Seine Eltern waren letztes Jahr in Würde gestorben, zufrieden bei dem Anblick des kleinen Harry, der ihrem James so ähnlich sah.

Sie waren alt gewesen, schon als sie James bekamen, und selbst wenn sie nicht viel auf die alten Reinblut-Überzeugungen gaben, war insbesondere Harold doch froh und stolz, in Harry einen Stammhalter zu haben, der nach ihm benannt war.

Sie hätten sich keinen schöneren Abschluss ihres Lebens vorstellen können. Nach ihrem Tod hatte James Potter Manor geerbt, und war mit Lily dorthin gezogen, wie es sich für den Ältesten einer traditionsreichen Familie gehörte.

Das Haus stammte aus dem 16. Jahrhundert, ein ausgedehntes, zweistöckiges Gebäude aus rötlichem Sandstein, das Caras Potter errichtet hatte, nachdem die Potters vor ihm recht wohlhabend geworden waren.

Der Manor lag in einem flachen Tal, ein gutes Stück von der nächsten Ansiedlung, Godric's Hollow, entfernt, denn Caras hatte seine Ruhe geschätzt und sich gesagt, dass man mit Magie sowieso überall schnell genug hinkommen würde.

Dafür bot das geräumige Wohnzimmer mit einer breiten Fensterfront einen guten Blick auf die Black Mountains in der Ferne. Gegenüber der Fensterfront standen James und Lily vor dem weißen Kamin.

Sie wollten ein Photo von sich haben, sich und Harry, hieß das, aber inzwischen war Harry aus dem Bild gekrabbelt, um mit seinem neuen Mini-Spielzeugbesen zu spielen (ein Geburtstagsgeschenk von James), der so groß war wie eine Hand und schwebte und Harry absolut faszinierte – er versuchte andauernd, ihn zu greifen.

Ihm war nämlich langweilig geworden. Sirius sollte zwar das Photo machen, aber er fingerte nun schon seit Minuten an der Kamera herum. James wurde auch langsam ungeduldig.

„Mach schon, Sirius. Ich will hier nicht den ganzen Abend stehen! Oder übersteigt die Bedienung der Kamera deine Möglichkeiten?"

Sirius war nicht amüsiert. „Oh, dafür kriege ich dich, Krone… Dann steht doch für eine Sekunde da mal still, James, Lily…"

_Puff!_

Ein wenig Rauch, und Sirius hatte es anscheinend geschafft. Er legte die Kamera beiseite.

„Mir ist klar, dass ihr bei der Lage der Dinge keine große Feier zu Harrys Erstem geben wollt, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich der einzige Gast bin. Nicht mal Remus und Peter?"

James und Lily wechselten einen Blick.

„Albus hat dir erzählt, dass Voldemort hinter Harry her ist? Und dass sein Spion sagt, es gäbe bei uns einen Spion? Angeblich in unserer Nähe, weil Voldemort so gut über unsere Schritte Bescheid weiß."

„Und ihr verdächtigt Remus und Peter?"

James seufzte. „Ich weiß, was du meinst. Aber Tatsache ist, Remus _ist_ ein Werwolf, und die Werwölfe haben sich Voldemort angeschlossen. Ich will das Risiko nicht eingehen – wenn es nur um mich ginge, wäre es hinnehmbar, aber mit Harry –"

„Und ich hab ihm gesagt, er soll aufhören, solchen Unsinn zu erzählen", unterbrach Lily.

„Es gibt keinen treueren Freund als Remus. Remus hat, seit er klein ist, unter seiner Werwolf-Krankheit gelitten, er würde sie nie ausnutzen, wie es die Werwölfe tun, die zu Voldemort übergegangen sind. Peter dagegen verursacht bei mir immer ein komisches Gefühl. So wie er Harry und mich immer ansieht…"

„Du würdest also Harrys Leben für diese Überzeugung aufs Spiel setzen?", rief James hitzig. „Und die Idee, dass Peter ein Spion ist, ist lächerlich, ich vermute der weiß noch nicht einmal, was das ist, geschweige denn, wie man das schreibt!"

Lilys Augen blitzten. „Behaupte, nie, nie, nie, das ich Harrys Leben aufs Spiel setzen würde! Und die Einstellung, die _du_ gegenüber Peter hast, ist genau die, die Leute dazu bringt, andere Menschen zu verraten!"

„Ach, jetzt bin ich also schuld?"

James drehte sich wütend um und stampfte nach draußen. „Ich geh fliegen."

Sirius stand mit offenem Mund da. „Was bitte war das denn? Ihr beide wart schneller von Null auf Hundert als mein Motorrad, und das will etwas heißen!"

Lily schüttelte den Kopf, starrte ihm nach und seufzte dann. „Ich weiß nicht, was in letzter Zeit los ist. Oder nein, das stimmt nicht ganz – er hat Angst. Angst um Harry, Angst davor, was der nächste Tag bringt, aber… Nun, jedenfalls siehst du, warum Remus _und_ Peter nicht hier sind."

Sie gingen zu dem Sofa vor dem Kamin und beobachteten Harry, der unbeirrt den Mini-Besen durch die Luft schweben ließ.

„Ich muss James aber recht geben, Lily", sagte Sirius schließlich. „Peter ist nicht der hellste."

„Aber hell genug, um Voldemort Informationen zu liefern, und mehr ist nicht nötig."

Sirius zuckte die Achseln. „Ich glaub's trotzdem nicht. Nicht Peter. Vielleicht ist es ja ganz jemand anderes. Wir können nur hoffen, dass Albus' Spione uns früh genug warnen."

„Ja, das ist wohl das Einzige."

Später am Abend kam James wieder ins Haus. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ging er ins Schlafzimmer, zog sich aus und legte sich ins Bett. Lily saß im Kinderzimmer bei Harrys Wiege und sah ihn durch die halboffene Tür.

In letzter Zeit stritten sie immer öfter. Peter, Remus, der Spion, wie oft er aus dem Haus gehen sollte, was sie gegen Voldemort tun sollten und tausende, eigentlich unwichtige Dinge… all das waren Anlässe.

Aber die eigentliche Ursache war der Krieg und Voldemort. Er trieb einen Keil zwischen sie. Oh, wie sie ihn dafür hasste. Nur Harry vermochte James zu bewegen, wenn er in einer seiner Launen war, wie jetzt oder heute Nachmittag.

Normalerweise war selbst er nicht so leicht zu erregen, selbst jetzt nicht, aber Sirius hatte, ohne es zu ahnen und ohne Absicht in das Wespennest des heutigen Streits gestochen, und da lagen die Nerven noch blank.

Zeit, die Wogen zu glätten. Sie stand auf und ging in das Schlafzimmer gegenüber.

„Kommst du, Harry Gutnacht sagen?"

Er stand wieder auf, und folgte ihr ins Kinderzimmer. Gemeinsam standen sie über die Wiege gebeugt, als Harry noch einmal kurz schläfrig die Augen öffnete. Über ihm bewegte sich das Schnatz-Mobile langsam und Harry strahlte.

Er hatte den Stoffhirsch fest im Arm und gurgelte zufrieden.

Und tatsächlich, James Miene wurde weicher als er Harry ansah, und er seufzte glücklich.

„Er hat deine Augen, so grün wie ein Edelstein."

„Und ich wette, seine Haare werden genauso unordentlich-unkämmbar wie deine."

James grinste. „Natürlich. Kannst du dir die Kombination vorstellen? Wenn er dann auch noch im Quidditchteam ist, werden ihm die Mädchen in Hogwarts zu Füßen liegen."

Lily knuffte ihn. „Blödmann. Das ist noch über zehn Jahre hin. Aber vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, wenn Harry ein Mädchen gewesen wäre – dann würdest du ihm nicht solche Flausen in den Kopf setzten!"

„Mädchen sind doch langweilig…"

„James! Aber auf jeden Fall weißt du gar nicht, ob er Quidditch spielen will."

James hob die Augenbrauen. „So? Und wer hat einen Minibesen, und ein Schnatz-Mobile, und –"

„Die hast _du_ ihm besorgt", sagte Lily lachend. „Er hatte gar keine Wahl!"

„Eben", sagte James zufrieden. „Er hat gar keine Wahl, er muss ins Quidditchteam. Alles andere wäre eine Verschwendung meines Flieger-… meines Flieger-Gans? Wie heißt das noch mal?"

„Gen", sagt sie. „Und es gibt kein Flieger-Gen."

„Wie auch immer. Harry schläft. Kommst du ins Bett?"

Lily nickte. „Ich bin gleich da."

**- - : o o : - -**

Kaum etwas war über den Sommer passiert, jedenfalls nichts, das die Zauberer und Hexen bewusst wahrnahmen - Träume kamen und gingen des Nachts, und wenn sie zur Mitte des Augusts hin etwas beunruhigender und beängstigender wurden, und die Menschen sich unruhig in ihren Betten wälzten, als sie von Krieg und Schlachten längst untergegangener, fremder Mächte träumten, so vergaßen sie es doch schnell wieder, wenn die Sonne durchs Fenster lachte.

Einige versuchten, einfach wachzubleiben, aber das funktionierte genauso wenig wie eine Dosis Traumlosen Schlaftranks. Tatsächlich schliefen selbst die größten Nachteulen in diesen Tagen wie von Geisterhand ein, und sie träumten alle, egal ob jung oder alt, den gleichen Traum, aber sobald sie dann aufwachten schwanden die Erinnerungen wie Schnee im Sommer, und ließen nur ein diffuses, unbehagliches Gefühl von einem namenlosen Entsetzen zurück, dem man gerade noch entkommen war.

Einige schoben es auf den vollen Mond, der allgemeine Konsens war jedoch, dass der Dunkle Lord seine Finger im Spiel hatte; zumal er ja verdächtig still war.

Albus Dumbledore in Hogwarts wusste es besser. Das mochte damit zusammenhängen, dass er einer von nur zwei Menschen war, die so verbunden mit ihrer Magie waren, dass sie die Verschiebungen in deren natürlichen Fluss feststellen konnten; und dass diese Träume gleichzeitig mit fast radikalen Umwälzungen und Neuverteilungen in den Bahnen der Mächte erschienen, war kein Zufall.

Da die zweite Person mit einem genügend feinen Gespür dafür sein Opponent war, hatte er auch eine gute Vermutung, warum Voldemort so still war. Außerdem hatte er eine Abschätzung des Zeitrahmens - im Rückblick dachte er, dass es wohl schon vor neun Monaten begonnen haben konnte, da war es jedoch so schwach gewesen, dass er es nicht bemerkt hatte. Es schien sich nun zu kumulieren.

Das einzige, was er nicht wusste, wo er so völlig ideenlos war, dass es ihn fast die Wände hochtrieb, war der wichtigste Punkt: er hatte keine Ahnung, was es zu bedeuten hatte und warum es passierte. Er hatte einen kurzen, obskuren Verweis auf _gar ferterchliste Draeyme_ in einer kostbaren Erstausgabe der _Geschichte Hogwarts'_ in seiner privaten Büchersammlung gefunden, der ihm nichts weiter sagte, außer dass es _vielleicht_ ein ähnliches Ereignis vor über eintausend Jahren gegeben hatte.

Er betrauerte die Tatsache, dass die Tagebücher von Godric Gryffindor die Zeiten nicht überdauert hatten. Er, im Gegensatz zu den meistens Historikern, neigte dazu, sie als real anzusehen, da der Chronist Malesius aus ihnen gelegentlich zitierte, aber wenn es sie gegeben hatte, waren sie verloren in den Wirren des schrecklichen Dunklen Krieges, an dessen Ende die Gründung Hogwarts stand.

Malesius' Kriegschroniken waren die einzigen bekannten Texte aus der Dunklen Ära vor Hogwarts, und sie enthielten kein einziges Wort über irgendwelche Verschiebungen der Magieströme, jedenfalls nicht in den Teilen, die erhalten waren.

Er hatte sie in seiner Jugend studiert, und mehrere Aufsätze darüber verfasst; und dass Malesius in einem hastigen, wirren Stil schrieb und von Thema zu Thema sprang, und dabei klar Phantastisches mit vielleicht-Wahrem mischte, half nicht wirklich.

Die meisten erklärten Malesius einfach für verrückt, und seine schwer lesbaren Schriften als konfuse Kritzeleien eines Irren.

Berichte von Godric Gryffindor persönlich wären sehr viel verlässlicher gewesen, zumal er mit Sicherheit mächtig genug gewesen war, um mögliche Veränderungen im Fluss der Magie zu spüren, und klug genug, um sie zu deuten; aber nach der Gründung Hogwarts wurden die Tagebücher nur noch ein paar Mal erwähnt, und nie von ihm selber.

Einige hatten versucht, den verlorenen Tagebüchern nachzuspüren, aber die Versuche blieben so erfolglos, wie die im gleichen Atemzug gemachten Versuche, die Erblinie Gryffindors in die heutige Zeit zu rekonstruieren.

Und so konnte er nur hoffen, dass, was immer es auch ankündigte, hilfreich für ihn, und schädlich für Voldemort war, dachte er seufzend, als er sich seine rote Schlafmütze mit goldenem Bommel aufsetzte, die sich so wunderbar mit dem blau-gelb gepunkteten Nachthemd biss.

Er kletterte in das Himmelbett in seinem Privatgemach über seinem Büro, und richtete sich auf eine erneute Nacht mit frustrierenden Träumen ein, die er vergaß, sobald er versuchte, ihnen auch nur eine hilfreiche Information abzuringen.

**- - : o o : - -**

Viele hundert Meilen entfernt saß der Dunkle Lord allein in einer steinernen Kammer, die nur vom Licht einer Fackel erleuchtet wurde, am Schreibtisch. Er hielt ein antikes Buch in der Hand, das in dunkelgrünes Leder gebunden war, und dessen Titel nur aus zwei silbernen ‚S' bestand, die sich als stilisierte Schlangen ineinander wanden.

Er war dabei, einige Daten aus dem Buch auf ein Stück Pergament zu kopieren, und machte Kreuzvergleiche mit einer Mondtabelle zu seiner rechten Seite, wobei er halbe Sätze vor sich her murmelte.

„...nur Hirngespinste - aber was, wenn...?"

„...sicher gehen... alle Fälle... Doch, kann nicht schaden."

„...Prophezeiung, muss ich sowieso - dann kann ich auch gleich diesen Zeitpunkt..."

Links neben ihm lag eine ein unordentlicher Stapel; brüchiges, antikes Pergament, beschrieben in einer beinahe unleserlichen Handschrift.

Ein Stirnrunzeln erschien in seinem wächsernen Gesicht, bevor er die Feder auf den Tisch warf, und eine Zeit lang die Wand anstarrte. Dann stand er ruckartig aus dem kostbaren, mit Schnitzereien verziertem Holzstuhl auf, der merkwürdig fehl am Platze in der ansonsten karg eingerichteten Kammer wirkte, und stieß hervor: „Götter, bah! Nichts als albernes Geschwätz leichtgläubiger Leute!", wonach er nichts weiter tat, als sich einfach auf seiner Schlafstatt gegenüber zur Ruhe zu legen.

Drei Worte waren sichtbar auf der Ecke Pergament, die unter dem grünen Buch hervorragte, bevor das Licht der Fackel verlosch und die Kammer in Dunkelheit zurückließ:

Pendraeg, Wiedergeburt?! Wächter! -

Und ein Stück darunter das Ergebnis seiner Berechnungen, ein doppelt unterstrichenes Datum:

31. Oktober 1981

**- - : o o : - -**

_Die Dunkelheit war absolut und undurchdringlich. Sie standen dichtgedrängt und starrten mit ängstlichen Blicken in die unnatürliche Schwärze. Sie alle wussten, was sie erwartete. Es war nicht mehr und nicht weniger als die Rache der Götter, die sie so leichtfertig herausgefordert hatten._

Plötzlich sprang eine gewaltige Flammensäule vor ihnen empor, vom Boden bis in die Unendlichkeit, eine Wand aus Feuer, heiß, viel zu heiß. Die Hitze brannte in ihren Gesichtern, ließ die Lippen trocken und rissig werden, aber sie konnten sich nicht von der Stelle rühren, nichts tun, außer sich zusammenzudrängen und zu ducken, um sich so gut es ging vor der unerträglichen Hitze zu schützen.

Die Säule verbreiterte sich zu einem Ring, in dessen Mitte eine silberne Kugel erschien, die rasch wuchs und immer größer und heller wurde. Bald schien die Helligkeit des Feuers wie eine trübe Kerze neben dem gleißenden Licht der Kugel. Über die Oberfläche bewegten sich kleine Wellen, als ob die Kugel eine Flüssigkeit wäre, die alle Gesetze der Schwerkraft missachtete.

Das flüssige Silber nahm noch mehr an Strahlung zu, die Leute hatten längst ihre Köpfe herumgerissen, um nicht das Augenlicht zu verlieren, es war eine silberne Sonne auf Erden, die rasiermesserscharfe Schattenlinien zog; eine Hälfte der Menschen erleucht heller als der Tag, die andere Seite dunkler als die Nacht.

Viele schluchzten vor Entsetzen; vor der gewaltigen Hitze und Helle und Macht, die von der Erscheinung ausging. Ja, sie spürten die gewaltige, unbarmherzige Macht im Zentrum des Feuers, pure, silberne Magie, verglichen mit der selbst ihre mächtigsten Weisen nicht mehr waren als das geringste Gewürm, auslöschbar mit einem einzigen Fußtritt.

Es überwältigte sie, raubte ihnen den Verstand, nicht gemacht für einfache Menschen. Nur wenige bemerkten, dass im Zentrum der Kugel langsam ein Umriss erschien, selbst wenn das die Ursache ihres Hierseins war, aber langsam begannen sie, dem blendenden Licht zum Trotz, wie magnetisch angezogen, ihm den Kopf zuzuwenden.

Das Silberlicht verringerte sich, aber die Gestalt im Innern strahlte nicht minder. Sie schlug alle in ihren Bann, sie strahlte eine übernatürliche Schönheit aus, und war die Quelle der schrecklichen Macht, aber was die Gestalt genau war, konnte niemand sagen.

Einige erklärten unerschütterlich, sie sei eine junge Frau, in einem weißen Gewand, mit langen dunkelroten Haaren, die wie feurige Flammenzungen in einem nicht-existenten Wind um ihr helles Gesicht wehten; aber ein Wesen von göttlicher Schönheit, eine Feuergöttin, selbst in Flammen stehend.

Andere schworen, es sei ein altes Weib, dass sie mit bösen Augen anstarrte, und wieder andere waren der felsenfesten Überzeugung, es wäre überhaupt kein Mensch, sondern ein gewaltiger feuerspeiender Drache gewesen.

Das Wesen streckte seine Arme aus, als wolle es etwas empfangen, und dann umfassten die Hände den Griff eines silbernen Schwertes, mit Rubinen besetzt, die wie wütende Augen der stilisierten Drachen aussahen, die sich über den Knauf erstreckten.

Das Schwert ragte empor in den schwarzen Himmel, und als einige zu glauben begannen, sie müssten wahnsinnig werden, wenn nicht von der Hitze, dem Licht oder der Macht, dann von der Schönheit, ertönte die Stimme.

„Seht meine Macht und erzittert - meine Zeit ist gekommen!"

Die Welt dröhnte unter der Kraft ihres Klanges, und sie schrieen, panisch im unsagbaren Entsetzten dieser unmenschlichen Stimme, gleichzeitig hoch und tief, süß wie Honig und grollend wie ein Tier.

„Wer bist du?"

Fast schien es, als würde das Schauspiel die Gestalt amüsieren.

„Ich bin euer Diener und Herrscher. Ich bin euer Erlöser... und ich bin euer Untergang!"

Und dann folgten wieder die üblichen Szenen von Chaos, Terror, Krieg und Vernichtung, in dessen Mittelpunkt die junge Frau mit den flammenden Haaren, das alte Weib und der Drache stand und lachte, das Schwert wie ein Symbol der Rache hoch erhoben.

Mit einem Ruck wachte Molly Weasley auf. Der schreckliche Traum verschwand so schnell wie jedes Mal, und sie hatte dringendere Sorgen. Sie rüttelte ihren Mann.

„Arthur! Arthur, wach auf!"

Er drehte sich zu ihr hin, und öffnete schläfrig seine Augen. Es war immer noch Nacht. Durch einen Spalt in den Vorhängen schien der Vollmond ins Zimmer, und tauchte es in silbernes Licht.

„Was -"

„Arthur, wir müssen ins St. Mungo! Das Baby - es ist soweit!"

**- - : o o : - -**

Nach der trügerischen Ruhe vorher begannen sich die Dinge zum Ende des Sommers hin und in den Herbst hinein wieder aufzuheizen. Trotz der Informationen von Voldemort (Snape war nicht der einzige Spion) verlor der Orden Stickson, McGraith, O'Connor, Forbes und Diye in kurzen Abständen; und war nun nur noch halb so groß wie ursprünglich einmal.

Anfang Oktober kam dann die befürchtete Nachricht. Voldemort hatte seine Schritte anscheinend schon seit längerer Zeit festgelegt, und wollte auf jeden Fall zuerst die Bedrohung der Prophezeiung beseitigen, bevor er weitermachte.

Aber die Potters und Dumbledore waren bereit. Über den Sommer hatten sie ein Cottage in Godric's Hollow mit Dumbledores und Filius Flitwicks Hilfe mit diversen Schutzzaubern umgeben, wobei Filius insbesondere mit Lily immer wieder übte; sie war schon immer eine gute Schülerin in Zauberkunst gewesen, und in diese Sparte fielen die meisten Schutzzauber.

Die Nachricht setzte nun die Vorbereitungen für den letzten und kompliziertesten Schutzzauber in Gang: den _Fidelius_-Zauber. Alles in allem würde es das ultimative Versteck sein, und James hasste es. Er wollte sich nicht verstecken, er wollte draußen sein, und kämpfen, aber Dumbledore überzeugte ihn, dass er bei Harry wertvoller wäre, sollte Voldemort jemals dorthin gelangen.

Zuerst wollten Lily oder James selber Geheimniswahrer werden, nur funktionierte der Zauber nicht so; sie konnten sich nicht selbst verstecken. Danach war Sirius die erste Wahl. Dumbledore versuchte sie zu überzeugen – bot sich selbst als Geheimniswahrer an – aber für James und Lily war die Sache klar.

„Sirius würde eher sterben, als das Geheimnis zu verraten, Albus", erklärte James endgültig. „Und dann wird er selber von der Bildfläche verschwinden. Ich weiß nicht, wie es noch sicherer gehen sollte."

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich auch nicht, James, aber ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl."

„Wir sind uns sicher, Albus. Wir danken dir für das Angebot, aber wir wollen das im engsten Kreis haben."

Dumbledore seufzte, wie so oft in diesen Tagen, wie es schien.

„Ich kenne euch besser, als zu versuchen euch umzustimmen. Passt auf euch auf."

Und dann verließen sie zum letzten Mal sein Büro. Lily sollte den Zauber ausführen; er war schwierig, aber sie war zuversichtlich, und Flitwick ebenso – er war regelrecht aus dem Häuschen.

Und dann war der große Tag da.

**- - : o o : - -**

Peter saß in dem abgewetzten Sessel im halbdunklen Wohnzimmer. In der Hand hatte er ein Glas Feuerwhisky und er starrte auf den Kalender an der Wand. 24. Oktober 1981. War das der Tag, an dem sich rückblickend betrachtet alles geändert haben würde?

Vor einer Stunde hatten ihn James und Lily zum Geheimniswahrer ihres Aufenthaltsortes gemacht.

Er verstand nicht die Einzelheiten, aber das Endergebnis war, dass er – er allein – den Leuten sagen konnte, wo sie sich und Harry versteckten. Ansonsten waren sie auf ewig unauffindbar.

Er trank einen Schluck. Er hätte nicht gedacht, das Lily mitmachen würde – sie hatte ihn immer komisch angesehen, mit ihren verdammten Augen, so grün, so bohrend, so wissend.

Er hatte ständig Angst, dass sie sein Geheimnis herausfinden würde, aber wenn sie ihn ansah, mit diesem Ausdruck, dann dachte er immer, dass sie es schon längst wusste.

Und Harry hatte ausgerechnet diese Augen geerbt, verdamm ihn.

Vielleicht war Lily von der Spontaneität überrascht worden – es war das letzte Treffen der vier Freunde, Lily und Harry gewesen, bevor sie sich versteckten, Remus war gerade gegangen, und dann hatte Sirius ihn gepackt und an seine Stelle geschoben – es war der perfekte Bluff.

Und dann hatte Lily auch schon den Zauber gesprochen, eine Stunde hatte die ganze Sache gedauert, mit verschieden Sprüchen, von denen er nicht einmal die Sprache erkannte…

Es wäre der perfekte Bluff gewesen.

Und nun musste er entscheiden, was er mit seinem Wissen anfing.

Die Sache hätte so einfach sein können: Der Dunkle Lord war klar auf der Siegesstraße, der Orden bröckelte, war dezimiert, stand mit dem Rücken zur Wand; nur noch einen großen Angriff, und der letzte Widerstand wäre gebrochen.

Der Dunkle Lord hatte ihm erklärt, dass der Angriff kommen würde – nachdem er sich um eine Prophezeiung gekümmert hatte, die Harry betraf und die irgendwie besagte, dass er bei Harrys Tod unbesiegbar wäre.

Alles ganz einfach also, die Wahl: die Potters und Harry zu verraten, und dann an der Seite eines unbesiegbaren Mannes zu stehen – ja, wären da nicht diese Augen gewesen, so grün, so bohrend, so wissend.

Als ob sie ahnen würde, was er vorhatte, ihre letzten Worte beim Abschied: „Ich vertraue dir, Peter – ich vertraue dir das Kostbarste an, was ich besitze."

Und dann sah Harry ihn an, mit denselben Augen, genauso grün, genauso bohrend, genauso wissend.

„Das Kostbarste…"

Er schenkte sich nach. Inzwischen war die Flasche dreiviertel leer, und der Feuerwhisky brannte warm und komfortabel in seinem Bauch.

Wenn er nun zum Dunklen Lord ging, würde er ein Todesser werden, könnte an der Seite des Herrschers über Großbritannien jeden Wunsch erfüllt bekommen, den er sich nur vorstellen konnte, denn er würde ihm den Schlüssel zur Unbesiegbarkeit gegeben haben.

Und wenn es hart auf hart kam, konnte der Dunkle Lord ihn vor James beschützen… aber James ihn nicht vor dem Dunklen Lord. Er trank den restlichen Feuerwhisky aus der Flasche, und damit war die Sache entschieden.

Er stand auf, schwankte und verbeugte sich.

„Vergib mir, Lily", flüsterte er, aber er spürte ihre Augen, als er disapparierte, so bohrend, so anklagend, _so unvergiebig_.

**- - : o o : - -**

„_Mein Herr, es ist geschehen... die Potters haben mich zu ihrem Geheimniswahren gemacht…"_

**- - : o o : - -**

Es ging auf Mitternacht. Die Muggelkinder im Dorf waren schon längst wieder in ihren Häusern, die letzten Süßigkeiten der „Zahlen oder Malen"-Schreier verteilt, die Verkleidungen abgelegt; gut verstaut für nächstes Halloween.

Godric's Hollow war ein kleines Dorf im Süden von Wales, mit schmucken Häusern, einem Dorfplatz, einer kleinen Kirche, und einigen Läden, zum Beispiel einem Uhrenmacher und einem Lebensmittelladen, den eine freundliche ältere Dame mit dem Namen Abigail führte; und allem, was noch so zu einem Dorf gehörte.

Es hatte eine Hauptstraße, ohne Ampel, weil die sich hier nicht lohnte, die Hollow Lane, die aus dem Dorf hinein- und hinausführte, aber bald in Richtung Westen zu einem Feldweg wurde, an dessen Seite Wiesen lagen. Eine Abzweigung, kurz nach dem Ende des Dorfes, führte in Richtung des Waldes, an den der nördliche Teil des Dorfes grenzte.

Kurz, es war ein Bilderbuchdorf in einer Bilderbuchlandschaft.

Die Menschen lebten gerne hier, es war ruhig und abgeschieden, fern aller Großstadthektik; und das hieß auch, dass sie ungestört waren, was insbesondere wichtig war für einige recht ungewöhnliche Bewohner, wie zum Beispiel die Potters.

In einem typischen, eigentlich gemütlichem Cottage am Ende der Hollow Lane wurde Lily Potter allerdings weit mehr als ungemütlich. Ihr Mann saß am Küchentisch und starrte mit unfokussierten Augen auf eine Annsammlung leerer Flaschen vor ihm. Er war ganz offensichtlich betrunken.

Wieder einmal.

Seitdem sie in das Cottage gezogen waren, waren die Dinge rapide bergab gegangen. Sie war besorgt, weil Peter der Geheimniswahrer war, und verwünschte zum hundersten Mal, dass sie sich hatte überreden lassen – nur, weil sie nicht schon wieder streiten wollte, nachdem Sirius James mit seinem „perfektem Bluff" sofort überzeugt hatte.

Das hatte es gebracht, wirklich.

Inzwischen stritten sie täglich, und fast andauernd herrschte eine fühlbare Spannung zwischen ihnen. Sie war froh, dass Harry noch zu klein war, um die Situation zu verstehen.

Es ging an die Substanz ihrer Beziehung, und sie fühlte sich so hilflos; sie sah praktisch zu, wie alles unter ihren Augen anfing, zu zerbröckeln, und hatte doch keine Ahnung, was sie dagegen tun konnte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie machen würde, wenn sich die Situation nicht änderte, und sie wochen- oder sogar monatelang so leben musste.

James hielt es ganz und gar nicht gut aus, fast rund um die Uhr in dem Häuschen eingesperrt zu sein. Er wusste nichts mit sich anzufangen und war ständig schlecht gelaunt – er brauchte seine Freiheit, Abwechslung und Unterhaltung. Er wollte draußen die „Todesser-Bastarde" bekämpfen.

Das konnte sie verstehen.

Was sie nicht verstehen konnte war, dass er deswegen zu trinken begann, was immer eine Ursache für Streit war, so auch heute. Er schob es auf die Umstände, den Krieg, den Stress und tausend andere Dinge – nur nicht auf sich selbst. Und sie hatte seine Haltung mehr als satt.

„James!" schrie sie. „Ich hab dir gestern gesagt –"

„Was'n – 's war gestern. Heute is' – heute."

Aber Lily war längst noch nicht fertig.

„– die Flaschen wegkommen – weg, raus! Alle! Du hast gesagt, du machst das!"

James hielt sich eine Hand übers Ohr.

„Nich' so – laut."

„Ich geb dir ‚nich so laut'!"

Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab und die Flaschen verschwanden, inklusive der, die James in der Hand gehabt hatte. Das machte ihn ärgerlich.

„Wa' soll'n das? Brauch das – 's eingesperrt sein mach' mich krank!"

„Und du machst MICH KRANK! Ich bin genauso wenig draußen wie du, aber nicht jeden Abend völlig blau!"

Sie feuerte einen Ernüchterungszauber quer auf seine Brust.

„_Exhalos!_ Und jetzt können wir uns unterhalten."

Aber James war nicht besser gelaunt als vorher.

„Was willst du? Ich halt's nicht aus. Irgendwie muss ich ja damit klarkommen."

Inzwischen kochte Lily vor Wut.

„Ich? Immer ist es ich! _Ich_ halt's nicht aus, _ich_ muss damit klarkommen. Denkst du auch nur eine Sekunde mal an Harry und mich? Was glaubst du, wie ich mich fühle, wenn ich unten auftauche und du bist bis oben hin voll? Denk darüber nach! Und komm mir vorher nicht unter die Augen!"

Sie stürmte aus der Küche, die Treppen hinauf. James blieb am Tisch sitzen und vergrub den Kopf in den Händen.

**- - : o o : - -**

In einem Fenster über dem Geschäft, auf dessen Schild _'Uhren & Antiquitäten, Inh. A. Smith_' stand, brannte noch Licht. Albert Smith, Besitzer und Bewohner des Hauses, saß mit einer ins rechten Auge geklemmten Lupe über dem Tisch in seinem Studierzimmer gebeugt, und benutzte eine kleine Pinzette dazu, ein winziges Zahnrädchen an die richtige Stelle der geöffneten, goldenen Taschenuhr zu platzieren.

Uhren waren Mr. Smith Leidenschaft, und das Geschäft sein Leben – bis er seine Frau Dorothea kennengelernt hatte, und mit ihr eine neue Welt. Eine Welt voller Zauberei, Magie und Wunder, denn seine Frau war eine Hexe.

Das hatte sie ihm erst nach ihrer Verlobung erzählt, und war recht skeptisch, ob die Verbindung halten würde – bis sie ihm die magischen Uhren zeigte. Wunderbare Kunstwerke, mit Planeten statt Zeigern oder große Standuhren mit Hinweisen statt Ziffernblättern; filigrane Techniken, durchwebt mit Magie und endlos viel mehr.

Nie hatte er seine Dorothea mehr geliebt als in diesem Moment. Seitdem teilte er das Geschäft mit seiner Frau, und es wurde das einzige Geschäft seines Wissens, dass sowohl normale als auch magische Uhren verkaufte.

Und aus seiner Leidenschaft für Uhren wurde über die magischen Uhren mit der Zeit auch eine Leidenschaft für alles magische, und er las mit höchstem Vergnügen die Aufsätze bedeutender Theoretiker wie Adalbert Schwahfel in den Zeitschriften, die er abonniert hatte – _Verwandlung Heute_ gehörte zu seiner Lieblingslektüre.

Er hatte sie sorgfältig in Ordnen nach Jahrgängen wegsortiert, neben seiner kleinen, aber feinen Sammlung magischer Literatur im Bücherregal an seiner Seite.

Außerdem besuchten er und seine Frau Sonntags gelegentlich ihre alte Freundin Miranda Habicht, die nur ein Stück außerhalb des Ortes am Rande des Waldes in einer kleinen Hütte lebte, in der sie immer willkommen waren – zuerst plauschten die Damen, und dann konnte er mit ihr ein interessantes Gespräch über die Natur der Zaubersprüche führen.

An diesem späten Abend musste er jedoch seine normale Arbeit verrichten, denn er hatte der alten Frau Peterson aus der Weidengasse versprochen, dass ihre Uhr – ein Erbstück ihres Vaters – bis morgen Mittag fertig sein würde. Dorothea lag schon im Bett, er hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie nicht um seinetwillen aufbleiben musste.

Die Uhr am Kirchturm schlug zwölfmal.

Es war nicht schwer zu verstehen, dass der Klang des Läutwerks einer so großen Uhr ihn die Arbeit kurzzeitig unterbrechen ließ, damit er die Glockentöne in ihrem vollen Umfang genießen konnte. Ja, er trat sogar ans Fenster und blickte hinüber zum Kirchturm.

Unten, auf der Hauptstraße, fuhr ein Auto durch das Dorf, wie man es sonst nur selten hier sah; es war eine altmodische, kostspielig aussehende, dunkelgrüne Limousine. Beiläufig folgte ihr sein Blick; er sah ihr nach, bis sie langsam hinter der nächsten Kurve verschwand

Er wandte sich vom Fenster ab, um die Arbeit wieder aufzunehmen, und sah deswegen nicht, wie nur zehn Minuten später eine hochgewachsene Figur aus dem Nichts erschien, und weiter die Straße entlang ging. Als der Halbmond durch eine Lücke in den Wolken schien, schimmerte ihr unnatürlich wirkender Kopf geisterhaft weiß in der Nacht.

Rote Augen brannten in der Dunkelheit.

* * *

**A/N:  
**Dum...Dum... Oh ja, er ist da. Und das nächste Kapitel verwebt die letzten Fäden, beendet den Rumtreiber-Teil, an dem ich viel Spaß beim Schreiben hatte, und setzt den Startpunkt für den nächsten Bogen. Es wird auch das letzte Mal für eine ganze Weile sein, dass wir unsere Drei Herren zu sehen bekommen.

**Nachtrag zum** **letzten Kapitel** - ich habe einen Absatz eingefügt, den ich vergessen hatte. Nichts großes, nur ein wenig Hintergrundinfo über den 31. Oktober, und seine historische Bedeutung, die ich mit den Zentauren auf der Lichtung verknüpft habe. Wer es nicht nachlesen will - bei den Kelten, zum Beispiel, hieß der Tag _Samhain_, und makierte das Ende ihres Jahres.

Es ist der Tag, an dem, nach ihrer Überzeugung, die Grenze zwischen diesseitiger und jenseitiger Welt sehr dünn wurde, oder sogar ganz verschwand. Die Kelten hatten viele solcher Feste, über das ganze Jahr - zum Beispiel am ersten August, oder am ersten Vollmond danach, feierten sie _Lughnasadh_ - wer mehr darüber wissen will, wiki ist recht ausführlich. Sie werden eine gewisse Rolle in der Geschichte spielen, wenn es um die von mir erdachte historische Entwicklung der magischen Welt geht.

Außerdem - ein kluges Review von **Demenor**, der fragte warum Regulus am Trank starb, und Dumbledore nicht. Meine ursprüngliche Erklärung dafür war, dass etwas im Wasser im Teich war, dass dagegen wirkte, und von dem D. trinkt, während Regulus ja etwas selber mitgebracht hat.

Aber ich habe eine noch einfachere Erklärung gefunden: Wir wissen ja gar nicht, ob D. nicht doch am Trank gestorben wäre, weil Snape ihn ermordet; denn immerhin _war_ Dumbledore sehr geschwächt. Wieviel Zeit verging zwischen dem Trinken und Mord auf dem Turm? Ein halbe Stunde? Eine dreiviertel Stunde? D. und Harry kehren ja direkt nach Hogwarts zurück. Und nun denkt daran, dass Regulus ja ohnmächtig wird. Wenn es, sagen wir, etwa eine Stunde gedauert hat, bis Kreacher ihn findet, und ich noch zusätzlich postuliere, dass der Trank nur an lebendigen Menschen wirkt, dann sind alle Probleme gelöst, oder? Denn eine Stunde nach dem Trinken _war_ Dumbledore schon tot!

Vielen Dank für die Frage - und gerne mehr davon!

Ansonsten - vielleicht schauen einige verwirrt auf dass, was ich mit James und Lily angestellt habe. Aber wir wissen nichts genaues über ihre Ehe, und ich habe so viele Geschichten gelesen, wo sie die perfekte Beziehung hatten, dass ich einmal einen Gegenentwurf machen wollte.

Ich denke, es ist nicht zu unrealistisch - die konstante Bedrohung durch Voldemort, das nervenaufreibende Wissen, dass es einen Spion in ihrer Nähe gibt, aber nicht bekannt ist wer, und dann Eingesperrt in einem kleinen Haus - das alles muss sich auch einfach in ihrer Beziehung widerspiegeln; wie stark, sei dahingestellt, aber da wir nicht so viel über ihre Charaktere wissen, ist es jedenfalls möglich, wie ich es hier ansetze. Beide waren sehr jung, dass kommt dazu, bei mir (wie gesagt, ich fing weit vor _Deathly Hallows_ an zu schreiben) sind James und Lily Jahrgang '58/59, also vielleicht gerade 22.

**Wer absolut anderer Meinung ist, über meinen Ansatz diskutieren will, oder einfach nur schimpfen - immer gerne, und auch für sonstige Kommentare, über die möglichen Bedeutungen von Tagen (immer ein gutes Thema zum spekulieren bei mir) - Reviews, Reviews, Reviews ;-) Motiviern mich, und machen mich glücklich. Also, bitte, bitte?**

Das ist auch die letzte Chance, um über Harrys Änderung zu spekulieren...

Miranda Habicht und Adalbert Schwahfel sind übrigens keine OC's, man schlage im Lexikon von HaD (Harry-auf-Deutsch.de) oder hp-lexicon (.) org nach (dort unter _Miranda Goshawk_ und _Adalbert Waffling_); beide Personen haben Schulbücher veröffentlicht. Der Uhrenliebhaber Albert Smith ist dagegen ganz meine Erfindung.

Zum Schluss noch der Hinweis, das einiges hier in diesem und im nächsten Kapitel versteckt ist; Leser mit einem enzyklopädischen Harry-Potter-Wissen könnten vielleicht ein paar interessante oder merkwürdige Dinge finden...

Aus: _Kapitel 6 - Gedanken-Spiele: Schicksalsstunde_

Sirius stieg die Stufen hoch und klopfte. Es kam niemand. Er klopfte erneut. Er probierte den Knauf, und die Tür ging auf, es war nicht abgeschlossen. Er stand im düsteren Flur.

„Peter? Bist du da?"


	7. GedankenSpiele: Schicksalsstunde

**THE TALE  
Teil I: Begegnung**

**Disclaimer:  
**Alle Rechte an der Harry Potter Reihe und deren Charakteren liegen bei der großartigen Autorin J. K. Rowling und den veröffentlichenden Verlagen. Ich leihe mir sie nur aus; mir gehört nichts außer ein paar undedeutenden OCs… und natürlich verdiene ich damit kein Geld.

**A/N:**  
Dieses Kapitel entstammt zu großen Teilen einer Diskussion bei HaD, vor eineinhalb Jahren, inzwischen (Link im Profil)... und ohne sie wäre das Kapitel bei weitem nicht das, was es nun ist.

Ich möchte mich hiermit dafür bedanken, und widme es einigen Personen: **_Connemara_,** vor deren enormen Faktenwissen und Intelligenz ich meinen Hut ziehe... schade, dass du nicht mehr hier bist. Deine Beiträge fehlen schmerzlich.

_**Loons**_, die aus diesen Gedanken ihre eigene Geschichte machte (_'A Tale Told by an Idiot'_), die ich im übrigen noch nicht gelesen habe – daher sind alle möglicherweise vorhandenen Gemeinsamkeiten zufälliger Natur.

**_Annett_** ist das Porträt von Ignatius Potter gewidmet, denn sie hatte die Idee zuerst; _**Bernika**_ Dumbledores silberne Instrumente, denn sie verband sie mit Godric's Hollow.

Und allen anderen, die mich zum Nachdenken anregten, und somit diese Geschichte erschufen.

* * *

**Kapitel 6:** **Gedanken-Spiele: Schicksalsstunde**

_Urd heißt die eine, die andre Werdani:  
__Sie schnitten Stäbe; Skuld hieß die dritte.  
__Sie legten Lose, das Leben bestimmten sie  
__Den Geschlechtern der Menschen, das Schicksal verkündend._

_Edda (Völuspá – Der Seherin Weissagung)_

Der Abend hatte eigentlich recht harmlos angefangen. Sirius war, wie er es James und insbesondere Lily versprochen hatte, nach Leeds appariert, kurz nach zehn, um nachzusehen, ob Peter in Sicherheit war. Das alte Haus mit dem winzigen, ungepflegten Vorgarten sah aus wie immer, und es brannte kein Licht.

Sirius stieg die Stufen hoch und klopfte. Es kam niemand. Er klopfte erneut. Er probierte den Knauf, und die Tür ging auf, es war nicht abgeschlossen. Er stand im düsteren Flur.

„Peter? Bist du da?"

Keine Antwort. Sirius ging in die Küche. Der Herd war kalt, in der Spüle standen schmutzige Teller von mehreren Mahlzeiten. Im Wohnzimmer war auch niemand. Auf dem Tisch stand eine leere Flasche Feuerwhisky. Sirius runzelte die Stirn.

Der Kalender an der Wand hatte das Datum eine Woche zuvor mit rot umkringelt, die Linien wirkten fahrig, zittrig. Ansonsten herrschte eine gespannte Atmosphäre, aber vielleicht waren das auch nur Sirius überreizte Nerven. Ein Möbelstück hinter ihm knackte plötzlich, unnatürlich laut in der Stille. Er zuckte zusammen und fuhr herum.

Niemand war dort.

Aber es gab keinen Grund für Peter, nicht da zu sein – sie hatten unmissverständlich verabredet, dass Peter in seinem Haus zu bleiben hatte. Es konnte sein, das er oben im Schlafzimmer war und schnarchte, aber Sirius glaubte nicht daran. Etwas stimmte hier nicht.

Er ging die Treppen hinauf, stieß die Schlafzimmertür auf und starrte auf das gemachte Bett. Peter war nicht hier, aber es gab keine Anzeichen von einem Kampf. Wo immer er auch war, er war freiwillig dort.

Sein ungutes Gefühl wurde stärker. Er bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Peter war der einzige, der James und Lily verraten konnte, und wenn er… nein, er durfte nicht daran denken. Er musste zu seinen Freunden, er würde bei ihnen vorbeisehen, James würde über seine grundlosen Sorgen lachen, sie würden gemeinsam ein Butterbier trinken und anschließend konnte er ruhigen Gewissens ins Bett gehen.

Das einzige Problem war, dass ein Apparier-Bann Bestandteil der Schutzzauber über dem Cottage war, aus genau den Sicherheitsgründen, aus denen es auch nicht ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen war, sodass ihm diese Möglichkeit ebenfalls versperrt war. Andererseits war er kaum im Dorf selber gewesen…

Er würde sein Motorrad benutzen müssen, was Zeit kostete, wertvolle Zeit, die ihm wie Sand durch die Finger rann.

Augenblicke später war er in seiner Wohnung und rannte die Stufen hinunter in die Garage. Das große Motorrad erwachte donnernd und knatternd zum Leben, er fuhr auf die Straße und, als er sicher war, das niemand ihn sah, hob ab.

Er flog einen Bogen und steuerte dann mit Höchsttempo nach Westen.

Die Maschine schien kaum vorwärts zu kommen, aber seine Finger wurden im Fahrtwind der kalten Herbstnacht zu Eis, denn er hatte sich nicht die Zeit genommen, die Motorradkleidung anzulegen.

Er benutzte die Lichter von Städten als Wegweiser, die unter ihm in der ansonsten gleichmäßigen Schwärze blinkten, und als er schließlich eine große Ansammlung von ihnen, neben einer pechschwarzen dunklen Fläche erreichte hatte, die nur der Bristol Channel an der Mündung der Severn sein konnte, wusste er, dass er Bristol überflog.

Als Newport auf der anderen Seite des Kanals in Sicht kam und danach Meile um Meile nur Dunkelheit, erkannte er, dass ihm ab hier nichts anderes übrig blieb, als den Wegweisern zu folgen, das hieß, er musste landen. Er ging auf der leeren Kreuzung einer Landstraße hinunter, und sah ein kleines Schild, dass ihm neue Hoffnung gab, als er die Namen las: _Albercarn_… _Crumlin_… hier:

_Ebbw Vale, 20 Meilen._

Der nächste größere Ort, von Godric's Hollow aus gesehen. Eine Viertelstunde später raste er durch das Dorf. Die Kirchturmuhr schlug viertel vor eins, als die Hollow Lane zu einem Feldweg wurde, an dessen Rand nur noch vereinzelte Häuser standen.

**- - : o o : - -**

James saß immer noch auf den Stuhl und starrte aus dem Küchenfenster.

Zwei rote Augen starrten zurück.

Er zuckte zusammen. Dreimal vor Harrys Geburt hatte er gegen den Mann, dem dieses Gesicht gehörte, gekämpft, einmal danach. Es gab keine Zweifel. James sprang auf, wobei der Stuhl über den Küchenfußboden schlitterte.

Lily war oben. Vielleicht hatte sie noch eine Chance.

„Lily! Nehm Harry und lauf! Er ist es! Geh! Lauf! Ich halte ihn auf –"

Oben stolperte jemand. Die Küchentür explodierte nach innen. Voldemort stand im Raum, und begann schrill zu lachen.

**- - : o o : - -**

Das Porträt von Ignatius Potter Sr., seines Zeichens Schulleiter von Hogwarts in den Jahren 1631 bis 1667, hing in dem kleinen Arbeitszimmer im ersten Stock, schräg gegenüber der Tür des Kinderzimmers. Wie es sich traf, stand die Tür offen, und der Winkel war gerade so, das man von dieser Wand aus über den Flur das Kinderzimmer im Blick hatte.

Ignatius Potter hatte ruhig in seinem Bild in Hogwarts gesessen und nichts besonderes getan – _abgehangen_, wie die jungen Leute es nannten, und er musste jedes Mal über das Wortspiel kichern – bis ihn ein Schrei aus seinem anderen Rahmen aufgeschreckt hatte.

Er war sofort hinübergegangen, und hatte gerade noch gesehen, wie Lily Potter über die Türschwelle des Arbeitszimmers stolperte und in das Kinderzimmer stürmte, wo er sah, wie sie sich über die Wiege mitten im Raum beugte.

Von unten erklang ein schrilles Lachen, dann Kampfeslärm, der aber nur all zu schnell wieder verstummte. Dann erklangen schwere Schritte auf der Treppe, und Ignatius sah entsetzt, wie eine hässliche Figur mit einem unmenschlich wirkenden Gesicht über den Flur ging – er hatte Voldemort noch nie gesehen, aber er hätte seinen Rahmen darauf verwettet, dass er es war.

Er konnte nichts tun und nur hilflos mit ansehen, wie er in das Kinderzimmer ging, in dem Lily immer noch vor der Wiege stand. Es gab kein Entkommen, und er sah, dass sie es wusste, bevor Voldemort ihm den Blick auf sie versperrte.

Sie begann zu flehen – nicht um ihr Leben, sondern um das von seinem jüngsten Nachfahren, Harry.

„Nicht Harry, nicht Harry, bitte nicht Harry!"

Voldemort schien das aber nicht zu beeindrucken – und merkwürdigerweise tötete er sie nicht gleich, sondern redete erst. Was Ignatius von Gesprächen im Büro des Schulleiters mitbekommen hatte, klang anders.

„Geh zur Seite, du dummes Mädchen… geh weg jetzt…"

„Nicht Harry, bitte nicht, nimm mich, töte mich an seiner Stelle –"

Voldemort wurde schien langsam ärgerlich zu werden – sie stand zwischen ihm und Harry. Er trat zur Seite, sodass er ein freies Schussfeld hatte und hob den Zauberstab.

Lily war völlig aufgelöst.

„Nicht Harry! Bitte…verschone ihn… verschone ihn…"

Ein grüner Lichtstrahl badete das dunkle Kinderzimmer in einem grellen Licht, und Lily stieß gleich danach einen Schrei aus und warf sich zwischen den Fluch und Harry. Voldemort lachte schrill und Ignatius sah ein mattes weißes Leuchten. Er hoffte wider jeglicher Vernunft… aber dann verschwand es, und ihr lebloser Körper fiel zu Boden.

Voldemort beugte sich über die Wiege.

Ignatius stellte sich vor, wie Harry mit seinen großen grünen Augen unschuldig zu Voldemort hoch starrte… konnte diese Kreatur überhaupt noch so etwas wie Mitgefühl empfinden? „Mamam?"

Er bezweifelte es. Voldemort Stimme klang herüber.

„Deine Mutter ist tot, du blödes Ding. Genauso wie du gleich… was? Hast du gedacht, du könntest einfach so jemand werden, der die Macht hat, mich zu vernichten? Nicht mit mir."

Wieder hob er seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn auf den Bauch des Babys. Es fing an zu weinen.

„_Avada Kedavra!_"

Wieder erstrahlte das Zimmer gegenüber grün, aber dieses Mal dauerte es an und wurde gleißend hell, immer heller – so hell, dass er nichts mehr im Zimmer erkennen konnte – und dann zerriss ein ohrenbetäubender Knall das Haus und die Stille der bis dahin scheinbar so ruhigen Nacht.

Der Raum explodierte, das Haus – und Ignatius sprang aus seinem Rahmen, der gleich darauf zerfetzt wurde, aber in den Sekundebruchteilen, in denen er vorher noch einen Blick erhaschen konnte, hätte er schwören können, dass Voldemort verschwunden war.

**- - : o o : - -**

Mr. Smith legte gerade die fertig reparierte Uhr auf die Fläche seines Schreibtisches, und war ans Fenster getreten, um die Gardienen zuzuziehen, als er einen grellen Blitz im Westen sah und gleich darauf eine ferne Explosion hörte. Das Echo rollte sekundenlang zwischen den anliegenden Bergen hin und her.

Er debattierte kurz mit sich, und schaute ins Schlafzimmer, aber seine Frau hatte schon immer einen festen Schlaf gehabt und rührte sich nicht, und er wollte sie nicht wecken. Schließlich gewann seine Neugier, und er ging hinunter in den Flur, griff Hut und Mantel und verließ das Haus. Er ging in die Richtung, in der er das Licht gesehen hatte, und wurde gleich darauf von einem schwarzen Motorrad überholt, das mit höllischem Tempo an ihm vorbeidonnerte.

Die Viertelstunden-Glocke am Kirchturm schlug dreimal, als er das Ende des Dorfes erreicht hatte. Dort kam ihm ein weiteres Fahrzeug entgegen, dieses Mal eine altmodische Limousine, die im Licht der letzten Laterne dunkelgrün schimmerte. Er wäre fast überfahren worden, weil sie ohne zu halten aus dem Seitenweg kam, aber es gelang ihm gerade noch rechtzeitig, zur Seite ins Gras zu springen, wobei er mit den Füßen eine Ratte aufscheuchte, die quiekend im Gebüsch verschwand.

**- - : o o : - -**

Eines der wenigen Häuser, die hier standen, brachte Sirius zu einem abrupten Halt. Alles, was von diesem Cottage übrig war, war ein großer Haufen Trümmer, über dem eine dünne Staubwolke hing, die geisterhaft weiß in der Schwärze der Nacht leuchtete, wenn der Mond durch die Wolken am Himmel schien. Daneben war eine Gestalt, die der Größe nach zu urteilen nur Hagrid sein konnte, dabei, Trümmer beiseite zu räumen. Sirius Gesicht verlor alle Farbe.

Peter war der Spion gewesen. Voldemort war hier gewesen. Er hatte den Tausch vorschlagen. Und nun war er zu spät gekommen.

**- - : o o : - -**

Ein paar Minuten später sah Albert Smith das Motorrad wieder. Es parkte vor einem Grundstück, das vermutlich einmal eines der typischen Cottages beherbergt hatte, aber jetzt war davon nur noch ein großer Trümmerhaufen übrig. Er hatte anscheinend den Ort der Explosion gefunden. Das Ganze war recht gut zu sehen, weil der Mond jetzt öfter Löcher in den Wolken fand.

Neben den Trümmern stand ein Mann, und eine zweite, hünenhafte Person, kletterte gerade mit einem Bündel im Arm zwischen zwei verkeilten Holzträgern, die er mit einer Hand hoch hielt, hervor.

Langsam ging Albert Smith im Schatten der Hecke näher heran; jetzt konnte er hören, was gesagt wurde. Der Mann fiel auf die Knie und starrte auf die Reste des Hauses.

„James und Lily – sind sie – sie sind – tot?"

Der Hüne stand inzwischen neben dem Mann und legte ihm tröstende den Arm auf die Schulter.

„Nich's mehr zu machen, Sirius. Beide da drin, beide t-t-tot…"

Er schniefte lautstark.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf, als würde alles verschwinden, wenn er es nur lange genug bestritt.

„Nein. Nein, das kann nicht – Wo –?"

Der andere schnäuzte in ein überdimensionales kariertes Taschentuch und schüttelt ebenfalls den Kopf.

„Es is' – sie sin' wirklich, Sirius –"

Er stieß einen lauten Schluchzer aus. Sirius starrte weiter auf den Trümmerhaufen. Er umklammerte den dicken Arm an seiner Seite.

„Wo, Hagrid?"

„Kommst da so nich' ran. Hatte größte Mühe, Harry da unter rauszuziehen."

Sirius sprang auf und wirbelte herum.

„Harry? Harry lebt?"

Erst jetzt schien er die kleine Gestalt im Arm von Hagrid zu bemerken.

„Jaoh, schläft – hat 'nen Riss auf der Stirn un' alles, aber er lebt. Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer's Fluch bei ihm nich' funktioniert hat – er wollte Harry töten, aber konnte nich'… un' jetzt is' er verschwunden. Nich' ma' sein Körper is' mehr da."

Er erschauerte.

Albert Smith holte erschrocken Luft. Erst jetzt war er zu einer Reaktion fähig. Während des Gespräches hatte er wie in Schockstarre festgefroren gestanden; seit er die ersten Namen gehört hatte.

Er hatte James gekannt, schon als dieser ein kleiner Junge war, und war zu seiner Hochzeit mit Lily eingeladen gewesen. Dorothea und er hatten ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis mit Harold und Maireen Potter gepflegt, bis zu ihrem Tod; Harold war kurz nach ihr vor etwas über einem Jahr gestorben, beide waren recht alt gewesen.

Und nun war auch ihr Sohn und seine Frau tot. Aber was hatten sie hier unten in dem Haus gemacht? Potter Manor lag gut zehn Meilen entfernt, und es führte kein direkter Weg hierher.

Er starrte weiter auf die Überreste des Hauses, ohne sie wirklich zu sehen, verloren in Erinnerungen; und nahm nur am Rande die Worte der Beiden war.

Drüben sagte Sirius: „Gib Harry mir, Hagrid, ich bin sein Pate, ich kümmere mich um ihn."

Hagrid schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dumbledore will, dass Harry zu sein' Verwandten kommt."

„Dumbledore will vieles", fuhr Sirius auf. „Es war auch _seine_ Idee, den _Fidelius_-Zauber anzuwenden – hätte er nicht – dann hätte ich nicht…"

Er schluckte.

„Jedenfalls – wofür ist ein Pate da, wenn nicht, um sich um sein Patenkind zu kümmern? Das ist alles, was ich jetzt noch tun kann. Ich bin ihnen wenigstens das schuldig. Und von welchen Verwandten redest du? Er hat keine Verwandten mehr."

„Lilys Schwester, glaub' ich. Muggel."

Sirius starrte ihn an.

„Muggel? Warum um alles in der Welt soll Harry zu Muggeln?"

„Da is' er am sichersten, Sirius. Dumbledore macht da was, was er woanders nich' kann… Harry wird da sicher sein, vor Du-weißt-schon-wem und seinen Todessern."

Sirius seufzte, er schien geschlagen. „Wie kommst du dahin? Babys vertragen magische Transporte nicht sehr gut…"

Er starrte eine Zeit lang in die Nacht, bevor er schließlich weiter redete.

„Nimm mein Motorrad, und bring Harry dorthin, ich brauch es nicht mehr."

„Bist du sicher?"

„Ja, ich habe noch etwas anderes zu tun…"

Sie gingen zum Motorrad und Hagrid setzte sich mit Harry im Arm darauf. Albert Smith drehte sich um und bemerkte, dass vom Dorf her mehr Menschen kamen, in der Ferne hörte er Sirenen von Feuerwehr und Polizei. Irgendjemand musste sie alarmiert haben.

Hinter ihm erklärte Sirius Hagrid die Bedienung des Motorrads, dann sprang die Maschine laut knatternd an, und hob gleich darauf ab. Sie flog nach Norden, bemerkte er, in die Richtung, in der Potter Manor lag.

Er hatte kein Bedürfnis mit anderen Muggeln darüber zu reden, was hier passiert war. Er hielt sich im Schatten und ging zügig zurück ins Dorf. Die gute Nachricht, die er kaum erwarten konnte, Dorothea zu erzählen, war, das Du-weißt-schon-wer tot war, und die Traurige, dass er vorher noch James und Lily getötet hatte. Wenigstens hatte der kleine Harry überlebt… er hoffte, er würde ihn eines Tages wiedersehen.

**- - : o o : - -**

Sirius starrte Hagrid hinterher, als er mit lautem Donnern auf dem Motorrad davon flog, fort von ihm, fort von den Überresten von Lily und James…

James, sein bester Freund, der ihn ohne zu zögern bei sich wohnen ließ, als er es zu Hause nicht mehr aushielt. Die Jahre in Hogwarts, frei und unbeschwert, voller Späße und Abenteuer. Gemeinsam hatten sie so viele Pläne gehabt, waren unbesiegbar gewesen… doch nicht wirklich. Hier, vor den Trümmern des Hauses, hatte die Wirklichkeit sie eingeholt, ohne Rücksichtnahme, ohne zweite Chance.

Es war kein schiefgelaufener Streich, es wurde nicht mit Nachsitzen bei McGonagall bestraft… nein, es war endgültig, grausam und kalt.

Lily… schöne, brillante Lily, immer warmherzig und fröhlich, so voller Lebenslust und Ideen, sie brachte jeden Raum zum Strahlen, wenn sie nur eintrat… nun lag sie irgendwo dort neben James, leblos und still. Worüber hatte man mit ihr nicht alles reden können! Immer hatte sie ein offenes Ohr, hörte freundlich zu, und half, wo sie konnte.

Sie wollte ihren Meistertitel in Zauberkünste ablegen, der kleine Flitwick hatte tagelang gestrahlt… nun würde sie nie die Chance dazu bekommen.

Zwei Menschen, nicht älter als er, aber schon tot. Er hatte nicht verstanden, warum sie so schnell geheiratet hatten. Nun sah er die Dinge anders. Vielleicht hatten sie geahnt, dass sie nicht viel Zeit haben würden…

Und so hatten sie das Meiste aus ihrer Zeit gemacht… ja, gemeinsam hatten sie jeden Tag zusammen zum vollsten genutzt, gelebt, gestritten und geliebt, dass sie am Ende nicht ungenutzte Chancen betrauern mussten. Vielleicht war das ein Trost.

Aber sie ließen ihn zurück, ihn und Harry, weil er im entscheidenden Augenblick versagt hatte.

„Kannst du mir verzeihen, alter Freund?", flüsterte er mit erstickter Stimme. „Ich hätte auf dich hören sollen, Lily…Was soll ich jetzt ohne euch machen, nur mit Remus und seinem pelzigen kleinen Problem als Gesellschaft?"

Ohne es zu wollen, musste er lächeln. James hatte das immer gesagt.

„Du wirst mir fehlen… ich schätze, ich werde alleine mit Moony draußen herumlaufen müssen, wie?"

Das Motorengeräusch war in der Ferne verklungen. Er wischte sich verstohlen über die Augen. Männer weinten nicht. Aber wieso spürte er dann eine so riesige, schmerzende Leere in ihm, die ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb?

„Ich verspreche euch, ich werde auf Harry aufpassen… und ich werde Peter zur Strecke bringen, und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue!"

Das war sein Impuls gewesen, seit er vor einigen Stunden das leere Haus gefunden hatte. Harry war im Moment in Sicherheit. Dumbledore hatte Pläne. Das ließ ihn frei, frei für seine Jagd auf Peter.

Er verwandelte sich in den großen, schwarzen Hund, seine Animagusform, und begann am Boden zu schnüffeln. Hier roch es eindeutig nach Ratte. Oh, was für eine passende Bezeichnung für diesen elenden Verräter. Er folgte der Spur aus dem Garten, über die Straße bis in den Wald, wo sie an einer Stelle plötzlich aufhörte.

Peter war appariert. Er verwandelte sich zurück und überlegte, während die kalte Wut sich in seine Schuldgefühle mischte. Es gab nur einen Ort, den er kannte, an den Peter vielleicht noch einmal zurückkehren würde. Er apparierte ebenfalls; dorthin, wo sein Abend begonnen hatte.

**- - : o o : - -**

Albus Dumbledore beendete den letzten Zauber. Dafür stand er an einer Ecke eines perfekt getrimmten Gartens mitten im Beet, und hatte seinen Zauberstab in einem Viertelkreis zum Haus hin geschwungen. Das hatte er in jeder Ecke des quadratischen Grundstücks getan.

Nachdem er irgendwann nach Mitternacht wachgeworden war, war er als erstes die Stufen von seinem Schlafzimmer in sein Büro hinab gestolpert. Der Lärm dort hatte ihn fast überwältigt. Seine Apparaturen klingelten, pfiffen, pufften und zischten; es war ein heilloses Durcheinander.

Nach und nach wertete er die Anzeigen aus. Der Monitor, der die Schutzzauber um James und Lily Versteck überwachte, pfiff wie ein Teekessel; alle Schutzzauber waren gebrochen.

Die drei Geräte, die die Lebensfunktionen der Bewohner prüften, zeigten unterschiedliche Resultate: die Rädchen bei James und Lily standen still, aber das, welches Harry überwachte, drehte sich noch und surrte.

Also war Harry am Leben, aber James und Lily tot. Er setzte sich schwer in einen Stuhl, und merkte nicht einmal, dass darauf Papiere lagen. Die einzige Erklärung war, dass Voldemort nach Godric's Hollow gekommen war, und irgendwie den _Fidelius_ gebrochen hatte – ja, er war nicht mehr vorhanden, er konnte sich genau erinnern, wo sich James und Lily mit Harry versteckt hatten, und Sirius, als der Geheimniswahrer, hatte es ihm nie gesagt.

Dumbledore wusste nicht, wie man einen _Fidelius_ brechen konnte, aber es war offensichtlich, das Voldemort es geschafft hatte. Sicherlich hatte der Spion, dessen Namen er immer noch nicht kannte, ihm wertvolle Hilfe geleistet, aber trotzdem…

Nun, nachdem er einen _Fidelius_ brechen konnte, waren die übrigen Schutzzauber wohl ein Kinderspiel für Voldemort. Dann hatte er James und Lily getötet, die Harry mit allem verteidigten, was sie hatte, natürlich, und dann… wieso war Harry noch am Leben?

In diesem Moment hörte er, wie sein Name gerufen wurde. Er sah auf und erkannte das wilde Gesicht von Ignatius Potter in seinem Porträt.

Dumbledore sprang auf.

„Ignatius! Warst du da? Konntest du etwas sehen?"

Dann lauschte er gebannt Ignatius Potters Geschichte, erzählte auf Ignatius' Bitten seine Befunde, und wusste am Ende nicht mehr, was er glauben sollte. Voldemort konnte Harry nicht töten? Wie, bei Merlin und Morgana, hatte Harry einen Todesfluch überlebt? Voldemort dagegen war verschwunden? Wohin? Hatte sich die Prophezeiung damit erfüllt?

Er sah hoch zu den Porträts, um Ignatius vielleicht etwas zu fragen, aber er und viele andere der ehemaligen Schulleiter waren nicht mehr in ihren Rahmen. Viele hatten Bilder in anderen Häusern, und vermutlich verbreiteten sie die Nachricht weiter – nicht alles, was sie gehört hatten, sie waren recht diskret, aber Voldemorts Verschwinden und Harrys Überleben würde bald an vielen Orten bekannt sein.

Seine Gedanken wurde von einem der Schutzzaubermonitore abgelenkt, der puffte, und eine weiße Rauchwolke ausstieß. Dumbledore zwinkerte verblüfft. Weiß war die Farbe für alle Blutzauber. Er ging wieder zu dem Tischchen und begann, an einer genaueren Analyse zu arbeiten.

Zehn Minuten später hatte er alles herausgefunden, was von hier aus herauszufinden war. Das fragliche Blut war Lilys, und der Schutz lag nicht über dem Haus, sondern über Harry. In seinem Kopf bildeten sich erste Theorien, über das wie und warum, aber er schob sie beiseite; zuerst war es Zeit zu handeln.

Dieser Blutschutz, wie immer er auch entstanden war, versetzte ihn in eine so glückliche Lage, wie es unter den Umständen nur denkbar war. Er konnte den Schutz über Harry hinaus ausdehnen und verstärken, indem er darauf aufbauend einen auf gleichem Blut basierenden Schutzbann über Harrys neuem Haus errichtete.

Nun war Lily zwar tot, aber sie hatte eine Schwester, Petunia, wenn er sich recht erinnerte; das war das beste, mit dem er arbeiten konnte, aber es würde immer noch viele Male stärker sein, als alles, was er sonst an Schutzzaubern hätte aufbieten können. Und das war wichtig, denn selbst, wenn Voldemort tatsächlich verschwunden war – und bisher war das nur eine Hypothese – gab es noch genügend Todesser, die in diesem Fall nur allzu gerne ihren Herrn würden rächen wollen.

Er hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren. Harry musste so schnell wie möglich aus dem Haus, aber er musste genauso schnell anfangen, die Schutzzauber über dem Haus von Lilys Schwester zu installieren, denn er brauchte dafür die Ruhe der Nacht. Selbst er konnte nicht beides zugleich tun.

Er beschloss Hagrid nach Godric's Hollow zu schicken – er war kräftig genug, um Trümmer beiseite räumen zu können, denn er selbst war der einzige, der im Moment genügend Wissen hatte, um die Zauber zu wirken.

Es würde bis zum Morgen dauern, also würde Hagrid, der ebenfalls nur nachts mit Harry bei Petunia auftauchen konnte, wenn der Transport geheim bleiben sollte, den Tag über irgendwo in einem Versteck verbringen müssen… am besten im Manor. Ja, für einen Tag würde es sicher genug sein. Er rief Fawkes zu sich, und gemeinsam verschwanden sie aus dem Raum.

Und so war er, nach einem kurzen Zwischenstopp bei Hagrids Hütte, seit kurz nach ein Uhr nachts im Garten vom Hause am Ligusterweg Nummer vier an der Arbeit.

Natürlich waren es Muggel, aber in einigen seiner noch nicht ganz zu Ende gedachten Überlegungen war auch das vorteilhaft – Harry würde fern seiner Welt sein, einer Welt, die ihn als Helden verehren würde… er musste darüber nachdenken, auch über die Prophezeiung, aber das hatte Zeit, bis Harry hier war… und hier würde er in Sicherheit sein, in mehr als einem Sinne.

Auch für den Schutzzauber war ein Muggelheim vorteilhaft – dieser spezielle verlangte höchste Präzision, aber glücklicherweise konnte er sich darauf verlassen, das die Muggel mit dieser Präzision ihre Grundstücke aufteilten – jedes gleich groß, exakt geschnitten, quadratisch.

Er fand es höchst langweilig und fad, aber heute war er dankbar dafür. Hätte er die Positionen selber berechnen müssen, hätte die Zeit bei weitem nicht ausgereicht. Es dämmerte inzwischen, auch wenn die dicken Wolken nur ein graues Licht hindurchließen, und er musste den auf dem Blut von Lily basierenden Schutz noch mit ihrer Schwester verbinden.

Er versuchte sich zu bewegen, aber seine Robe hing in einem Rosenbusch fest. Er zog und zerrte, und hoffte, dass Mrs. Dursley nicht allzu böse sein würde, als der Zweig brach; er hatte es eilig.

Dumbledore öffnete die Hintertür des Hauses mit einem schnellen _Alohomora_, schlich die Treppen hinauf durch den dunklen Flur in das Schlafzimmer, aus dem lautes Schnarchen ertönte, und bewegte den Zauberstab hin und wieder zurück über Mrs. Dursley, um die Verbindung zwischen Schutzzauber und ihr herzustellen. Sobald Harry als dritte Komponente hier war, würde sich der Zauber aktivieren.

Damit war hier seine Arbeit getan, aber es war noch nicht vorbei. Ministerin Bagnold würde jetzt, es war – er zog seine Uhr heraus – kurz vor sieben Uhr morgens, schon in ihrem Büro sein; und sie würde einen Bericht erwarten.

Dann musste er noch mit der Presse hantieren – ein Glück, das keine Bilder von Harry im Umlauf waren, dass hieß, sie konnten keines abdrucken, und so hatte Harry noch zusätzlich den Schutz der Anonymität; nur einige Mitglieder im Orden, die James kannten, würden Harry erkennen, und diese würden ihm nichts antun.

Nichtsdestotrotz würde er ihnen _etwas_ erzählen müssen… aber vielleicht konnte die Ministerin das tun; er wollte zum Schauplatz des Geschehens; vielleicht hatte irgendjemand etwas gesehen.

An Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Er apparierte, bevor Augenblicke später der Wecker im Schlafzimmer klingelte und ein neuer, ganz gewöhnlicher Diensttag für die Dursleys begann – der letzte für eine lange, lange Zeit.

**- - : o o : - -**

Während am Abend in einem kleinen Ort in der Nähe von London ein Treffen zwischen einem alten Zauberer, einer Hexe und einem Halbriesen auf einem Motorrad mit einem Baby stattfand, an unzähligen anderen Orten im Land ausgelassene Feiern begannen, und die Eulen fleißig dabei waren, eine Extraausgabe des _Abendpropheten_ zu verteilen, deren Schlagzeile die Worte der Ministerin aus der Stellungnahme vom Mittag war („Es ist vorbei!"), wartete Sirius in Peters Haus.

Er tat das schon den ganzen Tag, und hatte sich kaum eine Minute Ruhe gegönnt. Es war nur eine Ahnung, aber Sirius war sich sicher, dass Peter noch einmal hierhin zurückkehren würde – und wenn es nur aus dem Grund war nachzusehen, ob er keine Spuren zurückgelassen hatte.

Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Und wenn die Ratte kam, oh ja, dann würde er bereit sein. Sirius rollte seinen Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern und starrte grimmig durch die Wohnzimmertür in den Flur.

Etwa um die Zeit, als Mrs. Petunia Dursley in Little Whinging viele Stunden später die Tür öffnete und einen schrillen Schrei ausstieß, hörte Sirius ein Geräusch. Wie der Blitz sprang er auf und stellte sich in eine dunkle Ecke des Flures. Draußen erklangen Schritte, und die Tür öffnete sich langsam.

Sirius hob den Zauberstab und wartete. Peter trat einen Schritt ins Haus. Sirius sprang aus dem Schatten.

„Guten Abend, Peter."

Peter erstarrte.

„Si- Sirius? Was machst du hier?"

Sirius lächelte böse.

„Oh, _ich_ hatte James und Lily versprochen, bei dir gelegentlich vorbeizusehen. Du weißt schon – zum Beispiel vorgestern Abend. Nein, die Frage ist, was _du_ vorletzte Nacht gemacht hast. Stell die mein Erstaunen vor, als ich hier ankam und das Haus war leer."

„Oh, ich – äh – war nur – ich meine –"

„Spar die deine Ausreden, Ratte. Du warst noch nie ein besonders guter Lügner oder Schauspieler. Ich hätte es sehen müssen, nicht wahr? Die ganze Zeit, das ganze Jahr, bei jedem Treffen des Orden… du warst immer unruhig, nervös… kein Wunder, wenn man ein Spion bei Voldemort ist und seine Leute verrät."

Peter war langsam zurückgewichen.

„Ich habe James und Lily nicht verraten – ich w-würde n-nie…"

Peter brach ab, als er Sirius Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Aber woher hast du gewusst, das ich von ihnen geredet hab? Nun, Peter, das Spiel ist aus – James und Lily sind tot, weil du eine miese kleine verräterische Ratte bist… und weißt du, weshalb ich hier bin?"

Peter schüttelte stumm den Kopf und machte einen weiteren Schritt rückwärts.

„Ich bin hier, um dich zu ihnen zu schicken, wo immer sie jetzt auch sein mögen, damit sie dich persönlich in die Mangel nehmen können. Sag Lebewohl, Peter… _Avada Kedavra_!"

Wie sehr er es auch ablehnen mochte, Sirius _war_ in einer notorisch Dunklen Familie aufgewachsen, und hatte zwangsläufig einiges über die Dunklen Künste gelernt. Das theoretische Wissen kam jetzt zur praktischen Anwendung.

Der grüne Lichtstrahl schoss haarscharf an Peters Kopf vorbei; er hatte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig geduckt. Er drehte sich um und sprang die Stufen vor der Haustür hinunter, und lief zur Straße. Sirius verfolgte ihn.

„Oh, du willst also spielen?"

_Mille Morsus!_

_Ossis Fragmen!_

_Rumptocorpus!_

Er feuerte verschiedene Flüche in Richtung Peter, die ihn alle knapp verfehlten. Mitten auf der Straße blieb Peter stehen und drehte sich um. Er probierte einen Schockzauber, den Sirius wie eine lästige Fliege mit einem Schild beiseite wischte. Er erwiderte das Feuer mit einem Schnittfluch, der durch Peters Umhang ging und eine tiefe Wunde in seinem Arm verursachte. Ein dunkler Fleck begann sich rasch auf dem Stoff auszubreiten.

Mittlerweile hatte sich eine Menschenansammlung gebildet – viele der Männer, die auf dem morgendlichen Weg zur Arbeit waren, blieben stehen und starrten verwundert auf die farbigen Blitze, aber Sirius sah nur Peter.

_Sectumpunctis!_

_Flamen nigris!_

Die Schwarzfeuerzunge schoss auf Peter zu und umhüllte ihn. Sie ließ Kleidungsstoff heil, aber verbrannte die Haut darunter. Peter schrie.

Sirius wollte, das Peter genauso litt wie er, als er am zerstörten Haus angekommen war, aber es war Zeit, das Spiel zu beenden. Er begann sich erneut für einen weiteren Todesfluch zu konzentrieren, als Peter plötzlich wild anfing zu reden.

„James und Lily!", schrie er. „Wie konntest du das tun! Sie haben dir vertraut, und du hast sie verraten."

Sirius sah ihn ungläubig an und schüttelt den Kopf. Was faselte er da? Sein Zauberstab zielt auf Peters Brust.

Eine gewaltige Explosion riss einen metertiefen Krater in die Straße. Die Muggel, die am nächsten standen, hatten keine Chance, sie wurde von der Druckwelle getötet. Weiter weg schlugen die Trümmer aus dem Krater ein und verursachten weitere schwere Verletzungen und Todesfälle. Innerhalb von Sekunden waren zwölf Menschen tot und fünfunddreißig weitere schwerverletzt.

Sirius überlebte nur, weil es ihm gelang, im letzten Moment ein Ganzkörperschild zu benutzen, aber es machte ihn bewegungsunfähig, und er musste hilflos mit ansehen, wie etwas silbern, dann dunkelrot an Peters linker Hand aufblitzte, sein blutbefleckter Umhang zu Boden fiel, und er zu schrumpfen begann, bis eine Ratte im Krater verschwand.

Dann herrschte für ihn einen Moment Stille. Gleich darauf schlug ihm eine grelle Kakophonie entgegen: das schrille Heulen von Sirenen, die Schreie von verletzten Menschen, das vielfache _Pop_ von mehrfachem Apparieren.

Sirius nahm kaum war, was um ihn geschah. Er starrte benommen in den Krater, selbst als zwei Menschen ihn an den Armen packten und fortzogen. Er war erschöpft, der Tag ohne Schlaf begann ihn einzuholen, aber mehr noch die Ironie der Situation.

Es hätte der perfekte Bluff für Voldemort sein sollen, und nun war er der gebluffte, hatte sich selber ausgetrickst. Die ganze Anspannung der letzten Tage brach aus ihm heraus, und er fing hysterisch an zu lachen.

**- - : o o : - -**

„Das war der Hintergrund, den Sie haben wollten, Robert."

Harry stand auf, und begann, Öl in die Lampe nachzufüllen, bevor er sie wieder entzündete, und ihr helles Licht die Hütte erleuchtete. Der Sturm draußen hatte etwas nachgelassen.

Er setzte sich wieder zu den anderen beiden.

„Als nächstes werde ich die Änderung vornehmen, denke ich, denn die Jahre dazwischen sind recht uninteressant."

„Nun, im Maßstab _dieser_ Geschichte ist vieles uninteressant", sagte John lachend. „Eine spannende Geschichte, fürwahr. Und Sie sind ein guter Erzähler; Sie haben Talent."

„Wenn Sie das sagen…"

„Nun, mir soll es recht sein", erklärte Robert. „Ich bin einigermaßen gespannt, was Sie ändern wollen… aber dann ist es Zeit für unseren Schicksalsspruch."

Harry nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

„Und wie genau haben Sie sich das gedacht?"

Robert überlegte.

„Was sagten Sie vorhin über diese Nornen, John? Zwei geben Glück, die dritte begrenzt es?"

„Nun, ich bin kein Experte, aber warum machen wir es nicht so: Sie, Harry, sind für das Glück zuständig. Sie treffen eine Wahl, irgendetwas, das den Ausgang der Geschichte betrifft, und stellen es in den Raum."

„Anschließend werden Sie, Robert, es begrenzen. Schränken Sie einfach Harrys Aussage ein. Sie beide haben freie Wahl. Ist das akzeptabel?"

„Es klingt interessant", meinte Harry. „Natürlich hat Robert einen Vorteil, weil er auf meine Aussage reagieren kann, aber ich nehme an, er darf mir nicht direkt wiedersprechen?"

„Nein, nur einschränken, ganz recht."

„Und wie oft machen wir das?", wollte Robert wissen.

„Oh, ich denke, wenn wir schon bei Magie sind…" John zwinkerte. „Was halten Sie von drei Runden?"

„Von mir aus", sagte Harry und sah ihn an. „Aber was machen _Sie_?"

„Ich werde nach Ihnen etwas sagen – sozusagen als letztes Urteil."

„Wollen wir anfangen?" Robert schien begeistert von seiner Spielidee.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und dachte kurz nach.

„Ah… _Er wird siegreich sein_."

Robert zog eine Grimasse.

„Wie soll ich das denn einschränken?"

Harry grinste.

„Ihr Problem."

„Oh, jetzt haben Sie mich herausgefordert… nun, das haben Sie davon: _Er wird siegreich sein – nur, wenn er sich selbst besiegt_."

Jetzt verzog Harry das Gesicht.

„Wie soll das denn gehen?

Und Robert grinste.

„Ihre Geschichte."

Harry probierte es erneut.

„_Er wird leben_."

Aber Robert hatte jetzt den Dreh raus.

„Oh, das ist einfach. _Er wird leben – nur, wenn er bereit ist, zu sterben_."

„Ihre letzte Chance, Harry", sagte John.

Diesmal dachte Harry länger nach.

„_Er wird eine Bindung finden, wie es sie einmal gibt in tausend Jahren_."

Robert runzelte die Stirn.

„Was heißt das denn? Aber egal: _Er wird eine Bindung finden, wie es sie einmal gibt in tausend Jahren – nur, wenn er bereit ist, loszulassen_. Das ist genauso vage."

„Nun, damit ist Ihr Los bestimmt, Harry – und vergessen Sie nicht, Ihre Geschichte muss sich daran halten."

„Genau, nicht schummeln", sagte Robert.

„Und was ist jetzt mit Ihnen, John?"

„Oh, ich dachte an etwas neutrales – _Er wird niemals aufgeben_. Damit Sie auch ganz bis zum Ende erzählen können, und nicht einfach entscheiden, dass Sie – oder vielmehr, Ihre Figur, keine Lust mehr hat."

„Dann ist jetzt Ihre Änderung dran, und dann geht es richtig los", sagte Robert aufgeregt.

Harry lehnte sich zurück.

„Hier ändert sich also die Geschichte…

**- - : o o : - -**

Ginny Weasley stampfte wütend die Treppen hoch, riss die Tür auf, knallte sie wieder zu und warf sich aufs Bett. Es war gut, wütend zu sein, denn die einzige andere Alternative wäre gewesen, dass sie geweint hätte – und dann hätte Ron Recht gehabt.

Kleine Mädchen weinten. Oh, sie würde ihm zeigen, das sie kein kleines Mädchen war! Es waren nur noch zwölf Tage bis zu ihrem zehnten Geburtstag, und dann war sie nur noch ein Jahr jünger als er.

Aber er würde sie trotzdem nicht mitspielen lassen, das wusste sie. Es war alles die Schuld von diesem blöden Hogwarts! Seit Ron seinen Brief bekommen hatte, war er immer darauf bedacht, _erwachsen_ zu sein. Was daran so toll sein sollte, oder was das genau war, wusste sie nicht, aber ganz offensichtlich war es etwas, das sie _nicht_ war, und etwas, das ihn keine Zeit mehr für sie haben ließ.

Sie überlegte, ob sie Hogwarts hasste. Sie konnte es nicht erwarten, dorthin zu kommen, aber jedes Jahr, nach dem Sommer, hatte es ihre Brüder gestohlen und sie zurückgelassen. Und dieses Jahr hatte es ihr auch noch Ron weggenommen, den letzten, den sie noch gehabt hatte.

Und alles nur, weil zu klein war. Zu klein, um nach Hogwarts zu gehen, und zu klein, um _erwachsen_ zu sein – nicht, dass sie das unbedingt wollte, wenn es sie so machte, wie Ron, aber jedenfalls wollte er deswegen nicht mehr mit ihr spielen.

Die Sommer waren normalerweise immer eine fröhliche Zeit für sie gewesen – es waren viele Menschen im Haus, und einer hatte immer Zeit für sie, aber das hatte sich geändert, als Bill und Charlie auszogen, und nun…

Sie war im Garten gewesen, als Ron, Fred und George mit den alten Zauberstäben ankamen, die auf den Dachboden lagen. Sie waren zu kaputt, um noch wirklich brauchbar zu sein, aber man konnte doch noch einiges mit ihnen anfangen – zum Beispiel Ticken spielen.

Und das hatten ihre Brüder auch vor. Dazu mussten sie die Zauberstäbe einfach nur Funken sprühen lassen, und da die Funken eine Zeitlang glommen (ohne Schaden anzurichten) und die Farbe je nach Person verschieden war, was das eine gute Methode, um festzustellen, ob derjenige, der dran war, jemanden bekommen hatte.

Sie hatte sich gefreut – bis Ron gesagt hatte, dass es für sie zu gefährlich war, weil sie ein kleines Mädchen war, und sie auch überhaupt zu langsam, um mitspielen zu können.

Und deswegen lag sie hier oben im Bett, hörte das Gelächter aus dem Garten durch ihr offenes Fenster, und versuchte angestrengt wütend zu sein, damit sie nicht weinen musste.

Es gelang ihr nicht wirklich; und sie spürte, wie ihre Wangen feucht wurden, was sie nur noch bedrückter machte, weil es hieß, dass Ron recht hatte. Und plötzlich fühlte sie sich, trotz all der Menschen im Haus, einsam.

Ron hatte Fred und George, die beiden und Percy hatten ihre Freunde in Hogwarts, die oft genug vorbeikamen, Bill und Charlie waren bei ihrer Arbeit, aber sie, sie hatte niemanden.

**- - : o o : - -**

Sie musste eingeschlafen sein, denn als sie aufwachte, war die Sonne ein gutes Stück weiter gezogen, und schien durch ihr Fenster. Die Tür ging auf, und ins Zimmer kam ihre Mutter.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Schatz? Du bist nicht gekommen, als ich zum Abendessen gerufen habe.", fragte Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny starrte die Wand an, und sagte nichts. Sie wollte nicht zugeben, dass sie geweint hatte, und ihre Mutter würde es sehen, wenn sie sich umdrehte. Und sie war kein kleines Mädchen, dass immer zu ihrer Mutter rannte, wenn etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Sie musste nur warten, und dann würde ihre Mutter gehen…

…der blaue Sommerhimmel schien sich merkwürdig zu verhalten. Das blau wurde unnatürlich, in einer unbeschreibbaren Weise – nicht heller oder dunkler, einfach anders. Es war, als ob etwas _dahinter_ war – und dieses Etwas drang durch die Farbe.

Niemand bemerkte es. Aber vielleicht war das auch nicht weiter verwunderlich, denn im selben Moment, als das Phänomen begann, schien für einen Augenblick die Zeit stehen zu bleiben.

Der Gnom im Garten stoppte mitten im Abrupfen einer Rose.

Der Hund des brummigen alten Mannes am Ende des Dorfes erstarrte mitten im Bellen.

Peeves, der Poltergeist, und seine Stinkbomben, die er gerade in das Büro des Hausmeisters warf, froren mitten in der Luft fest.

Und im Büro des Schulleiters, der gerade aus einem steinernen Becken eine in Schals gehüllte Figur emporstiegen ließ, und lauschte, als sie sagte …_siebte Monat stirbt…_ hielt ebenfalls alles mitten in der Bewegung.

Und so war es überall. Dann leuchtete der Himmel auf, und ein silbernes Licht erschien, das alles durchdrang und sich überall hin ausbreitete, in jeden Winkel, jede Ritze, in Menschen, Häuser und Gestein. Alles leuchtete weiß. Und fast schien es, als ob das _Dahinter_ am Himmel klarer wurde – war es ein dunkler Raum?

_Das blendende weiß… _

…_eine pechschwarze Finsternis._

…_durchdringt alles._

_Die alles verschluckt…_

_Im weiß, ein schwarzer Riss…_

…_ein Licht im Dunkel._

_Durch den Riss, ein Ort, dunkel, aber erhellt, und er sieht._

_Ein Hügel, eine Wiese, ein Schlachtfeld. Er steht oben und blickt…_

_Sein blutroter Umhang weht hinter ihm. Das Haar schwarz, und die Augen…_

_Er blickt auf die Verwüstung… und lacht. Harte grüne Augen, machtvoll und gnadenlos…_

_Der Wind in seinem Haar, streicht es kurz aus seinem Gesicht, und auf der Stirn…_

_Ein Blitz zuckt! Nein! Es kann, darf nicht sein! Er erkennt… was ist dies? _

_Alptraumhafte Gespinste eines müden Verstandes?_

_Oder prophetischer Blick auf das, was kommt?_

_Er steht hochaufgereckt über seinem Werk, jeder Zoll ein Aristokrat…_

_Tod und Zerstörung… Er sieht alles, und lacht, und lacht, und lacht…_

_Bis die Dunkelheit am Rande…_

_Das erhellende Licht im Zentrum…_

…_das Zentrum des Dunkels._

…_der Rand des Lichtes._

_Vergeht und…_

_Erstrahlt…_

…_alles erlischt._

…_nur das blendende weiß bleibt._

Aber dann verschwand das Licht, und alles war vorbei. Der Gnom fuhr fort, die Rosen zu zerrupfen, der Hund bellte, als sei nichts passiert, Argus Filch jagte unter Flüchen Peeves aus seinem Büro – nur der Schulleiter saß mit bleichem Gesicht in seinem Stuhl, und starrte starr ins Nichts, wie in eine andere Welt, während Sybill Trelawneys ätherische Stimme weiter ihre schicksalhaften Worte verkündete.

Im Schlafzimmer im ersten Stock sah Ginny ihre Mutter an, und erzählte gerade, was vorgefallen war.

„…und Ron sagt ich bin zu klein, Mum. Zu klein für dies, zu klein für das… immer bin ich nur ein kleines Mädchen, und er lässt mich nie mitspielen. Niemand hat mehr Zeit für mich."

Sie spürte, dass wieder Tränen in ihren Augen erschienen.

Molly Weasley seufzte. Sie verstand genau, was Ginny meinte – sie hatte selber ältere Brüder gehabt, und es war ihr ebenso ergangen. Aber es gab nicht viel, was sie tun konnte – sie konnte Ron sagen, dass er sie mitspielen lassen sollte, aber das hatte noch nie funktioniert.

Allerdings konnte sie Ginny vielleicht etwas aufmuntern. Sie musste morgen in die Winkelgasse, und sie wusste, dass Ginny gerne mitkommen würde. Eigentlich hatte sie alleine gehen wollen, weil sie für Ginnys Geburtstag einkaufen wollte, und weil sie keine Zeit verbummeln wollte.

Aber nachdem sie gehört hatte, was Ginny erzählt hatte, besonders, dass niemand für sie Zeit hätte… Ein wenig schuldbewusst fasste sie den Entschluss, dass sie sich Zeit für sie nehmen würde.

„Komm her, Ginny."

Sie nahm ihre Tochter in die Arme und strich ihr übers Haar.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir morgen zusammen in die Winkelgasse gehen?"

Ein Schniefen. „Wirklich?"

„Wirklich. Gleich morgen Vormittag."

„Das wäre schön."

Sie drückte Ginny.

„Dann lass uns morgen gehen. Und wie wäre es jetzt mit Abendessen?"

* * *

**A/N:**  
Ja, das war das. Was eigentlich ein kurzes Kapitel sein sollte, wuchs und wuchs zu einer Geschichte über das Ende der Herumtreiber. Und ich bin, trotz des völlig aus den Proportionen geratenen Umfangs, nicht böse, dass ich sie geschrieben habe. Direkt hieran schließt das erste Kapitel des _Steins der Weisen_ an.

Aber nun ist es Zeit für Neues. Ein wenig Mystery zum Schluss, ein wortwörtlicher "Eingriff"" in die Geschichte... Harrys Änderung wird Folgen haben, gute und schlechte, wie es sich gehört.

Wer hat ein paar versteckte Verweise in diesem Kapitel gefunden, und welche sind es? Was haltet ihr von dem "Schicksalsspruch"? Hat jemand die Änderung vorhergesehen? Was genau hat Dumbledore gesehen? Wird er sich deswegen anders verhalten, als in den Büchern? Wer kann das nächste Kapitel kaum erwarten? Habt ihr euren _Stein der Weisen_ parat?

Oh, und – kann eine Geschichte mehr sein, als nur eine Geschichte?

**Schreibt mir – kommentiert, fragt, lobt, kritisiert. Ich bin mir auch unsicher, wie ich Sirius hinkommen habe, als er nach Hagrids Abflug allein in Godric's Hollow steht... insbesondere hier bin ich für jedes Wort dazu dankbar.**

**_Hexe_** – Vielen Dank für dein Review. Ich denke, deine Kritik kann unter dem Punkt der zu detaillierten Szenen eingeordnet werden? Das ist mir bewusst, vielleicht suche ich da noch eine Balance. Aber ich hätte es auch nicht streichen mögen; es war mir wichtig, etwas Hintergrund zu Regulus zu vermitteln, was er bei den Todessern erlebt hat der Teil war nämlich wahr.

Ob man das nun langweilig findet oder nicht, ist vermutlich Geschmackssache (ich hab eher auf _schockierend_ gezielt ;-)), aber es ist natürlich kein Problem, zu scrollen, hab ich auch schon gemacht. Auch dafür hat es ja die Trennzeichen, und der Textteil war kursiv, sodass du das Ende leicht gefunden haben solltest.

Schön, dass es dir ansonsten gefallen hat, und danke für das Lob!

Aus: **_Kapitel 7 – Begegnungen in der Winkelgasse_**

Ginny hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Ihre Mutter redete ständig darüber, was ihre Brüder alles anstellten, aber sie meinte es eigentlich nie wirklich böse. Meistens. Allerdings wusste sie auch nicht, dass Ginny genauso oft die Salben benutzte.

Fasziniert betrachtete sie die Auslagen der Apotheke, und blickte erst auf, als sie ihren Namen hörte: „…und bleib immer dicht bei mir, Ginny, man weiß nie, wer unterwegs sein könnte, und – _was_! Drachenleber, sechzehn Sickel die Unze, die müssen verrückt sein…"


	8. Begegnungen in der Winkelgasse

**THE TALE****  
****Teil I: Begegnung**

**Disclaimer:****  
**Alle Rechte an der Harry Potter Reihe und deren Charakteren liegen bei der großartigen Autorin J. K. Rowling und den veröffentlichenden Verlagen. Ich leihe mir sie nur aus; mir gehört nichts außer ein paar undedeutenden OCs… und natürlich verdiene ich damit kein Geld.

**A/N:  
**So, hier bin ich wieder, und vielen Dank an _Erde_,_ Demenor_ und _Hexe_, die das letzte Kapitel wieder kommentiert haben – ihr solltet eure Antworten schon haben.

Nun, nach meinem kurzen, aber erfolgreichen Ausflug zu _Eragon_, mit meiner ersten englischen FF überhaupt (die ich übrigens allen empfehle, die _Eragon_ mögen und Englisch können), kommt hier das nächste Kapitel der _Tale_. Es war das allererste Kapitel, dass ich geschrieben hatte, und es hat mir bis hierher am meisten Kopfzerbrechen bereitet – es ist nicht leicht, ein zehnjähriges Mädchen zu schreiben, IMO. Mal klang sie wie fünf, mal wie fünfzehn… es war zum Haareraufen. Auch ein Grund, weshalb ich eine Pause eingelegt habe und etwas anderes geschrieben hab; es hat dem Kapitel gut getan.

Trotzdem: ich bitte um Feedback zu Harry und besonders Ginny. Wie ist sie rübergekommen? Realistisch? Oder nicht? Wenn euch etwas seltsam vorkommt, schreibt es – es ist viel besser als es war, aber ich weiß nicht, ob es wirklich gut ist.

Dann, zum letzten Kapitel, **die Änderung**. Zuerst: Die Schicksalssprüche und die Änderung die Harry vornimmt, haben nichts miteinander zu tun, sie sind unabhängig.

Die Änderung selber war anscheinend war unauffälliger, als ich dachte. Wenn wir den kursiv-Teil weglassen, sieht die letzte Szene aus dem letzten Kapitel so aus (Kursiv Zitat, Hervorhebung von mir):

_Ginny __**starrte die Wand an, und sagte nichts**__. Sie wollte nicht zugeben, dass sie geweint hatte, und ihre Mutter würde es sehen, wenn sie sich umdrehte. Und sie war kein kleines Mädchen, dass immer zu ihrer Mutter rannte, wenn etwas nicht in Ordnung war. __**Sie musste nur warten, und dann würde ihre Mutter gehen**_

Und gleich darauf:

_Im Schlafzimmer im ersten Stock __**sah Ginny ihre Mutter an**__, und __**erzählte gerade, was vorgefallen war**_

Man vergleiche genau _vorher_ und _nachher_, und behalte im Kopf, dass dazwischen die Zeit stehen bleibt – es gibt also keine Zeitdifferenz dazwischen! Ginnys Verhalten _nachher_ passt nicht zur Situation _vorher_, oder – mit anderen Worten – Ginnys Verhalten _nachher_ ist einem Eingriff geschuldet.

Und wenn man das Ganze dann weiter verfolgt – nur weil Ginny erzählt, entscheidet sich Molly, Ginny in die Winkelgasse mitzunehmen, und nur weil Ginny dann in der Winkelgasse ist, wird Molly die Idee bekommen, kurz bei Madam Malkin vorbeizusehen, und nur weil Ginny bei Madam Malkin ist – nun, davon handelt das Kapitel… viel Spaß!

* * *

**Kapitel 7: Begegnungen in der Winkelgasse**

_Harry drehte den Kopf in alle Himmelsrichtungen, und versuchte, alles auf einmal zu sehen. Vor einer Apotheke stand eine rundliche Frau, und als sie vorbeigingen, sagte sie kopfschüttelnd: „Drachenleber, sechzehn Sickel die Unze, die müssen verrückt sein ..."_

_J. K. Rowling (Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen)_

„Belladonna-Extrakt, Rotfeuerfischstacheln und eventuell Drachenleber, nein, die Kräuter nicht", hörte Ginny ihre Mutter murmeln, die ihre Zaubertrankvorräte überprüfte, während sie selber ungeduldig vor dem Kamin hin- und herhüpfte.

Es war natürlich nicht das erste Mal, dass sie in die Einkaufsstraße der magischen Welt ging, ja nicht einmal selten, aber es gefiel ihr jedes Mal aufs Neue. Sie mochte die vielen Menschen, die ihr begegneten, und die vielen Waren, die auf den Auslagen vor den Geschäften zu bestaunen waren und was sie am meisten mochte – obwohl oder vielleicht gerade, weil sie es so selten bekam – war ein Eis in Fortescues Eissalon.

Gewöhnlich war das genau einmal im Jahr der Fall, nämlich am 11. August, ihrem Geburtstag. Der übrigens nur noch eineinhalb Wochen entfernt war, aber, da machte sie sich nichts vor, nicht so bald kommen würde. Warum waren die Tage direkt vor dem Geburtstag immer so lang? Es war doch jedes Jahr das gleiche.

Seufzend betrachtete sie ihre Mutter, die nun Geld zählte. Trotzdem, die beiden Dinge, die sie am meisten mit der Winkelgasse verband, waren Geburtstag und Eis essen.

Es dauerte ihr wirklich zu lange. Draußen lachte die Sonne vom blauen Sommerhimmel und hier stand sie und wartete vor einem dunklen Kamin.

„Muuu-um…"

„Geduld, Ginny", war die abwesende Antwort, während ihre Mutter inzwischen dabei war, etwas in der Schublade einer Kommode, die noch von ihrer Urgroßmutter mütterlicherseits stammte, zu suchen.

„Aber Mum, –"

„Was, Ginny?"

„Mum, die Tasche mit dem Federleichtzauber hab ich schon längst rausgeholt. Links über dir, auf dem Bord."

„Ginny, ich – Oh. Tatsächlich."

„Damit wir schneller loskönnen."

Molly Weasley betrachtete ihre jüngste und einzige Tochter mit einem Lächeln. Nach dem Tiefpunkt gestern hatte sie ihre gute Laune zurückgefunden. Sie hielt sich nie lange mit Sorgen auf, wenn es etwas gab, auf das sie sich freuen konnte, so auch dieses Mal. Ein Ausflug in die Winkelgasse wirkte da Wunder.

Ihre Brüder dagegen… Alle waren wild, aber die Zwillinge waren am schlimmsten. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln dachte sie an den Vorfall heute Morgen zurück. Der Tee aus der Kanne war immer noch blau und verursachte Schluckauf. Sie würde mit den beiden ein ernstes Wort reden, wenn sie zurück war, auch über ihr Verhalten Ginny gegenüber. Sie waren die älteren, und deswegen verantwortlicher als Ron.

Ja, der Garten musste wieder einmal dringend entgnomt werden.

Das brachte ein Schmunzeln auf ihr Gesicht. Ihre Familie dachte, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, was den Grund der anscheinend unmöglich zu entfernenden Plage anging, aber sie wusste sehr wohl, dass Arthur die kleinen Plagegeister dazu ermutigte, im Garten zu bleiben, wenn er glaubte, dass sie wegsah, weil er sie ‚lustig' fand. Es gab in der Familie nur wenig, was ihr entging.

Andererseits hätte sie schon längst selbst etwas dagegen unternommen, wenn es ihr nicht heimlich sehr gut in den Plan gepasst hätte. So gab es nämlich immer eine Strafe, die sie verteilen konnte, wenn mal wieder einer der Scherze von den Zwillingen nach hinten losging oder sonstiges ungebührliches Verhalten vorkam.

Und davon, stellte sie mit einem abschließenden Seufzer fest, gab es wahrlich genug. Vielleicht war es doch einmal an der Zeit, über eine neue Bestrafung nachzudenken. Aber jetzt wollte sie einkaufen. Sie legte Geldbörse und Einkaufsliste in die Tasche und drehte sich zu Ginny um.

„Fertig", erklärte sie, und machte sich daran, unsichtbare Fussel von Ginnys Kleid zu putzen. Ginny verdrehte die Augen, sagte aber nichts.

„Ich gehe vor, und du kommst dann gleich nach, hörst du Ginny–Schatz, du wirfst das Flohpulver ins Feuer und sagst laut und deutlich –"

„Ehrlich, Mum, man könnte meinen, ich würde das erste Mal das Flohnetzwerk benutzen", beschwerte Ginny sich. Nun war es ihr doch zu viel.

„Nun, ja…" sagte Molly leicht verlegen. „Ich warte dann im _Tropfenden Kessel_."

Sie griff zum Topf mit Flohpuder. Etwas davon gab sie Ginny in die Hand, während sie selbst es ins Feuer warf. Die Flammen wurden smaragdgrün. Sie rief „Winkelgasse!" und trat in den Kamin.

Sekunden später trat Ginny aus dem Kamin des _Tropfenden Kessels_ und klopfte ein paar Ascheflocken aus ihrem Kleid.

Der Pub war mäßig gefüllt; in einer Ecke saßen ein paar alte Frauen und tranken Sherry aus kleinen Gläsern, eine war gerade dabei, sich eine Pfeife zu stopfen und ein Mann mit einem altmodischen Zylinder begrüßte Tom, den Wirt, den sie von früheren Besuchen kannte und der ihr gelegentlich etwas spendierte.

Mrs. Weasley griff nach ihrer Hand und spähte misstrauisch zu einem sehr blassen Mann an einem Tisch am Gang, der sehr nervös wirkte und ständig zuckte. Sie nickte Tom zu und führte Ginny aus dem Hinterausgang. Mit ihrem Zauberstab tippte sie dreimal auf den Mauerstein drei hoch und zwei zur Linken vom Mülleimer aus gesehen, und dann betraten sie beide die Winkelgasse.

„Zuerst müssen wir zur Apotheke, ich brauche Zutaten für Heiltränke und -Salben, wirklich, man könnte meinen, deine Brüder trinken die, so schnell werden sie aufgebraucht, aber das ist ja auch kein Wunder, bei dem, was die immer anstellen, und…"

Ginny hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Ihre Mutter redete ständig darüber, was ihre Brüder alles anstellten, aber sie meinte es eigentlich nie wirklich böse. Meistens. Allerdings wusste sie auch nicht, dass Ginny genauso oft die Salben benutzte.

Fasziniert betrachtete sie die Auslagen der Apotheke, und blickte erst auf, als sie ihren Namen hörte: „…und bleib immer dicht bei mir, Ginny, man weiß nie, wer unterwegs sein könnte, und – _was_! Drachenleber, sechzehn Sickel die Unze, die müssen verrückt sein…"

Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf die Passanten. Besonders auffällig war ein Mann, der gut doppelt so groß war wie alle anderen Menschen, und der ihr vage bekannt vorkam. An seiner Seite war ein Junge mit rabenschwarzen Haaren und einer runden Brille, der seinen Kopf in alle Himmelsrichtungen drehte.

Als sich ihre Blicke begegneten, sah sie, dass er die grünsten Augen hatte, die sie je gesehen hatte. _Er müsste ungefähr in meinem Alter sein_, überlegte sie, bevor der Junge auch schon wieder aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand, denn die Winkelgasse wurde belebter.

Durch den großen Mann, der wie ein Turm aus den Menschen herausragte, konnte sie aber verfolgen, wie die beiden langsam die Straße hinunter Richtung _Gringotts_ schlenderten.

Ginny folgte ihrer Mutter ins Innere der Apotheke. Der Geruch drinnen erinnerte sie an etwas, das die Zwillinge öfters in ihren Experimenten verwendeten (nannten sie Schwafel? Oder Schwefel?), was sie aber nicht weiter störte.

Sie sah sich im Raum um. Als sie gerade zu den Reißzähnen hoch blickte, die an einem Deckenbalken baumelten, und überlegte, von welchem Tier sie wohl stammen könnten, kam ihre Mutter zurück. Sie waren in der Apotheke fertig. Zusammen traten sie aus dem Halbdunkel des Raumes wieder in das helle Licht des Sommertages.

„Wohin jetzt?" Ginny blickte fragend auf.

Mrs. Weasley zog die Liste zur Rate. „Wir brauchen neue Eulenkekse für Errol, also müssen wir noch zu _Eeylops_, und außerdem ist unser Pergament fast aufgebraucht."

Zufrieden folgte Ginny ihr. Die beiden Tierhandlungen, von denen _Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus_ die eine war, gehörten zu ihren Lieblingsläden, neben _Qualität für Quidditch_ natürlich (wovon ihre Mutter allerdings keine Ahnung hatte).

Nach einem kurzen Weg erreichten sie das Eulengeschäft auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite.

Während ihre Mutter Eulenkekse abpacken ließ, betrachte sie die Eulen. Es waren viele wunderschöne Tiere dabei, wie ein silber-grau gesprenkelter Steinkauz; aber die eine Eule, die ihr sofort ins Auge fiel, weil sie durch ihr helles, weißes Gefieder aus dem Dunkel des Ladens hervorstach, war eine herrliche, große Schneeeule.

Sie streckte einen Arm aus, um ihr über das Gefieder zu streichen. Es war ganz weich, fast wie ein Seidenstoff. Die Schneeeule stieß einen leisen Schrei aus und flatterte von der Stange auf ihre Schulter. Ginny fuhr fort, sie zu streicheln, und dachte, das es der Eule wohl gefiel, denn sie begann an ihrem Ohr zu knabbern – nicht so, dass es weh tat, sondern eher liebevoll, soweit sie das beurteilen konnte.

Mr. Eeylop hatte die Eulenkekse fertig verpackt und kam nun zu ihr hinüber.

„Das sind Sie aber eine ganz besondere kleine Miss", bemerkte er lächelnd.

Ginny sah ihn fragend an, und er deutete ihren Blick anscheinend auch so, denn er fuhr fort: „Diese Schneeeule lässt nicht jeden an sich heran. Ich habe sie erst vorige Woche bekommen, aber Sie sind die erste, von der sie sich auch nur anfassen lässt – und jetzt sitzt sie sogar auf Ihrer Schulter."

„Vorhin waren die Malfoys hier – brauchten eine Eule für ihren Sohn, er geht dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts, natürlich – und sie hatten diese im Auge, aber sie wollte durchaus nicht von ihrer Stange, und hat sogar mit dem Schnabel nach Mr. Malfoy gehackt. Gab ein ganz schönes Theater, das können Sie mir glauben."

Er machte eine künstliche Pause, zwinkerte und blickte seinen schlauen blassblauen Augen zwischen Ginny und Mrs. Weasley hin und her. Er sah fast selbst wie eine seiner Eulen aus, dachte Ginny kichernd.

„Ich kann Sie nicht zufälligerweise überreden, eventuell eine Eule zu kaufen?"

Ihre Mutter schüttelte den Kopf und blickte sich schnell um. „Nein, wir haben schon eine Eule, Mr. Eeylop. Setz doch die Eule zurück, Ginny, dann können wir weitergehen."

Ginny stupste die Eule etwas an, und gehorsam flatterte sie zurück auf die Stange.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Eeylop"

„Guten Tag, Lady, Miss…" Der Besitzer verbeugte sich und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

Sobald sie wieder im Freien waren, erfuhr Ginny den Grund für das abrupte Verlassen des Geschäftes.

„Ginny, du hast gehört, dass die Malfoys heute hier sind. Ich möchte, dass du dich benimmst, falls wir sie treffen – sei höflich, wenn du angesprochen wirst, und ignoriere sie ansonsten, egal was sie sagen. Es reicht schon, das dein Vater immer mit Mr. Malfoy aneinander gerät, es gab im Ministerium erst neulich wieder eine Auseinandersetzung."

Sie seufzte, als sie daran dachte, und ging weiter zu dem Schreibwarengeschäft neben dem Quidditch–Laden.

„Aber wer weiß, wenn wir Glück haben, sehen wir sie vielleicht auch gar nicht."

Ginny nickte wieder. Was sie über die Malfoys gehört hatte, klang nicht besonders nett. Sie konnte sich bessere Dinge vorstellen, als ihnen zu begegnen. Aber alle Gedanken an irgendwelche Auseinandersetzungen verschwanden, als sie sich dem Geschäft näherten.

„Kann ich draußen warten, Mum?", fragte Ginny.

Ihre Mutter nickte. „Bleib aber vor der Tür."

Sobald sie den Laden betreten hatte, hüpfte Ginny aufgeregt zum Gebäude nebenan. Aufgrund des Andranges vorne und ihrer geringen Größe gelang es ihr jedoch nicht, einem Blick auf das Schaufenster zu erhaschen, sehr zu ihrem Ärger, denn dieser Laden war kein geringerer als _Qualität für Quidditch_, der ab heute den neuesten _Nimbus_-Besen im Schaufenster präsentierte.

_Wenn ich etwas größer wäre, könnte ich einfach über die Köpfe hinwegsehen_, dachte sie ärgerlich. Kurz darauf war auch ihre Mutter schon wieder da und die Chance damit vertan.

Mrs. Weasley sah ihre Tochter an. Dabei kam ihr eine spontane Idee, und sie begann mit raschen Schritten die Straße hinunter zu gehen, mit Ginny an der Hand; denn um sie herum herrschte inzwischen ein mäßiges Gedränge; viele Zauberer und Hexen, die alle durch die Winkelgasse wuselten.

Vor _Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten_ blieben sie stehen, und sie wandte sich Ginny zu.

„Wenn wir schon einmal hier sind, können wir uns auch genauso gut nach den Preisen für Rons Hogwartsroben erkundigen, dann sparen wir uns das beim nächsten Mal…vielleicht gibt es ja gerade ein Angebot. Möchtest du mit reinkommen, oder willst du draußen bleiben?"

Ginny zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. Sie machte sich nicht so viel aus Roben und glaubte nicht, dass es ein Angebot geben würde (denn das hoffte ihre Mutter jedes Jahr, und sie hatte noch kein Jahr erlebt, in dem sie hier tatsächlich etwas kaufte), aber entschied sich spontan fürs mitkommen.

Mrs. Weasley verschwand drinnen schnell zwischen den Kleiderständern. Ginny folgte langsam und blieb dann überrascht stehen.

Hinten im Laden wurde gerade der Junge bedient, den sie im Vorbeigehen gesehen hatte, als sie an der Apotheke stand. Und er unterhielt sich mit niemand anderem als mit dem Sohn von Mr. Malfoy, den sie einmal gesehen hatte, als sie ihren Vater im Ministerium besucht hatte. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, gefiel ihm das Gespräch allerdings von Sekunde zu Sekunde weniger.

Das machte sie neugierig. Worüber redeten sie? Sie versuchte, etwas vom Gespräch zwischen den beiden mitzubekommen, und ging langsam zwischen zwei Ständern mit Festroben hindurch.

„…tot." sagte der Junge gerade.

„Oh, tut mir leid", sagte Malfoy, wobei er gar nicht danach klang. „Aber sie gehörten zu uns, oder?"

„Sie war eine Hexe und er ein Zauberer, falls du das meinst."

„Ich halte überhaupt nichts davon, die andern aufzunehmen, du etwa? Die sind einfach anders erzogen worden als wir und gehören eben nicht dazu. Stell dir vor, manche von ihnen wissen nicht einmal von Hogwarts, bis sie ihren Brief bekommen. Ich meine, die alten Zaubererfamilien sollten unter sich bleiben…"

An dieser Stelle musste sie vom Geruch des Antimottenzaubers niesen.

„Gesundheit!", sagte der Junge mit Brille höflich, aber sie hatte keine Gelegenheit sich zu bedanken, denn Malfoy fuhr schon mit einem fiesen Grinsen fort: „…aber natürlich gibt es auch bei uns Unterschiede. Du wirst feststellen, dass es einige Zaubererfamilien gibt, die sehr viel besser sind als andere."

„Dies da –" er machte eine Kopfbewegung zu ihr hinüber „– ist zum Beispiel _etwas_, von dem man Abstand halten sollte. Jedermann weiß, dass diese schreckliche Haarfarbe nur einer Familie gehören kann, den Weasleys. Mein Vater sagt, alle Weasleys haben rote Haare, Sommersprossen und mehr Kinder als sie sich leisten können."

Ginny wurde sehr wütend. Wie gemein vom ihm, so etwas von ihrer Familie zu sagen! Aber noch bevor sie überhaupt irgendeine Reaktion zustande bringen konnte, erwiderte der Junge mit der Brille schon: „Nun, mir gefällt die Haarfarbe."

Fast gleichzeitig sagte Madam Malkin zu ihm: „So, das wär's, mein Lieber."

Er sprang schnell vom Schemel und verließ ohne weiteren Kommentar das Geschäft. Ginny drehte sich verblüfft um, ihre Wut vollständig vergessen. Noch nie hatte jemand so etwas über sie gesagt. Manchmal wurde sie der Farbe wegen gehänselt, und mehr als einmal hatte sie sich heimlich gewünscht, blondes Haar zu haben, so, wie in den Abbildungen der _Hexenwoche_.

In diesem Moment allerdings war sie ganz plötzlich stolz darauf und hätte die Farbe nicht für alles Gold in Gringotts ändern wollen. Sie folgte ihm, denn sie wollte sich bei ihm bedanken, und erreichte gleichzeitig mit ihm die Tür. Draußen war inzwischen der Begleiter von ihm zurück gekommen, mit zwei großen Eistüten in der Hand.

„Danke", sagte Ginny, und streckte die Hand aus. „Ich bin Ginny, und wer bist du?"

Der Junge zwinkerte verblüfft und ergriff zögernd ihre Hand. „Ich bin Harry, und das ist Hagrid."

Jetzt fiel Ginny auch wieder ein, woher sie den Mann kannte. Hagrid lebte auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts, und Charlie hatte von ihm erzählt. Er hatte immer gesagt, dass er sein Interesse für Drachen von ihm bekommen hatte.

„Aber wofür?"

„Wofür was?" fragte Ginny.

„Wofür du dich bedankt hast", sagte Harry.

„Ach so", sagte sie. „Nun, du hast mir Gesundheit gewünscht, und Malfoy widersprochen."

„Malfoy?"

„Der Blonde bei Madam Malkin", sagte Ginny erklärend. „Mein Vater kann die Malfoys nicht leiden… und Bill auch nicht", fügte sie hinzu als sei damit alles gesagt.

Etwas schüchterner fuhr sie fort: „Hast du wirklich gemeint, was du gesagt hast, dass dir meine Haarfarbe gefällt? Ich denke manchmal, sie sind vielleicht etwas _zu_ rot, aber…"

Ginny hörte auf zu Reden, als sie bemerkte, das Harry wieder zwinkerte. Das schien er zu tun, wenn er verwirrt war, stellte sie fest. Sie nutzte die Gelegenheit, um ihn näher zu betrachten. Neben dem schwarzen Haar, das struwelig war und ihm weit in die Stirn hing, der Brille und den unglaublich grünen Augen, die ihr schon vorher aufgefallen waren, hatte er kaum besondere Merkmale.

Seine Kleidung war ihm um einige Nummern zu groß, was ihn wahrscheinlich kleiner aussehen ließ, als er wirklich war, und sein Gesicht war offen und freundlich, allerdings ernst. Er schien nicht oft zu lachen.

Harry fühlte sich leicht überfahren, obwohl ihm ihre Art gefiel. Aber bei der Erwähnung seines Kommentars zu ihrem Haar spürte er, wie er rot wurde und bohrte verlegen den Fuß ins Pflaster. Es war nichts, was er normalerweise gesagt hätte – er hatte nur Malfoy zum Schweigen bringen wollen, und das war das erste, das ihm in den Sinn kam. Allerdings war er sich absolut sicher, dass er es gemeint hatte.

„Ja, ich…ja", sagte er schließlich unsicher. Etwas sicherer setzte er hinzu: „Mir gefällt der Ton. Er ist nicht zu rot, eher kupferfarben. Und wer ist Bill?"

Dabei betrachtete er sie zum ersten Mal genauer. Ihre langen Haare waren das auffälligste Merkmal, und er hatte wirklich nicht gelogen, als sagte, das die Farbe ihm gefiel. Sie war kräftig und leuchtend, mit einigen goldenen Spitzenlichtern in der Sonne und schien überhaupt gut zu ihrem fröhlichen Wesen zu passen.

Um ihre Nase versammelten sich ein paar Sommersprossen, was ihrem Gesicht ein etwas freches Aussehen verlieh, und ihre braunen Augen schienen unaufhörlich zu lachen. Ansonsten trug sie ein einfaches hellgelbes Sommerkleid.

Als sie seine Antwort hörte, kicherte sie etwas verlegen und sah nach unten.

Harry stellte fest, dass es nicht so albern klang wie bei den Mädchen in seiner alten Klasse, zum Beispiel; es veranlasste ihn eher zum mitlachen. Er musste grinsen. Bald blickte sie ihn wieder an.

„Bill ist mein größter Bruder. Er ist in Hogwarts schon fertig", erklärte sie, etwas stolz.

Hagrid, der bisher in seinen dichten Bart geschmunzelt hatte, mischte sich nun ein.

„Anstatt hier vor'm Geschäft 'rumzustehen – was haltet ihr beide davon, wenn wir uns mit unser'm Eis nach drüben zu Fortescue setzen?"

Er blickte Ginny an. „Ginny Weasley, nich' war? Kenn deine Eltern und Brüder, jawoll, immer rein in den Verbotenen Wald wo ich sie wieder aufsammeln muss. Hab ich mein halbes Leben damit verbracht, Weasleys zu verjagen. Aber du bist doch bestimmt nicht allein hier?"

Ginny blickte sich um. „Nein, Mum ist noch drinnen."

Hagrid schaute durch die Scheibe in den Laden und schlug Harry kräftig auf die Schulter, sodass er in den Knien einknickte.

„Harry hier muss noch einige Besorgungen machen, kommt dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts. Wenn ihr wollt, frag ich Molly, ob wie zusammen gehen dürfen."

Ginny sah Harry an. Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich hab nichts dagegen."

Sie nickte fröhlich; sie wollte gern noch etwas durch die Winkelgasse wandern.

„Wunderbar", donnerte Hagrid. „Da kommt sie ja. Hallo Molly!"

Mrs. Weasley zuckte ob der Lautstärke leicht zusammen, als sie aus dem Laden trat. „Oh, Hagrid. Was machst du denn hier?"

„Geschäfte für Dumbledore. Ich führ' den jungen Harry einkaufen. Wollte fragen, ob sie nich' zusammen geh'n könnten? Wär' sicher 'n Spaß für die beiden."

Mrs. Weasley schien leicht unschlüssig, aber gab nach, sobald sie das erwartungsvolle Gesicht ihrer Tochter sah, und immerhin kannte sie Hagrid gut genug.

„Nun, wenn sie will… Sorg nur dafür, dass sie heil wieder nach Hause kommt, wenn ihr fertig seid, ich verlass mich auf dich. Ich muss nämlich los."

„Kennst mich doch, Molly. De'n passiert nix."

„Danke, Mum", rief Ginny und umarmte ihre Mutter, die ihr liebevoll durchs Haar fuhr.

„Keine Ursache, Liebes. Habt Spaß, ihr drei, aber bleib nicht zu lange, Ginny."

„Bis nachher, Mum", sagte Ginny.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Mrs. …Weasley", murmelte Harry, dem der Name gerade wieder noch eingefallen war.

_Ein wenig schüchtern, der Arme, und so dünn._ dachte Molly Weasley, während sie in Richtung _Tropfender Kessel_ davoneilte. _Aber höflich. Nun ja, ich vermute, ich werde ihn noch öfters sehen, und dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob ich es nicht schaffe, ihn etwas gesünder aussehen zu lassen._

Sie war nicht unzufrieden mit Ginnys Entscheidung, hierzubleiben Es gab ihr nämlich die Gelegenheit, doch heute noch die Dinge für Ginnys Geburtstag zu besorgen.

**- - : o o : - -**

Hagrid zog Harry und Ginny in Richtung von Fortescues Eissalon. An einem Tisch setzten sie sich hin (Hagrid belegte zwei Stühle, die glücklicherweise keine Armlehnen hatten) und aßen gemeinsam ihr Eis, denn Hagrid hatte noch eine dritte Portion bestellt. Bald darauf holte er seinen Tagespropheten heraus, und begann, ihn zu Ende zu lesen.

Harry rutschte auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Schließlich platzte er heraus: „Kommst du aus einer richtigen Zaubererfamilie?"

„Ja, ich denke schon", sagte Ginny, „alle in meiner Familie sind Zauberer oder Hexen, wenn du dass meinst. Ich glaube, Mum hat noch einen zweiten Vetter, der Buchhalter ist – was auch immer das ist, aber sie redet nie über ihn… wieso?"

„Na ja, es ist nur…ich weiß praktisch gar nichts über Magie und Zauberer."

Sie zuckte mit den Schulten. „Na und? Ich bin doch kein Malfoy. Den normalen Leuten ist so etwas egal. Wenn du willst, können wir ein wenig herumlaufen und ich kann dir alles erklären."

„Du hast bestimmt etwas besseres zu tun, als meine Fragen zu beantworten", murmelte Harry verlegen, obwohl die Idee ihm gefiel.

„Was sollte ich denn besseres zu tun haben, als mit Freunden durch die Winkelgasse zu gehen?", sagte Ginny und lachte.

Das brachte Harry vollends aus der Bahn. „Freunde?"

Ginny betrachtete ihn neugierig. „Ja, natürlich. Was denn sonst?"

Sofort verschloss sich sein Gesicht.

„Ich habe keine Freunde. Und brauche auch keine", fügte er etwas trotzig hinzu.

Sie wollte ihn fragen, was er denn dann den ganzen Tag über machen würde, aber hielt sich zurück.

Stattdessen erklärte sie mit Bestimmtheit: „Wir sind aber Freunde."

Er blickte sie hoffnungsvoll an. „Wirklich?"

Sie lachte wieder. „Sicher, du hast mir doch bei Madam Malkin geholfen."

Das schien Harrys Stimmung beträchtlich zu heben.

Ginny hatte ihr Eis aufgegessen. „Danke, Hagrid."

Hagrid guckte hinter der Zeitung hervor. „Oh, nich's zu danken, Ginny. Harry hat heut' Geburtstag, da gehört 'n Eis dazu."

„Mein Geburtstag ist noch elf Tage hin", sagte sie etwas missmutig. „Aber auf jeden Fall dir einen Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Harry!"

Harry strahlte. „Danke."

Er spürte plötzlich, dass er es genoss, dass sie ihn nur als Harry, ihren _Freund_ – er probierte den Klang des Wortes immer noch aus – sah, und nicht als den berühmten _Harry Potter_, Retter der Zauberergemeinschaft, Überlebender eines tödlichen Fluchs und so weiter, wie die Menschen, denen er bisher begegnet war; im _Tropfenden Kessel_, zum Beispiel.

Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass ihn das gestört hatte, aber nun, wo er den Vergleich hatte, war es offensichtlich.

Wusste sie, dass er _der_ Harry Potter war? Vermutlich nicht, aber er hatte auch kein Bedürfnis, es ihr mitzuteilen.

Insgeheim beschloss er, beim Einkaufen die Augen nach einem Geschenk für sie offen zu halten. Es war großartig, jemanden zu haben, für den man das tun konnte, fand er; und außerdem war sie dabei, seinen Geburtstag zum ersten zu machen, den er tatsächlich genoss, er musste sich revanchieren.

Er fühlte sich so glücklich wie lange nicht. „Also, was ist Quidditch?"

Und Ginny begann eifrig von den verschiedenen Bällen und Positionen und Besen zu erzählen, die sie ihm unbedingt zeigen wollte. Harry lächelte über ihren Enthusiasmus, und beschloss, nach etwas quidditchbezogenem Ausschau zu halten.

„Und welches ist deine Lieblingsposition?", fragte er sie schließlich.

Nachdem, was er gehört hatte, schien die Aufgabe des Suchers ziemlich interessant zu sein, auch wenn es irgendwie so klang, als sei ein Ziel dieses Sports, den gegnerischen Sucher ins Krankenhaus (oder was auch immer das magische Äquivalent dazu war) zu bringen.

„Jäger", sagte Ginny sofort. Dann verdüsterte sich ihr Gesicht etwas. „Nicht, dass ich viel Erfahrung hätte, ich darf ja nie mitspielen, wenn meine Brüder draußen sind. Aber das würde mir am meisten Spaß machen."

„Aber wieso lassen sie dich denn nicht mitspielen?"

„Ich bin zu klein, zu schwach, zu ängstlich, ein Mädchen… such dir was aus", sagte Ginny wütend, und dachte an gestern. „Und wenn es nach Mum geht, würde ich nie in meinem ganzen Leben auf einem Besen sitzen, wenn Hogwarts nicht Flugstunden für alle hätte."

„Das ist albern", entschied Harry. „Ich wette, du wärst mindestens genauso gut, wenn sie dich nur mal ausprobieren ließen."

Jetzt strahlte Ginny. „Ja, nicht wahr? Kannst du was für dich behalten?"

Harry nickte, stolz das sie ihm etwas anvertrauen wollte, dass offensichtlich nicht jeder wusste.

„Seit ich sechs bin, hab ich mich heimlich rausgeschlichen, das Schloss aufgestochert und jeder Besen ausprobiert, den wir im Schuppen haben. Bis jetzt hat mich niemand erwischt."

Sie grinste etwas hintertrieben. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten, nach Hogwarts zu kommen, und ihre Gesichter zu sehen, wenn sie merken, wie ich fliegen kann."

Nachdem auch er sein Eis aufgegessen hatte, gingen die drei als erstes in Richtung des Quidditchgeschäftes, während sie sich die ganze Zeit unterhielten. Dort war der Andrang nicht geringer geworden, aber Hagrid verschaffte Harry und Ginny leicht einen freien Blick in die Auslage des Schaufensters.

Zwischen einigen lose hingestellten Besen lag ein mit lila Samt umschlagenes, flaches Podest auf dem ein einzelner Besen lag. Der Schaft war aus matt-lackierten, dunkelrotem Mahagoniholz und mit einer goldenen Gravur versehen: _Nimbus 2000_. Unter dem Podest stand eine Tafel, die diesen Rennbesen als den schnellsten der Welt ausrief.

Ginny hatte zwar schon in der Rons Ausgabe der _Quidditchwoche_ über den neusten _Nimbus_ gelesen, aber ihn so zu sehen, war doch etwas anderes. Harry staunte über den Besen, als Ginny erklärte, dass der neue _Nimbus 2000_ über 160 km/h schaffte.

Als sie sich sattgesehen hatten, erinnerte Hagrid Harry daran, dass er noch Schulsachen brauchte, also gingen sie in den Schreibwarenladen nebenan, in dem es Pergament und Federkiele und Tinten in allen möglichen Farben gab.

Nachdem Harry sich mit genug Pergament und einigen Federkielen eingedeckt hatte, kaufte er noch eine Flasche Tinte die beim Schreiben die Farbe wechselte, während Ginny eine in smaragdgrün bewunderte, die etwas glitzerte, wenn sie auf das Pergament gebracht wurde.

Sie kauften die Schulbücher für Harry bei _Flourish & Blotts_, und Harry entdeckte Bücher mit den Titeln _Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten_ und _101–Jäger–Taktiken_ (es war von einem gewissen Friederich Freischütz, und wäre er dem Buch in einer normalen Buchhandlung begegnet, hätte er darin Tipps über das Jagen von Hasen und Rehen erwartet), welche er unbemerkt von Ginny kaufte; das eine für sich und das andere als ihr Geburtstagsgeschenk.

Neugierig geworden durch vielen kleinen und großen Dinge, die Hagrid und Ginny ihm über die Zaubererwelt erzählt hatten (Natürlich_ gab es Merlin… Nein, man kann sich _kein_ Gold zaubern… dann müsste ja niemand arbeiten… Genauso, wie es Zauberer in nichtmagischen Familien gab, gab es auch nichtmagische Menschen in Zaubererfamilien, sie hießen Squibs…_) nahm er auf Ginnys Vorschlag auch Bücher darüber mit; obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, ob ihr Kommentar „_Wenn dir langweilig ist…_" komplett ernst gemeint war.

Jedenfalls waren _Aller Anfang ist schwer – Eine Knigge für den jungen Zauberer_ und _Zurück in die magische Gesellschaft: Ein Wieder-Einstieg für Ex-Aussteiger_ gerade im Angebot. So wäre er bei den Dursleys wenigstens beschäftigt.

Hagrid hatte allergrößte Mühe, Ginny und Harry von Büchern wie _Flüche und Gegenflüche _(Verzaubern Sie Ihre Freunde und verhexen Sie Ihre Feinde mit den neuesten Racheakten: Haarausfall, Gummibeine, Vertrocknete Zunge und vieles, vieles mehr) von Professor Vindictus Viridian wegzuziehen, bei denen sich Ginny sofort die Auswirkungen bei ihren Brüdern ausmalte und kichern musste, als sie sich Fred und George mit Gummibeinen vorstellte.

Nachdem sie schließlich noch eine Waage, einen Kessel und ein kleines Teleskop gekauft hatten, gingen sie in die Apotheke, wo Hagrid um eine Auswahl gebräuchlicher Zaubertrankzutaten bat. Ginny zog es zu einem Korb mit Einhornhörnern, den sie vorher nicht gesehen hatte. Ihr gefiel die schimmernde silbrig-weiße Farbe.

„Oh, sind die nicht schön?", fragte sie Harry.

Der staunte. „Es gibt tatsächlich Einhörner?"

„Sicher", sagte Ginny. „Sie sind ganz weiß, wenn sie ausgewachsen sind, aber sehr scheu. Manchmal schimmern sie Mondlicht. Ich habe ein Mal eins gesehen, als wir in Schottland waren, es war ein toller Anblick. Sie werden auch nicht getötet, man nimmt von Einhörnern nur was man findet – Haare, die im Gestrüpp hängen bleiben, oder die Hörner von gestorben Tieren. Deswegen sind sie auch so teuer, weil sie so selten sind."

Hagrid hatte die letzten Worte gehört und blickte Ginny anerkennend an. „Weißt 'ne Menge über Einhörner. Im Verbotenen Wald hinter Hogwarts gibt's auch welche, aber ich hab die noch nie nich' zu Gesicht bekommen, obwohl ich schon viele Male im Wald war. Kannst dich glücklich schätzen, dass du schon eins gesehen hast, die meisten Menschen sehen sie nie in ihrem ganzen Leben."

Draußen vor der Apotheke warf Hagrid noch einmal einen Blick auf Harrys Liste.

„Nur dein Zauberstab fehlt noch - ach Ja, un' ich hab immer noch kein Geburtstagsgeschenk für dich."

Harry spürte, wie er rot wurde.

„Du musst mir kein –"

„Ich weiß, ich muss nich'. Weißt du was, ich kauf dir das Tier. Keine Kröte, Kröten sind schon seit Jahren nich' mehr angesagt, man würd' dich auslachen – und ich mag keine Katzen, von denen muss ich niesen. Ich kauf dir eine Eule. Alle Kinder woll'n Eulen, die sind unglaublich nützlich, besorgen deine Post und so weiter."

„Ich mag Katzen", sagte Ginny. „Aber wenn du eine Eule willst, bei _Eeylops_ gab es eine großartige Schneeeule. Vielleicht nimmt sie dich ja."

„Ob _sie_ _mich_ nimmt?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, das war eine ganz besondere Eule, sagte jedenfalls Mr. Eeylop."

Und während sie zu dem Geschäft gingen, erzählte Ginny, was es mit dieser Eule auf sich hatte.

Sobald sie den Laden betreten hatten, deutete Ginny in die Ecke. „Dort."

Gespannt betrachtete Mr. Eeylop die beiden Kinder. Vielleicht wurde er diese merkwürdige Eule ja heute doch noch los. Und tatsächlich, kaum, dass Harry den Arm ausgestreckt hatte, blickte sie mit ihren bernsteinfarbenen Augen einmal zwischen Ginny und Harry hin und her und ließ sich dann zufrieden auf seiner Schulter nieder.

„Da soll mich doch…", murmelte der erstaunte Besitzer. Erst hackte sie nach jedem, der ihr zu Nahe kam, und heute war sie sogar zweimal richtig anhänglich. Wie auch immer, er war froh, dass sie einen Besitzer gefunden zu haben schien.

„Diese Eule, meine Herrschaften?", fragte er und sah äußerst zufrieden aus, als alle drei nickten.

„Käfig und 'n paar Eulenkekse dazu", sagte Hagrid.

„Sehr wohl", erwiderte der Verkäufer und kurz darauf stand Harry mit einem großen Käfig mit einer schlafenden Schneeeule darin auf der Straße vor dem Laden und stammelte seinen Dank.

„Nich' der Rede wert", sagte Hagrid schroff. „Kann mir denken, dass du von diesen Dursleys nich' allzu viele Geschenke bekommen hast. Müssen jetzt nur noch zu _Ollivander, _einem Laden für Zauberstäbe, und du brauchst den besten."

Ein Schatten flog über Harrys Gesicht, als Hagrid den Namen ‚Dursley' erwähnte. Ginny bemerkte: „Und wir müssen deiner Eule noch einen Namen geben. Alle Posteulen haben Namen. Ideen?"

Auf dem Weg zu _Ollivander_ schlugen sie beide abwechselnd Namen vor, und Harry sah, dass die Eule ihren Schlaf unterbrochen hatte. Ob sie verstand, was sie sagten?

Die Namen wurden immer ausgefallener, und Hagrid, der ihren Vorschlägen folgte, schien nur mit Mühe seine Heiterkeit verbergen zu können.

Als Ginny schließlich ‚Alexandreule' vorschlug, stieß die Eule in ihrem Käfig einen ärgerlichen Schrei aus, der die Leute sich nach ihnen umdrehen ließ.

Jetzt bemerkte Ginny Hagrids Bemühungen. „Du weißt etwas, Hagrid. Raus damit!"

Der große Mann schmunzelte. „Vielleicht wär' sie besser gelaunt, wenn ihr beide mal weibliche Namen ausprobieren würdet – es _is'_ nämlich 'n Weibchen."

„Du hast es die ganze Zeit gewusst", rief Harry halb lachend, halb ärgerlich.

„Klar", meinte Hagrid, „ihr Gefieder is' gesprenkelt, siehst du, besonders an den Flügeln. Bei Männchen is' es fast völlig weiß. Außerdem sin' die Weibchen größer."

Ginny war noch immer bei den ausgefallenen Namen. „Wie wäre es dann mit Eulivia?"

Die Eule warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu. „Nein? Aber bist du vielleicht ein Annikauz?"

Jetzt schnappte die Eule durch das grobmaschige Käfiggitter, und Ginny wurde fast gebissen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr diese Namen gefallen", bemerkte Harry grinsend. „Vermutlich will sie etwas würdevolleres."

Die Eule plusterte gewichtig ihr Gefieder auf und nickte mit dem Kopf.

„Oh, na gut", meinte Ginny, „wie wäre es dann mit – Hedwig?"

Endlich klackerte die Eule mit ihrem Schnabel, bevor sie wieder den Kopf unter ihre Flügel steckte.

„Das gefällt ihr offenbar", sagte Harry. „Also heißt sie Hedwig."

Ginny war genauso aufgeregt wie Harry, als sie sich _Ollivander_ näherten, denn auch sie war noch nie im Leben in dem Zauberstabgeschäft gewesen.

Der Laden war klein und eher schäbig. Über der Tür prangte auf einem Schild in abblätternden Goldbuchstaben: _Ollivander – Gute Zauberstäbe seit 382 v. Chr._

„Wetten, dass das Schild vom gleichem Datum ist?", sagte Ginny, worüber Harry lachen musste: „Alt genug sieht es jedenfalls aus."

Im staubigen Fenster darunter lag auf einem ausgeblichenen Kissen, dessen Farbe irgendwann einmal purpurrot gewesen sein mochte, ein einzelner Zauberstab.

Sie traten ein und von irgendwo ganz hinten im Laden kam das helle Läuten einer Glocke. Der Raum war klein und abgesehen von Regalen leer, mit Ausnahme eines einzigen storchbeinigen Stuhls, auf den sich Hagrid niederließ, um zu warten. Ginny wanderte die Reihen von tausenden gleich aussehenden länglichen Schachteln entlang, die fein säuberlich bis unter die Decke gestapelt waren.

Der Raum hatte eine merkwürdige gedämpfte Atmosphäre, und sie stellte fest, dass sie die leise Stimme des Verkäufers neben Harry, der irgendwie aus dem Nichts erschienen war, schon nicht mehr verstehen konnte. Als sie zurück kam, probierte Harry einen ersten Zauberstab aus, der ihm allerdings gleich wieder aus der Hand gerissen wurde.

So ging es eine ganze Weile lang und Harry probierte alle möglichen und unmöglichen Kombinationen (Ahorn und Phoenixfeder, Elfenbein und Einhornhaar, feste, federnde, peitschende, kürzere und längere) aber wonach Mr. Ollivander auch suchte, er fand es offensichtlich nicht, und schien darüber immer glücklicher zu werden.

„Schwieriger Kunde, was? Keine Sorge, keine Sorge, wir werden hier irgendwo genau das Richtige finden, _Ollivander_ hat für jeden den richtigen Zauberstab. Ich frage mich jetzt gerade – Ja, warum eigentlich nicht – ungewöhnliche Verbindung – Stechpalme und Phönixfeder, elf Zoll, handlich und geschmeidig."

Als Harry diesen Zauberstab ergriff, spürte er plötzlich ein kitzelndes, warmes Gefühl in den Fingern. Er schwang den Stab durch die Luft, und ein Strom von goldenen und roten Funken brach aus der Spitze hervor wie ein Feuerwerk.

Hagrid klatschte und johlte und wollte schon anfangen in die Luft zu springen, als ihm gerade noch rechtzeitig einfiel, das der Wiederaufprall auf den Boden das Ende der fein säuberlich gestapelten Schachteltürme bedeutet hätte.

Ginny hatte solche Probleme nicht und Mr. Ollivander wiederholte immerzu: „Bravo, Bravo, ja in der Tat, das ist gut, gut, sehr gut, aber seltsam, sehr seltsam."

Harry wollte schon fragen, was er mit dem ‚seltsam' meinte, aber er bemerkte, dass Ginny unruhig wurde, und er selber bekam ein wenig Hunger. Also zahlte er nur schweigend die sieben Galleonen für den Zauberstab und wandte sich zur Tür.

Mr. Ollivander verbeugte sich und sagte plötzlich zu Ginny, die er bisher gar nicht bemerkt zu haben schien: „Wir sehen uns dann im nächsten Jahr, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Eher nicht. Mum sagte, ich würde Großmutters alten Zauberstab bekommen."

Der alte Mann neigte den Kopf, öffnete die Tür, verbeugte sich noch einmal und sagte: „Vergessen Sie nicht, der Zauberstab wählt die Hexe, in ihrem Fall, nicht umgekehrt. Ich denke, wir haben auch von Ihnen einiges zu erwarten… das erste Mädchen seit sieben Generationen in der Familie, und dann auch noch das siebte Kind… in der Tat, in der Tat."

Draußen stand die Sonne inzwischen schon im Südwesten.

„Was ist so besonders an der Sieben?", fragte Harry.

Ginny zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Sieben kommt häufig in alten Geschichten vor, das ist alles, was ich weiß. Der magische Zirkel mit den sieben Ecken, ein Siebensprung bei Vollmond… Es gibt ein Fach darüber, in Hogwarts, glaub ich – Arithmantik. Percy hat es, und Bill hatte es auch – aber erst im dritten Jahr."

„Was nun?" fragte Hagrid.

„Etwas essen", sagten Harry und Ginny gleichzeitig und fingen an zu lachen.

Sie gingen zu einem der Straßencafés mit ihren grellbunten Sonnenschirmen und bestellten sich einige Kleinigkeiten, die sie mit Kuchen und Keksen abrundeten.

„Wieso bekommst du keinen eigenen Zauberstab?", fragte Harry zwischen zwei Bissen.

Ginny sah ein wenig verlegen aus. „Du hast doch Malfoy gehört. Wir haben nicht so viel Geld, und mit vier Personen, die dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts gehen und mit mir im nächsten Jahr müssen wir uns das Geld eben einteilen."

„Oh", sagte Harry. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, dass er bis zum heutigen Tag keinen Knut besessen hatte, und sagte ihr das auch. „Und wen kümmert schon Malfoy?"

Ginny grinste. „Lass ihn das bloß nicht hören, sonst erstickt er noch an einem Wutanfall."

Jetzt musste Harry auch grinsen: „Dann wären wir ihn wenigsten los. Hast du tatsächlich sechs Brüder?"

„Ja, Ron ist der zweitjüngste, er kommt dieses Jahr mit dir nach Hogwarts. Die Zwillinge, Fred und George, sind schon dort und auch Percy, er ist gerade Vertrauensschüler geworden. Charlie ist dieses Jahr fertig geworden und dann ist da natürlich noch Bill, er arbeitet jetzt als Fluchbrecher."

Sie war hörbar stolz, und Harry vermutete, dass der älteste ihr Lieblingsbruder war.

Sie seufzte. „Es wird ein einsames Jahr, wenn alle von zuhause fort sind. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dieses Jahr schon nach Hogwarts."

Harry stimmte ihr zu. „Dann wären dort zusammen." Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee: „Aber wenn du nächstes Jahr kommst, dann kann ich dir alles zeigen."

Das schien Ginny ein wenig aufzumuntern. „Und du kannst mir schreiben, wie es dort so ist, mit Hedwig."

Daran hatte Harry noch gar nicht gedacht. Er betrachtete seine schlafende Eule. „Wie mach ich denn das?"

„Ganz einfach", erklärte Ginny, „du befestigst den Brief mit einem Band an ihrem Bein, und sagst ihr, wo er hin soll. Ginny Weasley sollte reichen, aber vielleicht musst du ihr beim ersten Mal auch eine genauere Beschreibung geben–"

An dieser Stelle wurde sie von einem lauten Schrei unterbrochen und Hedwig schien sie wütend anzustarren, die sie es wagte, ihre Zustellungsfähigkeit in Frage zu stellen.

„Vermutlich nicht", lachte Harry.

Hagrid, der bisher hinter einem obskuren Buch mit dem Titel _Die gefährlichsten Tiere der Welt und wo man sie findet_ verschwunden war, blickte plötzlich auf die Uhr im Innern des Cafés. „Würgende Wasserspeier, es is' ja schon nach fünf! Wir müssen los, Harry, Ginny!"

So machten sie sich auf den Rückweg in den _Tropfenden Kessel_, der nun fast leer war. Ginny ging zum Kamin und griff nach dem Flohpuder, dass in einem Topf über dem Sims stand.

„Was wird das denn?", fragte Harry neugierig, als sie das Pulver in die Flammen warf.

„Flohnetzwerk," erwiderte Ginny. „Ich sage, wo ich hin will, und das Feuer transportiert mich. Ist ganz ungefährlich." setzte sie hinzu, als sie Harrys entsetzen Blick sah.

Ginny verabschiedete sich von Hagrid und Harry, der ihr versprach, zu schreiben. Dann rief sie ‚_Fuchsbau_' in das Feuer und verschwand im Kamin.

Harry und Hagrid verließen den Pub durch den Vordereingang und fuhren mit der U-Bahn nach Paddington Station, dem Londoner Südbahnhof. Dort bemerkte Hagrid, dass Harry ziemlich still war.

„So viele Eindrücke", antwortete er schließlich auf eine entsprechende Frage. „Ich weiß fast nichts, aber alle Leute kennen meine Namen. Ich hoffe, es gibt mehr Leute wie Ginny, denen es um mich geht, und nicht um etwas, das ich getan habe, aber an das ich mich gar nicht erinnere. Und ich kann doch gar nichts, nicht einmal den einfachsten Zauberspruch."

Hagrid beruhigte ihn. „Wirst schon sehn, das wird. In Hogwarts fangen alle von vorn an, un' die Muggelgeborenen haben noch nie von dir gehört, da bist du unbekannt. Is' wichtig, das du immer du selber bist, und nicht was andere Leute gerne in dir sehen würden. Dann wirst du eine tolle Zeit in Hogwarts haben, wie ich, damals, und heute auch noch, um genau zu sein."

Hagrid half Harry das Gepäck in den Zug zu bringen und drückte ihm dann noch einen Umschlag in die Hand. „Deine Fahrkarte nach Hogwarts. 1. September, King's Cross – steht aber auch alles drinnen. Wenn du irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten hast mit den Dursleys oder so, schick mir einfach 'ne Eule… Bis dann, Harry."

Der Zug fuhr langsam aus dem Bahnhof hinaus, Harry winkte und schüttelte den Kopf, als Hagrid zurückwinkte und sich dann in Luft auflöste.

Er dachte nach über den Tag, der sein bisher schönster Geburtstag gewesen war, über seine neuen Freunde Hagrid und vor allem Ginny; und als der Zug die Grenze zur Grafschaft Surrey passierte, kam er zu dem Entschluss, dass sich sein Leben, allen neuen Problemen seiner Berühmtheit wegen zum Trotz, gerade zum Besseren veränderte.

* * *

**A/N:**  
Na? Hat jemand mit dem _Stein der Weisen_ ("In der Winkelgasse") parallel gelesen? Was haltet ihr von meiner Version des Kapitels? Wer hat schon früher gedacht, dass es sich bei der Person vor der Apotheke um Molly Weasley handeln könnte? Und die Änderung im vorigen Kapitel hat dafür gesorgt, das Ginny nun neben ihr steht...

Kann man es Hedwig übelnehmen, dass sie nicht "Eulivia" heißen wollte? Was steht in dem Buch _Die gefährlichsten Tiere der Welt und wo man sie findet_ genau? Und wer bitteschön ist Friederich Freischütz?

Oh, und: **Wird Ginny erfahren, wer Harry wirklich ist?** (Da war doch etwas mit einer Schwärmerei... oh-oh...)

Vergesst nicht, euren Kommentar hier zulassen. Besonders zu Ginny… Danke im voraus. :-)

Aus: _**Kapitel 8 – Ein Tag im Leben von Ginny Weasley: Freunde und Flederwichte**_

„Bill?"

„Hm?"

„Wenn mir noch einmal so jemand wie Malfoy begegnet und so gemein ist – ich will ihn verhexen."

Bill sah sie unbeweglich von seinem Baumstumpf aus an, aber seine Augen funkelten.

„Du weißt, dass du nicht zaubern darfst, Tiger."


	9. Freunde und Flederwichte

**THE TALE****  
****Teil I: Begegnung**

**Disclaimer:****  
**Alle Rechte an der Harry Potter Reihe und deren Charakteren liegen bei der großartigen Autorin J. K. Rowling und den veröffentlichenden Verlagen. Ich leihe mir sie nur aus; mir gehört nichts außer ein paar undedeutenden OCs… und natürlich verdiene ich damit kein Geld.

**A/N:  
**Länger hat's gedauert. Ich hab einiges für die zukünftige Richtung der Geschichte festgelegt (s.u. II) und geschrieben, und diese Kapitel war auch nicht einfach – so gern ich Ginny schreibe, so macht sie mir doch auch am meisten Schwierigkeiten, und es war mir wichtig, es genau zu machen – dieses Kapitel (und das nächste, s.u.) dient dazu, Ginnys Charakter festzulegen, und zu zeigen, wie sie mit den verschiedenen Personen in ihrem Umfeld umgeht.

Dafür bin ich jetzt recht stolz, wie sie mir gelungen ist. Und das alles einfach so, ohne elfjährige Schwester oder überhaupt irgendein jüngeres Mädchen in Reichweite ;-) Ihr andererseits dürft euch ziemlich bald auf das nächste Kapitel freuen, weil ich das eigentliche Kapitel geteilt habe, und Teil II ist auch schon fertig.

_**Hermine Potter**_ – kein Problem, schön, dass es dir gefällt, und danke für dein Review, egal wie es zustande kam ;-) Einen lieben Dank auch an meine inzwischen Stammreviewer, **_erde_**, **_Demenor_**, und **_Hexe_**. **_erde_** hatte eine interessante Frage, die ich noch kurz kommentieren wollte -

Was wäre passiert, wenn Ginny gewusst hätte, wer er ist, z.B. weil Hagrid Harry mit "Harry Potter" vorgestellt hätte? Nun, da gibt es eine Szene in der 'Kammer des Schreckens' - Ginny wird knallrot, stottert etwas und steckt ihren Ellbogen in das Butternapf, grins.

Vermutlich wäre sie hier genauso rot geworden, hätte sich hinter ihrer Mutter versteckt und wäre so schnell wie möglich nach Hause gelaufen. Also man sieht, es ist überaus wichtig, dass sie es (noch) nicht weiß - sonst würde meine ganze Geschichte nicht funktionieren.

**Wichtige Ankündigung:  
**Ich habe eine größere Änderung am Kapitel 5 (_Gedanken-Spiele: Entscheidung_) vorgenommen. Ziemlich in der Mitte habe ich über drei Seiten extra eingefügt, die viel später noch wichtig werden. Es gibt einen halbverrückten Chronisten namens Malesius, einen schrecklichen Krieg vor der Gründung Hogwarts, Gryffindors verschollene Tagebücher und seltsame Träume, und was hat Ginny damit zu tun? Schaut gerne rein, und neue Spekulationen sind herzlich willkommen :-)

* * *

**Kapitel 8: Ein Tag im Leben von Ginny Weasley: Freunde und Flederwichte**

_Manchmal begegnen uns Menschen, auch vollkommende Fremde, die uns auf den ersten Blick hin zu interessieren beginnen, irgendwie unversehens, mit einem Schlage, noch bevor ein Wort gefallen ist._

_(F. M. Dostojewski)_

Nachdem Harry mit seinen Einkäufen in den Ligusterweg zurückgekehrt war, und Dudley entsetzt auf das „riesige weiße Ding auf seiner Schulter" starrte (er hatte Hedwig aus dem Käfig gelassen), verstaute er als erstes seine neuen Sachen im Koffer.

Nur die Schulbücher ließ er draußen, denn die wollte er lesen; und natürlich Hedwig und ihren Käfig, welchen sie aber im Moment nicht benutzen zu wollen schien. Stattdessen flog sie auf den alten Tisch, den Harry von Dudleys Spielzeugen befreit hatte, und streckte ihr rechtes Bein in die Luft.

„Was hast du, Hedwig?", fragte Harry, aber Hedwig hüpfte nur weiter auf einem Bein. Da fiel Harry ein, was Ginny ihm erzählt hatte. „Du willst einen Brief austragen?" Hedwig sah ihn an. „An wen denn?"

Harry hätte schwören können, dass die Eule jetzt entrüstet guckte, und er schmunzelte. „In Ordnung, dumme Frage, ich kenne bisher ja nur zwei, die in Frage kommen. Du willst sicher zu Ginny? Du findest sie auch nett, nicht war? Schon gut, ich fang ja schon an."

Hedwig sah außerordentlich zufrieden aus.

Harry holte Tinte und eine seiner neuen Federn sowie Pergament aus dem Koffer, und überlegte, was er schreiben könnte. Er wollte sich auf jeden Fall noch einmal bei ihr bedanken, denn der Tag in der Winkelgasse war einer der besten Tage gewesen, seit … nun, eigentlich der beste Tag überhaupt, solange er denken konnte jedenfalls, und sie trug einen großen Anteil daran.

Während er schrieb, dachte er über die Begegnungen im _Tropfenden Kessel_ nach. Merkwürdig, wie ihn einige schon am Aussehen erkannten, wie Tom, der Barkeeper oder dieser Diggel, und andere nur am Namen … aber andererseits, überlegte er, woher sollten sie sein Aussehen auch kennen?

Berühmt war er erst seit der Nacht, in der Voldemort ihn versucht hatte umzubringen und stattdessen selbst verschwunden war. Vorher hatte sich die Welt nicht für ihn interessiert, und nachher hatte sie keine Möglichkeit mehr gehabt, ihn kennen zu lernen, weil Hagrid ihn gleich darauf hierher gebracht hatte. Ob die ersteren ihn schon als Baby gekannt hatten? Oder vielleicht seinen Vater – Hagrid hatte gesagt, er sehe ihm mächtig ähnlich.

Er unterschrieb mit „Harry", rollte den Brief zusammen und band ihn mit einem Stück Bindfaden, den er unter Dudleys Krimskrams gefunden hatte, an Hedwigs Bein. Nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass die Rolle festsaß, öffnete er das Fenster. Hedwig trippelte auf das Fensterbrett und flog in den Abend, nach Südwesten, nein, eher Westen, wie er feststellte.

Harry versuchte sich die Karte des Königreichs in den Kopf zu rufen. Was lag von hier aus gesehen in dieser Richtung? In der Schule hatten sie einmal alle Grafschaften auswendig lernen müssen, und wenn er sich recht erinnerte, dann kam zunächst Hampshire, danach Wiltshire, Somerset, schließlich Devon und eventuell noch Cornwall. Er konnte sie ja im nächsten Brief danach fragen.

Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass er Hunger hatte – kein Wunder, denn es war Zeit für das Abendessen, zu dem ihn die Dursleys anscheinend nicht gerufen hatten. Nun, sie schienen recht … _beeindruckt_ von ihm, oder besser gesagt, Hagrid zu sein, aber Essen wollte er trotzdem. Die Gedanken bei seinen neuen Freunden, ging er vergnügt pfeifend die Treppe hinunter.

**- - : o o : - - **

„Was hältst du von Ginnys neuem Freund? Sie hat ja den ganzen Abend von ihm erzählt", fragte Arthur Weasley.

„Oh, Arthur, er machte einen lieben Eindruck, aber so schüchtern und so dünn! Wenn er nur herkäme, ich würde ihn schon aufpäppeln!"

„Wie heißt er denn?"

„Harry … aber irgendwie…"

„Was ist, Mollyschnuckel?" Arthur rutschte auf Mollys Bettseite.

Molly errötete leicht.

„Arthur! Ich weiß nicht … irgendwie kommt er mir einfach bekannt vor…"

„Nun, vielleicht ist er dir schon einmal begegnet?"

„Nein, das ist es nicht … dann wüsste ich es nämlich. Es ist…" Sie ließ ihren Blick durch das Schlafzimmer schweifen, und hielt plötzlich inne, als sie an der Kommode unter dem Spiegel ankam.

„Oh! Aber das kann doch…"

„Was? Ist dir eingefallen, warum er dir bekannt vorkam?"

„Ja, Arthur … sieh mal, das Gruppenfoto auf der Kommode mit Gideon, du weißt doch, es ist das letzte, das ich von ihm habe."

„Aber was hat Gideon mit Ginnys Freund zu tun?", fragte Arthur verwirrt.

„Nicht mein Bruder!"

Sie stand auf und holte das Bild. Dann deutete sie auf die rechte untere Ecke und stupste einen Zauberer an, der ihr zuprostete und dann ein Stück rückte.

„Hier. Harry hat eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit ihm."

„Nun, offensichtlich kann er es nicht sein, das Bild ist über zehn Jahre alt, aber – sieh mal, hinten stehen die Namen drauf. Unten rechts, sagtest du? Also, da ist Albus – Mad-Eye – die Longbottoms – nein, die sind oben, hier: Lily Potter – Peter Pettigrew – James Potter … _James Potter_? Harry hat eine Ähnlichkeit mit ihm?"

Arthur war sprachlos.

„Molly, wie heißt er mit Nachnamen?"

„Er hat es nicht gesagt – und ich habe dir doch erzählt, dass er nur mit Hagrid dort war – keine Eltern … natürlich, er hätte keine Eltern –"

„ – ja, wenn er Harry Potter wäre. Ich glaube, das ist die einzige Erklärung. Er ist auch alt genug, um dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts zu gehen, also muss er seine Schulsachen kaufen – war er nicht etwas über ein Jahr alt, als Du-weiß-schon-wer angriff? Und das war vor zehn Jahren."

„Oh, der arme Junge! Kein Wunder, dass er so schüchtern ist – ohne Eltern … wo er wohl wohnt?"

Arthur dachte an etwas anderes.

„Bei Verwandten, vermute ich … aber Molly, weiß Ginny, wer er ist?"

„Ich glaube nicht, wieso?"

„Du weißt doch, wie sie für Harry Potter schwärmt, und nun ist diese Person ihr neuer Freund, und sie weiß es nicht?"

„Meinst du, wir sollten etwas sagen?"

Arthur überlegte, während Molly das Bild auf ihren Nachttisch stellte.

„Ich glaube nicht", sagte er schließlich. „Das Schicksal nimmt manchmal merkwürdige Wege, nicht, Molly? Vielleicht sollte es so sein … lass es sie selbst herausfinden. Ich vermute, früher oder später wird er ihr es schon selber sagen. Er mag seine Gründe haben, es vorerst zurückzuhalten – oder vielleicht war es auch ganz unbewusst. Wir sollten einfach sehen, wie sich die Dinge entwickeln."

Molly schien ein wenig abwesend und verfolgte schon einen anderen Gedanken.

„Oh, ich bin so glücklich für mein Baby! Harry Potter! Und er war so höflich und freundlich, dabei hätte er allen Grund, hochnäsig zu sein, wie einer der Malfoys, aber er war wirklich nicht überheblich, ganz anders als ich mir Harry Potter immer vorgestellt habe."

Arthur runzelte die Stirn.

„Ja, vorstellen … es stand uns nicht zu, das überhaupt zu tun, aber ich denke, das haben wir alle…"

Er wurde nachdenklich und lächelte dann über die überschwängliche Begeisterung seiner Frau und eine Erinnerung, die ihm in den Sinn kam, bevor er sich zurück in die Kissen lehnte, und mit seinem Zauberstab das Licht im Zimmer ausmachte.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an all die Male, an denen Fred oder George Ginny ärgern wollten, in dem sie sagten, Harry Potter würde sie niemals mögen, weil er ein angeberischer Halb-Held sei, und Ginny immer zu sagen pflegte ‚Ist er nicht! Er ist lieb und nett und _wirklich_ hübsch'?"

Er drehte sich im Dunkeln zu ihr hin.

„Vermutlich wird es aber noch eine Weile dauern, bis sie dort sind, wo du gerade bist, Molly. Und es könnte auch ganz anders kommen."

„Oh, nein, nein, ich bin mir sicher. Mütter spüren so etwas", sagte sie abwesend, während sie in Gedanken ihre eigene Hochzeit mit dem verglich, was sie sich für ihre Tochter vorstellte. Sie hatte das getan, seit sie erfahren hatte, dass ihr siebtes Kind ein Mädchen sein würde, und gerade eben hatte die bisher nur in Umrissen vorhandene Person des Bräutigams fest Züge angenommen.

Arthur wusste, woran sie dachte, aber beschloss, nichts weiter zu sagen.

„Gute Nacht, Molly."

„Gute Nacht, Arthur."

**- - : o o : - - **

An diesem Abend lag Ginny noch längere Zeit wach im Bett. Nachdem sie wieder zu Hause war, hatte sie allen von dem Tag erzählt, wobei sie allerdings die Begegnung mit Malfoy weg ließ. Die Zwillinge und Ron mussten, sehr zu ihrem Vergnügen, erst den Garten entgnomen und anschließend den Dachboden aufräumen, während sie in ihrem Zimmer saß und aus dem Fenster mit nicht wenig Schadenfreude zusah.

Auch dies trug einen Anteil daran, dass Ginny entschied, dass der Tag einer der besseren in ihrem bisherigen Leben war. Sie hatte einen Ausflug in die Winkelgasse gemacht, dort ein Eis gegessen, und natürlich in Harry einen neuen Freund gefunden.

Ein Freund. _Ihr_ Freund. Das war das wichtigste. Sicher, sie kannte einige Kinder, aber das waren immer Freunde ihrer Brüder, und älter als sie; und selbst, wenn Mädchen wie Angelina oder Alicia die Zwillinge besuchten und mit ihr spielten, war sie immer nur Freds kleine Schwester. Oder Georges Schwester. Oder Rons, Bills, Charlies. Egal. Immer war irgendjemand vor ihrem Namen.

Oh, wie sie das hasste. Jedes Mal, wenn sie vorgestellt wurde, und die Leute sie meistens ganz am Schluss bemerkten. _Oh, und du musst Ginny sein, nicht wahr? Soundsos kleine Schwester._

Nun, sie _war_ klein. Etwas klein, schränkte sie ein. Und es war nicht einmal so, dass sie unbedingt groß sein wollte. Viele der Erwachsenen waren so langweilig. Trotzdem hatte sie diese Namen überaus satt. Sie wollte einfach nur einmal Ginny sein.

„_Danke", sagte sie und streckte die Hand aus. „Ich bin Ginny, und wer bist du?"_

Punkt. Aus. Ende. Nichts davor und nichts danach. Keine Antwort wie: „Ah, du bist sicher Bills Schwester, nicht wahr? Aber ja, ich kann mich noch genau an ihn erinnern, war er nicht Schulsprecher?"

_Der Junge zwinkerte verblüfft und ergriff zögernd ihre Hand. „Ich bin Harry, und das ist Hagrid."_

Nichts davor und nichts danach?

_Ich bin Harry._

Nichts davor und nichts danach.

Sie lächelte zufrieden, als sie sich in ihr Kopfkissen kuschelte. Jungen waren oft genug doof,aber Harry war anders. Wenn sie sich mit ihm unterhielt, ging es nur um sie. Er kannte ihre Brüder nicht, er hatte gefragt, sie hatte ihm die Namen genannt, und es interessierte ihn nicht weiter.

Außerdem behandelte er sie nicht wie ein Baby. Selbst Bill tat das manchmal, aber bei ihm war es aushaltbar. Mum war hundertmal schlimmer. Sie musste an ihrer Hand gehen, wenn sie unterwegs waren. Sie durfte nicht Besenfliegen, weil sie sich dabei weh tun konnte. Und so war es mit allen Dingen die lustig waren, und das hatte sie dazu gebracht, sie heimlich zu tun.

Und sie liebte das Kribbeln im Bauch, das ihr sagte, dass sie erwischt werden _konnte_,auch wenn sie oh-so-leise war; die Spannung, auf Zehenspitzen nachts die Treppe hinunter zu schleichen, sorgfältig über die knarrenden Stufen steigend, aus der Hintertür hinaus und durch das Gras, um im Mondschein das Schloss am Besenschuppen aufzustochern, wie sie es von den Zwillingen gelernt hatte – nachdem sie sie _überzeugt_ hatte, es ihr zu zeigen, indem _sie_ kurz zeigte, was sie über ihre kleinen Versuche wusste.

Aber darum ging es nicht, fand sie; sie hätte die gleichen Rechte wie ihre Brüder haben sollen, _ohne_, dass sie sie sich selber nehmen musste. In diesen Dingen wollte sie genauso behandelt werden, und das wurde sie nicht.

Harry tat das. Er war nicht gemein zu ihr, wie ihre Brüder es so oft waren. Aber Harry war eben anders. Harry war ihr Freund, und das verursachte ihr ein angenehmes, warmes Gefühl, von den Zehen bis hinauf zu den Haarspitzen, durch ihren ganzen Körper und sie schwelgte darin.

Es war merkwürdig – es war kaum einen Tag alt, und schon war es wie selbstverständlich. Es war, als hätte sie lange etwas wichtiges gesucht, und nun endlich gefunden. Aber das machte keinen Sinn. Konnte man denn etwas suchen, ohne zu wissen, was? Und hinterher etwas absolut notwendiges besitzen, ohne vorher je geahnt zu haben, dass man es vermisste?

Also warum hatte sie nicht schon längst einen Freund gehabt?

Es war doch ganz leicht, und es musste doch viele Kinder da draußen geben. Nur, die kamen nie. Überhaupt kam so selten jemand, dabei gab es doch das Flohnetzwerk und man konnte Apparieren? Vielleicht wollten Mum und Dad das so.

Für sie war die Familie das Wichtigste, das sagte Dad immer, und das sah sie auch ein, aber warum musste es _nur_ Familie sein? Konnte nicht einmal eine andere Familie vorbeikommen, mit Kindern in ihrem Alter, zur Abwechslung? Wenn jemand kam, waren es immer nur alte Leute. Kollegen von Dad oder so.

War es falsch, dass sie mehr wollte? Alle ihre Brüder schienen zufrieden zu sein. Was sie so anders?

Sie rang mit diesen ganzen seltsamen, neuen Gedanken, die auf einmal in ihrem Kopf erschienen. Seit sie denken konnte, war da _etwas_ gewesen, wie ein kleines, silberhelles Flämmchen in ihr, das sie manchmal antrieb und manchmal ihr den Weg leuchtete. Sie hatte es nie hinterfragt, es war einfach ein Teil von ihr, und sie hatte gedacht, dass es vielleicht bei jedem Menschen so war.

Aber nun war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher. Es war, als ob sie nun einen kleinen Teil gesehen hatte, wo der Rest noch unsichtbar war, und sie plötzlich ahnte, dass da noch mehr war. Mehr als nur Familie, mehr als nur ein kleines Mädchen zu Hause. Sie war _mehr_.

Mehr als: _Unsere jüngste Tochter._

Mehr als: _ Rons kleine Schwester._

Sie brauchte es nicht zu wollen, sie war es schon; und auch wenn diese ganzen neuen Erkenntnisse ihre Begriffe noch weit überstiegen, war doch das intuitive Bewusstsein da, dass Harry wenigstens etwas davon sah; da war sie sich sicher.

Und so begann sie ihren ersten Schritt in eine neue Richtung, ohne, dass sie es selbst bemerkte, wie ein Jungvogel, der instinktiv seine Flügel streckt, und feststellt, dass er fliegen kann – sie begann, sich selbst zu entdecken; ein tiefes Verlangen, das nun zum ersten Mal Nahrung erhielt, die kleine silberne Flamme, die nun etwas heller brannte, anstatt zu verkümmern und zu verlöschen.

Ihre Gedanken kreisten um zwei Dinge: Harry und Hogwarts. In all den Geschichten, die ihr Bill erzählt hatte, schien ihr Hogwarts wie eine große, neue, aufregende Welt. Eine Welt, dort draußen, nur für sie, sie allein. Sie würde es allen zeigen, und Harry würde ihr helfen.

Und so schlief sie; mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln, das um ihre Lippen spielte, und sie in ihre Träume begleitete, angefüllt mit lauter angenehmen Dingen, einem alten, geheimnisvollem Schloss, voller neuer Freunde, Sommer und Sonnenschein.

Nichts störte ihre Ruhe, nicht die leichte Sommerbrise, die durch das offene Fenster strich, sanft die Vorhänge rascheln ließ, und das Zimmer mit dem Hauch eines Duftes nach frisch geschnittenen Gras füllte; und auch nicht die im Mondlicht geisterhaft schimmernde Schneeeule, die kurz nach Mitternacht durch das Fenster flog und es sich auf der Bettkante gemütlich machte.

**- - : o o : - - **

Die Sonne schien durch das Fenster und kitzelte Ginny im Gesicht. Als sie die Augen öffnete, war das erste, was sie sah, nicht wie sonst der selbstgebastelte Kalender, der die noch verbleibenden Tage bis zu ihrem Geburtstag anzeigte, sondern eine weiße Eule, die den Blick darauf versperrte. Verwirrt rieb sich Ginny den Schlaf aus den Augen, bis ihr Verstand ebenfalls aufgewacht war und die Eindrücke sortierte. Sie kannte diese Eule.

„Hedwig!" rief Ginny aus. „Kommst du mich besuchen?"

Sie bemerkte die Last am Bein der Eule. „Oh, und du hast sogar einen Brief dabei? Von Harry?"

Rasch richtete sie sich auf, band den Brief los und begann zu lesen.

_Liebe Ginny,_

_mein erster Brief!_

_Hedwig war ganz wild darauf, zu Dir zu fliegen; wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich meinen, sie sieht Dich als eine Art Mitbesitzer an (was mich nicht stören würde – sie scheint recht gut entscheiden zu können, wen sie mag und wen nicht, wenn sie nach Malfoy hackt)?_

_Aber stell ihr besser etwas zu trinken hin, sie wird schnell durstig._

_Jedenfalls wollte ich mich noch einmal für gestern bedanken, so viel Spaß hatte ich selten an meinem Geburtstag, und das lag an Dir._

_Schreib gerne zurück._

_Harry_

Sie sah auf ihren Schreibtisch unter dem Fenster. Tatsächlich, Hedwig war noch da. Ginny freute sich, dass die Eule sie mochte. Außerdem brauchte sie so nicht warten, bis Errol, die treue, aber zugegebenermaßen _sehr_ alte Familieneule sich von ihrem letzten Flug erholt hatte, wenn sie Harry schreiben wollte. Der Sommer sah auf einmal viel vielversprechender aus.

Er hatte anscheinend genau so viel Spaß gehabt wie sie. Eigentlich könnte er sie einmal besuchen kommen. Das brachte sie auf eine Idee. Sie sprang aus dem Bett und rannte im Nachthemd die Stufen zur Küche hinunter. Dort fand sie ihre Mutter beim Vorbereiten des Frühstücks.

Sie duckte sich unter den Tellern, Messern und Schüsseln, die gerade in einem Bogen aus den Schränken und Schubladen durch die Luft auf den Tisch schwebten, und lief zum Herd, wo ihre Mutter stand und Würstchen briet.

„Ich hab Post von Harry bekommen! Kann er zu meinem Geburtstag kommen, Mum, bitte, bitte?"

„Ich wünsche dir auch einen schönen guten Morgen."

Molly Weasley drehte sich um und betrachtete ihre Tochter mit einem verständnisvollen Lächeln. Manchmal schien es ihr, dass sie sich nur schwer in sie hineinversetzen konnte. Sie war oft so anders, als sie es selbst als Kind gewesen war. Aber hier konnte sie sich mit ihr identifizieren.

Auch wenn Ginny das vermutlich selbst nicht wusste, ihre einzige Tochter war etwas besonderes – so sehr, dass sie es manchmal mit Besorgnis betrachtete. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie auflebte, wenn sie über ihren neuen Freund sprach. Sie hatte das Bedürfnis, eigene Freunde zu haben.

Vorschulkinder anderer Familien knüpften schnell enge Kontakte, schon weil die Erwachsenen solche hatten. Arthur und sie dagegen hatten sich entschieden, recht zurückgezogen zu leben. Ihre Familie war ihre eigene, kleine Welt und es gefiel ihnen so, aber das bedeutete auch, dass sie damit ihren Kindern kaum Möglichkeiten gaben, vor Hogwarts Freundschaften zu schließen.

Andererseits war es ihr dann nicht gelungen, sich auch immer ausreichend um sie zu kümmern, dachte Molly, als sie sich an vorgestern erinnerte.

Sie hatte sich selbst eingestanden, dass sie ihr nicht immer die Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, die sie vielleicht brauchte, denn die Zwillinge beanspruchten bereits einen großen Teil davon, wenn auch ungewollt. Ein Neun-Personen-Haushalt war anspruchsvoll, Magie hin oder her.

Sie erneuerte ihren insgeheim gefassten Entschluss, Ginny ein wenig zu verwöhnen, wenn sie nach Ende der Sommerferien nur noch zu dritt waren. Sie hatte es verdient.

So gesehen freute sie sich für ihre Tochter, und zögerte keine Sekunde bei ihrer Antwort.

„Natürlich kann Harry kommen, Liebes. Du kannst ihm eine Einladung schicken, wenn du willst. In zehn Minuten gibt es Frühstück"

Ginny umarmte ihre Mutter.

„Danke, Mum! Ich geh gleich schreiben. Hedwig wartet noch." Dann fiel ihr etwas ein. „Kann ich eine Schale mit Wasser haben? Hedwig ist durstig."

„Von mir aus", sagte Molly. „Aber wer ist Hedwig?"

„Harrys Eule natürlich. Du weißt doch, diese große Schneeeule, die wir gestern gesehen haben. Harry hat sie gekauft."

Die Erwähnung von Posteulen erinnerte Molly an einen Brief, den sie bekommen hatte.

„Ich hab noch eine Überraschung für dich", sagte sie.

„Was denn?", fragte Ginny gespannt. Der Tag wurde besser und besser.

„Bill kommt."

„Oh! Wann, jetzt?" Ginny sah sich suchend um, als würde Bill jeden Moment in der Küche erscheinen.

„Nein", sagte Molly lachend. „Er muss irgendetwas für Gringotts in London erledigen, und wollte vormittags vorbeischauen. Er hat nicht viel Zeit, aber ich dachte mir, dass du dich freust."

„Ja, das ist toll", sagte Ginny aufgeregt. „Wie lange bleibt er denn?"

„Nur ein paar Tage. Wirklich, manchmal wünschte ich, deine Brüder hätten andere Berufe – Charlie steckt in Rumänien und wird von Drachen verbrannt, und Bill in Ägypten, wo er in alten Gräbern herumkriecht, die jederzeit einstürzen können … und zu sehen bekomme ich sie fast gar nicht mehr…"

„Aber es macht ihnen Spaß", sagte Ginny.

„Ja, ja, ich weiß…", seufzte Molly, und wandte sich wieder den brutzelnden Würstchen zu, die nun ihren Duft in der Küche verbreiteten.

„Wenn du nach oben gehst, kannst du deinen Bruder wecken … Ron schläft bestimmt noch. Sag ihm, das Frühstück ist gleich fertig, dann wird er schon wach werden."

Ginny grinste. Wenn es etwas gab, das Ron aufweckte, dann war es das Wort ‚Frühstück'. Sie nahm sich eine der Porridge-Schüsseln und befüllte sie mit Wasser. Vorsichtig trug sie die Schale die Treppe hoch.

Sie setzte die Schale neben Hedwig auf dem Schreibtisch. Die Eule sah sie dankbar an und nippte ein wenig Wasser, während Ginny schnell weiter die Treppen hoch lief und oben an Rons Tür hämmerte.

„Aufstehen, Ron. Mum hat Frühstück fertig!"

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, lief sie wieder in ihr Zimmer zurück, denn sie wollte noch vor dem Frühstück eine Antwort schreiben. Nachdenklich setzte sie sich an den Schreibtisch und kaute auf ihrer Feder.

Als sie fertig war, las sie sich das Endergebnis noch einmal durch:

_Lieber Harry, _

_vielen Dank für den Brief. Ein Glück, dass ich Hedwig zum Antworten benutzen kann, denn Errol, unsere Familieneule, braucht inzwischen nach jedem Flug einen Tag Erholung, er ist ein wenig altersschwach; und Percy rückt Hermes nicht raus, der Blödmann._

_Bill kommt heute. Er arbeitet normalerweise für Gringotts in Ägypten, er ist ein Fluchbrecher, das heißt, er guckt in den alten Gräbern nach Schätzen, aber er ist aus irgendeinem Grund nach London gerufen worden. Er bleibt nicht lange, nur für ein paar Tage, aber er will bei uns vorbeischauen. Ich kann's kaum erwarten!_

_Wenn ich ihn allein treffen sollte, werde ich ihn fragen, ob er einen guten Fluch kennt – für Malfoy, sollte er mir je wieder begegnen, wenn ich meinen Zauberstab hab. Mum hätte bestimmt Einwände, aber Bill wird's ihr nicht sagen. Hast Du schon in Deine Schulbücher gesehen? Vielleicht steht da ja auch etwas drinnen, das wir benutzen können._

_Übrigens, ich hab Mum gefragt, und sie meint, Du kannst gerne zu meinem Geburtstag kommen, wenn Du willst – der ist am elften, falls Du das schon vergessen hast._

_Alles Liebe,_

_Ginny._

Sie band Hedwig den Brief an ihr Bein und die Eule flog aus dem offenen Fenster. Nachdem Hedwig fort war, zog sie sich schnell an und ging nach unten zum Frühstück.

**- - : o o : - - **

Eine Viertelstunde später war sie draußen und suchte Bill. Sie fand ihm auf einem Baumstumpf, in der Ecke des Gartens, vor einem Tisch mit Papieren darauf. Er schien zu lesen, aber das störte sie überhaupt nicht.

„Bill!" schrie Ginny und rannte so schnell sie konnte zu dem Baumstumpf.

„Hey Tiger", sagte Bill, stand auf und öffnete die Arme, um sie aufzufangen. Er wirbelte sie ein paar mal im Kreis, bevor er Ginny absetzte und ihr Haar verwuschelte.

„Lass das."

„Darf ich meiner Lieblingsschwester noch nicht mal durchs Haar fahren?", fragte Bill und tat so, als ob er beleidigt wäre.

„Ich bin deine _einzige_ Schwester", sagte Ginny und zog eine Schnute.

„Na und?"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. Er machte diesen albernen Witz jedes mal; es war, solange sie denken konnte, ein Spiel nur zwischen ihnen; genauso wie Bill auch der einzige war (und auch der einzige, dem sie es erlauben würde), sie ‚Tiger' zu nennen. Er meinte, es passte zu ihrer Haarfarbe und zu ihrem Wesen überhaupt.

Bill setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stumpf. Ginny setzte sich neben ihm auf einen Ast und baumelte mit den Beinen.

„Was machst du?"

„In England oder im Moment?"

Ginny stieß ihn in die Seite. „Blödmann. Beides."

Bill rieb sich übertrieben die Rippen.

„Oh, tu nicht so. Ich weiß genau, dass es nicht mehr weh tat, als wenn du täglich in deinen Gräbern Steine auf den Kopf bekommst."

Bill lachte. „Recht hast du. Allerdings war ich jetzt schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr in einem alten Grab. Selbst Fluchbrecher müssen irgendwann Papiere bearbeiten, und wenn es nur die Reporte unserer Exkursionen sind."

„Das solltest du Mum erzählen. Sie hat Angst, dass dir die Decke auf den Kopf fällt, wenn du unten drin steckst."

Bill seufzte und zog Ginny von dem Ast auf seinen Schoß.

„Mum macht sich immer Sorgen, Tiger. Aber das tut sie nur, weil sie uns lieb hat. Das verstehst du doch?"

„Ja", sagte Ginny, „Aber ich habe ihr gesagt, dass du machst, was dir Spaß macht. Das muss sie auch verstehen."

„Tut sie auch. Aber sie macht sich trotzdem Sorgen, einfach, weil sie Mum ist."

Er rutschte Ginny ein wenig herum, damit er sie besser ansehen konnte.

„Nun, das hier sind solche Papiere, langweilig, wenn du mich fragst, aber sie müssen erledigt werden, wenn ich je wieder ein Grab von innen sehen will. Das hat aber nichts mit dem Grund zu tun, aus dem ich hier bin. Die Geschichte ist eigentlich recht spannend … soll ich erzählen?"

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. „Mach schon."

Bill schmunzelte und fing an: „Ich war also gerade dabei, die Fundstücke unserer letzten Expedition zu sortieren, in unserem Zeltlager – das ist übrigens bei Karnak, falls es dich interessiert – als einer von den Koboldboten aus Kairo ankam, und mir sagte, dass ich sofort nach London kommen solle. Er sagte nicht, wieso, oder warum so eilig, aber er war von Gringotts, und weil ich nun einmal für Gringotts arbeite, habe ich genau das getan."

„Ich habe mich hinterher erkundigt und es wurden alle Mitarbeiter, die auch nur im entferntesten eine Ahnung von Schutzbannen hatten, nach London gerufen. Nun verstehe ich eine Menge von Schutzbannen …" – Ginny verdrehte wieder die Augen, und Bill lachte – „… also gehörte ich zu den ersten, die zurückkamen."

„Aber warum brauchten sie denn Leute, die sich mit Schutzbannen auskennen?"

„Nun, siehst du, die Verliese in Gringotts sind mit Hunderten oder Tausenden von diesen Zaubern gesichert – natürlich, denn es soll ja so sicher wie möglich sein, und niemand außer dem Eigentümer des Verlieses und vielleicht einige extra dafür eingeteilte Kobolde sollen Zugang haben. Sie haben auch noch andere Schutzmaßnahmen, aber dass sind die normalen."

Er machte eine dramatische Pause.

„Bis gestern hat es niemand geschafft, die Schutzbanne zu durchbrechen oder zu umgehen – und die Kobolde waren einigermaßen stolz darauf. War auch ein Punkt in ihrem Werbeprospekt, glaube ich."

„Und jetzt nicht mehr? Jemand ist tatsächlich eingebrochen?" Ginny hielt den Atem an.

„Ja, gestern Vormittag hat es jemand geschafft."

„Und? Was wurde gestohlen?"

Bill kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Das ist die Stelle, an der es merkwürdig wird. Nichts."

„Aber warum würde jemand einbrechen, und dann nichts mitnehmen?"

„Oh, ich bin mir sicher, dass, wer immer es auch wahr, es versucht hat – aber zum Glück wurde das Verlies Stunden zuvor gelehrt, sodass der Einbrecher nichts vorfand. Dass er dann nichts weiter unternommen hat, zeigt, dass er nur an dem speziellen Gegenstand interessiert war, und nicht an Gold."

„Was war es denn? Und wer war der Einbrecher?", wollte Ginny wissen.

„Weiß ich nicht, Tiger – das ist doch vertraulich. Würdest du wollen, dass jeder x-beliebige Fluchbrecher den Inhalt deines Verlieses kennen würde, wenn du eins hättest? Und den Einbrecher haben sie auch nicht geschnappt, denn der Alarm ging erst los, als er schon wieder auf dem Rückweg war, und als die Kobolde an dem Verlies ankamen, war er schon längst weg. Niemand hat ihn gesehen, und das ist wirklich erstaunlich."

„Und du sollst jetzt herausfinden, wieso der Alarm nicht losging, und wie er durch die Schutzbanne kommen konnte", schlussfolgerte Ginny.

„Genau. Und danach soll ich noch einige Weitere installieren, damit es nicht noch einmal vorkommt. Ich bin ganz froh, dass sie mich hierher gerufen haben, weil ich so nämlich die Gelegenheit habe, dein Geburtstagsgeschenk vorbeizubringen."

„Du bist an meinem Geburtstag nicht hier?" Ginny hatte es nicht wirklich erwartet, aber es wäre doch schön gewesen.

„Nein, tut mir leid, Tiger – da bin ich schon wieder in Ägypten. Ich bin noch nicht so lange dabei, dass ich mir aussuchen könnte, wann ich mir Urlaub nehme und wann nicht … aber dafür bin ich jetzt ja hier."

„Verrätst du mir, was du mir mitgebracht hast?"

Bill blickte sie gespielt empört an.

„Für was hältst du mich? Natürlich nicht." Er lachte. „Ist doch eine Überraschung. Aber genug von mir. Wie geht's dir?"

„Gut", strahlte Ginny. Und sie begann eifrig von gestern zu erzählen, von Harry und dem Tag in der Winkelgasse. Bill hörte aufmerksam zu und drückte sie.

„Schön, dass du einen neuen Freund hast, Ginny. Harry scheint ein netter Junge zu sein. Wie heißt er denn mit Nachnamen?"

Ginny zog ihre Stirn in Falten.

„Weiß ich nicht. Ich hab ihn nicht gefragt, und er hat's nicht gesagt. Vielleicht redet er nicht gerne darüber – seine Eltern sind tot."

„Ist ja auch nicht so wichtig. Woher weißt du denn, dass seine Eltern tot sind?"

Das erinnerte Ginny an ihre Begegnung mit Malfoy.

„Als ich ihn getroffen hab – bei Madam Malkin – da hat er mit dem Sohn von Malfoy geredet, und er hat gefragt."

„Er hat mit Malfoy Junior geredet?"

„Ja, aber er sah nicht so aus, als würde es ihm Spaß machen."

„Mal was ganz neues", murmelte Bill.

„Und dann hat er gesagt – ", Ginny spürte, dass sie wieder wütend wurde „– das die Weasleys eine schreckliche Haarfarbe hätten, und dass man überhaupt Abstand von uns halten sollte, weil wir nicht zu den besseren Zaubererfamilien gehören – oh, er war _so_ gemein, ich hätte ihn am liebsten –"

„Harry hat das gesagt?", fragte Bill scharf.

„Nein! Natürlich nicht. Malfoy hat das. Harry hat gesagt, dass ihm meine Haarfarbe gefällt…"

Sie brach ab und sah nachdenklich über die Hügel und Wiesen, die an den Garten grenzten. Es war ein schöner Tag, über den blauen Himmel zogen ein paar watteweiße Wolken; die Sonne lachte und alles war voller Leben. An Tagen wie diesen schien es unmöglich, nicht fröhlich und zufrieden, kurz, sommerlich zu sein.

Bill unterdrückte ein Lächeln, aber runzelte die Stirn, als er an die andere Person in dem Geschäft dachte.

„Ich brauche dir wohl nicht zu sagen, dass du nichts glauben darfst, was ein Malfoy dir erzählt?"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das sagt Mum auch immer. Aber _warum_ sagt er denn so etwas?"

Bill nahm sie wieder in den Arm.

„Du weißt, dass er Zauberer gibt, die von Muggeln abstammen? Sieh mal, es gibt Leute, so wie wir, so wie zum Beispiel auch Professor Dumbledore, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, oder wie dein Harry, eigentlich so wie jeder vernünftige Mensch, und so wie die Mehrheit der Zauberergemeinschaft, denen egal ist, wie viel Geld man hat, oder ob man einen reinblütigen Stammbaum voller Zauberer und Hexen hat, der so lang ist wie ein Hogwarts-Tischtuch."

„Das ist so, wie es sein sollte. Diese Menschen interessiert nur, wie du bist – nicht, _was_ du bist, oder was du hast oder nicht hast oder woher du kommst. Diese Menschen solltest du dir zu Freunden machen."

„Und dann gibt es solche wie die Malfoys, für die ist eben nicht wichtig, _wie_ die Person ist – wenn sie nur genug Geld hat, oder einen Stammbaum zum angeben, dann ist sie in ihren Augen ein guter Zauberer, wenn sie das nicht hat oder gar ein Muggelstämmiger Zauberer ist, dann ist sie automatisch weniger wert."

Ginny rutschte unzufrieden hin und her. Das hatte Dad ihr auch schon erklärt, aber es war nicht das, was sie wissen wollte.

„Ich _weiß_ das – man kann nett sein, und Geld haben oder auch nicht, das hängt doch nicht zusammen. Aber _warum_ sagt er denn so was?"

„Warum die Malfoys uns Weasleys nicht mögen? Das liegt daran, dass wir zwar einen schönen Stammbaum haben, aber nicht dafür sorgen, dass er _rein_ bleibt. Wenn du groß bist, und einem Muggel heiraten willst, dann wird das Dad nicht stören, und Mum und uns alle anderen auch nicht, solange es ein netter Muggel ist."

Ginny kicherte bei dem Gedanken an Heirat.

„Das ist aber noch lange hin. Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich einen Muggel heiraten werde?"

Ihre Gedanken flogen hoch und weit, wie der Vogel am Himmel, mit seinem pechschwarzen Gefieder gut zu sehen gegen die hellen Wolken. Sie blickte ihm abwesend hinterher.

Bill lachte.

„Weiß ich doch nicht, ich meine ja nur. Von mir aus kannst du auch _Harry Potter_ heiraten."

Ginny errötete und seufzte etwas verträumt. Bill grinste und stieß ihr in die Seite.

„Komm zurück auf die Erde, Ginny. Was ich sagen wollte, für die Malfoys käme ein Muggel, egal wie nett er ist, nie in Frage, weil das höchste Ziel von Familien wie den Malfoys ist, ihren Stammbaum von Muggeln oder Muggelstämmigen reinzuhalten, und alle, die das nicht tun, sind in ihre Augen Verräter – Blutsverräter."

Er sah sie an.

„He, hörst du mit zu?"

„Hmm … oh, was Bill?"

Bill schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bist du nicht langsam zu alt für diese Schwärmerei?"

Ginny sah nach unten und antwortete nicht. Stattdessen suchte sie nach schnell nach einem anderen Thema. Seit sie denken konnte, hatte sie Geschichten über den Jungen, der lebt gehört, und sich oft ausgemalt, wie es ihm jetzt wohl erging, da seine Muggel-Verwandten ihn zu sich geholt hatten, und was sie wohl tun würde, wenn sie ihm einmal begegnete; und genauso oft hatten ihre Brüder sie deswegen verspottet. Nein, sie wollte nicht darüber zu reden.

Viel lieber wollte sie jetzt zaubern. Sie sprang von Bills Schoß.

„Bill?"

„Hm?"

„Wenn mir noch einmal so jemand wie Malfoy begegnet und so gemein ist – ich will ihn verhexen."

Bill sah sie unbeweglich von seinem Baumstumpf aus an, aber seine Augen funkelten.

„Du weißt, dass du nicht zaubern darfst, Tiger."

Ginny machte ihr bestes Bitt-Gesicht. „Oh, bitte Bill – du weißt doch so viele Hexe. Und stell dir mal vor, er greift mich an, und dann –"

Bill konnte ihren Ausdruck nicht mehr mit ansehen, und er hatte auch nicht wirklich etwas dagegen. Er war eher ein wenig stolz auf seine Schwester.

„Oh, schon gut, Ginny, aber hör auf, dieses Gesicht zu machen." Er stand auf und blickte sich um. „Aber du sagst Mum nichts davon. Das bleibt zwischen uns, einverstanden?"

„Auch nicht Harry?"

Bill verdrehte die Augen. „Von mir aus Harry. Aber niemandem sonst, in Ordnung?"

„Ja", sagte Ginny fröhlich, sie hatte bekommen, was sie wollte.

„Gut, also da ist dieser eine Fluch – den kennt kaum jemand sonst, weil er so schwer auszusprechen geht, aber ich glaube, er wäre für dich gerade richtig. Es ist der _Flederwicht_-Fluch."

„Was macht der?"

„Wenn ich die Beschreibung richtig verstanden habe, sorgt er dafür, dass der Naseninhalt einer Person zu einer Art Fledermäusen wird, die mit ihren Krallen dann diese Person angreifen."

Ginny kicherte. „Ihh! Aber das kann ich mir gut für Malfoy vorstellen."

Bill sah sie streng an.

„Du benutzt ihn aber _nur_, wenn es wirklich nötig ist, verstanden?"

„Ja, Bill." Ginny guckte unschuldig. „Und ich habe ja auch keinen Zauberstab…"

„Das beruhigt mich gar nicht", meinte Bill. „Ich habe meinen öfter als einmal in deinem Zimmer gefunden, und außerdem hat Harry einen, nicht war?"

„Jaaaa, das schon…"

„Dachte ich's mir doch. Aber ich vertraue dir, hörst du? Nun, der Zauberspruch dafür ist _Mucus Peripteros_. Sprich mir nach: _Mucus Peripteros_."

„_Mucus Peripteros_", sagte Ginny. „Darf ich auch ausprobieren?"

„Und wie stellst du dir das vor?", wollte Bill wissen. „Etwa an mir? Ich glaube nicht."

„Hast du etwa Angst vor mir?"

„Klappt bei mir nicht, Tiger – ich will nur nicht dein Versuchskaninchen sein, wer weiß, was du anstellst _anstelle_ des Flederwichtfluchs."

Ginny grinste. Bill hatte man noch nie mit der Unterstellung, er sei feige, zu etwas bringen können, was er nicht machen wollte. Aber sie wollte trotzdem zaubern.

„Kann ich dann wenigstens so in die Gegend hexen?"

Bill zögerte kurz, aber gab ihr dann seinen Zauberstab. Ginny hielt ihn in Richtung des Beetes und sagte laut: „_Mucus Peripteros_!"

Aus dem Zauberstab kam ein flackerndes gelblich-grünes Licht, das aber gleich darauf verlosch.

„Ich glaube, die Betonung ist falsch", sagte Bill. „Es ist _PEri-ptEros_, nicht _PerIpteros_. Du musst die beiden e betonen. Peri ist ein Wort, und Pteros auch"

„PetEros?", fragte Ginny.

„Nein, _PtEros_", sagte Bill. „Ohne e dazwischen, das t folgt direkt auf das p"

„T direkt nach p, das geht doch gar nicht", sagte Ginny erstaunt.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass es schwer auszusprechen geht. Versuch's noch mal."

„_Mucus PEri-pitEros_", rief Ginny, und dieses Mal schoss ein schmaler Lichtstrahl aus dem Zauberstab, und als er auf ein Blatt traf, platzte dieses auf und versprühte eine Flüssigkeit.

„Besser", meinte Bill. „Aber lass das i noch weg."

„Soll es das tun?", fragte Ginny interessiert, und deutet auf den Busch.

Bill zuckte die Achseln. „Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand zuvor das schon einmal ausprobiert hat. Wie könnten das erforschen. Wollen wir?"

Ginny nickte eifrig.

„Nun, dann müssen wir das Experiment als erstes wiederholen, und dabei genau beobachten, was passiert. Das ist der erste Teil. Danach suchen wir eine Erklärung für das, was wir beobachten. So experimentiert man. Klar?"

Ginny nickte wieder, um zu zeigen, dass sie verstanden hatte. Sie gab Bill den Zauberstab, und er hielt ihn auf das Gebüsch im Beet.

„_Mucus Périptéros_."

Das Licht war heller und flackerte nicht, hatte aber die gleiche, gelb-grüne Farbe. Als es auf den Busch traf, platzte die ganze linke Hälfte weg.

„Also war es richtig", sagte Ginny zufrieden.

„Scheint so", meinte Bill. „Jetzt müssen wir nur noch herausfinden, _warum_ es das macht."

Er ging zu den Blättern, und Ginny folgte ihm. Er betrachtete eines der zerstörten Blätter.

„Ah, siehst du, hier? In den Blättern ist eine Flüssigkeit, irgendein Saft. Und genau, wie der Fluch bei Menschen den Naseninhalt vergrößert und daraus Flederwichte macht, vergrößert der Fluch, wenn er auf diese Blätter trifft, irgendetwas in den Blattsaft, und deswegen zerplatzen die Blätter. Rätsel gelöst."

Ginny nahm ihm wieder den Zauberstab aus der Hand. Abwechselnd zielten sie auf Pflanzen auf der Wiese, damit die Büsche im Garten nicht völlig zerrupft wurden. Ginny rang anfangs mit der Aussprache, aber holte trotzdem immer mehr auf, was die Auswirkungen betraf. Waren es am Anfang nur ein paar Blätter, die bei ihr reagierten, war sie schon bald bei Bills halben Busch.

Schließlich rief sie: „MUCUS PERI-PTEROS!", und stieß den Zauberstab dabei in Richtung des Ziels, eines ausgewachsenen Haselnussstrauches. Der gesamte Busch explodierte. Ginny sprang begeistert auf und ab. Bill bekam den grünen Pflanzenschredder direkt ins Gesicht.

Er hustete und spuckte ein paar Blattreste aus. „Blerrg."

Ginny kümmerte das wenig. Sie hüpfte weiter wie aufgezogen durch die Gegend. „Ich hab es, ich hab es."

„In der Tat", bemerkte Bill und betrachtete stirnrunzelnd das kümmerliche Gerippe des ehemaligen Gewächses. „Ich hoffe, bei Menschen ist der Effekt begrenzt. Ende der Unterrichtsstunde."

„Oh, nur noch einmal, Bill", bettelte Ginny. „Das macht Spaß!"

„Nichts da! Her mit meinen Zauberstab. Ich beginne es fast zu bereuen, dass ich dir den Fluch beigebracht habe – du bist viel zu gut, besser als ich. Guck dir nur die arme Hecke auf der Wiese an, da steht nur noch ein Strunk. Und es ist ja nicht so, als würdest du keine Gelegenheit mehr haben, du kannst Harrys Zauberstab benutzen."

„Würde ich nie!"

Bill schnaubte. „Natürlich nicht. Du kannst vielleicht Mum täuschen, aber nicht mich. Sei froh, dass ich sonst nicht hier bin."

Ginny gab ihm schnell den Zauberstab zurück. „Du verrätst doch nichts?"

Bill war sofort besänftigt. „Nein, Tiger. Ich hab's doch versprochen, schon vergessen? Du sagst nichts, ich sage nichts." Er sammelte die Papiere zusammen und steckte sie in eine Tasche, die neben dem Baumstumpf stand.

„Was willst du machen, während ich noch hier bin? Soll ich dich ein wenig auf der Schaukel anschwingen?"

Das hatte Bill immer gemacht, als er noch zu Hause war, und Ginny vermisste es, auch wenn sie in letzte Zeit nicht mehr so oft schaukelte wie sonst.

„Gerne."

Gemeinsam gingen sie zur der großen Schaukel, die an dem Ast einer großen Buche befestigt war, die in einer Ecke hinten im Garten stand. Ginny schaukelte, und genoss einfach, dass Bill da war, bis ihre Mutter in den Garten kam und sie zum Essen rief; wobei sie ärgerlich auf ihren halb entlaubten Pracht-Rosenbusch starrte, den sie so liebevoll pflegte. Ob in Lockharts Standardwerk über Gartenschädlinge eine Kur dafür zu finden war?

* * *

**A/N:  
**Ja, und so lernte Ginny ihren gefürchteten Flederwichtfluch. Außerdem stellt sie Fragen – zentrale Fragen, die die Gesellschaft der Zaubere und Hexen betreffen. Noch ohne wirkliche Absicht, einfach aus kindlicher Neugier. Und wenn man genau hinseht, stellt man fest, dass Bill die Frage nie richtig beantwortet hat, weil Ginny zum Schluss abgelenkt war.

Ich reiche sie einfach mal weiter – warum glauben Malfoy und Co., dass Reinblüter besser sind als Muggel und Muggelstämmige?

Woher stammt Rassismus?

Eine Frage, die ernsthaft diskutiert werden will, denn ohne Gründe ist der, welcher das Gegenteil behauptet, nicht glaubhafter als Draco, wenn er erklärt: _mein Vater sagt…_

Und „weil es so ist" ist immer ein schwaches Argument.

Nun, zurück aus diesen tiefsinnigen Gründen in normale Gewässer. Arthur und Molly wissen nun, dass Harry _der_ Harry Potter ist, Ginny weiß es nicht – sie stellt es einfach (noch) nicht in Frage, warum sollte ihr neuer Freund nicht Harry heißen? Es ist immerhin ein gewöhnlicher Name.

Harry andererseits hat keine Ahnung von ihrer Schwärmerei. Beides zusammen ergibt einigen Raum für Verwicklungen. Er wird es aber erfahren, und Ginny wird auch seinen Nachnamen erfahren, noch bevor er nach Hogwarts geht.

Genug Stoff für ein Review? Ansonsten bleibt auch immer noch der Nachtrag zu Kapitel 5 – was hat der Traum zu bedeuten? Was weiß Voldemort? Was ist das für ein Buch, das den Titel ‚S.S.' trägt?

Lasst euren Kommentar da. Vielleicht gibt's Teil II des Kapitel schon in ein paar Tagen :-)

Aus: **Kapitel 9**** – _Ein Tag im Leben von Ginny Weasley: Schlaue Streiche und Blaue Brüder_**

„Ginny!", bellte Ron. „Wieso sind meine Haare blau?!"

Dieser Satz brachte Ginny um ihre gerade zurückgewonnene Fassung, und sie brach wieder in Lachen aus.

„Ron – weiß du was?"

Ron starrte sie an.

„Du – du siehst total albern aus."


End file.
